Secreto bajo las estrellas
by diansnape-18
Summary: Un secreto en la torre de astronomía despertara la furia de Voldemort; Severus y Hermione entregaran a su hijo a Dumbledore, quien lo envía a otra época para protegerlo, ahora Hermione y Severus emprenderan su busqueda.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER, LOS PRESONAJES SON DE J. K Rowling todos

_**Agradezco a mi gran amiga Amia Snape por cederme su historia, ella desafortunadamente no la puede continuar por causas de fuerza mayor, pero yo acepte adoptarla, asi que aquí estamos dándole continuidad a esta increíble historia que en lo personal me encanto desde que leí el primer Cap. , Amia, un besote y abrazo, espero no decepcionarte **_

HOLA A TODAS Y A TODOS, ESTOY DE VUELTA CON UN SEVIMIONE MAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y QUE ESO SE REFLEJE EN LOS REVIEWS , PORFA QUE SEAN MUCHOS SIIIII, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAP, DISFRUTENLO =)

Capitulo # 1 Rigel

Este era uno de sus peores años escolares definitivamente , sexto no le dejaría nada bueno y no podía ser para menos. Después de que Ron se pusiera de novio con Lavender todo empezó a ir mal, se había apoyado en su amigo Harry quien no la dejo sola en esos difíciles momentos, pero entonces él se puso de novio con Ginny. Y no lo soportaba era extraño pues a él solo lo podía ver como un amigo, un hermano nunca de otra forma y ella era su amiga no su mejor amiga pero desde que se hizo novia de Harry, no la soportaba y era que ella no lo merecía se sentía sola, triste e incompleta.

La noche estaba entrada y decidió subir a la torre de astronomía aun no podía entender como ninguno de sus amigos quiso acompañarla, si era algo que solo se mostraba una vez cada dos años y medio y por nada del mundo se perdería de tan maravillosos espectáculo.

La luna azul era una de sus preferidas, para su suerte esa noche era perfecta para ver la luna y las estrellas.

Camino un poco al otro lado de la torre para apreciar la vista desde ese punto, iba distraída por sus pensamientos y por la maravillosa vista que no se percató que entre las sombras se encontraba un hombre alto y esbelto, el cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos contemplando el cielo.

Por el contrario el si se percato de que alguien se acercaba, sigilosamente camino hacia esa persona y se puso a su lado.

En cualquier otro momento habría disfrutando el momento quitándole todos los puntos a esa casa, pero no esa noche por increíble que pareciera, solo quería dejar de pensar en porque estaba ahí.

Si era correcto lo que hacía, en lo cansado que estaba de ser espía y lo hastiado de comportarse así, cansado de fingir, ser lo que no era todo, cansado de no poder tener una vida propia siempre a expensas de los deseos del Lord y las peticiones de Dumbledore. Por esa maldita guerra y por otro lado estaba ese insolente, orgulloso, presumido y arrogante de Potter, la viva imagen de su padre, aunque siempre podría equivocarse, tal ves era como Lily, amable, y leal lo cual hacia que lo quisiera como a un hijo.

-Dando un paseo Señorita Granger- saludo él. Ella dio un salto de sorpresa al escucharlo y lentamente volteo a verlo.

–Profesor, yo vera… - Quiso explicarse, no quería perder puntos pero él la sorprendió con una pregunta.

–Rigel es la estrella más brillante ¿no cree usted eso? – Hermione se sonrojo al no saber la respuesta su mente se había quedado en blanco por la reacción de Snape, aunque nada tenía que ver el que astronomía no fuera su materia favorita, aunque siempre le había echado la culpa a sus maestros pues a ella le gustaba estar así como esa noche, contemplando las estrellas.

Snape curvó su boca con arrogancia en una sonrisa de satisfacción

–O la pequeña sabelotodo de Gryffindor no sabe…- hizo una pausa en la que Hermione no respondió

-Esta noche pasara a la historia como el día que no supo una respuesta. – vocifero en voz alta, Hermione cerró los puños del coraje y de la impotencia al no poderle responder. ¿Porque siempre la tenía que humillar? ¿Por que se portaba así con ella? ¿No podría ignorarla como lo hacían los demás?

No pensaba quedarse ahí escuchando sus palabras e insultos pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso para marcharse el empezó a hablar.

-En invierno, al observar la constelación de Orión, pienso quien será la estrella más brillante, Rigel con ese color azul tan hipnotizarte o Betelgeuse de ese color rojizo ,–

Hermione quería preguntar, saber donde estaba esa estrella Rigel pero no se atrevía , no después de cómo se había burlado Snape de ella. "Vamos Hermione. Sé valiente." Se animaba, pero Snape como sabiendo lo que ella deseaba saber le dijo.

–Ve aquellas tres estrellas juntas son Alnitak, Alnilam y Mintaka ¿las ves? – Preguntó y ella asintió " me acaba de tutear" pensó la castaña viendo a Snape, pero la voz de el la devolvió a lo que estaba pasando

– Bajo Mintaka hay dos estrellas, la más brillante e imponente es Rigel-

Ella sonrío y asintió. Él le siguió con su explicación la cual se prolongo hasta la una de la mañana, mientras ella fascinada escuchaba y aprendía. Tenía que ir a dormir eso era seguro se estaba dormitando , pero no quería, no quería dejar la torre de astronomía. Un bostezo se le escapó traicionándola, él lo notó.

– Es hora que se vaya a dormir señorita Granger, no quiero que sus profesores me hachen la culpa de que se duerma en sus clases - Lo dijo sin ganas pues el tiempo que paso ahí con ella fue el mejor que había tenido en muchos años, ella asintió en silencio y sin muchas ganas de irse contesto.

–Buenas noches profesor, gracias por enseñarme – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Snape sin saber por qué se giro hacia ella y le dijo.

- Todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes estoy aquí… por si tiene una duda, no dude en preguntarme -Sin esperar respuesta se volvió a girar y contemplar las estrellas.

–Gracias profesor, lo tendré en cuenta –Volvió a decir y se marcho.

Al entrar en la sala común se dio cuenta de que Harry se encontraba en un sillón frente a la chimenea dormido el chico aun tenía sus anteojos puestos y en la mano sostenía un ejemplar del profeta, Hermione se acercó y lo contemplo el siempre preocupándose por ella, siempre tan lindo, tomo su varita encanto el sillón para que Harry se acomodara e invocó una manta y almohada para taparlo le quito los lentes y los puso en una mesita al lado conjuro una alarma para que sonara antes de que bajaran sus compañeros

-Dulces sueños Harry- le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a acostar.

Al día siguiente se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara que no podía ocultar, pues aunque no lo quisiera aceptar la velada de esa noche era la mejor que había tenido en su vida. No solo era que por fin encontrara interesante la astronomía, si no que lo que habían platicado, de todo, de hechizos, pociones, libros, música y arte… Nunca pensó encontrar alguien así, con quien poder platicar de todo y sin tenerle que explicar a qué se refería. Al bajar vio como la esperaban Harry y Ginny, esta última con cara de molestia por tener que esperarla.

–Buenos días chicos – Dijo alegre.

–Serán tardes – Comentó Ginny, Harry solo la ignoro y se acerco a Hermione.

–A que se debe esa sonrisa, linda. – Hermione solo sonrió más, pues no pensaba contestarle que la noche anterior tuvo la mejor charla de su vida y fue con el profesor Snape.

Se río a un más si eso era posible, se dirigieron al comedor a desayunar y a clases. Así paso toda la mañana, hasta que fue hora de clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, que ese año era impartida por Snape. Pues pociones las impartía Horacio Slughorn.

Cuando estaban por entrar al salón de clases. El trío dorado y Neville se toparon con Draco Malfoy que venía con su prometida Pao, a la que más de una odiaba por su belleza y elegancia, sin tener en cuenta que todas desearían estar en su lugar, pues el gran Draco no permitía que nada le pasara. Meterse con ella era firmar un acta de defunción. Tras ellos estaban sus inseparables guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Como era de esperarse Draco no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de Ron, que por su causa perdió el equipo de Gryffindor y gano Slytherin.

–Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Al jugador estrella del equipo de Slytherin. –Ron se puso tan rojo como los colores de su uniforme, y trato de irse a golpes con Draco, pero Harry lo sujeto por los hombros mientras que Hermione lo tomaba del brazo, y Neville mantenía su distancia. Pao miraba recriminatoria mente a Draco mientras Crabbe y Goyle se ponían delante de este, que sonreía burlonamente mientras volvía ha atacar.

-¿Qué dirá el equipo de Gryffindor cuando se entere que te vendiste por unas monedas? – Draco le aventó un pequeño saquito de monedas a los pies. Harry saco su varita para apuntar a Draco. Pao al ver eso también la saco y apunto hacia Harry y dijo.

–Si sabes lo que te conviene, baja esa varita ahora, Potter. – Harry La miro de reojo.

–Ahora dejas que tu novia te defienda Malfoy. – Hermione ya había sacado su varita, al igual que Neville, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle.

Hermione apuntaba a Pao mientras Pao apuntaba a Harry y este a Draco, que a su vez apuntaba a Hermione, Crabbe tenía la varita hacia Neville que dirigía la suya hacia él como Ron a Goyle

-¿Ahora dejas que Granger te defienda? Se me olvidaba el héroe del mundo mágico no es nada sin su amiguita que le cubra las espaldas- Dijo Pao, Draco estaba un poco sorprendido al igual que los demás ella no era como los demás Slytherin, nunca se burlaba de los demás, ni le seguía el juego a Draco con sus bromas, Draco estaba complacido por su actitud pues años le había costado lograr que ella dijera algo así a los Gryffindor. Draco rodeo con su brazo libre la cintura de Pao para acercarla a él y ponerla hacía tras, pues no la expondría a esos imbéciles que apenas si podían agarrar bien la varita, ella bufo ante ese gesto y rodó los ojos susurrándole. - "se defenderme" - Para que el solo él pudiera escucharla. Harry y los demás casi les dan arcadas al ver esa escena tan "romántica" pues en lo ultimo que pensaron ver es a Malfoy involucrado en este tipo de muestras cariñosas.

– ¿Que tenemos aquí? El "gran" Harry Potter. – Ese era Severus Snape.

– ¿No puede solucionar nada civilizadamente? siempre exhibiendo su destreza con la varita… –Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

– Diez puntos menos a cada uno… de los Gryffindor por supuesto.

Todos se apuraron a entrar a clases, nadie quería ser blanco de Snape y perder más puntos. Los Slytherin se rieron burlonamente de ellos, Crabbe y Goyle entraron de tras de los Gryffindor quedando Draco y Pao, al final Snape los vio molesto y Pao se coloco tras Draco mirándolo con ojos suplicantes y este sonrió divertido por la actitud infantil de su prometida. ¿Quien diría que hace apenas unos minutos parecía una fiera?

–Sabes que eso no funciona con migo. Entra o te castigare. –Ella salió de detrás de Draco sabiendo que si funcionó, pues él nunca le permitía usar la violencia para solucionar sus problemas y cuando lo hacia como ahora la castigaba. Después de la muerte de sus padres, él era el encargado de ella, desde que tenia ocho años paso por un lado y como niña traviesa le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, entrando rápido para que él no le dijera nada.

Dentro Hermione se encontraba sentada con Harry, que se sentía incomodo por estar sentado al frente, pero no quiso dejarla sentar sola. Bueno Ron se hubiera sentado con ella, pero no podía confiar en que si alguien intentaba desquitarse de él con ella, pues no era secreto para nadie que el talón de Aquiles de Harry Potter era Hermione Granger. Y esto lo pensaba por su profesor, el muy desgraciado siempre estaba buscando una escusa para molestarlo a él y a sus amigos.

Snape entro azotando la puerta y cerrando las cortinas con un movimiento de varita y se coloco frente a la clase.

–Como bien saben en un mes empezaremos con la evaluación. En esta ocasión he decidido que serán calificados por su destreza, habilidades con la varita y tácticas de pelea. No será personal como lo quise al principio, pues su amado director me pidió que fuera en equipos de cuatro. Dos de Slytherin y dos de Gryffindor. – Todos comenzaron a protestar, nadie quería hacer equipo con alguien de la otra casa.

–SILENCIO Gryffindor. Su pareja de equipo será el que se encuentra sentado junto a ustedes y los de Slytherin igual compartirán equipo con la pareja de la otra casa por filas. La uno será equipo con la fila tres y la dos con la fila cuatro. El día de la evaluación competirán de la siguiente manera: las filas uno y tres contra las filas dos y cuatro. Pónganse de acuerdo para que practiquen antes de la evaluación. –Hermione volteo a ver quienes serian sus compañeros de equipo y suspiro. Sabía que tendrían problemas con ese par. Dejo caer cansadamente su cabeza en el hombro de Harry pronunciando una suplica. –Prométeme que no pelearas Harry, prométemelo. –Harry estaba apunto de contestar cuando una voz se lo impidió.

–Granger esto no es un parque para que se este secreteando con su novio. Se quedará después de clase. -Dijo con asco y enojo.

– Pero profesor tengo clases de astronomía y… -No me interesa su vida Granger.

-Ella no es mi… - Trató de replicar Potter.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. - Cortó el profesor secamente, la castaña miró indignada al hombre mientras el chico apretaba los puños. Snape solo frunció el ceño sosteniéndole la mirada a la joven con su gesto más arrogante. Fue solo un instante, antes de que se volviera bruscamente azotando su capa para dirigirse a su escritorio.

Harry dio un respingo antes de bajar la vista hacia su pergamino… ninguno de los dos Gryffindor hablo en lo que restó de clase. Harry rasgaba con rabia el pergamino, mientras la chica lanzaba airadas miradas al hombre de negro… hasta que la clase dio por terminada.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula. Harry antes de hacerlo, la miro y le sonrió mientras su mano apretaba la de ella para mostrarle su apoyo dejando la sola con el murciélago.


	2. Pyxis

Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica

Capitulo # 2 Pyxis

Todos se habían marchado rápidamente dejándola sola en el salón esperando su castigo, aunque… que mayor castigo que no asistir a clases. Dejó sus cosas sobre una mesa y camino hasta el escritorio pensando en lo que su abuelita le decía para infundirle valor. "Al mal paso darle prisa".

Tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire por fin se decidió a preguntarle a su profesor

– ¿Qué debo hacer profesor? – Snape ni se tomó la molestia de voltear a mirarla estaba entretenido con un pergamino.

–Ordenará el estante de los ingredientes, hará un inventario donde anotará cuanta cantidad hay de cada uno, en otro pergamino, pondrá cuales son los ingredientes que se terminaron… y mucho cuidado con robarme algo - le dijo mirándola con gesto acusador.

-Yo no…- trato de decir Hermione, pero Snape siguió hablando

- Ya le puse un hechizo contra robos… eso es gracias a sus… visitas anteriores. – Dijo refiriéndose a su segundo año obviamente, se levanto y se marcho, dejando una Hermione furiosa, frustrada y decepcionada por ser tan ingenua. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que alguien como él podría siquiera pensar en ser su amigo? Era obvio que él no, siendo un mago con sus poderes, culto e inteligente, jamás pondría su atención en una simple Gryffindor y además hija de muggles. Además el no tenía amigos, no le había conocido a ninguno, bueno tal vez Mrs. Malfoy, pero en realidad era su amigo?

Suspiro derrotada, y con resignación miro hacia el gran armario que aguardaba por ella armario se dirigió allí para empezar su castigo. Una vez terminando tendría que ir a la biblioteca para estudiar sobre astronomía.

Un par de horas más tarde Hermione y Harry se encontraban cenando en el gran comedor. Cuando Pao y Draco se pusieron tras de ellos. Harry se giró y con la mirada barrió a Draco deteniéndose en sus ojos.

– ¿Que quieres Malfoy ?– Dijo con disgusto. Draco sonrió de lado.

–A ti no, por supuesto…. ¿Que Granger no te satisface lo suficiente para que andes buscando hombres? Comentó con patente desprecio.

-estás perdiendo tus encantos Granger – agrego Draco burlonamente

- Te agrado lo que vistes claro, nadie se puede resistirse a mí- termino diciéndole a Harry

Harry quiso levantarse pero la mano de Hermione en su hombro y la otra en su brazo lo jalaron hacia ella quedando la espalda de Harry recargada en su pecho.

–Si vienen por lo del trabajo, ya estoy preparando algunas estrategias de ataque. El sábado después del desayuno podemos vernos para explicárselas.

Pao estalló ante ese comentario o por lo menos eso trato de hacer creer a los demás.

–Di Granger ¿Crees que solo tú puedes hacer el trabajo? ¿Crees que Draco y yo no teneos los suficientes conocimientos para hacerlo? ¿O será necesario que te recordemos quienes somos?… Sangre sucia.

Harry se zafó de los brazos de la castaña y se puso de pie. Hermione al ver esto lo imito pero Harry se coloco entre ella y Pao.

–No te contesto como debiera porque tengo modales. Pero tú no eres ni una décima parte de lo que es Hermione. –dijo Harry poniendo en su lugar a Pao Draco sin pensarlo coloco su brazo delante de Pao empujándola para atrás y poniéndose él en su lugar, ella por supuesto lo ignoro y continúo.

-Así que Potter resultaste ser todo un explotador, con tu noviecita.- Sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Ya decía yo que el que hayas llegado hasta este año, era por algo, una pena sin duda Granger que para tener al "gran Harry Potter" tengas que hacer sus trabajos. Pero velo por el lado positivo. Si no quien se fijaría en ti. Al parecer Potter tiene su lado altruista muy desarrollado…- Pao sonrió al ver el efecto de sus palabras, Hermione estaba enojada – Claro que no cualquiera tendría y el cual hay que aplaudir- agrego dando un aplauso

Draco miro de reojo la mesa de los profesores y vio que Snape los estaba observando muy atento a la pelea. Después de lo sucedido antes de entrar a su clase no le convenía tentar su suerte el sería muy su ahijado y muy un Slytherin, pero él era Snape y Snape, es Snape, era mejor parar eso ahí antes de que él los castigara y no solo como profesor, pues siendo él, el tutor de ambos ahora que su padre estaba en Azkaban y su madre por orden de su padre salió del país, Snape y Pao eran su única familia.

–El sábado está bien. Nosotros prepararemos las estrategias de retirada por si tenemos que retroceder para volver atacar- Vámonos mía

A Pao no le agrado lo que Draco hizo pero no dijo nada y lo siguió si el decidía irse tendría sus razones.

Era viernes por la noche los días habían trascurrido sin novedades. Todos se encontraban durmiendo, esperando que el día de mañana no resultara un desastre. Los encargados de hacer las rondas estaban sorprendidos por no haber encontrado alumnos rompiendo las reglas. Lo que ellos no apreciaron fue a Snape entre las sombras, contemplando las estrellas en la torre de Astronomía.

Era extraño, siempre ese lugar le traía cierta tranquilidad. Claro que nunca lograba estar tranquilo con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer y las que no podía aunque él quisiera, pero desde el lunes que estuvo con Granger no había pensado en eso. Se podría decir que lo disfruto, pero ella no regreso el miércoles, como en el fondo hubiera deseado. Volteaba con cada ruido esperando que fuera ella pero nunca llego.

Ese día venia esperando encontrar la misma tranquilidad, que ya no encontraba. Gruño fastidiado. Tenía que olvidar esa amena charla que no se repetiría nunca. ¿A que iría ella ahí a charlar con él? ¿Quien en su sano juicio lo haría? ¿Por qué le había trastornado tanto aquel episodio? Miro la hora y gruño "Maldita sea no quiero descender aun... pero si no lo hago Siniestra se enfadara y mañana tendré que tolerarla y no ando con la paciencia de escuchar estúpidas palabrerías" pensó Snape

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, Nuestro temido profesor se dirigió a su reunión de todos los sábados. Ya se encontraban todos ahí y Dumbledore al verlo entrar sonrió. Para todos fue una sonrisa alegre y picara.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, esa era la forma de disfrazar su sentir de preocupación hacia quien consideraba un hijo. El verlo solo, amargado, cansado, sin ganas de vivir, y verlo solo, era una de las cosas que lo atormentaban.

– ¡Qué bueno que nos honras con tu presencia Severus!- dijo Albus ofreciéndole asiento

Snape gruño y se dirigió al único lugar que quedaba desocupado entre Minerva y Sinistra, pero el colmo era que alrededor se encontraban Prince y Poppy. ¿Qué hacia ahí la enfermera? ¿ qué hacia ahí la bibliotecaria? Eso nunca lo entendería era junta de maestros, no una jodida reunión de viejas para el té cosa que dudaba mucho Albus supiera diferenciar

–Bien, ya que nos encontramos todos presentes, comencemos la reunión semanal. - Empezó a decir Dumbledore ofreciendo caramelos de limón a los presentes

Snape estaba fastidiado era todo igual, siempre se decía lo mismo en la junta. "¿_Por qué ese viejo loco no la hacía cada mes? o mejor aún, cada nunca, ¡Ahh claro, para hacernos perder tiempo! como si nos sobrara el tiempo "_ Se dijo a sí mismo Snape.

–Bien. Si nadie tiene ningún comentario… Doy por termina la reunión- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo cual niño que acabase de hacer alguna travesura

Snape estaba por marcharse cuando la voz de Sinistra hizo que se quedara. "_Maldita sea ya va a empezar." _Pensó con desgana.

–Director vera, quiero hablar de la señorita Granger. Todos hablan de lo inteligente, dedicada a los estudios y tenaz que es para lograr ser la primera en la clase… - Dudo un poco antes de continuar, no quería que sus compañeros se le echasen encima si decía algo incorrecto de su estudiante estrella.

–Pero en mi clase es… bueno digamos que su calificación, en astronomía es de "supera las expectativas" y me ha dado motivos para pensar que en esta evaluación será un aceptable. Aparte que el lunes no asistió a clases. –Inmediatamente los cuchicheos comenzaron "¿por _qué tenía que verme sentado en medio de estas hurracas?". _Pensaba Snape. Macgonagall lo miro molesta y dijo.

–Snape la castigo injustamente… por supuesto es su culpa. - Y Prince la secundó.

–Sí, la pobre después de la cena estuvo en la biblioteca y se llevó todos los libros que pudo de astronomía. -Por supuesto Poppy no se quedaría atrás.

–En la mañana el señor Potter la llevo a rastras a la enfermería, ella no quería ir la pobre traía un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a la presión y no ver dormido por estudiar. –Todas las miraras se dirigieron hacia Snape

-Yo no tengo la culpa, además la castigue solo una vez, no todo lo que llevamos del curso- se justifico Severus

-Albus, Severus se la pasa castigando a mis alumnos y bajándoles puntos a mi casa- se quejo Macgonagall

-Es culpa de esos chiquillos se creen los dueños de colegio, además tu no te quedas atrás Minerva- le dijo

-Bien, pensare en una solución. Por el momento es todo. La reunión ha terminado. –Comento con una enorme sonrisa Dumbledore mirando a Severus fijamente

En el campo de Quidditch se encontraban Hermione, Harry, Pao y Draco sentados en las gradas explicando cómo eran sus estrategias. Por una parte Harry estaba sorprendido por las ideas de Pao. Nunca se había imaginado que fuera tan buena para crear tácticas de defensa y cuando no estaba atacándolos o más bien a Hermione era… cual sería la palabra… agradable y ese color de cabello castaño como brillaba bajo los rayos de sol, cambiando a un tono rojizo oscuro… era perfecto…

Harry se detuvo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Pao perfecta, vaya disparate, Sacudió la cabeza y puso atención nuevamente, pero solo se dio cuenta que Draco tomo la mano de Pao y se dirigió al otro lado del campo. Mientras Hermione se reía de él, seguro que se había dado cuenta de que no prestaba atención. Caminó hacia la castaña.

–Lo siento, linda. – Hermione río más.

–No es a mí a quien le debes pedir disculpas, si Ginny te hubiera visto no la contarías. –Hermione sonrió más al ver la cara de horror que puso Harry.

– ¿Que tengo que hacer? – Susurro Harry a Hermione, ganándose que ella comenzara a reír otra vez.

-Debemos atacar y proteger a nuestro compañero no a nosotros –Draco grito para que pudieran escucharlos.

–Listos a las tres- dijo Harry

-uno -dijo Hermione.

-dos -fue Pao.

-Eh… tres -dijo Harry arrancando una sonrisa a Hermione al tiempo que lanzo un protejo a su inseparable amigo.

Estuvieron lazando infinidad de hechizos por un periodo de media hora era inútil ninguno llegaba a rozar un pelo de su oponente pues era obvio que nadie permitiría que le pasara algo a su compañero. Los cuatro eran fuertes y más si se trataba de proteger a la persona que estaba a su lado en esos momentos.

-Es inútil. –Grito Hermione para que los demás la escucharan. –Tenemos que pensar otra cosa, así no avanzaremos. -Pao suspiro.

–Tenemos que cambiar de parejas. –Dijo sin ganas, mientras los demás se giraban para mirarla sorprendidos, pero asintiendo, pues era una buena idea.

Pero no por eso Harry ni Draco dejaron ir a Hermione y a Pao de buena manera ambos refunfuñaron al alejarse de sus respectivas parejas, parecía que se estaban viendo en un espejo pues al mismo tiempo sus brazos se posaron en las cinturas de ellas y las atrajeron hacia ellos, dándole un beso en la frente y susurrándoles un te quiero, cuídate, las dejaron cambiar de pareja. Harry de mas mala gana que Draco

–Recuerda Potter, si le pasa algo a Madrigal lo mismo le pasara a Granger, o algo peor- le dijo Malfoy

-Lo mismo digo Malfoy si le pasa algo a Hermione, no podrás sentarte en una semana y rogaras no haberla dejado desprotegida- dijo Harry dándole un giño a Hermione

Las chicas bufaron ya se estaban cansando de su sobreprotección, ellas podían cuidarse solas. No los necesitaban. Volvieron a contar y en esta si era difícil Hermione y Pao se atacaban mutuamente y al igual que Harry y Draco no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Hermione le mando un Falling al tiempo que Pao le mandaba un traga caracoles la castaña ya estaba preparada para protegerse por si Draco no detenía el hechizo.

Pero un protego llegó y no precisamente de Draco, si no por parte de Harry. El jamás permitiría que nada le pasara a su amiga, a su Hermione. Así que el hechizo de Hermione le dio a Pao esta no podía dar un paso sin tropezarse. Harry en un auto reflejo la sostuvo para que no cayera, ella se aferro de la camisa mientras él le pasa una mano por su hombro.

–Aléjate de él. –El aullido de Ginny se oyó en todo el campo.-No sabes que es mi novio-

Harry solo rodó los ojos, al igual que Hermione. Draco solo río burlonamente, mientras que Pao no presto atención pues no valía la pena poner atención a esa insignificante cucaracha. Luna que iba acompañando a Ginny sonrió feliz y como si le hablara al viento comento.

–Por supuesto que lo sabe tú te has encargado que todos lo sepan- le recordó la rubia

Hermione y Draco no se pudieron contener y se rieron escandalosamente, Luna miro a Madrigal

–No te puedes soltar de Harry o podrías caer sabes. –Draco se dirigió todavía riendo hacia su prometida para ayudarla, pero Luna le gano –Finite Incantatem.

"Es increíble" pensó Draco viendo su hermosa sonrisa soñadora. Ginny solo bufo molesta de que nadie le hiciera caso y tomando de la mano a Harry se marcho arrastrándolo de malos modos. Harry miro a la castaña pidiéndole una silenciosa disculpa, ella asintió, entonces él le hizo señas para que no se quedara ahí. Luna como si ahí no pasara nada los miro y dijo.

–Tengo hambre, deberíamos ir a comer ¿no creen?- Y comenzó a caminar al comedor.

Hermione corrió para alcanzarla, ella también tenía hambre el tiempo se fue rápido al estar practicando y mostrando sus estrategias. En el camino bajo un árbol se encontraba Neville sentado, cuando las vio se puso de pie, las saludo y les ofreció un brazo a cada una para escoltarlas como el caballero que es al comedor.

Después de la comida Hermione se fue a su cuarto para bañarse y descansar un rato por orden de madame Poppy, solo sería un momento tal vez cinco, o diez minutos. Un toque la despertó no podía creer que se había quedado dormida se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla vio con asombro como la escoba de Harry estaba parada sonrió y bajo las escaleras ahí estaba su amigo viéndola con una inmensa ternura.

–Te traje un emparedado de pollo para que cenes. –El cual extendió hacia la castaña, ella lo tomo y le dio un beso en forma de agradecimiento.

–Lo comeré de camino a la biblioteca, tengo que ir por un libro antes de que la cierren. Si me doy prisa llegaré a tiempo-

Y se marcho sin esperar que Harry le reprochara por irse.

Ya estando en la biblioteca y con una pila de libros todos de astronomía la señorita Price le aviso que en cinco minutos cerraría. De mala gana devolvió los libros a sus estantes, quedándose con uno. Pero no se dirigió a su sala común sino a la torre de astronomía, donde al llegar abrió el libro buscando la hoja donde tenía la información de la constelación de Pyxis. Comenzó a leer pero después de cinco minutos bufo molesta y lo cerro de un golpe aventándolo a sus pies , era frustrante no comprender nada de astronomía.

-El libro no tiene la culpa. –Dijo un voz conocida tras de ella.

**HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS, BIEN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO Y COMO YA TENGO HASTA EL CAP NUEVE LES DIRE QUE SUBIERE UNO DIARIO HASTA LLEGAR A LOS NUEVE QUE YA HABIAN LEIDO, DESPUES DE ESO SUBIRE UNO POR SEMANA, ESPERO LES GUSTEN BESOS C=**

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola, que bien que si te está gustando, bien como ya dije subiré los nueve caps. Uno diario, besos cuídate y espero que los disfraces te salgan bien si quieres ayuda solo dime vale besos bye

**MI PESQUE:** Hola gracias por el review y cuenta con los demás capítulos =)

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola Roció que agradable leerte de nuevo espero hacerle justicia y aunque la haya adoptado esta increíble historia siempre le pertenecerá a Amia, es de ella. Espero leerte en el siguiente Cap. cuídate mucho

**DEVIANNESNAPE:** Hola la historia está planeada para 30 capítulos aunque si se alarga solo será unos tres o cuatro =)

**EYDREN SNAPE**: Hello que emoción leerte , gracias por las alertas y los favoritos y seguiré con los sevimiones, es lo mío, después de este ya tengo planeado otro mi correo es caro guion bajo 15 guion bajo annie arroba Hotmail punto com y me encantaría ver esos fan arts =) y si ojala que amia encuentre a su musa perdida, cuídate mucho xoxo

**BRJ- BLACK:** Hola gracias por seguir leyéndolo, lo continuare hasta el final siempre y cuando tenga una computadora cerca con internet, gracias por el review besos

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hi gracias por el comentario y regrese como le dije a Eydren ya tengo el siguiente sevimione es mi pareja favorita y jamás dejare de escribir de ellos, tengo el cerebro lleno de ideas para fics, espero te guste mi visión de este besos bye

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALIENTAN PARA SEGUIR CON ESTO LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS BYE **


	3. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape **

Capitulo # 3 Hogsmeade

Había sido un día pesado entre la maldita reunión de profesores y el tener que ir a amenazar una pobre familia de magos, para que hicieran lo que Voldemort les mandaba, en verdad odiaba esas misiones.

Colocó sus manos en su rostro y suspiro agotado, cuanto deseaba poder olvidar los gritos y los rostros de esos magos, que pedían a Merlín que ellos no se dieran cuenta que sus hijos estaban en la otra habitación, y más aun que sus niños no se percatarán de lo que ahí estaba pasando. Él por supuesto al leer sus mentes lanzó un hechizo de silenciador para que no se escuchara nada, y el tonto de Carrow no se percatará de los pequeños…

El ruido de unos pasos lo alertaron, retrocedió pera cubrirse entre las sombras, y luego miro como una delicada figura se acercaba a donde estaba él sin perder detalle de lo que hacia la observo con una sonrisa al identificar a la persona que ahí se encontraba, que ni él se había dado cuenta que tenia. La miro leer un libro y noto su frustración y como la insufrible Sabelotodo lo cerraba de golpe y aventaba a sus pies fue cuando se atrevió a hablarle.

-El libro no tiene la culpa- dijo acercándose a ella

Hermione se sorprendió al contestarle como si él no fuera su temido profesor

-Es Pyxis no sé dónde está. No sé nada de ella la aborrezco. –Snape sonrió con petulancia y satisfacción

–Es verdad que es una de las constelaciones más insignificantes por su débil brillo y que no se aprecia bien… pero tanto como para aborrecerla… que decepción señorita Granger– dijo chasqueando la boca, Hermione se encogió de hombros tratando de no mirarlo , iba a abrir el libro cuando la mano de Snape se lo impidió quitándole el ejemplar de las manos, fue cuando ella agradeció al escasa luz que había y la cual ocultaba su sonrojo

–¿Sabe que significa Pyxis? –La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y contesto

-Es latín y significa brújula. – Snape asintió, se acerco al borde de la torre junto con la castaña y comenzó a explicarle.

– Es una modesta y débil constelación austral que se encuentra en el borde de la Vía Láctea junto a Puppis. Como objetos interesantes destacamos… el cúmulo estelar abierto NGC 2818, el cual contiene una nebulosa planetaria, y la Nova recurrente T Pyxis. Se supone que representa la brújula del Argo Navis. Cabe resaltar que Pyxis no es oficialmente una parte de Argo Navis; ya que sus estrellas tienen una designación Bayer independiente. A diferencia de Carina, Puppis y Vela las cuales aún poseen parte de las designaciones Bayer de Argo. – Hermione estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo era posible que él le digiera lo mismo que recién había leído y a él si le entendía?... La respuesta le llegó al verlo como observar el cielo.

Era por la pasión que le trasmitía al explicarle, se notaba cuanto le gustaba la astronomía, tal vez tanto como para poder haber sido profesor de astronomía.

Snape transformo el libro en un telescopio muggles y lo acomodó frente a la chica.

–Para localizarla, antes debemos localizar a Puppis o Vela, ya que se encuentra entre ambas. Las tres estrellas principales de Pyxis apuntan hacia la base del triángulo formado por las estrellas Alsuhail y Suhail de Vela y la estrella Naos de Puppis. – Snape la miro, con una mano le señalo el telescopio invitándola a buscar la constelación.

Hermione con todo y nervios se acercó y miro pero solo veía estrellas ¿como era de esperar como sabría ella cual era Pyxis? Con mucha vergüenza y sin atreverse a mirarlo le confesó el no saber donde se encontraba la constelación, el temido profesor levantó la mano y señalo hacia donde se encontraba pero ella suspiro frustrada eso provocó una sonrisa de él y le pregunto.

– ¿Puedo acercarme? –La castaña asintió y él se puso detrás de ella tan pegado a su cuerpo que pudo sentir el calor que transmitía su frágil y pequeño cuerpo. Ella por su parte pudo sentir su lenta respiración en su oído derecho

Tomo su mano y la levantó junto con la de él, ella movió su cabeza recargándose en su brazo para poder mirar mejor donde señalaba pero al estar él un poco agachado, los rizos rosaron su barbilla y al notar los suaves que eran no pudo evitar acercar su nariz para aspirar el delicioso olor a vainilla.

Cerró los ojos para descubrir que era el otro olor, sonrió…durazno su fruta favorita. Carraspeo al recordar que la persona con la que estaba era una de sus estudiantes y se aparto unos pasos de ella. – Intente o través Granger.- Dijo señalando el telescopio, el cual estaba a un paso de Hermione.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, de verdad quería encontrarla, pero tantas veces había fallado ya en esa materia, que no podía evitar temer equivocarse. Quizás muchos dirían que un Supera las expectativas era bueno pero no para ella. Hermione solo podía tener Extraordinario.

Miró poniendo atención a las estrellas y comenzó a buscar la constelación, después de un par de minutos se voltio mirándolo con una hermosa sonrisa.

–Lo logre, la encontré. –Dijo al momento que se abrazaba a su profesor. Solo fue una fracción de minuto pero pudo notar el varonil olor a madera y algo más que no alcanzó a distinguir, Severus por su parte se quedó inmóvil al sentirla, ni siquiera se atrevió a corresponde el abrazo

–Lo… siento… perdone… mi atrevimiento señor, espero que esto no afecte, de veras no quería-

Snape levanto una mano para callarla, no es que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que ella había hecho, pero el tenerla ahí explicarle y charlar con ella, lo ayudaban a olvidar quien era… por supuesto no renunciaría a eso.

–Solo no lo repita Granger absténgase de esas muestras de afecto y supérelo –Hermione asintió y cambio de tema, no quería hablar de su pequeño arrebato.

–Hay un libro "La huésped", trata de unas almas que vienen a la tierra y se apoderan de nuestros cerebros, es aquí donde el alma encuentra su amor, el que nunca encontró en sus otras vidas, ni con los de su misma especie. Y les ayuda a los humanos en su rebelión. ¿Usted cree que haya vida en otros planetas?... ¿Cómo relata Meyer? –Snape la miro por un momento como meditando su respuesta.

–No lo sé Granger pero ¿usted cree que Llamas interferirá entre Ian y Wanda? -continuaron hablando de ese libro por horas dando sus hipótesis y odiando que no publicaran El alma que es la segada parte de la trilogía.

Al día siguiente estando en el desayuno Ron, se escabullía bajo la mesa escondiéndose de Lavender, mientras un divertido Harry le ayudaba.

–¿Han visto a mi Won-Won? –Suspiro exageradamente dando una vuelta.

-Mi corazoncito debe andar buscándome, me ama tanto… y yo a el, no puedo estar sin el y seguro el sin mi – Eso ultimo lo decía viendo a Hermione presumiendo de la "suerte " de tener a Ron solo para ella.

Harry soltó una risita ocasionando que Ron lo golpeara , el pelinegro se quejo atrayendo la mirada indignada de Lavender.

–Auch. –Se quejó sobándose

– Eso dijo que iría a buscarte por el lago y al campo de Quidditch. –Lavender no espero un momento más y se marchó, contoneando las caderas. Cuando Ron salió de su escondite le dio las gracias a su amigo, pero al mirar a Hermione se que do anonadado. La castaña estaba tranquila no le molesto la presencia de su… novia, incluso se le veía feliz.

– ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué no estás molesta? – Pregunto enojado, no le gustaba nada esa actitud. ¡Ella tenía que molestarse con Lavender por andar buscándolo! ¡Ella era de él! Aunque a él no la quisiera de ese modo. Ella se moría por él… no tenia ojos para ningún otro.

-Que dijiste Ron- dijo ella despertando de su estado de ensoñación, y no era para tanto el haber pasado con Snape toda la noche hablando de cualquier cosa la tenía en shock

El odioso pelirrojo golpeo la mesa con el puño sumamente enojado. –Iré a buscar a Lavender –Y se marchó.

Harry meneo la cabeza negando, la actitud de su amigo no le agradaba mucho solo esperaba que no hiciera una estupidez pues siempre estaría con Hermione, incluso si tendría que escoger

Desde la mesa de los profesores Snape no podía evitar mirar lo deslumbrante que se veía la castaña, esa mañana no quería que la hora del desayuno terminara. Era domingo y lo más seguro seria que no la vería hasta el lunes en el desayuno, si tenía suerte la vería a la hora de la comida pero lo dudaba… seguro se iría a Hogsmeade con sus amiguitos, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Neville dijo en voz alta

-Yo quiero ir a Honydukes- Severus sonrió para sí mismo, Neville siempre Neville, Poco a poco los maestros comenzaron a irse al igual que los alumnos pero él no se levanto hasta que la vio irse junto a Harry, Neville, Luna y Ginny.

-Severus aun aquí?- pregunto Albus muy disimuladamente – Yo te hacía en tus habitaciones-

-Decidí quedarme un rato mas, algún problema con eso?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar la puerta, como si buscara un rastro de aquella castaña

-No, yo solo decía, espero verte hoy en mi despacho, me gustaría platicar algunos asuntos de la orden-

-No puedo Albus, saldré-

-En serio- respondió el anciano – Se puede saber a dónde iras?-

-A Hogsmeade, creo que me hace falta algo de aire- dijo levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida

Albus lo vio marcharse preguntándose que había detenido más tiempo de lo normal a su muchacho, tendría que poner más atención a Severus esa actitud no era normal en él.

En Hogsmeade los chicos se encontraban haciendo sus compras, de lo más animados con las ocurrencias de Luna y sus increíbles criaturas, como los faslerivius, que si te veían besar atrapaban lo que soñaras en una semana alimentándose de ellos y ese era el día del mes que salían para alimentarse.

Para mala suerte de Ginny y para la diversión de los demás pues… Luna no permitía que la pelirroja besara a su novio, y para evitarlo se coloco en medio de ellos, para evitar tentaciones. Hermione, veía como Ginny perdía la paciencia así que tomo a Luna de la mano.

–Chicos tengo que comprar unas cosas y necesito el consejo de Luna, nos vemos en una hora en las "Tres escobas", de acuerdo- los chicos asintieron

Así se dirigieron a la tienda de "La casa de la pluma". Donde Hermione aprovechó para comprarse tinta y plumas, pues por tantos apuntes, siempre se le terminaban. Cuando fue a pagar la cuenta miro en la vitrina, detrás del mostrador había un hermoso estuche de plumas.

–Señor Betz, ¿ me podría mostrar ese estuche de plumas? Por favor-

El dueño dudo unos segundos, pero era su mejor cliente, así que decidió mostrárselo. La tomo con sumo cuidado y la puso sobre el mostrador. Hermione se sorprendió al ver el estuche era madera de cerezo que desprendía un delicioso aroma, en la parte superior tenia grabado la constelación de Orión y donde tenía que estar la estrella Rigel, se encontraba una pequeña turquesa, era un estuche magnifico.

–Vera señorita Granger, este estuche es antiguo. Dentro se encuentran dos plumas gemelas, pero estas son únicas y hoy en día de las que sabemos que existen son muy pocas pues son plumas de mujer-ave, antes de que estas se convirtieran en sirenas. –Hermione al escuchar eso hizo una cara de incredulidad pues eran mitológicas las mujer-ave nunca existieron, el viejo señor Betz sonrió

–Si existieron, como la magia que usted posee y antes no creía que fuera realidad. –Meditó un poco y continuo su relato.

–Lo único que sabemos es que en un momento dado la tradición nos cuenta que por culpa de su belleza, las Sirenas se atrevieron a competir con las Musas, y en la pelea, éstas las derrotaron y les arrancaron las plumas. Llenas de vergüenza por la derrota, se retiraron a las costas de Sicilia, donde cambiaron sus alas inservibles por una larga cola de pez. –El señor Betz abrió el estuche y dejo que viera las plumas su belleza su textura a simple vista se notaba que eran incluso más suaves que la seda y el color no podía definirlo pues este parecía cambiar y después de unos segundos la castaña sonrió supo que era lo que sucedía.

–Cambian de color, son tornasol. –El señor Betz asintió -¿Cuál es el precio?

El viejo le mostro una tarjeta que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del estuche, a lo cual Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta, eran sus ahorros de todo un año y aun le faltaban, pero si solo gastaba en lo sumamente necesario, y si este año no hacía regalos de navidad, la podría comprar para su ultimo paseo a Hogsmeade, antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

Severus había paseado por el pueblo cuando vio entrar a Luna y a Hermione a esa tienda, el profesor se asomo por la vitrina y observo como Hermione ponía especial atención a ese estuche , de repente vio a varios Slytherins acercase y opto por escabullirse de ahí

-Ahora le contare la historia de ese juego de plumas. Este le perteneció a… - dijo el dependiente, pero fue interrumpido por un grupo de Slytherins, que entraron haciendo escándalo Hermione, al ver a Draco entre el grupo suspiro, eso solo podrían ser problemas. Vio como se acercaba a Luna que miraba unas plumas que le salían chispas de colores, pero para su sorpresa él solo la miraba.

–Gracias señor Betz espero regresar por el estuche y me cuente la historia. Con permiso- dijo la castaña

–Propio, la estaré esperando. –Hermione tomo a Luna de la mano y disimuladamente se la llevo de ahí.

–¿Por qué no quieres que Draco me hable Hermione? Si él es hermoso. –Hermione soltó una risita

-Se dice Guapo Luna y no yo no me opongo. –Esto lo dijo desviando la mirada, por haber sido descubierta, Luna siguió como si nada con su soñadora sonrisa.

–Sé lo que quise decir. Él es hermoso y no solo por fuera-

De camino a las tres escobas pasaron por la tienda "Tiros largos moda", donde se quedaron viendo unas capas en el aparador. Luna no pudo evitar jalar a Hermione a la tienda, pues adentro vio como Pao miraba los pijamas de hombres.

–hola Pao, sabes, esta ropa no te sentara bien es para hombre. –Madrigal negó con la cabeza riéndose silenciosamente pero para asombro de Hermione le contesto, ese día las serpientes no dejaron de sorprenderla.

–Es para una persona importante para mí, y no sé cuál escoger si el azul rey o la turquesa… –Pao se detuvo al percibir que Hermione se movía incomoda, al escuchar lo que le decía a Luna, no se había percatado de su presencia.

–Nos vemos Luna, aquí apesta. –Dijo, al tiempo que tomaba el pijama azul rey y se marchaba Luna se giro para con Hermione y comento como quien comenta el clima.

–Sabes Hermione creo que a Pao no le agradas.- Hermione solo rodo los ojos.

–Sera mejor irnos Luna, los chicos nos esperan-

**HOLA, COMO LO PROMETI, UN CAP DIARIO ESPERO LEERLAS EN LOS QUE SIGUEN BESOS **

**AMIA SNAPE: **Holaaa qué bueno que te gustaron los cambios, son poquitos pero sustanciosos ( bueno eso creo yo jiji) y Dumbledore pues es el, que no sabe ese chiflado, lo sabe todo , en cuanto a lo otro claro, sería un honor para mí ser tu beta espero que pueda ser pronto, y el tiempo no es problema siempre encuentro tiempo para poder escribir y leer que es lo que más me encanta ( se nota?) , gracias por todo chica cuídate mucho besos

**SAKURA TACHI: **hi eso esta súper, cuídate también =D abrazos

**TEQULA NERVOUS: **hola pobre Sevy, como lo maltratan, pero para eso estamos nosotras, para defenderlo de las demás =) y en lo de Harry y Draco, pues yo creo que por ser hijos únicos por eso son tan sobreprotectores bueno eso creo, pero fue lindo que las defendieran, gracias por el review, besos.

**MI PSQUE: **Hola gracias, uno tarta de hacer lo mejor para ustedes las lectoras, y por eso tome la decisión de actualizar diario y aunque ya hayan leído el fic, habrán cambios no tantos, gracias por estar pendiente de la historia cuídate

**BRK- BLACK: **Hola pues algo se deja ver entre ellos, además Luna hace bonita pareja con Draco y creo que si quedaran juntos, xoxo =D

**LANTANO: **Hola gracias por la alerta =)

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, BESOS **


	4. Entre flores y pintura

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape **

Capitulo # 4 Entre Flores y pintura

–Sabes Hermione creo que a Pao no le agradas.- Hermione solo rodo los ojos.

–Sera mejor irnos Luna, los chicos nos esperan- Ambas chicas salieron de la tienda rumbo a les tres escobas, cuando llegaron ahí se acercaron a los chicos, los cuales se encontraban en una mesa algo alejada de la puerta

-Hola- dijo Luna tomando asiento al lado de Neville, Hermione hizo lo mismo pero sentándose al lado de Harry

-Y Ron?- pregunto la rubia

-Lavender vino por el – respondió Ginny haciendo una mueca de asco

-Que quieren tomar?- pregunto Harry a las recién llegadas

- Cerveza de mantequilla- le respondió Luna

-Yo también, pero la mía con jengibre – dijo Hermione, Harry trato de hablarle al mesero, pero el lugar estaba muy lleno que él ni caso les hizo

-Creo que iré por ellas- respondió el pelinegro

-Te acompaño- le dijo Hermione levantándose junto con el

Mientras Harry esperaba por las bebidas Hermione pudo observar a Severus en una de las mesas del rincón, la más apartada de la gente

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella con cierta precaución

-Buenas tardes Granger- respondió el con bastante naturalidad , Hermione se quedo unos momentos ahí, pero Snape no le dijo nada, ya se iba a retirar cuando escucho

- Por qué no toma asiento- la castaña miro a Snape sorprendida y se sentó enfrente de el

-Yo…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo interrumpiéndose

-hable- le dijo Snape a Hermione

-No usted- pidió la castaña

-Usted primero- le respondió de vuelta recibiendo un está bien de parte de ella

-Quería agradecerle su ayuda con astronomía- dijo ella

-No es …-

-Hermione- dijo Harry detrás de la chica interrumpiendo al profesor

-Harry- dijo ella levantándose y parándose al lado de su amigo

-Buenas tardes- dijo el chico sin recibir respuesta alguna de Snape

-Ya tengo las bebidas- le confirmo el mirando fijamente a Severus el cual le devolvió la mirada

-Sí, ya voy- la castaña solo observo a Snape y con algo de frustración se despidió de él con un gracias, Snape vio ambos chicos irse a su mesa maldiciendo por lo bajo a Harry

-Es muy hermosa no crees?-

-Qué diablos… eres tu Albus- dijo Snape al ver al anciano director

-Supuse que podría encontrarte aquí- le dijo sentándose en el lugar que Hermione acababa de desocupar

-Vine a pasear- le reitero Snape, Albus asintió y saco una bella pluma de color tornasol, Severus miro fascinado al pluma, donde la había visto? se pregunto de inmediato se acordó

-Albus, tengo que irme, aun tengo compras que hacer- le informo, Dumbledore asintió sonriente, antes de salir de las tres escobas Severus volteo a donde estaba Hermione, su mirada se cruzo con unos bellos ojos color miel

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se encontraba descansando cerca del lago, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan relajada. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, su profesora Sinistra la había felicitado por su trabajo. Tenía ya tiempo que no disfrutaba una tarde como esa, descansando, sin preocuparse por sus trabajos.

Sí, tenía que hacer un trabajo sobre Ara, pero saber que su profesor la ayudaría le servía. Ya no debía preocuparse, con él las cosas eran tan fáciles de entender. Se estiró perezosamente y cerró los ojos, no tenía ganas de marcharse de ahí, pero su varita comenzó a vibrar porque ya era hora de regresar a clases, pero no cualquier clase, si no la de defensa. Se levantó ágil y con un rápido hechizo su uniforme quedando impecable.

Se dirigió a su clase, no sabía por qué motivo, pero sentía una extraña alegría al pensar en ir al salón de defensa, el corazón comenzó a acelerarse a cada paso que se acercaba al aula. Cerca del lugar se le unieron Harry, Neville y Ron, este último comenzó a interrogarle:

– ¿De dónde vienes Hermione? No te hemos visto desde Transformaciones. -Hermione solo sonrió y miró a sus amigos, Harry le guiñó un ojo y Neville se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué no piensas con... –intentó continuar Ron pero no pudo terminar porque su novia le tapó los ojos y con voz chillona le preguntó:

– ¿Adivina quién soy Won-Won?-

Hermione aprovechó esa distracción para escabullirse y entrar al aula. Tenía ganas de ver a su profesor pero lo que encontró no le gusto. ¿Qué tenía que hacer Pao abrazándolo?

Sintió el deseo de lanzarle un Crucio, y un avada. Su mano se dirigió a su varita apretándola con suma fuerza, cuando sintió la madera entre sus dedos, algo dentro de ella la detuvo, ¿qué le pasaba?, eso no era algo que a ella tuviera que molestarle, así que toda la furia que tenía la utilizó en azotar su mochila contra su pupitre, atrayendo las miradas de sus ahora odiado profesor y compañera haciendo que estos se separaran.

Snape la miró con una ceja levantada pero la castaña lo observó molesta con una cara de reproche, sin tratar de disimular su enojo, sosteniéndole la mirada en todo momento.

El temido profesor no perdería un duelo de miradas. Mientras se veían se preguntó el por qué de su enfado, de seguro uno de sus amiguitos le habría hecho algo, no se explicaba cómo alguien tan inteligente como ella podía estar rodeada de tanto pelafustán, empezando por ese pelirrojo.

Miró el reloj, ignorando el enfado de la castaña y dejándola ganar. Era más divertido molestarla cuando se encontraba el héroe de Potter, así le podía restar puntos a su casa. Faltaban cinco minutos. ¿Qué hacía tan temprano? sin contar que él no había abierto la puerta, por eso permitió que Pao lo abrazara, estaban solos.

–Granger. ¿Tan ansiosa está por aprender que no pudo esperar que se abrieran las puertas?-

Hermione no contestó, tomó su mochila y salió sin mirarlo. Si quería estar a solas con Madrigal, ¡adelante!, ella no haría mal tercio. Para su mala suerte no tardó ni un minuto fuera cuando tuvo que entrar, en esta ocasión acompañada de sus amigos.

Durante toda la hora Hermione no volteo a ver a Snape , ni siquiera se intereso en contestar alguna de sus preguntas, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo

La clase estaba por terminar y Snape se preguntaba qué le pasaba a la sabelotodo, que no lo había interrumpido.

No importaba, en la noche tendría la oportunidad de escucharla mientras charlaban sobre las estrellas. Paró sus pensamientos en seco. ¿Y si no asistía a su cita? Miró como ella empezaba a tomar su pergamino para entregárselo, tenía que impedir que se fuera, no tenía idea del porqué de su enojo, pero de algo estaba seguro… no era contra sus amigos.

Un extraño presentimiento le decía que él era el culpable, y esa actitud de "no me importa que sepa la respuesta, no contestaré", le aseguraba que si no hacía algo, ella no acudiría a su reunión y si fue por… no ella era muy madura como para celarse de Pao, además por que lo haría, vio como ella estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando dijo

–A partir de hoy me entregaran los pergaminos en orden, de uno en uno, empezaremos de la fila cuarta de atrás hacia adelante, hasta llegar a la primera, y la persona que está enfrente… –Eso era pensar rápido, tenía ganas de verla tenerla cerca Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y se sentó muy molesta, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Snape .

Hermione esperó su turno para entregar su trabajo, dándose cuenta de cómo el salón se quedaba solo poco a poco y ella sería la última. Suspiró tratando de relajarse, sintió como una mano le tomaba la suya.

–Te esperaré no te preocupes. – Lo miró agradecida, Harry siempre cuidándola.

Él le sonrió y se levantó a entregar el pergamino, la castaña tomo su trabajo y dejo sus cosas sobre el pupitre. Harry regresó para recoger sus libros. Era el turno de entregar su trabajo.

Cuando se acercó al escritorio estiró su mano para dejar el pergamino sobre los demás. Pero una mano impidió que lo hiciera, alzó la vista y miró a su profesor que tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

Snape no sabía que decir, su plan había salido bien, la tenía delante, sin nadie que pudiera escuchar.

Pero él no era un hombre que pidiera las cosas, él las tomaba, él no necesitaba de nadie, pero con ella era diferente. En tan solo unos días necesitaba de sus charlas, en las que no recordaba su pasado. Era como si fuera un hombre nuevo, pero ¿cómo pedirle que fuera a su reunión sin demostrarle que la necesitaba?

Hermione zafo su mano del agarre de él apretando los puños y haciendo rechinar sus dientes

Una idea cruzo por la cabeza de Severus ¡Como no lo pensó antes!

– ¿Sobre qué será la tarea de astronomía de hoy Granger? – La castaña sintió como su enojo se evaporaba con una simple pregunta, ella no lo negaría, se sentía feliz porque él mostrara interés en sus reuniones.

–De Ara, Señor. – La enorme sonrisa que cubrió su rostro fue contagiosa, sin darse cuenta Snape tenía también dibujada una disimulada pero ligera sonrisa.

–Tendré preparada la información. – Dijo sin despegar los ojos de su alumna.

–Nos veremos en la noche profesor. – Y con una inclinación de cabeza se dio media vuelta encontrándose con la cara de incredulidad de Harry, que la esperaba con las dos mochilas acuestas. Comenzó a caminar y él se unió a ella, cuando pasó por su lado…

–Dime que estoy soñando y ese no fue Snape sonriendo…-

–Fue tu imaginación Harry, ahora apúrate que tenemos que ir a la sala de los Menesteres para encontrarnos con Madrigal y Malfoy.

Al pronunciar el apellido de la Slytherin sintió como su enojo regresaba, miro a Snape, esta vez con la misma mirada de odio dejándolo desconcertado, pero luego la castaña inhaló y exhalo para calmarse.

Al salir miraron a Neville esperándola y Luna haciéndole compañía. La castaña no pudo más que sonreír con ternura, ellos habían sido sus compañeros cuando Harry se puso de novio con la menor de los Weasley.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en esta última semana él trataba de evitar lo más que podía a Ginny, le huía como si de una plaga se tratase, por no decir que en la salida a Hogsmeade no la beso escudándose en el tonto pretexto de Luna, pero eso era algo hizo una nota mental de hablar con él después respecto a eso.

Los cuatro amigos se saludaron y Hermione les explicó que tenían que reunirse con los Slytherin para practicar sus estrategias de combate.

–También tengo que reunirme con mi equipo. –Suspiró derrotado Neville al no tener las menores ganas de ir y se marchó despidiéndose de todos. Luna miró sus zapatos.

–Creo que iré haber que hacen los Thestrales. –Hermione meneó la cabeza en forma negativa.

–Claro que no. Luna, tu irás con nosotros, serás nuestra porrista-

– ¿Seré qué? –Hermione y Harry rieron, Luna también sonrió a pesar de ignorar que era eso y juntos se dirigieron a la sala de los Menesteres donde ya se encontraban Pao y Draco molestos por tener que esperar a los impuntuales Gryffindor.

Ya tenían un minuto tarde. Al verlos llegar, el rubio se puso nervioso por causa de Luna que lo miraba. Haciendo una reverencia a Luna y queriendo ser irónico con los leones:

–Nos honran con su presencia. –Harry no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

–Cállate esclavo y ábrenos la puerta. –Hermione sonrió y Draco le dedicó la más fría de sus miradas.

–No digas estupideces Potter, y haz que aparezca la puerta. –Le ordenó el rubio. La inocente voz de Luna se hizo cargo de que eso no pasara a mayores.

–Puedo hacerlo? – pregunto Luna, Harry Hermione y Pao asintieron, Draco se sonrojo haciéndose a un lado La rubia se postro frente a la pared y a la primera logro que apareciera la puerta.

Al entrar era un lugar increíble que solo a Luna se le ocurriría, era perfecto para descansar y olvidarse de todo lo que afuera existía, excepto para practicar. Todo estaba cubierto por naturaleza; árboles frutales, flores, una pequeña cascada por donde sería estupendo resbalarse y nadar en ese lindo lago con agua cristalina, en la orilla se encontraban unas rocas donde se podía uno sentar o recargar, las cuales usaron para colocar sus mochilas y sacar sus libros. Luna los miró incrédula.

–Creo que iré a refrescarme mientras ustedes estudian. –Tomó su varita y se quitó la capa, la cual transformó en una toalla y su uniforme en un lindo traje de baño color azul que combinaban con sus ojos.

Draco no podía alejar su mirada, era perfecta para él: inteligente, linda, inocente, soñadora y sangre pura… ¿qué más podía pedir?.

Su compromiso con Pao era solo una cortina para quitarse de encima todos esos que andaban tras de ellos, pues su tutor ya les había dicho que ellos se casarían con las personas que escogieran y nadie los obligaría mientras él fuera el responsable de ellos. La siguió con la mirada hasta que unos cabellos alborotados y castaños le taparon la visión.

–Malfoy ella no es como tus amiguitas, más te vale no herirla-

–O sino qué sangre sucia…-

Draco no terminaba de pronunciar la frase cuando Harry se encontraba delante de Hermione protegiéndola y mirando amenazadoramente a Malfoy.

Madrigal no se quedaría sentada viendo, así que se puso de pie pero el rubio la tomó por el brazo y la colocó tras de él. La Slytherin lo fulminó con la mirada se movió incomoda y se quitó de en medio.

–Ya déjame Draco, yo puedo defenderme sola. No soy una niña. –Harry se rió, no tenía duda que el carácter de la pequeña serpiente, era de cuidado. Draco quería golpearlo y borrarle esa tonta sonrisa al niño que vivió, pero Hermione se aparto de Harry.

–También estoy cansada de ese trato. –La sonrisa de Harry se borró y la de Draco apareció. Se escuchó un grito de alegría provenientes de Luna tras de ellos

–Sí, chicas contra chicos será interesante. –Draco la miró con una ceja levantada y Harry incrédulo.

Luna bajó la mirada de esos dos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero continuó tratando de atrapar una libélula como si no hubiera pasado nada. Después de unos segundos los dos se miraron y sonrieron con malicia.

Si lo que querían era competir y demostrar que se podían defender, que mejor que ellos para asegurarse que no les pasara nada en el trayecto.

–De acuerdo. Duelo de chicos contra chicas. –Dijeron al unísono, lo que ellos no contaron es que ellas eran inteligentes, suspicaces y contaban con la peor arma de todas… los conocían ellos, eran libros abiertos para ellas y sabían bien lo que planeaban.

–Perfecto pero no será tan fácil, apostaremos. –Sonrió Hermione satisfecha con su idea.

–Si ganamos, ustedes harán nuestra tarea por una semana. –Dijo Harry seguro de que esa idea no le gustaría a Hermione y desistiría de la apuesta.

–De acuerdo, pero si ustedes pierden nos harán un Striptease. –Sí, es toda una serpiente, pensó divertido Harry al escuchar la apuesta de Pao, por un momento se imagino bailando en frente de Madrigal, pero cuando Draco apareció en el pensamiento lo alejo de él y así empezó el duelo donde no usarían hechizos sino que sus varitas, las chicas lanzarían pintura rosa, y azul los chicos.

Claro que ellas no estaban contentas con la idea, pero ellos alegaron que era lo mismo e incluso así quedaría la evidencia. Usando los árboles y arbustos de escudos, ninguno había logrado pintar a sus oponente, Pao pidió tiempo fuera y se acerco a Hermione.

–No te caigo bien y eres correspondida, te odio, pero si no ganamos ellos no nos permitirán dar un paso sin su aprobación y tendremos que hacer su tarea por una semana. Tú decides, o trabajamos juntas y los derrotamos, o perdemos-.

Hermione lo meditó un segundo, ella tenía razón. Aparte, si su profesor tenía alguna relación con Madrigal, no era su problema, y no debía por qué molestarle. Ella, aunque le dolía aceptarlo, era solo su alumna y él su maestro.

-TU para que lo sepas tampoco me caes bien, pero creo que tienes razón, no quiero seguir siendo tratada como una inútil, cabemos con ellos- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa cosa que preocupo a Harry y Draco haciéndolos reconsiderar la oferta que les habían hecho a las chicas.

Madrigal asintió sonrió de lado, por fin juntas les patearían el trasero. Se pusieron de acuerdo en cómo atacarían. Draco y Harry las esperaban recargados en un árbol, cuando las vieron acercarse.

–De acuerdo, comencemos. – Ellos asintieron y se pusieron en posición de ataque, todo parecía normal, Hermione se colocó delante de Draco y Pao frente a Harry, sería fácil atacarlas. Lo que ellos no previeron fue que al comenzar el ataque ellas cambiaron de posición quedando Pao contra Draco y Hermione contra Harry los cuales no estaban preparados para combatir contras sus amigas, por lo tanto no lanzaron sus pinturas y en cambio ellas sí, quedando ellos de un adorable rosa.

Estas rieron sin parar, provocando que Luna se les uniera, las tres chicas se sentaron en las piedras esperando para disfrutar el espectáculo.

Draco se limpio la pintura y miro a Harry.

– ¿Piensas hacerlo en esas fachas?– El azabache se encogió de hombros y Draco le lanzó un hechizo limpiador.

–Si les daremos un show, será uno que no olvidarán… –Harry se río divertido.

–Solo lo dices porque está Luna-.

–Cállate Potter y no lo arruines. –Los chiflidos de las chicas les informaron que ellas estaban esperando por el espectáculo, el cual empezó increíble. Verlos quitarse las camisas al compas de la música que puso Hermione, pero de repente fue todo menos sexy pues por más que se esforzaron no pudieron salir del suelo al momento de querer quitarse los pantalones, cayendo uno sobre el otro al perder el equilibrio, y ganándose las burlas de las chicas. Ellos terminaron de quitarse los pantalones y zapatos desde el suelo quedando en bóxer negros.

–Ahhhhh se pusieron de acuerdo. ¡Qué lindos! –

Las chicas se rieron con la ocurrencia de Luna. Ellos aprovecharon aquella distracción y se susurraron, las risas fueron silenciadas cuando los muchachos se acercaron a ellas, trataron de huir, fue demasiado tarde. Luna brincaba dando a plausos, apoyando a Draco y Harry mientras estos las atrapaban, llevaban al lago y las dejaban caer en el empapándolas.

Luna no dejaba de reír y Draco la miró divertido. A paso lento, como un cazador se acerca a su presa, fue por ella y la trajo en brazos, pero diferente de cómo lo había hecho con Pao. Se metió al lago con ella en brazos hasta que el agua quedo a la altura de su pecho, soltándola lentamente sin dejar de ver lo hermosa que se veía sonrojada. Hermione, Harry y Pao unieron fuerzas y juntos los atacaron aventándoles agua, comenzaron a jugar.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo, pero dejaron sus diferencias a un lado dando paso a una gran amistad que comenzó en ese momento.

**CUARTO CAP ENTREGADO COMO PROMETI, MIL GRACAIS POR LOS REVIEWS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, HASTA MAÑANA BESOS **

**AMIA SNAPE: **hola , sabes si pensamos casi igual esa es mi idea , que Severus Se lo de, que bien que estas ansiosa por el sig. cap., empezare las modificaciones no tan drásticamente , espero no hayas pasado por alto lo de Albus, es una pista para más adelante jiji, espero ye gustara el cap., cuídate mucho besos=)

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola si, en todos mis fic le haré justicia ya que no me gusto que lo hiciera ver como un desalmado traidor cuando él era el personaje con mayor integridad de todos =) nos estamos leyendo vale =) xoxo

**SAKURA TACHI: **hi chica la madre de la retención es la repetición, jiji que bien que ya te la estas aprendiendo , gracias por el review, besos

**Gracias por todo chicas un abrazo nos leemos =)**


	5. Gryffindor de corazón

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape **

Capitulo # 5 Gryffindor de corazón…. Slytherin por obligación

Hermione corría escalera arriba deteniéndose en la puerta para tomar aire antes de salir y encontrarse con su profesor, se acomodo la falda y el cabello.

Caminó lento mirando para todos lados, no lo veía. Suspiró con tristeza. "Tanto apurarse temiendo llegar tarde, para que no esté." Se acercó al borde y se recargó mirando las estrellas.

Sin emitir el menor ruido, Severus se acercó por detrás de ella y se quedó ahí contemplándola, tan linda era a la luz de la luna. Era la mejor vista que pudiera tener, las estrellas carecían de brillo y belleza a su lado. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, bien pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas, no se cansaría de contemplarla.

– ¿Lista señorita Granger? –Hermione pegó un brinco provocando que Snape sonriera, no sabía que le pasaba con esa chiquilla, pero el volver a reír le estaba agradando y mucho.

–S..sí Señor cuando usted diga –Contestó sin poder ocultar sus nervios y Severus comenzó con la clase.

Dos semanas habían pasado, las cuales no fueron sencillas.

Hermione recordó que tenía que hablar con Harry respecto a Ginny.

Se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que su amigo estaba con la pelirroja, no solo por no sentir amor por ella, sino que todo lo complicaba con sus celos; el andar exhibiéndolo como un trofeo, si a eso le agregabas el sentirse comprometido con Ron, pues no quería que su amigo se molestara si terminaba con su hermana, a lo cual la castaña solo le pudo aconsejar que estaban hablando de su vida, su felicidad. Si los Weasley no lo entendían, era porque no eran sus amigos y que si él no estaba bien en la relación, Ginny tampoco lo estaría

Por su parte, Harry habló con su novia, la que no tomó muy bien la ruptura diciendo que la había dejado por la "biblioteca ambulante", haciéndose la víctima, típico de los Weasley, siempre echándole la culpa de lo que les pasaba a los demás

A pesar que esto le dolió a Hermione, decidió no tomar en cuenta los chismes que surgían a su alrededor, lo bueno era que la amistad de ellos se fortaleció, eran inseparable, y rara vez se les podría encontrar solos. Draco, Pao y Luna, los apoyaron dándose cuenta que tenían más cosas en común que con otros miembros de su casa.

Las clases particulares de Hermione, las cuales deberían tener otro nombre pues la mayoría de las veces terminaban hablando de mil y una cosa diferente menos de las clases.

Reuniones que pasaron de ser cada dos días, a convertirse en platicas diarias De vez en cuando, siendo avisada por Snape cuando debiese ausentarse. Si antes que era un solitario, no le agradaba ir con el señor tenebroso, ahora que tenía con quien compartir sus tardes de soledad odiaba tener que presentarse ante él.

En clases de defensa todos esperaban a su temido profesor. Snape apareció con su ya conocida entrada pero no por eso menos traumática, donde los alumnos no emitían el menor ruido y muchos se encogían del miedo que les producía.

–El próximo lunes será la evaluación de defensa y podrán practicar estos días en el salón – La voz de su profesor retumbó en el aula– No aceptaré escusas, el que no se presente reprobará y lo digo por usted Longbottom. – advirtió Severus fulminando con la mirada a Neville

Todos se movieron incómodos en sus asientos, estaban seguros que no les iría bien. Si todas sus reuniones para entrenar terminaban en pleitos, y eran pocos los que lograban soportarse en los entrenamientos por no decir casi nadie , lo tenían claro.

Sin embargo hubo dos equipos que lograron tener un trato cordial, estos eran: Neville, Zo, Theo y Lena; Ron, Lavender, Zabinni y Dafne, pero el equipo que le hacía sentirse orgulloso a Dumbledore, era el de Hermione, Harry, Pao y Draco sin duda un buen ejemplo de que los Gryffindors y los Slytherin podían llevarse muy bien, cosa que no dejo pasar por alto haciéndole la observación a Snape de su grandiosa idea al ponerlos juntos

Snape desapareció los escritorios, provocando que sus alumnos se pusieran de pie, como la gran mayoría supuso, los asientos desaparecieron. Un golpe se escuchó y todos rieron al ver a Ron tirado en el piso.

–Señorita Lavender: es de dominio público que su novio es un desecho, pero háganos el favor de depositarlo en el bote y no en el piso-.

El comentario de Snape provocó que todos rieran del pelirrojo, poniéndose más colorado que un tomate, teniendo otro motivo para odiar a ese maldito murciélago. El pelirrojo observo a Draco el cual tomaba de la mano a Hermione, se celo cuando los vio así y se enfureció todavía más cuando Harry abrazo a la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora se cambiaran de casa a…..-Harry habló impidiendo que su amigo digiera algo de lo cual después pudiera arrepentirse.

– Ron, no tienes nada que reclamar, tú eres el que ha preferido estar con Lavender, nosotros solo te hemos dado tu espacio. Nadie ha cambiado a nadie. – Ron lo miró incrédulo, ¿qué habían hecho en las últimas dos semanas aparte de andar con esos dos mortifagos?, quizás los Slytherin no se habían percatado, pero para él era más que obvia esa actitud

– ¿Qué te pasa compañero, sabes por qué lo hago? Es Lavender, nunca dice que no cuando quiero acostarme con ella, tú deberías de comprender lo que eso significa. – Harry hizo una cara de no entender a qué se refería. Ron sonrió con morbosidad, los haría quedar mal ante todos por dejar a Ginny y a él.

– Vamos no finjas que no sabes, somos hombres y solo nos importa eso. No es por eso que ahora estas con Hermione-

Los que se encontraban alrededor de ellos se callaron, Hermione dio un paso atrás siendo consolada por Pao quien la abrazo, dolida por lo que dijo el que ella creía su amigo. ¡Cómo pudo estar enamorada de alguien así! y ella no caería tan bajo como para atacarlo

Aunque había tres personas que la defenderían en contra de todos, para empezar Pao golpeo tan fuerte como pudo en la parte baja a Ron, haciendo que se doblase del dolor

–Maldita zorr… - el chico No terminó de decir la frase ya que dos varitas le apuntaban una en el pecho y la otra en la garganta

–Ni pienses terminar esa frase - Dijo Harry con una voz tan fría que cualquiera hubiera pensado que fue Draco el que habló.

–Ahora los defiendes, pero cuando Hermione se revuelque con Draco nos buscarás-

Severus enfureció ante el comentario de Ron, quería mandarle un Crucio, matarlo por haber dicho tales cosas, pero respiro y dijo

-Weasley! Detención con Filch, diario después de la cena hasta que termine el año- Ron iba a protestar, pero Severus lo impidió

-Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor, y pídale perdón a la señorita Granger- Ron torció la boca, y se dirigió a Hermione, iba a hablar cuando Severus interrumpió

-De rodillas Weasley!- a el pelirrojo no le quedo otra opción más que arrodillarse ante Hermione y decir en voz muy alta que todo el mundo escucho

-Lo siento Her…-

-Es señorita Granger!- le dijo Severus

-Perdón Señorita Granger- Hermione solo lo miro lastimeramente, el pelirrojo se levanto, fulmino con la mirada a Harry y Draco y salió del salón corriendo por tal humillación, tanto Draco como Pao y el resto en general se burlaron del chico

-No se burlen de mi Won-Won- les dijo Lavender

-Además ella es un fácil- la última palabra la dijo Burlándose de Hermione

-Más fácil eres tu Brown… has pasado por media escuela, por la otra aun no pasas por que o son mujeres o como yo te tenemos asco- le dijo Draco haciendo enfurecer a la chica, quien ante la mirada desafiante de Harry y de Severus se giro saliendo del salón

–No importa lo que diga, tú y yo sabemos quiénes somos, y nunca te dejaré. - Harry bajó su varita y la abrazó al tiempo que besaba sus rizos castaños, sintiendo como se tranquilizaba alrededor de su amiga. Tomándola de la cintura perdiéndose en su aroma

– Lo sé linda, nada nos separará. Te quiero. - Lo último lo dijo en un susurro que solo ellos pudieron escuchar.

Albus Dumbledore entró al salón provocando un gruñido de frustración por parte de Draco que no pudo desquitarse del pelirrojo.

–Veo que ya acondicionaste el salón… a quedado perfecto Severus. – Snape lo ignoró, si no podía poner en su lugar a Potter, por lo menos haría que quitara sus sucias manos de su pequeña.

- Señor Potter, ¿podría poner sus manos en un lugar apropiado antes de que las pierda? - Harry soltó a Hermione no de buena forma, no quería más problemas de los que sabía que se aproximaban por la mirada de odio de su profesor y la voz amenazante.

Esto no pintaba bien. Dumbledore sonrió feliz y caminó hacia su muchacho y le palmoteó la espalda, y este gruñó

-¿A qué se debe su presencia director? -Snape trató que su voz se escuchara calmada

Dumbledore subió a la plataforma donde serían los duelos dirigiéndose a sus alumnos

– Buenas tardes, el ver que la idea de que trabajen Gryffindor y Slytherin juntos, ha dado tan buenos resultados que he decidido premiar su esfuerzo. El primer y segundo lugar irán a un viaje donde pasarán las vacaciones de navidad junto a una de sus compañeras de Revenclaw es sorprenderte como dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, juntos se nos ocurrió la idea de formar los equipos, ella es Luna Lovegood ahora habrá que buscar un chaperón-

–Los dos están igual de locos, juraría que es su nieta - Severus al pronunciarlo lo dijo en un susurro, pero llamando la atención del viejo director.

– ¿Te estás ofreciendo para ir con tus estudiantes Severus? Magnífico, ya tenemos quien será el adulto responsable -. Al pronunciar las últimas palabras miró a Hermione y después a Severus, provocando que el temido profesor gruñera. Algo tramaba el vejete loco, nunca hacía nada gratis.

Después de la junta de maestros del sábado al finalizar la reunión le entrego el examen de Sinistra, Snape le cuestionó, ¿él para que quería él examen? y Dumbledore lo miro por encima de su armazón de media luna y dijo

–Me alegro que encontraras otra razón para amar las estrellas. -Snape prefirió guardar silencio en ocasiones es mejor callar sobre todo si Albus es quien escucha.

Tras caminar por los solitarios pasillos Snape se detuvo, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de lado. ¿Como no lo vio antes? Era obvio que su pequeña estaría ahí, camino a paso lento disfrutando la vista escuchando su corazón como latía más fuerte a cada paso que lo acercaba a ella, la luz que entraba por el ventanal la iluminaba, era un sueño, un ángel, no había nada más hermoso que ella.

Y ahí estaba él parado delante del ser más sublime que hubiera en la tierra y no lo miraba, seguía absorta en su lectura ignorando que el hombre de su vida estaba ante ella. Mientras que él solo podía contemplarla en sus ojos oscuros que por primera vez en décadas se miraba ilusión, esperanza, fe y amor. Ya no eran los ojos fríos vacios de vida que semanas atrás todavía se podían notar. Snape recordó como dos semanas atrás se perdió en esos ojos avellanas, donde deseo probar esos labios rosados y carnosos pero no pudo se sintió indigno. Ella era inocente pura y él un Mortifago, eso lo resumía todo.

-¿Puedo acompañarla señorita Granger?- Hermione se tenso al escucharlo volteo a verlo y sonrio al encontrarse con esa mirada

–Por favor señor- dijo Hermione a modo de suplica

–Preparare lo que estudiará para su examen. –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione haciéndola sonrojar

Casi una hora después donde un par de miradas se cruzaban el sonrojo por parte de la castaña y donde solo el ruido de la pluma sobre el pergamino se oía, nunca antes el silencio fue tan agradable no ocupaban decir nada, el estar así uno frente al otro en silencio era suficiente para ellos.

Sus plumas se encontraron al mismo tiempo queriendo usar el tintero y sus dedos se rozaron, haciendo que una corriente invisible les recorriera desde las puntas de los dedos hasta su columna. Sus miradas, el tenue sonrojo que volvía a cubrir las mejillas de Hermione, donde mostraba su inocencia… todo lo invitaba a besarla.

**HOLA, LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER, PERO TUVE MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, ESTOY SUPER FELIZ, YA TENGO MIS BOLETOS PARA HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE, SON PARA 3D EL 14 DE JULIO A LAS OCHO DE LA NOCHE, WOW AUN NO LO PUEDO CREER, LOS VEO Y NO ME CAE EL VEINTE, SOLO PUEDO DECIR ALGO, ACCIO 14 DE JULIO =) GRACIAS POR TODO BESOS **

**SAKURA TACHI: **Hola si estuvo gracioso el striptease, ya me los imaginaba yo a ese par de lindos moviéndose, ah! yo quiero unos como ellos, =) gracias por el review, nos estamos leyendo vale besos

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hello lo de la pluma lo veras más adelante al principio no entendió a Pao, pero me cayó bien y creo que será una buena amiga para Herms, y Harry tiene suerte de que Hermione sea quien es, pero tienes razón, la trata muy mal a veces aunque eso no pasara aquí, de Ginny y de Ron me encargare, al igual que Lavender, no sé porque, pero le he agarrado un coraje a Ginny que AGH! pobre de ella si se me acerca =) bueno cuidarte tu también xoxo

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** HI pues ya son amigos, y esa amistad durara para siempre, no como la de Ron " soy un idiota Weasley" y la de Ginny "Solo importo yo, también Weasley, gracias por tu comentario y solo tengo algo que decir, larga vida a Severus Snape =)

**MI PESQUE:** Hola Draco y Luna ya están teniendo química y Severus no quiere que Albus lo importune veras por que , más adelante, todo lo sabe Dumbledore y por eso lo hace jiji, nos estamos leyendo =)

**BRJ-BLACK: **Hello, Dumbledore ya se dio cuenta de todo, es mas ya lo sabía, y que bueno que Herms se controlo, aunque el cariño de Pao para con Severus es fraternal, son muy lindo, un saludote besos

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS XOXO **


	6. ¿Celos?

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape **

Capitulo # 6 ¿Celos?

Sus miradas, el tenue sonrojo que volvía a cubrir las mejillas de Hermione, donde mostraba su inocencia… todo lo invitaba a besarla.

Snape solo podía pensar en acortar la distancia y perderse en esos labios, esos dulces labios que pedían a gritos ser besados hasta extraer la última gota del más dulce elixir.

Lo podía hacer, estaban solos dejo caer su pluma sobre los pergaminos y le tomo su mano sintiendo esa agradable descarga recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo, un extasis que solo ella podía calmar o acrecentar

Comenzó a cortar la distancia mientras Hermione mordía su labio inferior nerviosa Por Merlín cuanto deseaba ser él quien lo mordiera sus labios temblaron por un instante, pero ella amablemente también acorto la distancia. Estaban justo de frente a punto de besarse sintiendo sus alientos mezclarse, pero el bullicio que escucharon los obligo a regresar su posición original, ambos voltearon y viendo como aparecían Harry, Draco, Pao, Luna, Neville, Zo, Lena y Theo.

Potter sin importarle que Severus estuviera ahí tomo a su pequeña Hermione y la levantó abrazándola, provocando que sus manos que seguían unidas se soltaran.

–Les gane linda, les gane. -Decía emocionado al tiempo que giraba con ella. Lena dijo orgullosa.

–Les dije que estaría aquí. -Mientras que dos pares de ojos miraba a su tutor, los grises con picardía mientras que los cafés, con molestia por que su padre estaba con su amiga a solas y tomados de la mano por que a nadie le molestaba ese hecho que solo ella lo había notado.

Snape se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido, quería salir de ahí sin ser visto.

–Espero no se retire por causa nuestra Profesor Esperamos no haber interrumpido nada importante –Dijo conteniendo la risa Draco sabía que tendría problemas por desviar la atención a su padrino pero ver la cara que puso por un segundo no tenia precio aunque al segundo siguiente se arrepintió de lo que hizo.

–La biblioteca no es lugar para sus escándalos diez puntos menos a cada uno. -Le dedico una mirada donde claramente se podía leer esta me la pagaras Draco Malfoy se dio la media vuelta y desapareció entre los pasillos.

Los chicos se quedaron en la biblioteca Hermione contemplando el lugar donde estuvo a nada de besar a su profesor, soltó un suspiro y en voz muy baja alcanzo a decir

-Severus-

A pesar de estar a gusto en la biblioteca, la idea de Pao de ir al lago era mejor, con un dia tan hermoso como ese.

Hermione recogió sus cosas y se dirigió junto con Luna a dejar el libro que momentos antes estuvo usando.

–Que linda pareja hacen ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos? –

Hermione miró incrédula a Luna ¿acaso se refería a ella y a Snape? ¡cómo podía decir eso… era absurdo! … él solo era su profesor.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Hermione mirando a Luna de manera sorprendida

–Vamos Hermione, no estoy ciega sabes. -La castaña no salía de su asombro, tan obvia era que Luna se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Severus Snape.

Suspiró derrotada, al fin y al cabo Luna era un Dumbledore pero en femenino, nada escapaba para ellos, todo lo sabían, siempre se preguntaba como lo hacían.

–Luna que yo esté… enamorada de él, eso no… él y yo….-La risa de Luna no dejó que terminara.

–Yo estoy segura que él te corresponde Hermione - La castaña negó resignada.

–No sé Luna, a veces creo que le intereso pero nunca me dice nada. –Luna la miró con incredulidad, como podía ser la bruja más brillante de su generación y no darse cuenta que Severus Snape era un ser oscuro y sin sentimientos para todos, menos para ella. Aunque también se podrían contar Draco, Pao, Dumbledore y Harry.

con ellos fingía muy bien delante de los demás, pero no cuando estaba delante de Hermione, ahí él perdía su máscara con solo mirarla.

–Él es así Hermione, misterioso... tal vez necesites dejarle las cosas en claro- además sivieras como te mira- Hermione se sonrrojo cuando la escucho y no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada

– ¡Maldito sea! Con ese pelo negro y esos ojos que… ¿qué no se da cuenta que estoy vuelta loca por él?... ¿Qué debo hacer Luna? ¿Cómo se lo digo?-

Un ruido las distrajo haciéndolas voltear, ahí estaba Madrigal, parada, mirándola con desprecio y rencor pero se dio la media vuelta para regresar con el grupo.

Dejaron el libro en su estante y regresaron tras Pao en silencio. ¿Qué tanto escuchó y por qué su molestia? Hermione recordó el abrazo que miró entre Pao y Severus. ¿Acaso pasaba algo entre ellos? … ¿Es que eran pareja? … pero… ¿y Draco?

Ellos estaban comprometidos, aunque nunca los había visto en el mod romántico y si en realidad ellos no, y Snape, Hermione fue jalada por Luna hacia la puerta donde los demás las esperaban para ir al lago.

-Yo he tenido más novias que tu- dijo Draco altivamente para con Harry

-Sí, pero yo les gusto a todos las del colegio – refuto

-Pero yo soy más guapo que ustedes- dijo Nott

-No es cierto, yo lo soy más- contesto Neville arrancando por parte de las chicas una escandalosa carcajada, la conversación de los chicos tenía más que entretenidas a las demás, el solo verlos pelear de esa manera

-No, yo soy más guapo, Pao tu qué piensas- pregunto Draco a la chica

-A mi no me metan- respondió Madrigal

-Y tú qué dices Herms?- pregunto Harry

-Yo no estoy aquí para alimentar su ego- dijo la castaña volteándose

-Pues yo creo que el más guapo es Draco- dijo Luna

-Uyyyy- exclamaron los chicos codeando a Draco el cual al igual que la rubia se pujo muy rojo

-Gracias Luna- le contesto tomando su mano y besándola

Luna se volteo sonriendo, cuando vio como un grupo de chicas mayores las cuales comenzaron a alabar el físico de los chicos

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de los coqueteos de las "Resbalosas", como las nombró Lena, las chicas se burlaban de ellos pero a pesar que el ambiente era amistoso Hermione sentía que Pao estaba molesta con ella y tenía que hacer algo.

En estos pocos días se percató de lo bien que la pasaba con ella y lo mucho que tenían en común. Dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con su amiga, le habló al tiempo que Cormac con su grupo de amigos llegaban y se colocaban en puntos estratégicos para distraer a las chicas y permitirle a McLaggen acercarse a Hermione.

La castaña daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás cada vez que ese presumido se le pegaba más de la cuenta, cuando le fue difícil poder seguir retrocediendo porque se encontraba entre un árbol y su compañero, Cormac se recargó en el tronco poniendo una mano a un lado de la cabeza de Hermione.

– ¿Por qué huyes Hermione? Si sé que tú lo deseas tanto como yo. - La castaña apretó los puños y no lo pensó una sola vez , de pronto le soltó un derechazo logrando que Cormac cayera de espaldas con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su barbilla.

Hermione sacó su varita pero una mano blanca y fuerte la detuvo jalándola hacia él para calmarla, la castaña solo podía ver desde donde estaba que era apresada por un fuerte brazo de un compañero con cabello platinado y lo reconoció al instante mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en su pecho y se tranquilizaba. Con la varita Draco apuntó a Cormac quien no tardó ni un segundo en huir como el cretino cobarde que era.

Draco estaba a punto de quejarse por no poder defenderla, ya era la segunda vez. La primera fue Ron, y ahora Hermione lo había hecho todo. ¿Cuándo llegaría su oportunidad?

Aparte que si se lo contaba a su padrino no sería tan duro el castigo que le daría por molestarlo en la biblioteca, es mas tal vez se le olvidaría que tenía que castigarlo, pensó.

Esas manos entrelazadas significaban mucho, nunca lo había visto de la mano de nadie, bueno quizás de Pao, pero ella no contaba. Pao era como su hija así como él era su hijo.

Cuando sintió como Hermione era arrebatada de sus brazos y una silueta muy conocida para el se instaló entre ellos.

– ¿Qué te crees coqueteando con otro después de ser casi besada por uno? Lo peor es que estás en los brazos de mi prometido… -Draco la giró y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, bueno, eso fue para todos menos para Madrigal que supo de inmediato que esa era la forma de su prometido de decirle cállate. La tomó de la mano y se despidió de todos con un "nos veremos en la cena."

Todo el camino trascurrió en silencio, Pao sentía que lo había arruinado pero los celos fueron mayores que la razón, al entrar a su habitación Pao se soltó del agarre de su novio molesta y se acostó en la cama de él.

–No tenías que traerme aquí como niña chiquita, ya no lo soy! -Draco levanto una ceja al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

–Enserio… no me lo parecía. -Pao lo ignoró y se acomodo bajo el cobertor, Draco se acercó y se acostó a su lado volteándola hacia él.

–¿Qué te pasa Pao? -Una sonrisa de lado apareció en la cara del rubio.

-¿Estas celosa? ¿ de Hermione? –Madrigal se sentó y le dedicó una mirada de odio, ¡cómo se atrevía a decir eso! … sí, era cierto, pero ni bajo mil Crucios lo aceptaría.

– ¡Y de qué podría yo tenerle celos a… - Draco la jaló haciendo que cayera en su pecho, apretándola a él con una mano y con la otra acariciando su cabello.

– ¿Hizo algo que te molestara? -pregunto Malfoy comenzando a preocuparse. Ella sonrió ante esto y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

–No es nada Draco. -dijo ella escondiéndose en su pecho.

– ¿Dime qué te hizo? No puedes estar molesta con ella por nada, aparte te he observado, te agrada y sé que nunca hemos tenido amigos verdaderos aparte de nosotros, ellos podrían serlo. - Pao levantó su cara y le dio un beso en la frente, él tomó su rostro y cuando se acercó para besarla ella movió su cara siendo el beso depositado en la mejilla. Draco giró quedando arriba de ella y preguntó fingiendo molestia.

– ¿Quién es él? – Pao negó fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

– No me obligues a usar la violencia. –Pao comenzó a removerse muriendo de la risa mientras su prometido la torturaba haciéndole cosquillas, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Pao se rindió gritando el nombre del por quién ella por primera vez le rechazaba un beso, pues teniendo que fingir ser prometidos tenían que darse besos delante de ciertas personas, pero para ellos nunca significó nada y ahora era una muestra de cariño más entre ellos.

–Harry Potter. -dijo gritando entre risas no podía contenerse Draco se quito de encima recostándose a un lado y comenzó a reír.

–Eres una tontita. -Le dijo mientras besaba la punta de su nariz, Pao lo aventó molesta.

–No tienes por qué tener celos de Hermione, lo que hay entre ellos es lo mismo que entre nosotros, sólo amor fraternal, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

–Ella le dijo a Luna que le gustaba alguien con pelo negro, estoy segura de que hablaba de Harry, no se da cuenta que estoy vuelta loca por él -Pao arremedó a Hermione, Draco sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

–Creo que los celos no te han dejado ver más allá. -Meditó un poco antes de continuar.

– ¿Cuál es el color de cabello de papá? –Antes que Pao pudiera decir nada, Draco se metió a duchar esa noche. Después de la cena tenía pensado dar un paseo por los jardines con cierta rubia que le estaba robando el corazón.

"**o". "o". "o"**

La semana trascurrió entre entrenamiento y estudio para las evaluaciones. Hermione recostada en su cama miraba enfadada el reloj, tenía toda la semana que solo veía a su amado profesor en clases y en el gran comedor, él le había dicho que estaría ocupado y que lamentaba no poder estar con ella, pero ese día ella fue la que no pudo ir por todo lo que tenía que estudiar.

Mañana era sábado y no veía la razón por cual no ir un rato, al fin y al cabo se pasó toda la tarde estudiando. Se puso una capa y salió a hurtadillas, lo que menos deseaba era dar explicaciones a las chismosas de sus compañeras.

Al llegar a la torre Hermione se golpeó mentalmente al ver parado frente a ella a Filch junto con la señora Norris que maulló feliz junto a su dueño por encontrar a un estudiante fuera de su casa después del toque de queda.

La castaña lo siguió preocupada, no quería ni imaginar lo que le diría Macgonagall, pero no duró mucho ese sentimiento al ver que Filch se dirigía a las mazmorras.

Su corazón latió apresurado, podría verle después de todo, y si la castigaba no importaba, estaría con él incluso se le adelanto a Filch en el camino

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro la cual no perduró mucho al ver a su profesor abrir la puerta de sus habitaciones con el mismo pijama puesto que tiempo atrás le vio comprar a Pao.

Recordó lo que madrigal dijo al respecto: "Es para una persona importante para mí y no sé cuál escoger, si el azul rey o la turquesa" No tenía duda del buen gusto de Pao, ese azul se le veía increíble aunque ella prefería verlo de negro.

Hermione regresó a la realidad cuando Snape comenzó hablar, se había perdido la parte de la quejas de Filch.

–¿Se puede saber qué hacía en la torre de astronomía? –Por qué no les daba el paso, se estaba muriendo de frío y podía darse cuenta que la chimenea se encontraba prendida, pero Snape no se movía para que entraran.

La castaña se movió un poco para mirar y lo que vio le encogió el corazón y una gran tristeza se hospedó en ella, que se empezó a trasformar en el monstruo de ojos verdes que son los celos. ¡Qué hacía a esa hora madrigal en las habitaciones de SU profesor?

–Le comieron la lengua Granger… -Hermione se dejó llevar por el enojo, los celos y desilusión al momento de responder.

–No se preocupe Señor, nunca volveré a la torre jamás en mi vida me apareceré por ahí de nuevo El castigo puede dármelo para mañana, no es mi deseo quitarle su tiempo… espero que disfrute de su "acompañante" - Se fue dejando a un desilusionado Filch que esperaba fuera castigada delante de él.

Y a un Snape feliz después de ver la escena de celos por parte de su pequeña. Cerró la puerta dejando fuera a Filch y su gata. Pao se encontraba parada a un lado de la chimenea con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que no le envidiaba a las de él.

–¿Se puede saber qué te traes con Hermione padre? -Le dijo padre, eso era clara señal de su molestia.

Ahora tenía a las dos mujeres de su vida enojadas, cuánta razón tenía Albus al decirle que cuando encontrara a la mujer ideal para él, tendría problemas con su hija. La culpa era suya por consentirla y darle todo lo que Pao le pedía.

Caminó hacia el sillón que estaba frente a su hija y se sentó con la mano, palmeó el espacio libre a un lado de él para que Pao se sentara, tendría una charla con ella, y aunque no sabía por dónde empezar le explicaría lo que sentía por su pequeña.

**HAY QUE PAO TAN CELOSA, PERO QUE BIEN QUE SEVERUS LE VA A EXPLICAR TODO,, BUENO DOBLE CAP HOY, FUE FACIL ESPERO REPETIRLO MAÑANA =)**

**Amia Snape:** Hola chica si tenias razón doble capitulo por no haber subido el de ayer, cuando dices la capital del cine te refieres a Cinemex, porque si es así, yo también voy a ir a uno de esos cines, ya no puedo esperar, ojala y hayas encontrado los boletos, besos nos estamos leyendo


	7. Pao, no

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo# 7 Pao no

–¿Se puede saber qué te traes con Hermione padre? -Le dijo padre, eso era clara señal de su molestia.

Ahora tenía a las dos mujeres de su vida enojadas, cuánta razón tenía Albus al decirle que cuando encontrara a la mujer ideal para él, tendría problemas con su hija. La culpa era suya por consentirla y darle todo lo que Pao le pedía.

Caminó hacia el sillón que estaba frente a su hija y se sentó con la mano, palmeó el espacio libre a un lado de él para que Pao se sentara, tendría una charla con ella, y aunque no sabía por dónde empezar le explicaría lo que sentía por su pequeña.

-Pao- dijo suspirando, no sabía que decir, como explicarle que se había enamorado de una de sus amigas, mucho menor que él, Gryffindor, bueno eso ya no importaba. Lo mejor era decirlo como era sin rodeos, pero como hacerlo sin que Pao se enojara, era cierto que era una chica comprensiva, pero también muy impulsiva y celosa, sobretodo celosa.

- Veras, la señorita Granger ha tenido algunas dificultades en la clase de la profesora Sinistra- lo mejor era empezar con la verdad, y que mas verdad que esa, Pao alzo una ceja muy al estilo de Severus

-Lo que quiero decir es que… me he comprometido con ella para darle unas lecciones privadas –

-Y… eso que tiene?- pregunto Pao viéndolo fijamente

-Pues que el Lord… me interese por Granger por ordenes del Lord- Pao sonrió ampliamente y se soltó a reír, Severus se quedo perplejo al ver la reacción de la chica, que le hacía tanta gracia?

-¿En serio crees que me lo voy a creer?- dijo tratando de calmarse, fue a donde estaba una jarra con zumo de calabaza y se sirvió un poco

-Pao…- dijo Severus

-Padre, cuando dices una mentira debes de creértela, vamos hasta tú debes saber eso, o no? -pregunto la chica viendo inquisitoriamente a Severus

-Que quieres que te diga?- pregunto el pelinegro

- La verdad…- dijo ella ya tomando una actitud seria sentándose al lado de su padre de nuevo , Severus no soporto la mirada de su hija, le aguantaba la mirada a cualquier persona, excepto Pao, Dumbledore y su pequeña Hermione. tan débil era?

-Se levanto del sillón y camino a su escritorio agarrándose el cabello y haciéndolo hacia atrás

-Estoy enamorada de Granger- dijo casi en un susurro, Madrigal no alcanzo a escuchar bien

-Que dijiste?- pregunto

-Que estoy enamorado de Granger de acuerdo y creo que ella también lo está de mi- Pao dejo caer su vaso al piso de la impresión, en qué momento había albergado la idea de que Hermione quería algo con Harry , eso era maravilloso, no tenía motivos para enojarse con ella , bueno unos cuantos al fin y al cabo Severus era como su padre y no quería que nadie se lo quitara, pero que importaba eso, era Hermione, y aunque la conocía poco sabia que ella seria perfecta para alguien como Severus

-Soy una tonta- se dijo así misma

-Pao- la llamo Severus al ver la reacción de su hija, esperaba lo peor un grito, un reproche, algo, pero de nuevo se vio sorprendido cuando Madrigal se levanto y muy sonriente dijo

-Eso esta genial padre!- dijo ella abrazando a Severus

-¿ Lo es?- pregunto Severus soltando a su hija

-Claro, es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado, si tu estas con Hermione yo podre estar con Harry- se le salió decir a la chica, Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando la escucho

-Que tienes con Potter?- le pregunto molesto, como un Potter podría quitarle de nuevo el cariño de alguien, Lily era una cosa, pero su pequeña Pao, en brazos de Potter, eso no lo permitiría, solo muerto

"_Genial, tenias que abrir la boca Pao, porque no mejor le dijiste que te querías unir a los mortifagos, lo hubiese tomado mejor que esto"_ pensó al ver la cara de su padre

-Paola Madrigal contesta¡- exigió Severus , la chica solo lo miro con algo de miedo al no saber qué hacer, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, salió corriendo del despacho de su padre

-Ven para acá!- le grito Severus, pero ella nunca volteo

-Maldito Potter!- decía Severus paseando de un lado a otro en su despacho, ya arreglaría cuentas con él en la clase , le bajaría todos los puntos a su casa, le daría detención todos los días al igual que a Weasley y haría que limpiara el castillo entero con un cepillo dental, lo aplazaría en su materia, jamás se graduaría además ya tenía otra razón más para hacerle la vida de cuadritos , por que aun no se le olvidaban las muestras de cariño tan efusivas para con su chica, ¿su chica?, desde cuando había dejado de ser Hermione para convertirse en su chica?, por un momento esa idea le gusto, pero ese no era el punto, torturaría a Potter por meterse con sus dos más preciados tesoros. Un toque en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Quien- dijo en voz alta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

"quien quiera que sea ahora mismo lo hechizo" pensó tomando la varita y caminando a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un sonriente Dumbledore

-Ahora no estoy de humor Albus- le contesto, pero el director no hizo cao y paso al despacho

- pásate- dijo cerrando la puerta se cruzo de brazos viendo a Albus el que se sentó en la silla de Severus

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto, Severus solo bufo tomando asiento enfrente de él, ya no podía hacer nada, solo escuchar al gran Albus Dumbledore

-Bien, Albus, tengo mucho trabajo

- Que tal las lecciones con la señorita Granger?, me sorprende que no estés con ella ahorita-

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- respondió

-En serio hay cosas más importantes que la señorita Granger?- pregunto riéndose

-Albus, en serio tengo….-

-Y la señorita Madrigal como esta?- pregunto

Eso era lo que le faltaba a Severus, Pao le fue con el chisme a Dumbledore de lo de Potter, ahora no se quitaría de encima a ese viejito chismoso, primero con lo de Hermione y Luego con lo de Potter, había algo peor.

-Te fue con el chisme no es cierto – le pegunto

-Severus, son jóvenes además de que tu muchacho estoy seguro la haría muy feliz- respondió Dumbledore

-Potter no es mi muchacho- porque tenía que estarle diciendo Dumbledore que Potter era su muchacho, odiaba eso de Albus

-Son una bonita pareja, además ya es hora de que alguien me dé nietos ya que tú no quieres- esa frase del director ocasiono que Severus se pusiera rojo del coraje, en que planeta

-Eso jamás, Albus son unos niños, Pao es una bebe- le dijo exagerando un poco, pero se exaspero mas al ver la sonrisa de Albus

-Era una broma – se justifico el director, pero Severus no podía, tenía que matar a Potter antes de que algo pasara , se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Dumbledore

-A matar a Potter- Severus salió de su despacho a prisa, tenía que hacerlo, Potter no le quitaría a su hija.

Vas a pagar Potter, decía Severus mientras caminaba a la torre Gryffindor, una vez que llego paso a la sala común iba subiendo los escalones hacia el dormitorio de los chicos cuando Hermione tropezó con él. Cayendo en sus brazos

-Fíjese por donde…- iba a decir pero cuando io que era ella se quedo callado

-Granger- Hermione lo miro y se ruborizo ligeramente , no se habían percatado, pero Severus la sujetaba de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo , se quedaron en silencio acercándose poco a poco, se veía venir el beso, ese beso que ambos necesitaban y pedían a gritos.

"_solo unos centímetros más"_ pensó Severus

-Profesor- susurro Hermione cuando sintió su aliento y agradeció que él la sujetara ya que sus piernas habían perdido la fuerza para sostenerse por sí sola

-Severus- dijo Dumbledore obligándolos a separarse rápidamente

-Tenga más cuidado Granger- fue lo que dijo Severus Hermione asintió

-Buenas noches señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore

-Buenas noches profesor- respondió ella

-Qué bueno que te encuentro, Severus puedo hablar contigo- le pidió Albus, Severus solo asintió olvidando por completo para que estaba en la torre de Gryffindor

-Si Albus- respondió- Miss Granger, mañana la espero en mi despacho a las ocho, tenemos pendiente lo de Filch- Hermione sonrió y asintió , vio como Snape era arrastrado fuera de la torre por el entrometido de su director

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana siguiente empezó muy normal, Severus no bajo al desayuno , no quería ver a Potter ni a Weasley, la clase estaba a punto de comenzar, todos los alumnos entraron haciendo el acostumbrado ruido

-Silencio- les dijo, no estaba de buenas y no era el momento para tentarlo, con un movimiento de su varita, los pupitres se hicieron a un lado, dejando espacio suficiente para los duelos

-Los primeros serán el equipo de Longbottom y de Thomas, el equipo se acerco al centro tomado posición , el duelo había empezado cuando Madrigal se acerco sigilosamente a donde estaba Hermione

-Podemos hablar- Hermione asintió y se hizo hacia un rincón con Pao

-Hermione..- empezó diciendo ella

–Lo siento- Hermione se quedo perpleja, por que se disculpaba?

-Pao yo no sé qué decirte- dijo Hermione volteando a ver a Severus se habrán peleado? pensó la castaña

-Quiero mucho al profesor Snape- dijo Madrigal

- el ha sido como un padre para mí- aclaro ella, Hermione soltó un suspiro sintiéndose más aliviada por la confesión de Pao

-Yo pensé que...-

-Que tenía otro tipo de interés en él?- pregunto Pao

-Sí, cuando te vi en el salón con él me dieron muchos celos, y luego en su despacho-

-Es mi padre, además yo estoy interesada en alguien mas- Hermione asintió

-Yo lo siento, creo que mal interprete todo- le dijo

-La que mal interpreto esto fui yo, te escuche hablar con Luna en la biblioteca, al principio pensé, bueno.. Cuando te escuche decir lo del cabello negro, no puedo negarte que me enoje mucho, pensé que estabas interesada en Harry- confeso la chica

-Yo no… Harry es mi… un momento, te gusta Harry?- pregunto la castaña

-La verdad es que si , se me hace un chico muy lindo e inteligente además de tierno y sensible- Madrigal volteo a ver a Harry el cual estaba junto con Draco estudiando los movimientos de sus compañeros

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con el- le dijo Hermione , Pao sonrió y asintió

-En serio lo harías?-

-Claro que si, para eso están las amigas no?-

-Amigas- pregunto las castaña estirándole la mano a Pao, ella no lo dudo ni un segundo y en vez de estrecharla, abrazo a la Gryffindor, Severus observo la escena desde el otro lado del salón sonriendo levemente

-Hay que lindas se ven- exclamo Draco acercándose junto con Harry

-Ya se les paso el coraje?- pregunto Harry ambas chicas asintieron

-Fue un mal entendido- aclaro Hermione

- Que bueno- dijo Draco- por que las necesitamos en el duelo- Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione y de la otra a Pao quien al sentir el contacto se estremeció

Severus vio todo lo que pasaba , y se molesto, recordó lo que Albus le había dicho y grito desde el otro lado del salón

-Potter, no le amarraron las manos de chiquito verdad?- todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Harry quien soltó a las chicas , el quipo de Neville aprovecho la distracción para terminar con el equipo de Dean.

-No lo sé profesor no lo recuerdo- contesto Harry, el se acerco un poco mas desafiando a Severus, pero Pao lo tomo del brazo

-Madrigal, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin por tocar a Potter- Todos se sacaron de onda al escuchar cómo le quitaba Severus puntos a su casa pero más divertido les pareció el pretexto que había dado para restar los puntos

-Y Potter 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por tomar de la mano a sus compañeras-

-Profesor yo.. – decía Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Dumbledore quien entro al salón

-Weasley, Potter es el turno de su equipo- anuncio Severus, Harry Draco, Hermione y Pao vieron a sus oponentes

-Severus- saludo Albus abrazando al profesor

-Albus que haces aquí- pregunto con tono de fastidio

-Vengo a ver qué Harry termine de una pieza- Dumbledore se sentó en la silla de Severus sacando una bolsita llena de caramelos de limón

-a darles con todo- les dijo Draco a los demás, quienes asintieron, los ocho personajes tomaron posición listos para el duelo

**HOLA, ES UN CAPITULO NUEVO, RECIBI UNA OBSERVACION ACERCA DE QUE NO DEBERIA COPIAR Y MODIFICAR LOS CAPITULOS, SI NO REINVENTARLOS, ASI QUE LO VOY A HACER PERO SIGUIENDO LA IDEA PRINCIPAL, ESPERO LES GUSTEN LOS CAMBIOS Y DIRE QUE AHORA LOS CAP LOS SUBIRE CADA DOS DIAS YA QUE SON NUEVOS, LAS QUIERO MUCHO GRACIAS POR TODO BESOS **

**MIMISAN 89:**Hola, se que te había dicho que los iba a seguir así, pero me hiciste pensarlo y tienes algo de razón lo admito, así que ya serán capítulos nuevos, gracias por tus consejos y por la alerta, cuídate mucho espero leerte pronto bye

**SAKURA TACHI: **Hola, tienes razón así es Madrigal , pero es buena ,y Ron va a desaparecer, junto con Ginny los odio tanto, espero te guste el Cap. y una preguntita, Harmonny? eso que significa, tal vez suene tonto, pero no tengo idea, besos =9

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola tienes razón, se me hizo feo que anden haciendo menos a las demás casas, además todos tiene algo nuevo que aportar, aparte de que no deben de ser como les dicen, Severus fue un Slytherin pero muy diferente a sus compañeros al igual que Regulus Black, otro ejemplo esta en Sirius, era un Black y sin embargo entro Gryffindor, yo pienso que las personas no valen porque en que casa están, si no por como son por dentro, y a Ron poco a poco lo va a hacer sufrir, soy una experta en la tortura jiji, cuídate mucho besos

**AMSP14: **Gracias por el review, que bueno que te está gustando la historia

**AMIA SNAPE : **hola chica lamento no haber subido el cap, espero y te agraden los cambios que hice y como llevo la historia, tengo en mente que pase algo lindo entre Harry y Pao y entre Draco y Luna en las vacaciones, pero aun esta en previo, ya tengo en mente el final y estoy completamente segura de que te encantara, nos estamos leyendo xoxo

**SOPHIE CULLEN SAWN: **Hola gracias que bueno que te encanta la historia , estoy trabajando en eso del fic, y estoy investigando, espero tenerte respuestas de el pronto, además está muy interesante y me dieron ganas de leerlo, estamos en contacto y espero encontrarlo rápido besos =)

**MI PESQUE: **Hi gracias por el extraordinario, Severus ya esta empezando a ser celoso, primero con su hija, pero es que ese Albus, como se le ocurre decir tales tonterías, con Hermione se celara peor, y más cuando sepa lo de Cormac jiji ya lo quiero ver a mi lindo Sevy , nos estamos leyendo nena bye

**BRJ- BLACK: **Hello si, muy adelante cuando uno apenas va, ellos ya regresaron, y Pao es hija adoptiva de Severus junto con Draco, el los protegió cuando sus padre murieron , pero no es hija biológica, solo adoptiva, jiji besos

**HIKA NEKO SHAN: **Hi que bien que te guste la pareja de Draco y Pao, pero ellos solo se quieren como hermanos, no puede haber algo mas entre ellos , espero leerte pronto chica un abrazo

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, LECTURAS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS TODO SE AGRADECE BESOS Y UN ABRAZO **


	8. Traga babosas

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 8 Traga babosas

-a darles con todo- les dijo Draco a los demás, quienes asintieron, los ocho personajes tomaron posición listos para el duelo

Los hechizos comenzaron inmediatamente, Ron estaba ensañándose con Harry eso era obvio ya que todos los hechizos eran para el chico mientras tanto Lavender la agarro contra Hermione mientras que Madrigal ayudaba el pelinegro, y Draco a Hermione, ya se habían hecho uno, y peleaban como un verdadero equipo, Pansy y Zabinni no lanzaban ningún hechizo, ellos habían dejado morir solos a los despreciables Gryffindors solo se cruzaron de Brazos haciéndose a un lado.

-Le darás una oportunidad?- pregunto Dumbledore a Severus

-A quien?-

-A Harry, sin duda es la pareja ideal para Pao, quien mejor para estar con ella-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Albus-

-Tu dijiste que tanto Draco como Pao podían escoger la pareja que ellos querían – dijo Albus ofreciéndole un caramelo de limón

-Sí, lo dije , pero no con Potter, es un chiquillo mimado, arrogante, igual a su padre-

-Por favor Severus, Harry es un buen muchacho, muy gentil, leal, valiente, tierno-

-Es un sonso, todo lo que ha logrado es por Granger quien se porta como si fuera su madre- Madre, Severus pensó por un momento como seria Hermione como madre, sin duda alguna muy cariñosa y dedicada, la miro y vio como luchaba contra Lavender, su mirada se desvió hacia Harry el cual tomo de la cintura a Pao jalándola a su lado

-Potter 50 puntos menos- le grito distrayéndolo

Ron aprovecho que Harry volteo a ver a Snape y levanto su varita

-traga babosas- exclamo el pelirrojo mandando el hechizo a Harry, Pao el escucharlo se interpuso entre Harry recibiendo el hechizo

-Weasley!- grito Severus, de repente la cara de Pao se trono de un tono verdoso, Harry la sostuvo en sus brazos y ella le escupió una babosa

-Incarnerous- grito Draco atando a Ron

-Suéltalo- pidió Lavender, pero Draco no le hizo caso, Dumbledore corrió junto con Severus a auxiliar a Pao.

-Apártese Potter- dijo Severus empujando a Harry el cual cayó al piso de sentón

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Dumbledore, Severus asintió cargo a Pao y antes de salir dijo

-La clase se termino- todos salieron rápidamente, Harry corrió detrás de su profesor y de Albus para estar con Pao. el salón se vació dejando solo a Lavender , Draco , Hermione y Ron dentro de él , Brown ya iba a sacar su varita, pero Draco en un acto reflejo se la arrebato con un Expelliarmus

-Dámela, suelta a mi Won- Won- chillo la molesta chiquilla, Hermione vio a Ron tirado en el piso y se alegro, ya estaba harta de cómo la trataba algo dentro de ella hizo que no sintiera compasión

-Suelta….- seguía diciendo Lavender, pero Hermione la calló

-Ya cállate Lavender!- grito la castaña- Ya estamos hartos de tu vocecita- Brown se sorprendió con la actitud de Herms

-Dile que suelte a mi Won- Won-

-Palalingua!- dijo Draco hechizando a Lavender con su propia varita, la lengua de la chica se le pego al paladar impidiendo que hablara, solo emitía gemidos, Hermione al verla comenzó a reírse

-Nos vamos?- pregunto Draco ofreciéndole su brazo a Herms la cual acepto, se agarro de él, saliendo del salón dejando a Lavender y a Ron ahí, uno atado y la otra prácticamente muda

Hermione y Draco caminaban por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a la enfermería, cuando vieron a Luna en uno de ellos la rubia estaba viendo hacia el techo como si viera algo increíble, aunque Hermione y Draco no podían ver nada

-Luna? que haces- pregunto Hermione distrayendo a la rubia

-Hola- dijo ella- Estoy viendo a los nargles- contesto sonriente

-Nargles?- pregunto Draco

-Sí, si te fijas bien están ahí- dijo al chica señalando hacia una columna

-Donde?- pregunto Draco al no ver nada obviamente

-Ahí- le contesto Luna tomándolo de la mano para señalar el lugar, el rubio se sonrojo y apretó su mano Hermione al verlos quiso hacerse invisible

-Yo… voy a la enfermería- Draco asintió, la castaña se fue de ahí rápidamente

- los ves?- pregunto Luna

-No veo nada- le contesto Draco la rubia sonrió

-Están ahí, ven para acá- Luan jalo a Draco a su lugar, pero al momento de caminar, el chico se tropezó con la túnica de Luna, llevándosela consigo, se cayó encima de ella, la luz del sol hacia que sus cabellos resplandecieran

-Luna- dijo el

-Si-

-Quieres ir conmigo el sábado que viene a Hogsmeade?- pregunto el chico recibiendo departe de la chica un beso tierno en la mejilla

-Claro Draco- Malfoy sonrió ampliamente se levanto y ayudo a luna a incorporarse

- Y Hermione?- pregunto la chica al notar la ausencia de Herms

-Fue a la enfermería –

-se siente mal – pregunto ella

-No, Pao fue hechizada en clase y está ahí –

-Ha, quien la hechizo?- pregunto Luna

-El tonto de Weasley-

-Seguro él no quería, está muy tenso últimamente- le dijo Luna

-Si como no- respondió Draco , después tomo de la mano a Luna y fue con ella hasta la enfermería, al entrar vio a Snape, Dumbledore, Hermione y Harry alrededor de Pao quien estaba sentada en una camilla escupiendo babosas en un balde

-Como estas?- pregunto Luna acercándose a Pao

-Bien- repsondio la chica vomitando otra babosa

-Severus vioa Pao tan mal que volteo furioso a ver a Harry y le dijo

-Ve lo que ocaciona Potter, por su culpa la hechizaron-

-Severus…- trato de decir Albus, pero el profesor siguió vociferando improperios en contra del pelinegro

-30 puntos menos para Gryffindor- exclamo Snape, Hermione quería decirle algo, pero Draco lo impidió

-Lo lamento- decía Harry mirando a Pao con sumo pesar

-Lo lamento- dijo Potter

-Lo lamento!- grito Snape, Pao el verlo tan furioso le hablo

-Profesor-

-Mírela como al dejo- dijo Snape señalando a Madrigal

-Profesor…-

-Es un irresponsable Potter-

-Severus!- grito al chica llamando la atención de Severus – Harry no tuvo la culpa-

-Si como no – respondió el pelinegro saliendo de la enfermería seguido por Dumbledore

-Perdóname Pao- dijo Harry acercándose a la chica

-No es nada , le respondió ella recibiendo muy bien el abrazo que Harry le dio

En eso entro Ginny y con suma arrogancia se acerco a los cinco chicos

–Vaya, así que los huérfanos de Hogwarts están creado su propio club- Dijo en voz alta y burlesca

Harry al ver la reacción de las chicas, Luna incluida se contuvo de hechizarla, apretó la varita pero él era un caballero y muy a su pesar, esa era una mujer.

Madrigal en cambio se sentía humillada, el asunto de sus padres era algo que no podía afrontar a pesar de haber pasado ya tantos años. Hermione se volteo hacia una ventana, a ella le pegaba mas el asunto de sus padres, pero se calmo y volteo haciéndole frente a Ginny

–¿Creen que podría ser miembro? ¡Ohhh! No, yo no podría ya que yo si tengo padres… no como ustedes– Habló con burla

–Weasley acaba de meterse con mi hija y a diferencia de algunas… - dijo Severus quien estaba en la puerta, con una mirada de ira pura, claro después de lo sucedido, lo peor que podría haber hecho Ginny era haberse metido con los chicos Snape se acerco hacia ella y la miró de arriba abajo con cara de asco y continuó con una voz fría y siseante

-…con faltas de clase, mediocres e insolentes que carecen de los principios más obvios que enseñan las madres. Como podrá deducir, mi hija no carece de ninguna, pobre de Molly, que decepción ha de ser tenerla como hija. En cambio a Paola, cualquier hombre lucharía por tener su amor y estaría orgulloso de andar al lado de ella-

Sus ojos se posaron en Potter que tragó en seco al sentir la mirada de advertencia por parte de Snape

– Por que una mujer como MI HIJA, simple y sencillamente es. . . difícil de encontrar. . . fácil de querer. . . . e IMPOSIBLE de olvidar-

Pao comenzó a llorar mientras seguía escupiendo las babosas , pero eso no le quito lo emotivo a la situación, Draco sonreía socarronamente, mientras Hermione y Harry ponían sus manos sobre el hombro de Pao en señal de apoyo

-¿Y pretende que crea eso? Quién estaría tan ciega o desesperada para acostarse con un hombre como usted, un horrible murciélago de mazmorra amargado y viejo– Hermione se sorprendió al escucharla y levanto la varita amenazantemente hacia el rostro de Ginny

-Retira lo dicho o te… - Una mano gentil tomó la de ella y la bajó.

- Yo arreglaré esto si no le importa señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al voltear.

– Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor y de hoy hasta que termine el curso, tendrá detención con Filch, sus visitas a Hogsmeade están canceladas, tampoco podrá salir de vacaciones, queda expulsada del equipo de Quidditch, hará el doble de la tarea que le deje cada profesor hasta terminar el ciclo escolar escribirá 500 veces no debo ofender a mi compañeros y debo respetar a mis profesores ah – dijo Albus – y le pedirá perdón a cada uno de sus compañeros – Todos tenían la boca abierta, ¿Albus Dumbledore quitándole puntos a Gryffindor? era algo sorprendente

La cara de Ginny estaba roja , ella respiraba agitadamente.

-No la oigo Weasley- dijo Albus indicándole que quería la disculpa

-Lo siento- dijo Ella en un tono de voz muy bajo

-Perdón?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Lo lamento – grito Ginny y salió de la enfermería azotando la puerta

-Perdonen el comportamiento de la señorita Weasley- dijo Albus

-No se preocupe Profesor- respondió Harry , jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que Ginny podría llegar a ser tan despreciable

–De cualquier manera, me gustaría que traten de ignorarla, el despecho puede hacer que hagamos y digamos cosas de la que luego nos podemos arrepentir- les dijo

-Lo sabemos- dijo Hermione, Severus miro a la castaña y noto sus ojos llorosos , pero no pudo decir nada , no mientras Potter, Draco Luna y Dumbledore estuvieran ahí.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Draco –Pao tiene que descansar- Albus asintió

-Nos vemos en la cena – le dijo Hermione

-Que te mejores- dijo Luna despidiéndose de la Slytherin

-Que se mejore señorita Madrigal- el director salió de la enfermería seguido por Draco , Luna y Hermione , Harry no pudo despedirse de Pao como hubiese querido, porque ahí estaba Snape, el profesor le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y salió detrás de los chicos.

-Ya escucho Potter- le dijo Snape al oído a Harry –Lo estaré vigilando y de cerca- el chico trago saliva al escuchar a su profesor de defensa, lo que menos quería era echarse encima un alacrán como Snape, pero desgraciadamente ya era tarde.

**HOLA CHICAS, PERDON POR NO SUBIR EL CAP, QUIERO CONTARLES QUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ, FUI A LA PREMIERE DE HARRY POTTER EN LONDRES Y FUE LO MAXIMO, VALIO LA PENA 4 DIAS ACAMPANDO EN TRAFALGAR SQUARE PERO VALIO LA PENA TENGO EL AUTOGRAFO DE CASI TODOS, DE DANIEL, EMMA , RUPERT, HELENA ( WOW TUVE A MI MADRE BELLATRIX EN FRENTE LA AMO ) , HELEN,TOM, DAVID, J.K ROWLING. Y NO LO VAN A CREER TUVE A NUESTRO QUERIDO PROFESOR DE POCIONES ENFRETE DE MI, ME FIRMO UN POSTER Y LES DIGO ALGO, ESTA GUAPISIMO ME LO QUERIA COMER A BESOS, PERO ME TUVE QUE CONFORMAR CON ESTRECHARLE LA MANO Y UNAS FOTOS DE EL, HACE QUE ME DERRITA, LO AMO, POR ESO NO SUBI LOS CAPITULOS, PERO VALIA LA PENA LA AUSENCIA, SOLO ESPERO QUE YA SE ESTRENE LA PELI, LES MANDO UN SALUDOTE Y UN BESO, ESPERANDO ENTIENDAN MI AUSENCIA Y PROMETIENDO NO AUSENTARME YA POR TANTO TIEMPO, LAS QUIERO =)**

**BRJ- BLACK:** Hola pronto será , ese primer beso debe de ser perfecto y lo estoy preparando, saludos

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola lamento no haber subido antes, y si hay planes para todos, jijiji y muy buenos, que padre que tienes lo boletos ya, yo soy más Cinemex pero no importa y la camisas estoy segura que te quedaron geniales. Gracias por tu apoyo y estoy contigo que tequila traduzca mas historias =) besos bye

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola, gracias por despejar la duda, ahora sé que es un Harmony , pero no va a haber escenas de ellos , su cariño es mas fraternal que nada, ellos solo como amigos, espero te guste este cap., cuídate mucho besos

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hi tienes razón con las casa Petigrew es un traidor asqueroso y eso que era Gryffindor, y Severus es un amor y es Slytherin, que bien que te gustaron los cambios, espero leerte pronto besos.

**EYDREN SNAPE** : Hola deja que veas hasta donde llegan los celos de un padre, te atacaras de la risa , los Weasley sufrirán, Draco y Luna awww que linda pareja hacen los amo y claro que he recibido tus correos, me han gustado mucho en especial el de las imágenes y gracias por avisarme de las pelis, por eso tampoco subí en sábado y domingo, estaba viendo las pelis, =) cuídate, nos estamos leyendo besos xoxo

**MI PESQUE:** Severus celoso de Cormac y de Potter, jaja protegiendo a su hija y a su amada , Ron sufrirá no sabes cuánto lo hago sufrir siempre en mis fics, gracias por tu apoyo en cuanto a lo de las criticas, aunque a decir verdad me siento cómoda modificando los capítulos enteros, pero con la idea del original , gracias por todo besos

**UN MILLON DE GRACAIS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS, Y ALERTAS ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS MAS,=) LAS QUIERO **


	9. Un tercer desafio ?

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 9 Un tercer desafío?

Los chicos estaban en el gran comedor, el ambiente en la mesa de Gryffindor estaba muy tenso, Ron, Lavender y Ginny miraban a Harry y Hermione con odio los demás decidieron alejarse de ellos y mas con lo que Ronald había hecho en la clase de defensa.

-Como sigue Pao- pregunto Harry a Hermione

-Mejor, ya dejo de escupir babosas, pero madame Pomfrey la retuvo en la enfermería, Draco se quedo con ella

- Que bien- respondió el pelinegro volteando a la mesa de profesores para ver a Snape el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-Algún problema Potter?- pregunto Ron con desprecio – escogiendo a tu próximo escudo humano?- pregunto burlonamente, Lavender hecho una escandalosa carcajada

-Dónde está tu noviecita- siguió molestando Ron

-Cállate Weasley- le dijo Neville sorprendiendo a los presentes

- Como sea, yo que tú me cuidaría Hermione, no te quiera para protegerse del señor tenebroso – Harry apretó el puño bajo la mesa, pero Hermione le sostuvo la mano negando con la cabeza , Ron al no ver reacción alguna del chico se levanto seguido de Lavender y de su hermana

-No le hagas caso Harry- dijo Neville

-Gracias, estoy bien – le respondió viendo de nuevo a la mesa de profesores Snape lo miro de nuevo fulminándolo con la mirada, fue cuando el chico recordó lo sucedido en la clase y maldijo el no haber recibido el hechizo en lugar de Pao, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Hermione

-Que te dijo Snape?- pregunto

-Nada, es solo que por qué me bajo puntos cuando estábamos en el duelo-

-No lo sé Harry – respondió Hermione, quien junto con su amigo volteo a ver a la mesa de profesores, vieron a Snape y como este se levantaba de su asiento, y salía del comedor, sin duda alguna para el castigo de Hermione

-a dónde vas?- pregunto Harry al ver a Hermione levantarse

-Tengo detención con Snape- Harry asintió quedándose en su lugar solo jugando con su comida mientras su amiga se dirigía a las mazmorras

TOC TOC se escucho en la gran puerta de madera , Hermione suspiro y segundos después vio como la puerta se abría para dejarla pasar al despacho de su profesor de defensa

-Buenas noches- dijo entrando lentamente, y examinando la habitación tratando de ver a su profesor

- Que hace aquí Granger?- pregunto Severus le cual se encontraba justo al lado de la chimenea

-Bueno yo, detención recuerda, hoy a las ocho- dijo Hermione, Severus recordó el episodio, como podría olvidarlo una cita con ella, que si bien no era una cita pero como si lo fuera

-Bueno- respondió Severus mirando el despacho pensando en algún castigo para ella, pero como la podría castigar, no había hecho nada , sin embargo quería estar ahí con ella y al ver un caldero que tenía cerca le dijo

-Me ayudara a vigilar esa poción- señalo el, Herms asintió y tomo asiento en el sofá de cuero negro

-Algo de beber- ofreció Severus

-No gracias- dijo Hermione, Severus tomo una gran copa de Whisky y se sentó al lado de la castaña, así pasaron varios minutos en los que no se dijeron nada, Hermione pensaba en que lo tenía tan triste ya que su mirada reflejaba un enorme vacío o pesar.

Severus e perdió en el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea

"_Él era un hombre amargado, viejo y odiado, con su pasado no podía aspirar al amor ni mucho menos a de esa niña; ella era bondadosa, inteligente e irradiaba luz propia, era un ser puro, un ángel sumamente virtuosa, valerosa ella, que merecía una vida plena con un buen hombre pero nadie era digno de ella ni siquiera el" _pensó

Hermione miro a Severus y por un impulso tomo su mano, Snape al sentir el contacto de las cálidas manos de Hermione con las suyas se estremeció brincando Hermione retiro al mano de la de Severus

-No la quite- le dijo Severus casi en un tono de suplica, la castaña obedeció y coloco su mano donde estaba antes Severus sentía su corazón latir rápidamente como si se le fuera a salir, pero lo que lo hizo paralizarse fue escuchar esa dulce voz hablar

-Se encuentra bien- pregunto Hermione

-Claro que lo estoy Granger, por que supuso que no lo estaba?- Hermione vio como los ojos de Severus se cristalizaban y sintio como se le partia el corazón, juntando todo el valor que pudo dijo

-Yo no creo en nada de lo que Ginny dijo- Severus la miro interrogante y Hermione se animo a seguir

-Yo.. sería muy feliz si alguien como usted se fijara en mi, rogaría porque eso pasara y más si fuese usted ese hombre- le confeso, Severus sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y se animo a acortar la distancia entre él y Hermione , ella lo miro a los ojos y continuó hablando

-Usted es un gran hombre – Severus tomo la cara de la chica con ambas manos y lentamente se acerco mas y la beso, Hermione respondió a ese beso fueron tan solo unos segundos los cuales parecieron eternos para ambos, ninguno de ella querían romper el beso , pero Severus fue el que lo hizo para poder tomar un poco de aire ambos sonrieron Hermione se encontraba muy sonrojada , Severus lo noto, pero antes de que dijera algo, la castaña salió corriendo de las mazmorras a todo velocidad chocando justo en la puerta con Pao Draco y Dumbledore

La castaña corría con la mano en el pecho intentando calmarse , subió a la torre de astronomía y se sentó a observar las estrellas para poder pensar con claridad acerca de lo que acababa de pasar .

-Interrumpimos algo?- pregunto Dumbledore

-No- dijo Severus respirando hondamente invitándolos a pasar – a que se debe esta grata visita- le respondió con sarcasmo

-La señorita Madrigal quería ver como seguías- dijo Dumbledore

-Muy bien – respondió Severus sonriéndole a Pao- Aunque tengo mucho sueño y ….- pero no termino por que Dumbledore lo interrumpió

-Esperemos que ya te le hayas declarado-

-Perdón?- pregunto Severus muy nervioso

-A Hermione- dijo Draco

- Me cae muy bien y creo que hacen una linda pareja – le dijo Pao, Severus se sentía indefenso, el Severus Snape Prince temido profesor indefenso ante las declaraciones de Albus, Pao y Draco

-Yo..-

-Sin duda alguna un excelente mama- rectifico Draco Severus lo fulmino con la mirada

-Creo que Draco tiene razón, hay padre que felicidad nos has dado – dijo Pao abrazando a Severus y dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla

-No lo entiendo- dijo Severus aun en shock

-Quiero nietos Severus , muchos, quiero verlos jugar en el colegio, correr, pasar las navidades con ellos y que me llamen abuelo- le contesto Albus

-Albus yo pienso que …-

-La señorita Granger pienso yo será una excelente nuera – Albus se levanto de su asiento y salió junto con Draco y Pao sonriendo, Severus se quedo petrificado sin poder decir una sola palabra , minutos después, Severus escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, el ruido que lo hizo despertar de su estado de inconsciencia, abrió la puerta para encontrar a una furiosa profesora Macgonagall

-Minerva- le dijo

-Como te atreves a dejar a mi casa sin puntos!- le grito la bruja

-Que te hace pensar que fui yo?- pregunto Severus a la defensiva

-Te conozco Severus, ahora que te hicieron según tu, respirar muy cerca de ti?-

-Se lo merecían, se comportan como unos niños-

-Te tengo una noticia Severus, son unos niños!- le grito la profesora- será mejor que lo arregles Severus te lo advierto-

-No tengo nada que arreglar si quieres quejarte hazlo con Potter o mejor dile a Albus - le dijo Severus cerrando la puerta en la cara de la maestra, lo último que necesitaba era escuchar las quejas de Minerva acerca de los prefectos que eran los Gryffindors, aunque para el solo había una Gryffindor perfecta, Hermione, su Hermione Severus sonrió al recordar el beso que le había dado y en voz alta dijo

-200 puntos para Gryffindor-

Los días pasaron muy rápido ya todos se habían marchado del colegio para sus vacaciones, con excepción de los ganadores del viaje que se irían al amanecer, Ginny estaba furiosa, no solo por el viaje de los ganadores, si no porque al parecer sería la única alumna en el colegio y eso la ponía muy mal, Harry se había hecho inseparable de Pao y Draco muy a pesar de Severus quien lo vigilaba por si acaso le ponía la mano encima a su hija .

Draco y Luna estaban más juntos últimamente, desde la salida a Hogsmeade se les veía en todos lados parecían inseparables, los chicos muchas veces notaron como ellos se callaban cuando alguno de ellos se les acercaba, acaso ya eran novios?, no los habían cachado besándose, ni tomados de la mano, pero si mirándose de una manera indescriptible

Severus y Hermione se evitaron durante ese tiempo, tenían que aclarar muchas cosas y ninguno quería hacerle pensar al otro que lo presionaba, solo se veían en las clases y en el comedor, no hablaron, pero no les hizo falta, con la mirada se decían todo.

Snape pensaba en que hacer ya había desafiado dos veces al señor tenebroso, la primera fue al advertir a Albus de sus planes para con Lily Potter y la segunda fue al hacerse un miembro de la orden y quedar al cuidado de Harry si Voldemort se llegara a enterar de su relación con su pequeña Hermione sin duda alguna sería muy peligroso un tercer desafío , para su suerte y sus habilidades el señor tenebroso no se había enterado de ninguna de las traiciones y esperaba que así siguiera aunque nada era para siempre.

HOLA EL TAN ESPERADO BESO ESTA POR FIN Y JUSTO A TIEMPO PARA LAS VACACIONES DE LOS CHICOS WI! YA VIERON LA PELI CHICAS, QUE LES GUSTO, QUE NO LES GUSTO, YO AME LA PARTE DE LOS RECUERDOS DE SEVERUS ODIE SU MUERTE Y EL BESO DE HERMS CON EL ZANAHORIO ESE , Y A USTEDES ESPERO LES GUSTE LE PELI Y EL CAP. UN BESO BYE

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola si pobre de Pao y qué asco al verla, jiji ay me imagino cómo te reías con la escena, pero Severus les dio 200 puntos, además la culpa no fue solo de el, Albus también tuvo que ver =)yo te hubiese llevado chica, pero no se pudo =( claro que te contare todo lo que paso y fue mucho, pero valió la pena por ver a Severus, y Remus y todos y no solo lo quería desnudar y besar me lo quería traer, por eso no te lleve, para meterlo en la maleta jiji pero no se pudo esperare para alguna premiere de otra de sus pelis, ahí seguro si lo secuestro =) espero te guste el cap. besos

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola si le di la mano, y en persona se ve mejor, obvio que tenía el cabello algo canoso pero es muy amable y simpático lo ame un saludote nena =)

**LESMA DE MALFOY** : Hi gracias , ojala y hubiesen ido y claro que compartiré fotos besos bye

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hello Jajaja mutando =) yo todavía no me la creo, pienso que fue un maravillosos sueño, pero lo mejor es que fue real, que bien que te gusto que actualicé, tu también cuídate besos =)

MI PESQUE: Hello bueno pues se veían muy bien todos muy amables se tomaban fotos firmaban los libros y todo, de los mas afables fueron Alan, Helen McCroy , Emma , Daniel, Helena Bonham Carter David y por supuesto los gemelos que incluso le pasaban la cámara su asistente para posar con nosotras, Mathew bromeaba y nos decía que estaba muy nervioso mientras que Tom wow dijo que México era un bello país cuando le dije de dónde veníamos casi me muero, fueron muchas cosas bellas, y me traje un cartel en donde esta Severus esta enorme y no sé donde colgarlo, pero yo lo traje gracais por tu review. besos

GRACIAS POR TODO, ALERTAS REVIWES Y FAVORITOS LAS QUIERO Y MAÑANA ACTUALIZO BESOS


	10. La tercera Draco

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 10 La tercera Draco

El tan esperado día llego, Severus estaba junto con Albus en la plataforma del expreso esperando a los chicos, irían a Londres y de ahí a la paradisiaca isla la española, que según Albus serian los únicos en habitarla.

-Listo para las vacaciones?- pregunto Albus sonriendo

-Ellos son los que van a divertirse yo solo voy a cuidar que no se maten - le respondió Severus

-Vamos, debes de soltarte un poco además, mereces pasar un tiempo con la señorita Granger- Severus se sonrojo con el comentario de Albus, como se enteraba de todo, si bien era cierto que Snape moría por estar con Hermione pero como sabia Dumbledore

-No empecemos Albus-

-Ya dije quiero muchos nietos, y espero que me complazcas en el viaje- Severus decidió cambiar el tema

-Albus, porque cambiaste el destino de las vacaciones, porque un playa?-pregunto molesto

-Creo que necesitas broncearte un poco- bromeo del director, Severus solo negó con la cabeza

-A ya llegaron- exclamo el director al ver a Luna, Pao, Hermione, Harry Draco, Neville, Lena Theo y Zo acercarse a la plataforma

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo Lena

-No se preocupen, llegaron justo a tiempo- dijo Albus

-nos vamos?- pregunto Severus , los chicos sonrieron y subieron al tren, Hermione se quedo hasta atrás como esperando

-Bueno que les vaya muy bien- dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo a Severus, Snape camino hacia la entrada del tren

-Me permite?- le pregunto ofreciéndole la mano

-Claro- Severus subió al tren después de Hermione

-Donde están los chicos?- pregunto Herms

-Eso no importa, usted y yo tenemos que hablar señorita- dijo Severus llevándose a Hermione a una cabina solo para ellos.

Mientras tanto los demás estaban en el área de mesas, sumamente emocionados por el viaje

-El Caribe, escuche que es muy bonito- dijo Theo

- Si eso dicen- contesto Neville

-Oigan han visto a Hermione?- pregunto Harry, Draco y Pao se vieron entre si y comenzaron a reírse

-Hay algo que deba saber?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Bueno es que..- dijo Draco pero Luna lo interrumpió

-El profesor Snape y Hermione hacen muy bonita pareja, que bueno que ya son novios- Harry casi se desmaya al escuchar lo que Luna dijo al igual que Neville , los otros tres Lena, Theo y Zo empalidecieron

-No lo sabían?- pregunto muy sonrojada Luna

-No- respondió Pao

-Lo siento Harry Potter, no quería que te enteraras así-

-El profesor no debe saber que ya saben todos- advirtió Pao, todos asintieron

-Yo soy una tumba- dijo Zo

-Además si le decimos, nos va a matar-

-No nos va a matar Neville – dijo Lena

-Cierto, nos va a torturar nada mas- le dijo Longbottom

-Eso no importa- dijo Draco

Mientras en una de las cabinas del tren Hermione y Severus platicaban por primera vez desde aquel día en que se habían besado

-Hermione- comenzó diciendo Severus , la chica solo lo miro

Suspiró lentamente, ¿cuál era el significado de que él la haya tomado de la mano? ¿Ya habría tomado una decisión? Esos días que se había mantenido alejada para que no se sintiera presionado eran los peores que recordaba, se moría de ganas de correr y preguntarle cualquier tontería solo para estar a su lado y escuchar su varonil lo dejo hablar

-Tú sabes muy bien mi situación, yo no puedo asegurarte… mi situación es complicada, el señor tenebroso además yo..no puedo ofrecerte- había tantas cosas que Severus le quería decir a Hermione, pero no encontraba las palabras, la castaña entendió a la perfección todo

-Shh- dijo Hermione colocando su dedo índice en la boca de Severus para callarlo, lo miro tiernamente y le dijo

- Severus, yo lo entiendo , y no me interesa, lo único que quiero es estar contigo- Severus miro a Hermione y la beso pero rompió el beso casi de inmediato

-No puedo permitir que te lastimen- le dijo y salió de la cabina dejando a laa castaña con un mar de dudas

Una vez que llegaron a Londres se fueron en traslador a la isla, todo les dio vueltas y cuando Severus dio al orden todos soltaron el viejo cepillo, Neville y Lena cayeron al suelo, para su suerte la arena amortiguó su caída , para fortuna de Harry, Pao le había explicado y lo guiaba tomando su mano, así que su aterrizaje con excepción de un par tropiezos resulto muy bueno. Malfoy por su parte tuvo un excelente y elegante aterrizaje Luna venia de la mano con el y justo cuando aterrizaron, Zo y Theo les cayeron encima, derribándolos, atrás de ellos llegaban Snape y Hermione , él en el momento en que el traslador comenzó a brilla Severus había sujetado a Hermione de la cintura y la había pegado a su cuerpo de una forma posesiva

Hermione al sentir como se pegaba a al pecho de su profesor no pudo evitar posar sus brazos en los hombros de él y colocar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, cerrando los ojos la castaña no tuvo que hacer ni el menor esfuerzo.

Todo se calmo y tomo una forma definida, Severus se perdió en el ruido que hacían las olas al chocar y en el perfume de Hermione los demás se les quedaron viendo, habían estado asi solo unos minutos hasta que Draco carraspeo haciendo que Hermioen se alejara de Severus , el profesor fulmino con la mirada a Draco

-Y bien, tengo que llevarlos de la mano- dijo Severus, todos negaron con la cabeza y voltearon a ver la bella casa de playa que se alzaba frente a ellos, era completamente blanca y les paredes de la fachada eran de cristal, era mu espaciosa y estaba decorada en un estilo moderno.

-Esta preciosa- exclamo Lena

-Ya van dos Draco- le dijo Severus al rubio aprovechando la distracción de los demás, el chico solo paso saliva con dificultad

Todos entraron a la casa y corrieron a apartar dormitorio, pero Severus los interrumpió

-Un Momento, la habitación principal en mía- dijo él cuando vio como Draco y Harry se la estaban peleando y no era para menos, esa habitación era la única de la casa que tenía el techo de cristal, una bella cúpula donde seguramente se podrían ver los más bellos atardeceres , las mas excitantes noches y los agradables amaneceres

Harry no dijo nada, prefirió no meterse en problemas con Snape

Neville, Lena, Theo, Zo y Luna habían escogido las habitaciones del primer piso y para desventura de algunos y fortuna de Herms, a Harry, Pao y a Draco les había tocado una habitación en el segundo piso , justo donde estaba la recamara de Severus

Una vez instalados Severus los reunió para presentarles al servicio quienes eran una familia de muggles, madre, padre y dos pequeños de al menos ocho años, el profesor advirtió que mantuvieran la magia al mínimo, solo para no asustarlos, todos asintieron, incluso algunos guardaron las varitas , seguros de que no las necesitarían

La noche ya había caído, y todos se disponían a cenar la adorable señora Smith les preparo una deliciosa cena de mariscos y bebidas tropicales, además de que lacena seria a la orilla del mar.

Los chicos ya estaban sentados en al mesa, todos muy hambrientos.

-Que esperamos- pregunto Zo

-A las chicas- dijo Draco

-Y al profesor Snape- agrego Harry

Las chicas todas estaban en la habitación de Pao arreglándose

-No lo sé, mejor turquesa- dijo Lena probándose un lindo vestido de tirantes

-La playa, nunca pensé que Dumbledore nos mandara aquí- dijo Pao

-Pobre del profesor Snape, estoy segura que se cocinara dentro de esas horribles túnicas- se burlo Lena

-Eso no es gracioso-

-Lo siento Madrigal, pero es divertido imaginarlo vestido así en un lugar como este – las chicas se soltaron a reír, a decir verdad si era difícil imaginarlo,

-Ya es tarde- dijo Hermione , todas bajaron a la mesa, cuando salieron de la casa dejaron a los chicos con la boca abierta Lena llevaba un vestido turquesa de tirantes, Luna un precioso strapless de varios colores , Pao opto por unos mini shorts y una playera de tirantes en color blanco, y Hermione traía un vestido color arena algo corto, de manga amplia, parecía aun a pequeña túnica

-Hasta que llegaron- exclamo Theo- nos estamos muriendo de hambre-

-Lo sentimos- dijo Luna

-Buenas noches- escucharon decir a Snape, todos voltearon a verlo, el vestía un pantalón en color blanco, unos zapatos del mismo color y una camisa en verde esmeralda abierta solo unos botones y arremangada, nadie podía creerlo, No parecía el.

-Podemos cenar de una vez?- pregunto el profesor, nadie le respondió trataban de asimilar lo que veían,

La cena transcurrió muy tranquila, todos estaban felices de poder descansar y al menos Severus se había relajado un poco, aunque eso no evito que por instinto cuando Snape vio como Harry abrochaba el collar de Pao le gritara desde el otro lado de la mesa 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor , desatando la carcajada de los presentes, no solo por la reaccione de Harry si no porque Snape no podía bajar puntos en las vacaciones , la noche estaba muy linda, las estrellas adornaban el firmamento y todos notaron eso

Después de la cena habían hecho un fogata donde quemaban malvaviscos y platicaban de cualquier cosa, Severus estaba sentado en un camastro leyendo Hermione desde el otro lado lo veía y se preguntaba por qué la trataba así, la había besado dos veces, la primera ella huyo, y la segunda el que había huido había sido él, suspiro con algo de decepción y poso sus ojos en el cielo miró a Rigel, cuánto deseaba que él estuviera ahí abrazándola besándola y confesándole su amor.

Negó con una sonrisa, él nunca le diría con palabras te amo, pero qué importaba, así lo amaba no se había enamorado de el por lo que podría ser, si no por lo que era y por el sería capaz de romper sus creencias y las buenas costumbres, ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse , el profesor no era un niño, era obvio que él no esperaría una relación de manita sudada, meditó un momento si ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo…quién mejor que él para recibir el regalo de su primera vez, como le decía su mamá:" no importa cuando tu pareja quiera si no él cuando tú lo quieras, cuando tú estés preparada, solo cerciórate que te ame para que así sea gentil".

Sí definitivo, estaba preparada. Él era todo lo que ella quería y buscaba en un hombre; inteligente, culto, valiente y por lo que vio cuando estaban en la enfermería del colegio, un hombre con principios que anteponía a su familia a cualquier cosa, ¡cómo desearía que él se acercara y la hiciera sentir una mujer!, a ella nunca le había pasado eso antes, nunca sintió esa necesidad por el estar con un hombre ¿ cómo sería sentir sus manos atrayéndola hacia él?... si de algo estaba segura, era que sería mejor que en sus fantasías.

Severus en vez de leer, se perdió en sus pensamientos, ya había perdido a alguien que amaba a manos de Voldemort, ese día casi se moría junto con Lily, pero eso era pasado, aunque no soportaría si sucediera lo mismo con Hermione, por eso era mejor estar alejado, era lo mejor para ella , aunque el se estuviera consumiendo por dentro de dolor

-Creo que es hora de dormir- propuso Draco cuando vio como Severus miraba a Hermione

-Es muy buena idea- apoyo Harry

-Hermione no vienes- pregunto Pao ella negó con la cabeza y vio como Severus se levantaba y entraba a la casa detrás de los chicos, lo vio platicar con ellos y giro la cabeza a otro lado, sería una pesar tratar de alejarse.

Severus coloco los hechizos de protección, en las habitaciones de los chicos y chicas, no se arriesgaría a que Potter tocara a su hija

Snape miro hacia donde la fogata aun crepitaba y vio a Hermione, sabía que era una locura se armo de valor y camino hacia donde estaba ella Se acercó lento pero decidido, se acomodó a un lado de su pequeña y ésta pegó un pequeño brinco el cual él aprovechó para abrazarla.

– Shh… no se supone que los leones son valientes, temerarios y que nada los asusta –dijo con una sonrisa de lado que a ella tanto le gusta.

La castaña se sonrojó por los pensamientos que hace un momento la había asaltado y la cercanía de él, agachó su cabeza tratando de ocultarlo y sus rizos hicieron el resto, él tomó su barbilla y levantó su cara.

Mirarla así y ver como se mordía el labio hacían que no pudiese contenerse, bajó lentamente su cabeza y la besó con ternura, con la devoción que sentía, ella era su diosa y él un simple y enamorado mortal.

El beso lo quemaba , pero de una buena forma, necesitaba sentir tersos labios además de saborearlos, Hermione sentía un millón de escalofríos al sentir como las manos de Severus la estrujaban , era un bella escena, ellos, el mar, las estrellas el reflejo de la Luna sobre Hermione la hacía verse más hermosa de lo que era , Severus e acerco de nuevo le iba a decir algo al oído cuando…

-Padrino- dijo Draco, Severus volteo y vio al chico en frente de ellos muy apenado por haber interrumpido

-Ya van tres Draco- dijo en voz amenazante, pero un grito lo distrajo, venia de la casa.

**HOLA QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO , LAS VACACIONES EMPEZARON Y CON ELLAS LOS PROBLEMAS POR QUE PRONTO VOLDEMORT VERA EL TERCER DESAFIO, QUE CONSECUENCIAS TRAERA TODO ESTO, JIJI GRACAIS POR LOS REVIEWS UN BESO A TODAS =)**

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola nena sí que bueno que se fueron de vacaciones, y Severus no les quito esos cincuenta puntos aunque podría cuando regresen jiji, espero te guste este cap. un besote cuídate mucho=)

**LUZENLAOSCURIDAD: **Hola si por qué odiaran tanto a Ginny y Ron, Ginevra solo a veces no me molesta, pero Ron, Ahgg que se muera no lo soporto un beso espero leerte pronto

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hola Roció que bueno que te gusto el cap. y si tienes que ver la peli, yo vengo de verla por tercera ocasión y mañana iré de nuevo, otra vez a torturarme con la muerte de Severus cuídate mucho XOXO

**SAKURA TACHI: **Hola jaja muerte a Ron Weasley, creo que fundare un club anti Ron, jaja nos estamos leyendo saludos =D

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, LAS QUIERO ESPERO MERECERME MAS, SI? PLEASE BESOS **


	11. Secreto  bajo las estrellas

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 11 Secreto bajo las estrellas

-Padrino- dijo Draco, Severus volteo y vio al chico en frente de ellos muy apenado por haber interrumpido

-Ya van tres Draco- dijo en voz amenazante, pero un grito lo distrajo, venia de la casa.

Severus miro de nuevo a Draco

-Mi tía- le dijo el chico causando el sobresalto de Hermione quien se levanto junto con Severus

-Quédense los dos aquí- les ordeno Snape y camino hacia la casa en el trayecto vio a Lena salir de la casa corriendo

-Profesor!- exclamo la pelinegra

-Srita Hooch espere con sus compañeros- dijo en un tono calmado Severus, consciente de que ella era la que había gritado

Al momento de entrar vio a una mujer de largo cabello rizado negro, estaba ataviada con una túnica de viaje.

-Bellatrix- dijo Severus

-Hola Severus-

-Que haces aquí, como diste conmigo?- pregunto algo molesto

-No es nada del otro mundo, digamos que adivine- respondió ella con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro

-Espero que los demás no adivinen como tu- dijo Snape de su forma más sarcástica

- No les diré nada, no queremos arruinar tu vacaciones, o si?, Vaya, tu sí que sabes divertirte- dijo ella examinado el interior de la casa, Severus por un momento volteo a las escaleras esperando que nadie se hubiese despertado, y menos Potter

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto alzando una ceja , la mortifaga se sentó en uno de los sofás

-El Lord quiere que te mantengas en contacto y exige que vayas a sus reuniones cuando lo solicite-

-No tenía planeado faltar- respondió Snape con su más fulminante mirada

-Veo que no estás de humor- se burlo Bellatrix- y dime con quién has venido aparte de Draco y de esa chiquilla?-

- traje a Pao conmigo- Bellatrix enchueco la boca al escucharlo, y gruño no soportaba a Pao ni aunque fuera Slytherin pero le tomo poca importancia se levanto y camino hacia la mesa donde tomo un libro de Quidditch

-No sabía que te gustaba esta lectura –

-Recuerdo ya haberte dicho que no se toca lo que no es nuestro verdad, ahora si me disculpas- dijo el invitándola a retirarse

-Está bien me voy, pero recuerda lo que te dije, El lord te quiere en contacto- Severus asintió y en cuanto Bella se desapareció, empezó a colocar varias barreras protectoras, solo por si acaso.

Salió de la casa y vio como Draco y Hermione calmaban a Lena, Hermione lo miro interrogante, pero él no dijo nada

-Draco sugiero que acompañes a la Srita Hooch adentro- dijo Severus, Draco asintió y se llevo a Lena

Hermione no pregunto nada, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, solo se sentó en la arena y espero

Severus volvió a donde estaba antes, sentado al lado de Hermione la castaña estaba mirando el mar, Severus movió su mano y Hermione pensando que se iría le dijo

-No se vaya- Severus sonrió al escucharla, así que la tomo del mentón y viéndola fijamente a los ojos le dijo

-Jamás me iré-

Severus vio los labios de Hermione, tan dulces, tan apetecibles, así que se acerco lentamente sin despegar la vista de la castaña, milímetro a milímetro acortaba la distancia entre ellos, Hermione contenía la respiración, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar al igual que el de Severus, sentía que se paralizaría en cualquier momento.

Él tomo el rostro de la castaña con ambas manos y sin darle tiempo para nada junto sus labios con los de ella, Hermione gimió al contacto en ese momento todo se puso blanco, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, solo contaba ese beso del que no se querían separar.

Severus mordió el labio inferior de la chica para después pasar levemente su lengua sobre el pidiéndole acceso a la boca, lo cual Hermione permitió. Las lenguas de ambos jugueteaban, Severus aprisiono los labios de Hermione haciéndola experimentar un cumulo de sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de ella, era la más tibia sensación de ternura y comprensión, sus almas se estaban uniendo en una sola de una forma suave y delicada como al caricia de un ángel que despierta el deseo mas interno de cada ser.

No queriendo separarse tuvieron que hacerlo, Severus, se acerco a la castaña y aspirando el dulce olor a jazmín de su cabello le dijo al oído

-esto no puede ser- Hermione cerró los ojos al escucharlo – No te puedo arriesgar- Severus se perdía en el firmamento mientras pensaba en la visita de Bellatrix minutos atrás

-No importa, lucharemos juntos- le dijo Hermione tomándolo de la cara, pero Severus negó con la cabeza mirando a Hermione suplicante por un milagro

-Es muy peligroso, no tengo una vida estable, estoy a expensas de los deseos del señor tenebroso de de Dumbledore, cualquier día podría morir...-

-No lo digas, juntos podremos- dijo Hermione, Severus quería creerlo, quería hacerlo, pero el miedo lo invadió, el no importaba, pero ella, si alguien se llegase a enterar, el señor Tenebroso... no quería pensar en lo que le haría su pequeña Hermione.

-No te mereces esto, una vida con un amargado profesor de defensa que no te puede ofrecer nada más que peligros e incertidumbre, que es un bastardo, y un sucio mortifago, un asesino - dijo el levantándose con pesar

- tu eres toda pureza una chica extraordinaria, eres como la mañana que nace del sol, es absurdo el hecho de creer que un día estés conmigo ilógico es porque tu no perteneces a lo terrenal Te encuentres en lo mágico y maravilloso mas allá de la vida misma y sobre la muerte-

-No lo acepto- dijo Hermione levantándose – Tu me quieres- le dijo con bastante convicción

-No, Yo no te quiero, - le dijo Severus, sabía que era la única manera de alejarla, con una desilusión y eso tenía que hacer aunque el corazón se le partiera un millón de pedazos, la miro, estaba llorando, lo único que hizo fue secar sus lágrimas y caminar a la casa

-No te creo- le grito Hermione, Severus se detuvo y la miro de nuevo alzando una ceja interrogante ante la declaración de ella

- Tú me quieres, lo sentí, en tus besos, tu mirada me lo dicen que no lo entiendes yo te amo y no me importa nada, solo sé que quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío, para siempre-

Hermione bajo la cabeza, Severus la miro y rápido corrió hasta donde estaba ella y la beso de nuevo, Hermione gimió al sentir como se adueñaba de sus labios por nueva cuenta, los besos de Severus hacían que perdiera cualquier capacidad de raciocinio, perdiéndola en el mismo cielo

-Mi insufrible sabelotodo- le dijo sonriendo y besándola de nuevo – siempre tan intrépida, dulce y gentil- Hermione sonrió y se abrazo de Severus

-Nadie debe de saberlo- le dijo mientras Hermione comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa - si te perdiera no lo soportaría, entiendes eso verdad- Hermione asintió y sintió como las manos de Severus viajaban delicadamente por sus caderas – es nuestro secreto- susurro al oído de la chica

-Solo tú y yo- dijo Hermione, enroscando una pierna en las caderas de Severus empujándolo hacia ella, Severus perdió el control de su mente al sentirla tan cerca, la acostó sobre la arena y haciendo a un lado un rizo le acaricia la mejilla de una forma dulce

-¿segura?- pregunto Severus a Hermione, ella asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Muy segura- dijo ella sentándose, agarro la mano de Severus y la poso en su pecho

-Tócame hazme tuya- le dijo al oído

-No podre parar-respondió Severus pasando al mano sobre la fina tela que cubría a Hermione

-Y no deseo que lo hagas- dijo Hermione tocando la abultada erección que Severus presentaba

– Oh Merlín- exclamo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos – No puedo….- dijo alejándose un poco

-Si te lastimo no me lo perdonare- le declaro

-No lo harás, tengo necesidad de ti, quiero entregarme a ti, bajo las estrellas, ser tu mujer, y que tú seas mío- Severus sonrió ante la idea de hacer a Hermione suya por la eternidad

La beso de nueva cuenta, mordiendo con cautela su labio superior, luego fue bajando besando el cuello de la castaña, donde se quedo perdido por unos minutos, saboreándolo, memorizándolo, no dejando ni un centímetro sin besar Hermione cerró los ojos, mientras él continuo con su labor, acariciándola, y bajando cada vez más, besando sus hombros los cuales dejo al descubierto al momento de quitarle el vestido y dejarla solo en ropa interior.

-eres perfecta- le dijo admirando cada curva de ella

Hermione lo tomo del cuello, Severus se posiciono encima de ella, siempre cuidando de no hacerle daño, la castaña beso su cuello incluso lo mordió, Hermione respiraba con dificultad había pensado en ese momento, pero cualquier pensamiento era poco a comparación de lo que estaba viviendo, sin esperar mas, Hermione se deshizo de la camisa y de los pantalones de Severus

Severus desabrocho el sostén de la chica, atrapando con su boca una de sus pezones, el cual saboreaba y lamia con parsimonia deleitándose en el, Hermione sentía que explotaría, sentía que solo con un simple toque de Severus podría tener una orgasmo ahí mismo

-Con calma- dijo Severus al verla tan excitada, dedicándole otro par de minutos al otro pezón

-Por favor- rogo Hermione frotando sus caderas a las de Snape

-Impaciente?- pregunto Severus sonriendo, en definitiva le agradaba saber que Hermione lo deseaba tanto

-te quiero en mi, te necesito- dijo Hermione, Severus la miro encantando, pero antes de poder hacer otro movimiento, se deshizo de la fina tela de encaje que cubría la parte más intima de su amada castaña

-No lo necesitaras- le dijo aventando la prenda lejos, Hermione esperaba que él se introdujera en ella, pero eso no sucedió, Severus inicio acariciando sus pliegues suavemente, para deleite de la castaña, luego al verla dispuesta, metió un dedo, lo suficiente para hacerla sentir placer, pero jamás dolor, después con el dedo pulgar se dedico a estimular el clítoris de la chica, queriendo hacerla delirar

-Oh Severus- gimió Hermione al sentir un segundo dedo, estaba convertida en un receptor de estímulos, sentía como la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Quiero escucharte, dilo de nuevo- le pidió besando la oreja de ella

-Severus- gimió de nuevo Hermione

Severus introdujo otro dedo, depositando varios besos por la anatomía de Hermione, bajo hasta ese rincón en el cual aun estaban sus dedos, quería saborearla de pies a cabeza, abrió un poco las piernas de ella y paso su lengua por su centro probando ese esquisto elixir de dioses , Hermione apretaba inútilmente la arena tratando de aguantar, la forma en la que él la hacía sentir era indescriptible, sintió como su primer orgasmo se anticipaba y con un gemido y grito agudo, se convulsiono en las manos de Severus, la respiración de Hermione era pausada, había visto las estrellas bajo ese choque de placer.

Severus la miro y se complació al ver las reacciones que él había provocado , la chica lo miro suplicante, era demasiada tortura y no aguantaba más, fue cuando Snape, tomo gentilmente los muslos de ella y los separo.

-Prometo no lastimarte- fue lo que le dijo posicionándose en la pequeña entrada de ella, Hermione aguanto la respiración al sentir a Severus entrar con sumo cuidado para no lastimarle, ella sintió un tirón cuando Severus entro, el cual le provoco dolor haciendo que ella le encajara momentáneamente las uñas a Severus en la espalda y se mordiera los labios con fuerza

-Como estas?- pregunto Severus deteniéndose preocupado -¿Te lastime? puedo parar si quieres- decía muy asustado, Hermione suspiro

-estoy bien Perfecta, maravillosa- respondió con una sonrisa- continua- le dijo, Severus comenzó en vaivén de sus caderas muy lento, con movimientos pausados y cortos

-Hermione, esto... es... El paraíso- dijo Severus jadeando al sentir la estrechez y calidez de la joven que lo jalaba consigo

-Mas!- suplico ella- Quiero más Severus- el profesor accedió e incremento la velocidad de sus embestidas, perdiéndose de nuevo en el pecho de Hermione

-Tan caliente- gimió Snape, los jadeos fueron subiendo de volumen hasta que Hermione y Severus se encontraron en una espiral de delirio y placer que difícilmente podrían controlar

-Tan estrecha- decía Severus tomando por las caderas a Hermione presionándolas fuertemente casi dejando marcas en ellas.

-Ya no aguanto más- anuncio Hermione cerrando los ojos

-Mírame- le pidió Severus – Quiero que me mires cuando te vengas, quiero que veas quien te causa ese placer- Hermione abrió los ojos, para ver la cara de Severus auto complacida, Snape paro un momento sus embestidas, para después introducirse más profundo en Hermione, se agacho hasta quedar en su cuello oportunidad que no desaprovecho para besarlo.

-Vente para mi Hermione- le pidió, la chica casi de inmediato le hizo caso, explotando en un orgasmo que la hizo ver estrellas sintiendo un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo jalando consigo a Severus Hermione convulsionaba de nueva cuenta y jadeaba sin parar, el pelinegro soltó un gemido ahogado y luego grito el nombre de Hermione, Lo último que Hermione sintió fue un chorro de calor dentro de ella, para después escuchar de Severus un gemido gutural

-Te amo- fue lo que Severus le dijo, retirándose de ella y besándola en la frente

-Y yo a ti- el hechicero conjuro una manta para cubrirse con ella, abrazo a su Hermione y juntos se quedaron contemplando las estrellas.

**HOLA, BIEN QUE LES PARECIO, ESTOY AGARRANDO EXPERIENCIA CON ESTO DE LOS LEMONS Y ESPERO NO HAYA DESCEPCIONADO A NADIE SI LES GUSTO? PLEASE DIGANMELO, UN BESOTE A TODAS ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO =)**

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola, apuesto a que pensaste que Severus la dejaría tan fácilmente no? el grito fue en cierta parte malo de hecho creo que fue malo, imagínate si Harry ve ahí a la asesina de su padrino, o peor si Bellatrix lo ve a él, hasta ahora no se había visto nada de Lord Voldemort o de sus mortifagos, pero es donde el sueño y la pesadilla empiezan, jiji como soy de cruel, y claro todavía están los Weasley y Lavender para hacerles la vida más imposible, Draco pagara si interrupción, pobre Luna que bien que te gusto el capitulo anterior y muchas gracias por la información que me diste , me sirvió , bueno espero este cap. también te haya gustado besos

**SAKURA TACHI: **Hola Zo y Lena son alumnos de Gryffindor, no son personajes de Rowling Lena es alta de cabello negro y blanca, ojos verdes, has de cuenta Harry pero en niña , y Zo, es castaño tez no tan clara y ojos marrones vana en el año de los chicos y están en el equipo de Neville y Theo , espero haber despejado algunas dudas, gracias por el review, besos =D

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola bueno ya viste quien les echo a perder el momento, Lestrange, tenía que hacerlo, pienso yo que el amor que supera todos los obstáculos es el más lindo y el que vale la pena y por eso empecé con mis arranques de maldad ñaca ñaca, y ya no hay tranquilidad para nadie ;) besos

**EYDREN SNAPE:** Hi debes de ver esa peli, yo ya van cinco veces que la veo, y wow pero no te digo más para que la disfrutes, junto con nuestro adorado y para comérselo profesor Severus Snape, ya vi los videos y me gustaron mucho te quedaron bien y sería un honor que hicieras unos con el tema del fic, seguro te quedara espectacular, cuídate mucho xoxo

**LANTANO: **Hola gracias por el review, espero leerte pronto saludos

LUZENLAOSCURIDAD: Hola ya está la escena más que sensual, hay creo que aumentaron la temperatura Jajaja yo quiero un Severus Snape! gracias por tu lectura besos =)

**MI PESQUE: **Hola jiji están en isla la española, una paradisiaca isla en las Antillas mayores en el Caribe, cerca de Puerto Rico, así que imagina el mar, tan azul y la arena casi blanca, hay ya me dieron ganas de ir y como dices tú con Severus, que esta para comérselo =) Draco no puede estar con Luna porque hay protecciones en los cuartos, entiéndase que en el de Snape y Hermione no, pero de todas maneras se las ingeniaran para estar solos, habrá algo de Luna y Draco y de Pao y Harry jiji cuídate mucho nos estamos leyendo, saludos

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW, CADA UNOS ME ALIENTA A ESCRIBIR Y ESCRIBIR COMO UNA LOCA, ESPRO GANARME MAS EN ESTE CAPITULO, BESOS **


	12. Tenia que ser Potter

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 12 Tenía que ser Potter!

-Te amo- fue lo que Severus le dijo, retirándose de ella y besándola en la frente

-Y yo a ti- el hechicero conjuro una manta para cubrirse con ella, abrazo a su Hermione y juntos se quedaron contemplando las estrellas.

Aun era de madrugada aunque el sol no tardaría en salir, Severus se levanto, se habían quedado dormidos sobre la arena

-Hermione- llamo él, pero al chica no hizo caso, Severus la movía, pero la castaña si que tenía el sueño pesado

-Granger levántese!- le dijo con su tono más severo, la chica salto asustada y cuando vio a Severus se tapo con la sabana, el levanto una ceja por su gesto

-Qué pasa?- pregunto el

-Nada, es solo …- dijo Hermione muy sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a presentarse con poca ropa delante de nadie

-No tienes que avergonzarte- le dijo Severus retirando cuidadosamente la sabana

-Eres hermosa- le dijo acariciando su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso, Hermione sonrió y lo beso también

-Qué hora es?- pregunto Hermione cuando el beso se rompió

-temprano, pero tenemos que entrar-

-Cinco minutos- pidió ella cubriéndose de nuevo y acurrucándose en los brazos de Severus

-No podemos, si alguien se levanta, nos pueden ver-

-Está bien- respondió Hermione incorporándose – Y mi ropa?- pregunto ella

Con un toque de su varita Severus hizo que ambos estuvieran vestidos en cuestión de Segundos

Juntos caminaron a la casa y entraron sin hacer ruido, no querían levantar a nadie llegaron al segundo piso, Hermione se disponía a entrar a su alcoba, cuando Severus la jalo

-A donde cree que va Granger?- le pregunto

-A mi recamara profesor- contesto ella inocentemente

-Que yo recuerde esa no es su habitación, es la de allá- dijo Severus señalando la puerta de su recamara

-Me encantaría que esa fuera mi habitación, pero creo que mis compañeros lo encontrarían algo impropio Profesor- respondió con una sonrisa, Severus acorto la distancia entre ellos

-Les hechizare entonces- le dijo al oído

-Y que Dumbledore se entere?- le respondió Hermione

-Lo hechizare a él también-

-Y la profesora Macgonagall?- pregunto divertida Hermione mientras enroscaba sus piernas en las caderas del pelinegro

-Hechizare a todos, así podremos estar solos- le dijo tomándola firmemente del trasero para apretarla a él – solo tú y yo- le susurro al oído mordiéndolo suavemente

- Profesor, yo no debería- dijo Hermione intentando contener un gemido

-No debería que Granger?- pregunto Severus besando su cuello

-Hacer esto- respondió Hermione agarrando a Severus de la cara y besándolo, Snape respondió al beso de la chica recargándola en la pared para tener las manos libres y poder tener mejor acceso al cuerpo de ella.

Ambos escucharon como una puerta era cerrada, Severus volteo a ver de dónde venía el sonido, era Harry quien acababa de salir de su habitación, el Gryffindor se quedo perplejo cuando los vio, Severus bajo a Hermione, la castaña solo miraba muy asustada a Harry

-Vaya Potter, no sabía yo que usted era tan mañanero- le dijo con toda la burla que pudo juntar tratando de sonar muy natural

-Yo tampoco podría imaginarlo de usted- le contesto

-Chiquillo insolente- dijo Severus acercándose a él, Harry retrocedió unos pasos

-De gracias que estamos de vacaciones y no puedo bajarle puntos, porque si no, créame que su casa estaría en números rojos durante un par de años- Harry no dijo nada, solo lo miro

-Ahora lárguese- le contesto Severus, Harry asintió y bajo las escaleras, el profesor se acerco a Hermione maldiciendo por lo bajo a Harry

-No tuvo la culpa de nada- lo justifico ella

-Estaba en horas impropias fuera de la cama- le aclaro el

-bueno en ese caso creo que mejor me meto a mi recamara antes de que mi profesor de defensa decida darme detención, o peor expulsarme- le contesto Hermione girándose para entrar a su cuarto

-Detención Granger- vocifero Snape- a mi habitación ahora- Hermione bajo la cabeza, pero sonriente dijo

-Si profesor-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos estaban ya reunidos alrededor de la mesa listos para desayunar aunque faltaban aun Hermione y el profesor Snape

-Yo voy por ellos- dijo Pao levantándose, Madrigal toco en la puerta de Hermione, pero no recibió respuesta, así que intento en la recamara de su padre

-Quien?- escucho que preguntaban

-Padre, el desayuno está listo, los estamos esperando a ti a y Hermione- aviso ella

-En seguida bajo- contesto Severus sin revelar que Hermione estaba con él, pero no hizo falta, Pao no era tonta y sabia quien estaba haciéndole compañía

-Baje primero- le dijo Severus, Hermione asintió, al fin de cuentas ella ya se había duchado y estaba casi lista

-Y bien?- pregunto Lena

-Ahora bajan- dijo Pao, pero detrás de ella apareció Hermione

-Buenos días chicos- dijo al castaña sentándose entre Draco y Harry

-Buenos días Herms!- la saludaron los chicos, ignorantes a lo que estaba pasando

-Harry…- dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes Herms, no diré nada- le respondió su amigo, dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad

-Gracias- le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla Harry sonrió

-Pero en serio Herms, con Snape?- le dijo Harry en burla

-No es tan malo- le respondió ella

-Y el murciélago de mazmorra a qué hora bajara?- pregunto Theo

-Ya baje señor Nott- dijo Severus apara sorpresa de Theo quien quedo pálido

-O no se preocupe- le dijo el- comience con su desayuno que no le hare nada- Theo suspiro más tranquilo, pero de inmediato se volvió a tensar cuando Snape agrego

-Aun-

El desayuno pasó sin contratiempos, todos actuaban normal aunque con cierta moderación, no era lo mismo desayunar en la mesa de su casa que con el profesor Snape.

Cuando termino el desayuno Severus se levanto y subió un momento

-oigan chicos- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento – Y si jugamos Quidditch?- propuso el chico

-Claro- se anoto Draco

-si estaría genial- respondió Theo

-yo entro- dijo Zo

-Igual yo- respondió Neville, Harry volteo a ver a Luna, Pao, Lena y Herms

-Suena divertido- respondió Luna anotándose sin saber jugar siquiera

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Lena Pao sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Que dices Hermione juegas con nosotros- le pregunto

-No lo sé, los equipos quedaran disparejos- argumento la castaña

-Vamos, es Quidditch- dijo Harry, Hermione sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera contestar

-Potter compórtese como muggle- le grito desde las escaleras este Severus, Harry entendió porque lo decía cuando la señora Smith y su esposo entraron al comedor para levantar los platos de la mesa.

-Podríamos jugar voleibol?- le pregunto

-A eso me refería- le dijo Severus

-Bien, creo que vi una red y balones en el garage- dijo Draco

-Vamos por ellos- sugirió Theo

-Oigan yo no sé jugar eso- se quejo Neville saliendo detrás de Malfoy, Potter Nott y Zo

-vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Pao las chicas subieron de prisa.

Severus salió de la casa y se sentó en frete de donde los chicos estaban armando la cancha para el partido de Voleibol aunque a unos cuantos metros, no quería que lo golpearan con el balón.

-No nos va a ver jugar verdad?- pregunto Neville viendo Snape de reojo

-Pues eso parece- dijo Harry viendo también a su profesor, quien había vuelto a las ropas negras aunque sin tantas capas, solo un pantalón y una camisa arremangada hasta la altura de los codos dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa que tenia tatuada en el antebrazo

Los chicos no podían poner ni un triste poste para la red, sin mencionar que Zo estaba enredado en la red.

-Detenlo detenlo- decían los chicos, pero Neville dejo caer un Poste, Severus se desesperaba por verlos tan inútiles y torpes, con cautela saco la varita y de inmediato estaba armada la cancha, los chicos voltearon ver a Snape y con un cabeceo le dieron las gracias

-Puedo sentarme?- pregunto Hermione

-Claro que puede miss...- Severus miro a Hermione y se quedo sin habla la castaña levaba un traje de baño que consistía en un mini short color negro, la parte de arriba era tipo halter en color verde esmeralda, sostenido solo por dos cordones, el de la espalda y el del cuello, y un gran sobrero color beige que la cubría del sol

-Miss Granger, déjeme decirle que luce usted bellísima- le dijo Severus, Hermione sonrió y se sentó en el camastro que estaba al lado de el

-Gracias Profesor Snape- respondió la castaña , Severus estaba encantado con Hermione, ella se veía bonita con cualquier cosa pero en definitiva le gustaba más verla en traje de baño, como desearía que sus infantiles alumnos no estuvieran ahí presentes para poderla hacer suya por tercera ocasión, pero sabía que no podía, y recordando a esos, Severus volteo a ver a los chicos pensando que estarían mirando a su Hermione, pero sorpresa que se llevo cuando vio que estaban muy entretenidos mirando a la puerta.

El temido profesor miro también en esa dirección y vio a Lena, Luna y Pao caminar hacia los chicos Lena vestía un tankini en un color azul cielo, Luna venia con un traje también de dos piezas paro en color rosa pálido y Pao lucia un mini bikini rojo, la parte de abajo tenia cordones a los costados y la de arriba carecía de tirantes.

Cuando Severus vio a Harry y la enorme sonrisa que ponía la ver a su hija se levanto furioso y dijo

-Paola Madrigal venga para acá - le grito Snape

-Severus- dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo

- Que- le respondió

-No le grites, que te pasa?-

-Que me pasa, quieres saber qué me pasa?- le pregunto a Hermione

-Por eso te lo pregunto- le dijo ella

-Mírala, esta desnuda paseándose por ahí- Hermione soltó una carcajada cuando escucho a Severus

-No está desnuda, es un simple traje de baño-

-Un traje de baño, yo no voy a permitir que ande en esas fachas - le dijo

-Y porque no?- pregunto Pao llegando al lado de Snape

-Por qué no, eres muy chica para ponerte algo como eso – dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Tiene mi edad- dijo Hermione tratando de ayudar a Pao

-Eso no importa, te vas a cambiar en este momento- la regaño, Herms al ver lo injusto que Severus estaba siendo y de cómo Pao se contenía para no gritarle dijo

-Bueno Pao yo te acompaño, y aprovecho para cambiarme yo también-

-Y tu por qué?- pregunto Severus en tono molesto

-Por que como tengo su edad según usted profesor no puedo usar algo así- respondió ella señalando su vestuario

-Vámonos Pao- dijo Hermione tomando de la mano a Pao

-Espérense- le dijo Severus con el mismo tono de voz que usaba en sus clases

Hermione y Pao se giraron para ver a Severus mirarlas de manera inquisitoria

-Pueden quedarse así, aunque señorita Madrigal le recomendaría no volver a usar ese tipo de ropa- respondió Severus con naturalidad

-Gracias padre- dijo Pao y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hermione le sonrió – Gracias Severus- dijo ella también

-Gracias nada Granger, me debes una- le dijo al oído provocando escalofríos en Hermione

Ya llevaban quince minutos del partido, los únicos que entendían algo del juego eran Harry Draco, Lena y Pao , los demás estaban perdidos, Neville le había pegado a Luna en la cabeza causando la molestia de Malfoy, Theo bueno el si le estaba entendiendo al juego y Zo no había tocado el balón ni una vez.

-Potter su vista al frente – dijo Snape cuando Harry volteo a ver a Pao que estaba por sacar

Draco regreso el balón a la cancha de Harry, Pao queriéndole pegar choco con el pelinegro cayendo en la arena siendo casi aplastada por Harry quien atino a meter las manos dejándolas en las caderas de la Slytherin

-Potter que está haciendo?- grito Severus asustando a los presentes

-Severus- dijo Hermione, pero Snape se le adelanto y llego hasta donde estaban los chicos, levanto a Harry del encima de Pao y le dijo

-Tenga cuidado donde pone sus manos entendió- Harry asintió – lo estoy vigilando Potter- contesto y se dio media vuelta no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al pobre de Harry

-Por que lo tratas mal?- pregunto Hermione

-Te parece poco lo que hace, estaba manoseando a Pao- le dijo

-No Severus, no estaba manoseando a Pao , solo se sostenía para que no caerle encima-

-Qué diferencia hay- gruño por lo bajo

-Debes de ser más flexible- le dijo Hermione

-No, no con mi niña, que sentirías tu que un caprichoso arrogante y pomposo chiquillo coqueteara con tu hija?- le pregunto a Hermione

-Bueno- respondió ella riéndose- para empezar yo no tengo hijos, pero no veo nada malo en que Pao y Harry congenien además Harry no es arrogante, ni caprichoso y mucho menos pomposo-

-Ahí vas a defenderlo- contesto muy irritado

-No lo estoy defendiendo- se justifico Hermione

-si lo haces- le dijo Severus

-Eres imposible!- grito Hermione levantando las manos y caminando hacia sus compañeros

-Puedo jugar?- pregunto la castaña , todos asintieron

-Yo me salgo para que los equipos estén completos- dijo Zo

-No hace falta- contesto Hermione – El profesor Snape quiere jugar – Severus miro a Hermione desconcertado, nada ni nadie haría que el Severus Snape jugara un tonto juego muggle con esa bola de Gryffindors buenos para nada

-Claro- dijo Harry dándole el balón a Severus

-Profesor usted puede estar en nuestro equipo- le dijo Draco

-De eso nada, yo escogeré los equipos- vocifero por lo alto

-Granger, Madrigal, Malfoy y Lovegood están en mi equipo, los demás vayan con Potter-

Tenía que separar a Pao de Harry, y el que ambos estuvieran en el mismo equipo no ayudaría, además podría aprovechar quien sabe, tal vez accidentalmente Harry podría salir golpeado, Severus sonrió para sí cuando se imagino a Potter noqueado sobre la arena

-Empecemos- dijo Draco sacando

El balón reboto a la cancha de Harry y Lena alcanzo a regresarlo, Hermione respondió con un boleo para que este fuese rematado por Pao, Severus vio cuando Madrigal le sonrió a Harry, primero fulminando con la mirada a Potter para luego ver a Pao

Cuando Severus se distrajo, Harry golpeo el balón,

-Profesor!- grito Draco y cuando Snape volteo el balón le pego en la cara dejándolo justo como le hubiese tener a Potter, noqueado sobre la arena

**HOLA WA! QUE EMOCION, SUS REVIEWS ME DEJARON ENCANTADA, MIL GRACIAS HA ESTOY FELIZ. **

**BUENO YA ESTAN CONVIVENDO MAS, PERO POBRE SEVERUS Y MAS DE HARRY LO QUE LE VA A HACER JIJI BIEN HASTA AHORA ES TODO MIEL SOBRE HOJUELAS, PERO CREO QUE YA HAY QUE PASAR AL VERDADERO PELIGRO, LES DOY UN ADELANDO, EN EL SIG CAP UNA VISITA DE DUMBLEDORE Y LA CACERIA POR DERROTAR AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, BESOS**

**TEQUILA NERVOUS: **Hola Roció si! la querida Bella haciendo su aparición, como me cae de bien su personaje, tan lleno de matices , gracias por el review, cuídate mucho besos

**LANTANO: **Hola sabes me agrado tu comentario muchas gracias nos estamos leyendo un abrazo =)

**AMIA SNAPE: **hola nena, recibí tu idea y me encanto ten por seguro que si =) y ya ves mi mami es así de loca en eso más nos parecemos, fíjate que cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo me llego tu review y para ser sincera si los iba a levantar Draco junto con los demás, ya lo sé qué trauma, pero decidí cambiarlo, de hecho iba a subir el otro cap. pero me gusto mas este, espero haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate mucho, besos =D

**SAKURA TACHI: **Hola , sabes no me había dado cuenta de cuando lo escribí, pero supongo que tienes razón intentare tener más cuidado en esos aspectos, no hay de que con los personajes, y estoy bien espero y tu también =) un beso bye .

**EYDREN SNAPE: **Hola wa! mil gracias por la idea del video y la canción espero hayas recibido mis sugerencias, bien, yo también quiero ser Hermione pero no todo en la vida se puede, solo hay dos cosas que jamás cumpliré, una estudiar en Hogwarts y la otra ser Hermione, que desilusión jiji nos estamos leyendo espero estés bien, xoxo

**MI PESQUE:** Hi gracias yo digo que lo bonito de un lemon es eso, que se sienta en verdad no solo la acción, también las emociones =) lo sé un poco cursi no? aclaro habrá más interrupciones de Draquito, pero no en estas vacaciones ya no gracias por todo besos

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO RECIBIR MAS DE ELLOS =)**


	13. Cacería con el enemigo

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 13 Cacería con el enemigo

-Es... Está bien?- pregunto Harry acercándose con algo de cautela

-Solo esta noqueado, despertará- contesto Pao

-menos mal- suspiro aliviado Harry se sonrojo al ver a Pao, le había golpeado al profesor por estar viéndola, solo espero que ella no lo hubiese notado, pero era tarde, Pao se había percatado de todo y en el fondo se sentía igual de culpable que Harry

-menos mal, Potter noqueaste al profesor Snape- le dijo Draco distrayendo a Harry y a Pao

-No fastidies Malfoy- respondió el pelinegro

-Creo que será mejor llevarlo adentro- sugirió Hermione

-Hermione tiene razón, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la casa- dijo Draco acercándose a Severus y tomándolo del brazo

-Y bien que esperan?- pregunto al ver que ninguno de los chicos se movía , Theo tomo la iniciativa y agarro del brazo al profesor, luego le siguieron Neville y Zo

-Nos vas a ayudar?- pregunto Draco a Harry sacándolo de su estado de shock

-Claro- respondió cargando una pierna de Severus

-Como pesa- se quejo Theo

-No podemos usar magia- dijo Harry tratando de contener la respiración

–Con cuidado- decía detrás de ellos Pao, quien al igual que Hermione tenían cara de preocupación al ver que Snape no se levantaba

-Falta mucho?- pregunto Neville

-Algo- le dijo Theo revisando la distancia de donde estaban a la puerta, pero de repente el cuerpo del profesor se elevo por los aires y se dirigió a la casa, todos miraron a la entrada donde un venerable viejito vestido con una túnica gris les esperaba con varita en mano y un caramelo de limón en la otra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nieve caía lentamente cubriendo con su fino manto blanco los jardines de la mansión Malfoy Bellatrix estaba en el salón, esperando la llegada del Lord

-Amo- exclamo la bruja al ver entrar a Voldemort

-Vete, déjame-

-Pero mi señor, fui a ver a Severus- le contesto la mortifaga

-No me interesa, largo- dijo Voldemort con más desprecio todavía

-mi Lord- insistió la bruja Voldemort volteo a verla y la fulmino con la mirada

- Esta ahí tu hermana y el despreciable de su marido?- le pregunto

-No mi Lord, pero creo que hay algo mas- declaro Bellatrix

-Habla- le dijo Voldemort mientras se sentaba enfrente de la gran chimenea de mármol

-Mi Lord, no confió en Severus- siseo ella

-Quieres decir que escojo mal a mis sirvientes?- pregunto desafiante el Lord

-No mi Lord, es solo que, todo este tiempo y no ha podido matar a Potter, donde estuvo cuando la entrada al ministerio? donde estaba cuando su ausencia?- dijo Bellatrix con toda su furia contenida a manera de reproche

-Solo yo debo matar a Harry Potter- dijo Voldemort con impaciencia, gesto que la pelinegra no noto

-Es un traidor, lo puedo sentir-

-No me interesa lo que sientas Bellatrix, aquí los únicos traidores son Lucius y tu despreciable hermanita, eso sí, si no contamos a tu primo - le dijo regocijándose en sus palabras

-Yo…- iba a decir Bella, pero las palabras del Lord la callaron

-Ya te dije que te largaras- le grito, Bellatrix asintió y salió rápidamente trinando de rabia al saberse despreciada por su tan querido e idolatrado Lord.

"_Hay algo mas, lo siento, es un traidor, leal a Dumbledore _"pensó Bellatrix, ya se le ocurriría un plan para desenmascarar al traidor, pero por ahora tenía otra cosa en mente, encontrara a Narcisa y Lucius y matarlos ella misma por su alta traición al Lord

-Por qué tan tensa?- le pregunto una burlona voz

-Crouch!- gruño Bellatrix deteniéndose para ver a Barty Crouch Jr dirigirse a ella- Que haces aquí?- le pregunto

-El señor Tenebroso quiere verme- le contesto- pero dime, por que tan tensa-

-Que te importa - le respondió doblando por el corredor hacia el piso superior

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que me paso?- pregunto Severus levantándose y agarrándose la cabeza

-No fue nada hijo- le respondió una voz queda y picara

-Por que no me sorprende?- pregunto Severus mas para si mismo al reconocer la voz de Dumbledore

-Albus- dijo a manera de saludo levantándose y recobrando la compostura

-Creo que deberías practicar mas tus habilidades como jugador de voleibol- dijo sonriente el director extendiendo un caramelo de limón a Severus, el cual obviamente rechazo

-Fue Potter- le dijo

-Fue un accidente- dijo Dumbledore -él lo siente mucho-

-Y mas lo va a sentir- declaro Severus –A que debo el placer de tu visita?-le pregunto de forma sarcástica

-He venido precisamente por Harry- dijo Albus

-Hasta que me vas a librar de el –

-Oh no Severus, también he venido por la señorita Granger- al escuchar esto Severus se preocupó, era bastante obvio que había localizado otro Horrocrux, y eso solo podía significar problemas

-En donde esta?- pregunto Severus

-Vamos Severus, cuando te lo he dicho?- pregunto Albus sonriendo ampliamente

-Nunca- le contesto ácidamente, por la puerta entraron Hermione Harry y Draco seguidos por un pelirrojo que tria cara de pocos amigos

-Señor Weasley?, que hace aquí?- pregunto Severus fríamente fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo

-Yo tengo que acompañarlos profesor- le dijo Ron Severus miro a Albus como tartando de decirle que no llevara a Ron, pero Diumbledore no se fijo en el gesto

-Profesor yo… lo lamento- dijo Harry acercándose a Snape

-Cállese Potter, luego me arreglare con usted- el pelinegro solo bajo la mirada ante su profesor

-Sugiero que nos vayamos de una vez- propuso Albus, Hermione Harry y Ron asintieron, y se encaminaron a la puerta

-Señor Malfoy y sus compañeros?- pregunto Severus

-Están en la playa nadando- dijo Draco

-Vaya con ellos- le ordeno el profesor de defensa

- Cuando esperare su regreso?- pregunto Severus

-Pronto hijo muy pronto- dijo Albus sonriendo

-Bien- dijo Severus tratando de no ver a Hermione , la castaña por su parte no quería separarse de Severus, pero en ese instante Harry la necesitaba mas y estaría con el apoyándolo

Justo antes de que Albus se desapareciera Severus hablo

-Granger, cuídese- le dijo Hermione sonrió asintiendo, Ron observo a Snape y frunció el ceño, con un casi inaudible Plop desaparecieron los cuatro dejando tras de sí un silencio tan lúgubre que por unos instantes le hizo creer que aun estaba en las mazmorras del castillo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado dos días en los cuales Severus no tuvo noticias de Hermione, intento comunicarse con Albus, pero no podía hacerlo, desde que Potter y Granger habían partido el profesor se había vuelto más agrio y taciturno, pocas veces eran las que sus alumnos lo encontraban por la casa, prefería encerrarse en su recamara , no solo a pensar si no también a hacer diversas pociones o planear las clases de defensa para el regreso al castillo, los demás salvo Draco, Luna y Pao celebraban el repentino cambio de Snape y disfrutaban cada vez más, no fue sino hasta el tercer día cuando la señora Smith toco a la puerta del profesor para dejarle el desayuno

-Profesor?- pregunto la señora entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en la mano- Le traigo su desayuno-

-Gracias déjela ahí encima- pidió Severus sin siquiera voltear a verla, estaba entretenido en un bello estuche de madera finamente adornado con varias piedras que representaban a la constelación de Rigel

-También le llego una carta- dijo la señora sosteniendo en su huesuda mano la carta que traía el sello de Hogwarts

-Gracias – dijo Severus tomando rápidamente la carta y cerrando la puerta tras la salida de la señora

Sostuvo la respiración por un momento y abrió la carta con parsimonia, la muy estilizada y pequeña letra le hacía pensar que era de Dumbledore así que comenzó a leer

Severus:

Lamento mucho el retraso, pero supuse que era más apropiado mandar la carta por el correo muggle, por desgracia ha habido varios contratiempos por los cueles le es imposible a Hermione regresar en estos momentos con ustedes.

Hubo un ligero accidente en el cual se vieron involucrados el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, resultando en la hospitalización de Hermione a causa de una maldición desconocida por un principio para Madame Pomfrey, no te alarmes, estamos haciendo todo lo posible y la señorita Granger ha estado estable , las causas prefiero revelarlas para el momento en que estés aquí, pero puedo asegurarte que considero la posibilidad de una expulsión para el señor Weasley , por favor disfruta tus vacaciones, y ten consideración de Harry el es un buen muchacho me recuerda tanto a ti.

Por cierto Harry llegara a más tardar dentro de tres días, claro, tomando en cuenta el momento en el cual mande la carta, así que estará llegando al mismo tiempo, nos vemos en una semana.

p.d. No culpes a Harry por lo del partido, no tuvo la culpa

Mis más cordiales saludos

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore

Cuando termino de leer la carta Severus la repaso por segunda ocasión no se podía quedar solo con esa simple explicación, tenía que ir al castillo y saber que había ocurrido, pero antes de poder siquiera salir de ahí alguien toco a su puerta

-adelante- Draco entro por la puerta estaba hiperventilando tal parecía que había corrido

-profesor, Harry ha llegado- Severus no le respondió y se dispuso a guardar la carta que minutos antes le habían entregado

-Enseguida voy señor Malfoy – Draco asintió y salió de la habitación , Snape hizo lo mismo entro a la habitación, y vio al pobre chico traía el labio partido y unas cuantas cicatrices y golpes de días atrás

-señor Potter- contesto

-Profesor- dijo Harry y con un cabeceo le saludo

-Dígame, como le fue?- pregunto con naturalidad, sacando de onda a Harry

-Bie... bien señor- gracias- dijo Harry muy tenso

-Veo que la señorita Granger no viene con usted- hizo la observación

-Efectivamente señor-

-Por qué?- pregunto aun más calmado para ver si podría conseguir algún dato adicional de los que Dumbledore le había dado

-Una maldición, está en Hogwarts- dijo Harry agachando al cabeza

-Un accidente supongo?- pregunto con más interés

-No- le respondió Harry en tono bajo

-Que fue lo que dijo Potter? hable más claro- exigió el profesor

-Ronald, estábamos… bueno eso no importa, se oculto detrás de Hermione y al maldición que iba a para él , le dio a ella- explico más detalladamente

-Valiente amigo ha escogido Potter- le dijo Severus con sorna

-El no es mi amigo!- le grito Harry enrojeciendo y desafiando a Severus con la vista

-No me hable así Potter- le contesto Snape acercándose al chico tomándolo de la playera

- Primero la señorita Madrigal y luego Granger – le recordó haciéndolo sentir culpable aunque Harry no tuviera nada que ver

-Harry…!- exclamo Pao al momento de entrar

-Con mucho cuidado Potter- le siseo Severus en el odio soltándolo para que Madrigal llegara y le diera un reconfortante abrazo

-Pao- dijo Harry separándose de la chica

-Y Hermione?- pregunto Pao, pero antes de que Harry le respondiera Severus gruño y se fue de la sala.

Harry y Paola pasaron varias horas hablando de todo y de nada, tocaron muy ligeramente el tema de Hermione y se desviaron a otras cosas , como Quidditch y las clases de duelos, la noche cayo rápidamente en el cálido Caribe y con ella un manto estrellado iluminando el cielo, la cena había terminado y como se había hecho costumbre Snape no bajo a cenar.

-El profesor no ceno- hizo al observación Harry

-No ya no cena con nosotros- dijo Pao

Luego vieron como Draco y Luna desaparecían caminando sobre la playa tomados de la mano

-Ya son novios- le dijo Pao sonriendo

-Desde cuándo?- pregunto Harry

-Par ser sincera pienso que desde la salida a Hogsmeade, pero apenas lo acabo de confirmar, el otro día los vi besándose- explico la chica- estábamos jugando Quidditch, Luna cayo de su escoba y Draco la fue a salvar, no hubiese sufrido mucho daño ya que apenas estábamos cinco metros arriba, pero ya conoces Draco-

-Pensé que no podíamos jugar Quidditch- dijo Harry interrumpiendo

-El profesor Snape le dio el día libre a la familia y nos dio las escobas y el equipo- dijo Pao

-Como sea, cuando voltee vi a Draco sobre la escoba besando a Luna, creo que todos lo vieron también, pero nadie dijo nada – termino de explicar Madrigal

-No estaban comprometidos?- pregunto espontáneamente Harry

-Claro que no!- dijo Pao riendo

-Por supuesto, no podrían estarlo- dijo Harry para si mismo un intenso viento se levanto helándole los huesos al chico haciéndolo sentir miles de escalofríos

-Auch!- se quejo la castaña tallándose el ojo

-Que paso?- pregunto Harry

-Me entro una basurita al ojo- dijo Pao parpadeando repetidamente para intentar sacarla

-Puedo?- pregunto Harry acercándose a ella

-Claro- respondió la chica con un gemido ahogado Harry tomo su cara y con cuidado examino su ojo derecho para encontrar un pequeña pelusa, la cual quito con cuidado, pero no obstante la mano la dejo en la mejilla de la chica, ambos se miraron por unos momento y luego Potter tomo al iniciativa, juntando sus labios con los de Paola, en un beso tan tierno como inocente.

**HOLA, SE QUE TARDE UN POCO , PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP, QUIERO CONPARTIR UNA GRAN NOTICIA CON USTEDES, YA SOY TIA POR SEGUNDA OCACION, =) AUN NO PUEDO CREERLO, PERO CREO QUE LO ENTENDERE, ESO ES PRUEBA DE QUE YA ME ESTOY HACIENDO VIEJA =).GRACIAS POR ESPERAR EL CAPITULO UN BESO **

**LANTANO:** Hola, si una cara muy chistosa y el orgullo por los suelos y mas estando delante de Herms =), cuídate mucho

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola nena, Ahh perdón por la tardanza, Draco como va a cuidar a Pao si anda por ahí con Luna, creo que su hermana es lo que menos le importa, bueno eso pienso, lo de la navidad en la playa te lo debo, ya que la pobre de Hermione gracias al idiota de Ron no va a poder estar, lo odio pero se recompensara con otra cosa. Y no te preocupes, yo también desvarió de repente, claro muy poco jiji pero está bien, un besote cuídate =)

**LUZENLAOSCURIDAD:** Hi que bien que te gusto el lemon y gracias por tu review un abrazo

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola Roció bien no fue tan severo con Harry claro Dumbledore lo salvo y tuvo tres días para que se le bajara el coraje, pero con lo que hizo de besar a Pao será implacable, claro si se entera jiji un beso cuídate mucho bye

**SAKURA TACHI**: Hola chica la tortuosa muerte de Ron, falta, pero creo que es peor castigo quedarse eternamente con Lavender, imagina aguantar esa voz de por vida, ( pobres oídos) pero desearas mas la de Ginny por lo que va a hacer, el drama apenas empieza debe de ser poco a poco y se complicara hasta que sea una madeja que no se pueda desenredar tan fácilmente jeje, espero te guste el capitulo =) xoxo

**MI PESQUE**: Hola bien los visito a tiempo, y claro para recordar la búsqueda del Horrocrux , mugre Ron, primero burlándose de Harry por haber tenido a Pao como escudo humano y es lo que él hace, es al único Weasley que en realidad odio, los demás son súper cool bueno a Ginny de repente si la odio y de repente no, depende de que animo y de que historia sea, =) bueno cuídate nos estamos leyendo, besos

**ALICEC.-WITHLOCK:** hola gracias por tu review, espero estés bien , un saludo =)

**JUDITH178:** HI jaja pobre de Sevy como lo maltrato verdad, espero leerte pronto besos

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, =) XOXO **


	14. Como decirte que

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 14 Como decirte que … te quiero

Eran las dos de la mañana , cuando unos pasos rápidos turbaban el silencio de los pasillos del colegio, Severus caminaba con avidez ondeando su larga capa, nunca antes el camino a la enfermería se le había hecho tan largo, y peor aún, nunca antes esperar se le había hecho imposible, Decidió ir en la madrugada a ver a Hermione para no toparse con Albus, en primera, porque quería estar solo con Hermione, y la segunda razón era que lo regañaría obviamente por dejar solos a los chicos, que más les valía comportarse sobre todo a Potter , por otro lado agradeció que aun fueran vacaciones porque si no, en ese mismo momento iría a la habitación de Ron y lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Por fin llego a la enfermería, abrió la puerta con lentitud y se asomo para corroborar que no había nadie en la habitación, se adentro y vio a lo lejos a Hermione, plácidamente dormida, se acerco a prisa, cuando llego a su lado lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, estaba golpeada, un poco más que Potter y se le veía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro

-No debí dejarte ir- le susurro Severus tomando su mano y dándole un beso en ella

Se quedo varios minutos pensando en la tortura que le aplicaría a Ron, lo daría de juguete a Fluffy, claro y una sesión de Crucios no le vendría mal, tal vez unas horas o días en el bosque prohibido claro y un avada no podría faltar, pero despejo sus pensamientos y vacio su mente de todo, menos de Hermione

Así pasaron por lo menos un media hora en la cual Severus no se movió del lado de Hermione, , miraba por la ventana el cielo estaba despejado aun para ser invierno, entre todas las estrellas alcanzo a distinguir a Rigel, y medio sonrió al recordar la noche en que Granger había interrumpido su soledad, una acertada interrupción, sintió como Hermione le apretaba la mano y la miro

-Severus!- exclamo la castaña con felicidad al ser Severus lo primero que vio al despertar

- Shh Como te sientes?- le pregunto el pelinegro bajando un poco la voz

-Mejor, que haces aquí?

-Quería verte- le confesó robando de Hermione una sonrisa

-Severus, que haces aquí?- pregunto Minerva , Severus no se sobresalto ni nada por el estilo, se controlo y solo volteo con su expresión más normal y dijo

-Vine a ver como estaba Granger, pero ya me voy-

-No Severus, tú te quedas- le dijo la bruja en un tono de autoridad

-Lo siento Minerva tengo cosas que hacer-

-Si como no, como qué?, llegar a dormir y descansar – le respondió la profesora

-Bien me dijo Albus que vendrías- murmuro Macgonagall

-No le vas a avisar verdad?-

-Claro que le voy a avisar, dijo que lo hiciera- Minerva se acerco a la chimenea de piedra que estaba en el despacho de Madame Pomfrey y sumió la cabeza en las llamas verdes, Hermione miro a Severus interrogante, pero Snape no se inmuto y solo le sonrió

Cuando Minerva se reincorporo volteo a ver a Snape y le dijo

-Albus quiere verte- Severus miro a Hermione con algo de tristeza y asintió y salió rumbo al despacho del director

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry y Pao se separaron muy pronto según la perspectiva de ellos, Harry miro a Pao y ella estaba sumamente sonrojada, tenía los ojos llorosos y aunque tenía una sonrisa en el rostro Harry se confundió como cuando beso a Cho

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Harry recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa más convincente

-Pao- dijo Harry en un tono más serio

-Si?- pregunto tímidamente Madrigal

- Quieres ser mi novia- le pregunto casi susurrando

-Perdón?- pregunto ella al no escuchar

-Me preguntaba que si quieres ser mi novia- le dijo mas rápido y sudando frio, Paola lo miro sonrió se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios Harry la cubrió con sus brazos haciendo que ella recargara la cabeza en su hombro

-Te quiero- le dijo

-Y yo a ti- respondió Pao, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco enorme, ella lo quería, pero porque, tenía que preguntar lo tenía que hacer

-Y por qué?- pregunto de nuevo, Pao se enderezo, lo miro a los ojos y dijo

-Por que eres muy bueno- de todas las respuestas que Harry se planteaba en la cabeza, jamás pensó en esa, no lo quería por ser el elegido, ni por ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y mucho menos Por ser el niño que vivió, simplemente lo quería porque era bueno, recordó las palabras de su padrino de hace un año

"_Tú no eres un persona mala Harry, eres una persona buena a la que le han pasado cosas malas"_

Por vez primera lo creyó

Unas risitas nerviosas se escuchaban a lo lejos, era sin duda Luna, Pao si los alcanzo a ver, se giro y camino a la casa Harry por su parte se quedo helado y lo único que pudo hacer es como Pao se alejaba de él para entrar a la casa, Harry puso su mano en donde varios minutos atrás los labios de la Slytherin habían estado

-Draco!- escucho el pelinegro y vio como Malfoy cargaba a Luna, los rubios al verlo recuperaron la compostura, pero se desconcertaron al ver la sonrisa soñadora que Potter tenia

-Harry?- pregunto Luna, pero él no contesto, solo se fue de ahí, sintiendo como si flotara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toc, Toc escucho Dumbledore que tocaban en la puerta

-Adelante- contesto poniéndose de pie para recibir a Severus

-Albus- el inclino su cabeza a manera de saludo

-Siéntate hijo- Severus odiaba cuando Albus se iba con tanta formalidad, por que no le decía lo que quería

- Minerva me dijo…- comenzo

-Si, que estaba a solas con Granger en la enfermería, que deberia de estar de chaperon cuidadndo a esos bebes que tu llamas alumnos y que te desobedecici- dijo Snape

-Solo me dijo que estabas aquí- le dijo Albus sonriendo

-Y..?- le prgeunto alzando su peculiar ceja

-Te pedi que te quedaras con los chicos, la visita de Bellatrix pudo haber slalido mal- le dijo

- Todo en lo que esa loca esta involucrada sale mal- gruño Severus

-Tal vez, pero ahora Harry debe de estar tranquilo-

-Siempre Potter!- exclamo Severus alzando un poco la voz- solo el te interesa, pero Hermione no, ella duro tres días inconsciente por culpa de Weasley-

-Fue un accidente- interrumpió Albus

-Como sea, alguien resulto dañado y a ti lo único que te preocupa es que Potter este tranquilo, si quieres que este bien ya no lo mandes a buscar esos Horrocruxes-

-Severus hay cosas que aun no entiendes-

-Pero hay otras que si Albus, nosotros tardamos tiempo en aprender y aun no lo sabemos todo- Albus lo miro con expresión divertida

-Bueno tu si lo sabes todo- agrego el pelinegro, pero Potter, es un niño no puede con todo-

-Te interesa el muchacho- dijo alegre Dumbledore sonriendo más abiertamente

digas tonterías, a mi la que me importa es…- pero Snape callo, no quería entrar al juego de Albus

-La señorita Granger- completo Albus-No me mires asi Severus, crees que no se lo que pasa en al escuela?- poregunto

-No-

-De todos modos no te preocupes, eh decidido que la señorita Granger ya no acompañara a Harry y al señor Weasley , es demasido peligroso-

-Que bien que lo decides asi, y si yo fuera tu, cuidaría un poco mas de Weasley por que no creo que haya sido un accidente

-Desde luego- contesto Albus – Ahora te recomiendo que regreses con los chicos, Hermione estará bien cuidada, te lo aseguro- Severus asintió y se giro dándole la espalda a Albus

-Ah Severus- le interrumpió el anciano antes de que saliera – Muchas felicidades!- Snape miro extrañado a Albus y salió del despacho para al momento de llegar a los límites de Hogwarts desaparecerse

Severus llego cerca de la casa, entro y solo la luz de la chimenea iluminaba la estancia, lo que vio en cualquier otro momento podría haber hecho que gritara como descontrolado, y no era para menos, Harry Pao se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón, Madrigal estaba abrazada a Harry.

Sintió ganas de sacar a Potter a patadas de ahí, darlo al señor oscuro, pero una fuerza interna lo impidió, no se movía y no podía hablar, no hizo nada al sentir el fino aroma de Hermione, era su perfume lo sabía, pero ella no estaba ahí, la había dejado en el colegio al cuidado de Minerva , cuando por fin pudo sentir que se podía mover y que recuperaba el habla, un calor invadió su corazón, como una tibia mano , sonrió y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, al fin y al cabo mañana podría matar a Potter.

**HOLA WI! NO ME TARDE Y SI PUDE ACTUALIZAR Y ES QUE MI VIDA ESTA VOLVIENDO A SU LUGAR YA PASO EL AJETREO, AHORA SUBIRE CADA DOS DIAS EL CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE Y AUNQUE LAS VACACIONES TERMINARAN, LAS INTRIGAS AUN NO, SE HARAN MAS=) GRACIAS POR SUS LECTURAS UN BESO **

**ALICEC.-WHITLOCK:** Hola bien la actitud de Snape tiene una justificación, la cual aun no revelare, por eso no lo mato, por que en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho sin rechistar, Ron aclaro me cae mal y lo odio con odio jarocho, gracias por tu review, un beso

**LANTANO:** Hola la maldición, pues como todas es algo delicada, pero se recuperara, y a Ron jiji soy muy perversa y sufrirá, =) nos estamos leyendo un saludo.

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola nena gracias, mi sobrino esta lindo y muy chiquito, parece de juguete aunque sé que no lo es =) por otra parte , el placer siempre será de Severus, le toca torturarlo, en el anterior fue Bellatrix, mi querida madre ahora no, será mi Sevy , Ya conoces a Bella, tan desconfiada, aunque loca y todo tiene razón solo en pequeñas cosas , y claro cuando sea tu beta ( gracias por el puesto=D) le encontrare un lugar, recuerdo cuando están en la audiencia de Harry en el ministerio y llega diciendo su nombre, lo adore, como quitándole importancia al nombre de Fudge, eso sí aclaro algo, jamás cambiare un pañal ya se lo advertí a mi hermana , pero con lo demás si la ayudo, cuídate mucho , espero te des cuenta de algunas cositas que puse, awww lo adore un besote bye

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hola si Severus lo pondrá en su lugar, imagina a sus hijos, con su pelo zanahorio y la vocecita de corneta tapada de Lavender jaja Ginny si se cambia de bando, pero es por despecho ya que no acepta que Harry la haya cambiado según ella por Pao, Severus no reacciono mal , porque , bueno eso se explica adelante ,sé que es rara su reacción, pero es justificada=) cuídate mucho xoxo

**LUZENLAOSCURIDAD:** Hola chica sabes, prácticamente bueno yo en lo personal odio a Ron, no puedo quererlo ni tantito, me cae mal y sé que aunque son el trió dorado todo puede pasar, espero que algún día tengas la alegría de ser tía, se siente muy bonito, yo a mis niños los quiero como los hijos que jamás tendré. Un saludote bye

**JORJIHUDDY13:** Hola que bien que te gusta el fic, y si Bella siempre arruinara todo, la adoro =) espero leerte pronto besos

**MI PESQUE**: Hola tienes toda la razón en cuanto a los personajes yo en una realidad probable en el libro hubiese preferido a Hermione con Harry, a Ginny con Neville y a Ronald con Luna, se me hizo un poco feo que Harry repitiera lo mismo que su padre, casarse con una pelirroja , no gusto nada, yo siempre digo que el único fastidioso de la familia Weasley es Ron, no le veo nada bueno, tal vez su familia, pero de ahí, es un envidioso inseguro y egoísta, lo odio .

Bien Severus si salió, aunque no iba a salir como loco corriendo y que todos lo vieran, eso no va con él, Bella si no es ella alguien se va a enterar, eso es inevitable, cuídate mucho nos estamos leyendo =)

**EYDREN SNAPE:** hi, ya vi tu video , esta genial, me encanto, mil gracias por hacerlo y no puedo expulsar a Ron, no hasta que sufra mucho, aunque creo que se quedara de por vida en Hogwarts pagando su penitencia, un besote, gracias de nuevo te quedo genial lo ame=)

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, LAS QUIERO =)XOXO**


	15. Un rayo de sol en una tormenta

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 15 Un rayo de sol en una tormenta

Las vacaciones habían pasado muy rápido, ahora todos regresaban a su vida normal en el colegio, incluidos Severus y los chicos que se fueron con el de vacaciones, Hermione ya no regreso con ellos, al día siguiente en que Severus visito a Hermione en el Hogwarts, Snape no salió de nuevo de su habitación, con todo y que había encontrado a Potter abrazando a a su hija, no es que no le importara, de todos modos Draco cuidaba de Madrigal.

Al regreso, todo volvió a ser como antes, Severus aterrorizaba a Neville y a otro tanto de la escuela, ninguno de los chicos que fueron al viaje hablaron de la relación de Hermione y Snape, no querían , además de que sabían no les incumbía, por eso se acostumbraron al mismo trato de Snape, tan frio, agrio y sarcástico.

Pronto el mes de Enero se fue como un suspiro, nada nuevo, salvo la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños que le organizaron a Severus en las que solo estuvo Draco Pao Hermione, y por supuesto el profesor Dumbledore, las clases pasaron igual, ahora Severus volvía a dejar los interminables ensayos de dos metros de pergamino.

Ron Ginny y Lavender no habían hecho comentarios sarcásticos ni ofensivos en contra de Malfoy, Madrigal, Potter o Granger, pero algo planeaban, Severus lo sabía ya que los había sorprendido cuchicheando más de dos veces en los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, reconociendo solo pequeños diálogos como

"_Granger" "la quita novios de madrigal"_ incluso algunos masa crueles como "_sangre sucia"_ o _"mestizo mugriento"_ pero no pudo hacer gran cosa más que incrementar el castigo que Dumbledore le había aplicado a Ginny y quitarles todo el tiempo libre a Ron y Lavender

Los primeros días de Febrero se asomaban y con ellos el ambiente de amor que algunos padecían y otros no tanto.

Era viernes y con ello la última clase del día Doble hora de defensa con Snape, dos, horas en las que Severus se había pasado hablando sobre las Banshess

-Granger, 10 puntos menos Gryffindor - grito Snape a todo pulmón a la mitad de la clase de repente

-Pero por que?- pregunto Hermione fingiendo molestia aunque ya sabía que juego se traía Snape, siempre que la quería ver, le daba detención.

Por una parte los Slytherins se vanagloriaban por los castigos y puntos menos que recibía Granger, y los Gryffindors se lamentaban al ver a su compañera en tal aprieto.

-Por que es una insufrible sabelotodo- contesto Snape viéndola fijamente

-Pero- volvió a reclamar Hermione intentando ocultar su sonrisa

-Que sean veinte puntos menos y una semana de detención, esta noche en mi despacho a las ocho - termino de decir Severus, Hermione tomo asiento junto a Harry

-Bien hecho Granger, déjanos sin puntos- le dijo Lavender al termino de la clase

-No le hagas caso- dijo Harry detrás de ella

-No te preocupes, deje de hacerle caso desde la primera vez que la escuche- dijo Hermione riéndose

- Que tengas una linda detención- dijo Madrigal acercándose a Herms

-Pao, no digas eso- respondió la castaña un poco ruborizaba

-No digas eso - contesto Pao arremedándole a Hermione y se fue riendo, dando brinquitos muy similares a los que luna daba

-Me acompañas al campo de Quidditch a practicar?- le pregunto Harry

-Lo siento tengo que terminar los deberes-

-Si por la detención- le dijo Harry – Mi capa está del lado derecho de mi baúl, hasta abajo- Hermione asintió y se fue rumbo a la biblioteca

Eran las siente cincuenta y cinco y Hermione ya estaba en las mazmorras, pero no recibió respuesta

-Impaciente por su castigo?- pregunto Severus caminado hacia ella

-Siempre llego cinco minutos antes – le dijo Hermione

-Sí, lo sé, es muy impaciente Granger verdad- le dijo Severus pegando a Hermione a la puerta, quedando detrás de ella y besando el lóbulo de su oreja

-Severus, aquí no – se quejo Hermione viendo a ambos lados del pasillo

- No se queje Granger y obedezca – dijo demandante Snape

-Si profesor- Hermione sucumbió a los besos de Severus, quien la jalo consigo fuera de las mazmorras

-A donde vamos?- pregunto ella

-Espera un poco-contesto él

El camino hacia la torre de astrónoma se hizo muy corto, Severus le tapo los ojos a Hermione y la guio para llegar al lo alto de la torre

-Severus!- exclamo Hermione, cuando Snape le destapo los ojos, una bella mesa para dos, estaba ante ella , adornada con un fino mantel de seda y unas velas que flotaban en el aire la luz de la Luna alumbraba la torre y un calmo viento se colaba el cielo estaba despejado y estrellado

- Sorpresa- le dijo Severus sonriéndole

-Es muy lindo Severus- le dijo Hermione, acercándose al barandal, donde se apoyo para contemplar el cielo

-Qué lindo cielo- dijo Herms

-Muy parecido al que había cuando subiste a perturbar mi soledad- dijo Snape

-Yo? –

-Si quien más?- Hermione sonrió y volteo de nuevo al cielo , Severus aprovecho ese momento para sacer de su túnica un bello estuche de madera de cerezo que tenia gravado en él la constelación de Orión y en donde debería de estar Rigel , había un turquesa , era el estuche de la tienda del señor Betz

- Hermione- le dijo Severus abriendo el estuche y sacando de él una pluma tornasol que entrego a Hermione

- Para mí?- pregunto emocionada ella

-Sí, creo que el señor Betz se encargo de contarte la historia, pero no te conto todo, estas plumas están hechas para las almas gemelas, dicen quienes las posean su amor vivirá eternamente- explico Severus sacando una de las plumas

-Y eso es lo que quiero, que nuestro amor perdure más allá de la eternidad- Hermione sonrió y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, la cual fue secada tiernamente por Severus

-Quiero que conserves una de ellas- le dijo Severus agarrando el estuche y dándoselo con la pluma que quedaba adentro

Hermione tomo el estuche y sin decir nada besos a Severus , la turquesa que simulaba la estrella de Rigel brillo con intensidad

-Te amo- le dijo Severus

-Y yo a ti Severus- Ambos se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos solo escuchando el soplar del viento, después de eso se separaron

-Bien, ahora la segunda parte de la sorpresa- le dijo Snape tomándola de la mano, Hermione acepto y tomo asiento Severus llamo a Dobby, el elfo llego con una bandeja de plata y la dejo en el centro de la mesa, se despidió de Hermione y desapareció

-espero que te guste, lo cocine yo- respondió Severus mientras destapaba una botella de Hidromiel con cereza

-Cocinas?- pregunto Hermione maravillada

-Solo para personas especiales, aunque no es gran cosa – le respondió dándole su copa, después destapo la charola

-Hermione observo el suculento espagueti a los tres quesos que Snape había preparado, quería probarlo, pero cuando el olor de tan exquisito platillo llego a ella se levanto corriendo

-Hermione!- exclamo Severus viendo como la castaña corría al baño que estaba abajo con una cara muy pálida y tapándose la boca

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Severus acercándose y tocando la puerta del baño, pero no recibió respuesta, verbal, solo una serie de sonidos que le indicaban que Hermione estaba vomitando

-Hermione abre la puerta- le grito tocando más fuerte, instantes después Hermione salió con un color , bueno no tenia color

-Que te paso?- le pregunto

-No lo sé, me he estado sintiendo mal – dijo Hermione, pero cuando el olor de la comida llego de nuevo a ella , se encerró de nueva cuenta en el baño

-Mejor?- pregunto Severus cuando la vio salir

-Eso creo- le dijo Hermione

-Como esta eso de que te has estado sintiendo mal?- le pregunto inquisitoriamente

- He tenido uno que otro mareo, y nauseas , ha de ser por la presión de los exámenes- se contesto así misma Hermione

-No creo que sea por eso – le dijo Severus , Hermione no dijo nada y subió con él , el spaguetti había sido tapado y ya no le llegaba el olor, la castaña se acerco a la mesa para tomar su copa de hidromiel, pero Severus se la quito

- Oye!- exclamo Hermione

- Ven conmigo – Snape tomo de la mano a Hermione

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Hermione

-sígueme- le dijo Severus, en al camino Hermione se comenzó a marear casi cae pero Snape la tomo firmemente de la cintura, para después cargarla

-No es para tanto, ya estoy bien- dijo Hermione, Severus alzo la ceja viéndola

-Estas enferma- le contesto pronto llegaron a la enfermería de la escuela

-Buenas noches- dijo Madame Pomfrey

-Granger se siente mal – fue lo que dijo Severus

-Oh, ya veo, recuéstala aquí - le dijo la medimaga a Severus – te revisare- Hermione asintió no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Severus, del tipo no me dejes aquí

-Te importa si uso tu chimenea?- pregunto Severus,- quiero avisarle a Albus- agrego

-Claro que puedes- Severus se adentro a la chimenea y en voz muy alta dijo

-Despacho de Albus Dumbledore- unas llamas verdes lo cubrieron

-Bien querida que tienes?- pregunto amablemente Pomfrey

- Ya me siento bien- aseguro la castaña

-Te tengo que revisar- objeto la medimaga

-Bien, he estado muy cansada me dan muchas ganas de dormir – decía Hermione mientras Pomfrey pasaba su varita por la cabeza de la castaña y asentía

- También, bueno no sé si sea relevante- dijo Hermione

-Lo que sea dímelo- le contesto Pomfrey

-He tenido mucho calor últimamente más del que debería, y nauseas y mareos- la medimaga se detuvo con la varita y miro a Hermione con una mezcla de sorpresa y desesperación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Albus- dijo Severus adentrándose al despacho del director

-Hijo que bueno que estas aquí, un caramelo de Limón?- pregunto Albus

-No gracias- dijo Severus

-Dime que te trae aquí en esta bella noche- pregunto Albus

-Veras, Granger estaba en detención conmigo y… ella se empezó a sentir mal, primero la lleve con Pomfrey, pero vengo a pedir tu consentimiento para que pueda llevarla a San Mungo-

-Tan grave es?- pregunto Albus

-No lo sé, antes de saber que tenía vine aquí contigo-

- Bien hijo no importa, ven vamos a ver cómo está la señorita Granger- contesto Albus acercándose a un gran tazón que tenia mas caramelos de limón y tomando un puño bastante generoso

-Y dime que paso?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Bueno… yo prefiero ahorrar detalles y concentrarme en otra cosa- le dijo

-Muy bien, lástima que es espagueti se haya desperdiciado, de verdad cocinas muy bien – le dijo Albus

-Ya lo sabes verdad?- le pregunto , pero solo recibió una sonrisa de Dumbledore , el camino a la enfermería se le izo por segunda vez muy largo

Cuando entraron a la enfermería Severus vio a Minerva hablando con Madame Pomfrey , Hermione estaba sentada en una de las camillas y estaba muy pálida

-Profesor Dumbledore- saludo Pomfrey

-Buenas noches- les dijo a ambas brujas, Minerva saludo a Severus con un cabeceo

-Por qué llamaste a Minerva?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Bueno es que como es la jefa de su casa creo que era prudente avisarle- Severus miro a Hermione, ella lo veía fijamente , los ojos los tenia cristalinos, quería llorar, pero no parecían lagrimas de tristeza, más bien parecían de felicidad

- Y bien? que tiene Granger?- pregunto sin dejar de ver a la castaña

-Nada que no se le quite en nueve, ocho meses- se corrigió la medimaga, Severus abrió los ojos como platos y Hermione asintió

-Esta embarazada- dijo Pomfrey Severus sintió que todo le daba vueltas , lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la sonrisa de Dumbledore y la de Macgonagall

-Vaya lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Dumbledore

**HOLA, WA! YA LES DIJERON A SEVERUS Y HERMIONE QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO BEBE, QUE LINDO, AHORA SI VAMOS A ENTRAR EN MATERIA Y CON ESTA GRAN NOTICIA DETONAR TODO, ME IMAGINO COMO REACCIONARAN GINNY, RON, HARRY, DRACO, PAO, LUNA, VOLDEMORT, BELLATRIX, BUENO TODOS WA! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, UN BESO **

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola nena, si que disfruten mucho Severus lo va a dejar en paz, pero mi madre no, ñaca ñaca , en fin qué bueno que te gusto la plática, de Albus y Severus, ya sabes cómo es ese viejito chiflado hay que agarrarle el hilo por que si no, jiji a Sirius no lo reviviré=( no encaja en la historia, además creo que dará muchos más problemas, pero buena noticia no matare a Remus eso es algo cuídate mucho nena un beso =D

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola bien me encantan tus ideas de castigo, y claro será un muchas partes, bueno aun nos lo deben, pero pronto vendrá, un saludo bye

**MARU M CULLEN :** Hola gracias por leer el fic, y que bien que te gusto, jamás en mi vida había escuchado hablar de ese artista, pero ya lo busque y la canción esta muy bonita y si quedo, espero leerte pronto besos

**ALICE C.-WHITLOCK.** : Hi gracias, y claro hay que matar al pelirrojo feo de Ronald Weasley , yo no entiendo como unas personas tan agradables como Molly y Arthur Weasley pudieron tener un hijo como Ron, no parece un Weasley, solo por el cabello, pero , bueno ya estoy delirando verdad gracias por el review, un beso

**SAKURA TACHI**: Holaaaa! qué bien que te gusto el capitulo, es genial y espero que salgas bien con eso de tus materias , te deseo lo mejor un saludo =)

**SOPHIE CULLEN SWAN** : Hola tienes toda la razón, recuerda en la película del cáliz cantes del baile de navidad como Ron traía de mandadero a un niñito solo para conseguirle un autógrafo de Harry, es un tonto convenenciero y bien ya vez por que Dumbledore lo felicito, recuérdalo él lo sabe todo de todo el castigo te lo debo , pero pronto, no quiero que todo sea malo, un saludo bye

**SEKMETH DEI:** Hola gracias por el review, espero estés bien =)

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC, AHORA SI, TOMATAZOS Y FELICITACIONES, SON BIEN RECIBIDOS, UN BESO SALUDOS **


	16. No es suficiente

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 16 No es suficiente

-Déjeme decirle señorita Granger que no estuvo muy bien lo que izo- dijo Minerva con bastante aplomo , regañando a Hermione

-Lo sé profesora, lo lamento- contesto la castaña bajando la cabeza

-No la regañes Minerva, no ves que le hace daño- dijo Severus despertando y poniéndose de pie

-Hasta que despiertas hijo- exclamo Albus abrazando al profesor

-Si Albus, pero como te decía Minerva no la regañes- dijo Severus

- No la estoy regañando Severus, pero tampoco pienses que le voy a aplaudir, y contigo después hablare muy seriamente - dijo la bruja

-Déjalo Minerva, esto hay que celebrarlo, un niño en Hogwarts ya era hora- exclamo emocionado el director

-No te basta con esa bola de mocosos- mascullo Severus

-No es lo mismo- le respondió Dumbledore –Además Ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza, no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero nada puedo hacer – agrego Albus

-Minerva creo que tenemos que dejar solos a Severus y a la señorita Granger, imagino que tendrán mucho de qué hablar -

-Claro Albus- respondió Minerva saliendo del brazo del profesor

Ambos salieron de la enfermería dejando a Severus y a Hermione solos, el silencio impero en el lugar por varios minutos, Hermione solo veía los pies de Severus y Severus veía al techo ninguno se animo a hablar.

Mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Severus en ese momento, la principal de ellas el peligro en el que se encontraría Hermione si algún partidario del Lord se enterase de su estado, sin mencionar que temía por la seguridad de su hijo

-Por favor dime algo- suplico Hermione, pero Severus no respondió en ese momento

La cabeza de Hermione también estaba nublada como se lo diría a sus amigos, los demás alumnos como lo tomarían, que ella, la prefecta de Gryffindor e insoportable sabelotodo estuviese embarazada de uno de los profesores.

-Yo..- comenzó diciendo Severus – No sé qué pensar, esto no estaba en mis planes- le dijo casi en un susurro

-Que, que no estaba en tus planes?- preguntó Hermione sumamente molesta,

-No quería decir eso- se disculpo de inmediato

-O no claro que lo quisiste decir Severus- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie

-Y dime que si estaba en tus planes?, seducir a la estúpida de Granger para burlarte de ella, con tus amigos? pasar solo el tiempo? quitarte las ganas? o vengarte ?- cada palabra que decía Hermione le iba rompiendo el corazón al pensar que podría ser cierto

-O si claro, quería acostarme contigo solo para burlarme y decirle a los demás , que solo me serviste para pasar el tiempo y quitarme las ganas, eso sí, cobrándome la vez que me robaste ingredientes de mi armario- le contesto de forma sarcástica

-Entonces eso era- pregunto Hermione al borde de las lágrimas

– No seas tonta, jamás te haría algo así- le dijo al ver la mirada de Granger -Parece que no lo has entendido- le dijo Severus suspirando

-Tal parece que no- respondió Sarcástica

-el Lord tenebroso podría…- Hermione interrumpió a Severus

-A sí, ya sabía yo que algo tenía que ver con Voldemort, podrías por un minuto dejar de pensar en el, esto no es asunto suyo, solo somos tu y yo, dime qué quieres – le dijo acercándose a él y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro

-Yo… - Severus pensó mucho, no podía dejar a Hermione con la responsabilidad del bebe, y no quería, pero tenía miedo de perderlos, de repente la marca tenebrosa comenzó a arderle indicándole la llamada de Voldemort

-Yo… tengo que irme- le dijo a Hermione

-Anda a besarle los pies a esa asquerosa serpiente – le grito la castaña cuando lo vio salir de la enfermería.

Hermione camino con rumbo al lago negro, las lágrimas apenas la dejaban ver tanto así que había tropezado varias veces, al llegar al lago, se sentó en la orilla del mismo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La enorme mansión Malfoy dio la bienvenida Severus, el mago atravesó la entrada principal y como era costumbre se dirigió al salón donde todos los mortifagos esperaban

-Hasta que llegas- le dijo Bellatrix –Sabes que la Lord no le gusta esperar-

-Ya estoy aquí no?– le dijo recibiendo de Bella un gruñido, el Lord entro minutos después al salón, seguido por Naginni

-Bienvenidos compañeros- dijo él, sentándose

-Y bien?- pregunto Voldemort - que noticias me tiene del ministerio?- pregunto

-Mi señor, creemos que el ministerio podría caer antes de la siguiente semana – aviso Yaxley

-Eso me vienes diciendo desde hace un mes – le dijo Voldemort enojado

-Lo siento Mi Lord, es que fue complicado poner bajo la maldición imperio a Fudge, el ministerio esta resguardado - Bellatrix comenzó a reír ante tan declaración

-Si estuviera tan resguardado como dices no podrías haberte infiltrado- dijo Bella

-No te metas en esto Lestrange- advirtió el mortifago

– eres un tonto, apresúrate con eso entendido – vocifero Voldemort

-Si mi Lord como diga- Severus se encontraba mas disperso que de costumbre, pensaba y repasaba a cada minuto que la guerra no tardaría mucho en estallar, cualquier podría ser el último momento no solo de él, si no de Hermione, Pao, incluso Draco todos esos pensamientos impidieron que cerrara por completo su mente, como acostumbraba a hacerlo en las reuniones de los mortifagos, de la nada, las imágenes de la visita de Bellatrix en las vacaciones vinieron a él, , la plática con Draco y Lena, Severus volteo al frente donde Bellatrix sonreía con suficiencia mientras invadía su mente, cuando vio que Bella estaba a punto de descubrirlo, la saco de su mente , no sin antes brindarle a Lestrange una imagen de una hermosa melena castaña.

-Y bien Severus?- pregunto Voldemort esperando una respuesta de Snape

-Mi señor?- le pregunto

-Estas muy distraído Severus- le dijo Voldemort

-Lo lamento Mi lord, no volverá a pasar-

-Claro que no volverá a pasar –

-y bien, alguien ya encontró al traidor de Lucius y a la inútil de su esposa?-

-Yo señor tengo una pista, la ultima vez se les vio por España- dijo Crabbe

-Igual de cobardes que Regulus, que familia te fue a tocar Bellatrix- dijo burlándose de la mortifaga

-Ellos no son nada mío mi señor, aquel que le dé la espalda a usted merece la muerte- dijo viendo a Severus

- Claro que les daré muerte, la ancestral casa de los Black- dijo altivamente

-Toujours pur- dijo en voz alta, Bellatrix se irguió orgullosa

-Toujours un traître- las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar incluidas también las de Severus, Bellatrix solo se contuvo para no decir nada y aguantar las risas

-algo que quieras decir?- le pregunto Voldemort

-No mi señor, jamás me atrevería a contradecirlo- dijo ella agachando la cabeza

-Bien , porque quiero que mantengas tu mente en otra cosa-

-Si mi Lord?-

-Esto los incumbe a ustedes dos – dijo el Lord señalando a Severus y Bellatrix – asi que los demás se pueden ir – todos se levantaron y salieron de ahí cuando el ultimo mortifago se había ido, Voldemort dijo

-Quiero encargarles algo de suma importancia –

-Lo que sea amo- gimió la pelinegra, Severus solo miro a Voldemort y asintió

-Ese viejo se ha vuelto un estorbo en mis planes - gruño

-Quien mi amo?- preguntó Bella

-Dumbledore- dijo enojado, Bellatrix izo lo propio gruñendo

-Lo quiero muerto- exigió

-Como usted diga amo, lo tendrá muerto – exclamo Bellatrix

-Severus quiero que ayudes a Bella a entrar-

-Mi Lord, yo no podría hacer eso, Dumbledore ha reforzado la seguridad en el castillo y creo que me será difícil- objeto Snape

-Tonterías, la ayudaras –

-Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie!- dijo Bellatrix

-Como ordene mi señor- dijo Severus asintiendo

-Vete- le dijo, el pelinegro se levanto y dejo solos a Lestrange y Voldemort

-Amo, no confió en el , es un traidor- le dijo Bellatrix

-El es mi más leal mortifago Bella y confió en el - le contesto y salió también de la habitación

- sí, pero yo no confió en él - contesto Bellatrix cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luna brillaba con intensidad iluminando a Hermione quien se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas

-Estar fuera del castillo a estas horas está prohibido- grito un chico desde lo lejos

Hermione volteo a verlo y sin inmutarse le dijo – Lo lamento Draco-

-Hermione, que haces aquí?- le pregunto

-Nada, quería salir a pasear un rato necesitaba aire- le contesto – pero tienes razón, no debería estar aquí- agrego

-No, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte- le contesto el rubio – pensé que estabas con mi padrino –

-No, ya no estoy con el profesor Snape- contesto secándose las lágrimas

-Como esta eso de que ya no estás con él?-

-Pues, nos hemos dado cuenta que esto jamás funcionara-la castaña resolvió no mencionar nada de su embarazo, lo menos que quería era estar siendo regañada por Draco Harry y compañía

-Bromeas, claro que funcionara- objetó Draco – El te ama y tu a él-

-No es suficiente , hay muchas cosas que nos separan-

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes Granger- dijo Draco regañándola

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Hermione volteando a ver al lago , Draco se sentó a su lado, en cuanto Hermione sintió al Slytherin a su lado, lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, el rubio comprendió que Hermione solo quería a alguien con quien llorar así que no dijo nada, no era el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pastel de Limón- dijo Severus ante la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director, y a pesar de que era casi media noche

-Albus?- preguntó Severus mientras se asomaba a la oficina del director

-Ah Severus, por fin llegas, estuve pensando que tal vez podremos usar las habitaciones que no usas, claro que tenemos que remodelarlas, traer muebles para el bebe , cual es el color de la señorita Granger?- pregunto Albus sin dejar hablar a Severus

-Morado creo- contesto Snape

-Bueno eso ya veremos, y como le vamos a decir a los alumnos, eso no importa pero sería mejor darnos prisa –

-Me puedes escuchar!- le grito Severus, Albus paro con su ir y venir, lo vio sonriendo y dijo

-Querías decir algo Severus

-Si, Albus vengo de ver al señor tenebroso-

-No estabas con la señorita Granger?- preguntó Albus

-No, fui a donde el Lord, Albus….-

-si?- preguntó Albus con seriedad

-El lord me mando matarte- Albus medito las palabras de Severus caminando de un lado a otro tanto que comenzaba a mareara Severus

-Que te dijo?-

-Nos encargo la tarea a Bellatrix y a mí, quiere que la ayude a entrar al colegio-

-Bueno no podemos dejarla entrar, los alumnos correrían demasiado peligro-

-Eso ya lo sé – dijo Severus

-Aunque conociendo a Bellatrix, seguro no descansará hasta complacer a Tom- razono Dumbledore

-Entonces que vamos a Hacer-

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo que pensar-

-Pero Albus, sabes lo que implica esto verdad?- preguntó

-Claro que lo sé y ya te dije que no te preocupes-

-Está bien-

-Maravillosos, ahora te sugiero que vayas a la enfermería, estoy seguro que tienes mucho de qué hablar con Hermione- Severus asintió y con algo de desconfianza salió de la oficina de Albus rumbo a la enfermería.

**HOLA, QUE TAL, YO ESTOY MUY FELIZ, YA SUPERAMOS LOS 100 REVIEWS, ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE EL CORAJE CON LA COMPAÑÍA DE LUZ POR DEJARME SIN LUZ DESDE EL LUNES SE ME QUITO , WI! EN SERIO QUE FELICIDAD, GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS LO QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEW, HAN AGREGADO LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS, A ALERTAS Y A LOS QUE LA HAN LEIDO UN BESOTE **

**MI PESQUE: **hola no te preocupes, luego el tiempo nos absorbe por completo, pero espero que estés bien, y pues imagina los chismes, pobre de Hermis pero no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo aguante, gracias por el review besos

**JUDITH178**: Hola pues sí, es inusual en Snape ese comportamiento, aunque creo que se podría como cualquier persona que de repente va a tener un hijo, y más siendo como es , espero te encuentres bien un saludo

**JORGIHUDDY13**: Hola bien comprendo de que en casi todos los fics queda embarazada, y tus puntos son bueno, pero en este debe de estarlo porque si no, pues no hay historia, gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte el tiempo para leer el fic, =) xoxo

**AMIA SNAPE:** Holaaaaaaaaa nena , wa! me vas a matar por separarlos , Minerva si sabía, aunque no puede demostrar lo emocionada que esta no se puede delatar y más adelante comprendas porque, jiji, y cierto tu Severus ( porque solo te lo presto un ratito ) es un amor, en cuanto a las zorrix de Ginny y Lavender digamos que el mal aun no va a pagar y menos serán despellejadas aun por mi madre, Bella está detrás de otra persona, Jajaja, que mala soy, bueno , me despido nena, una beso =)

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hola pues de momento tal vez el trió no sepa nada del bebe, vamos Hermione no le quiere ni decir a sus amigos, dudo mucho que se lo diga a los demás verdad, y si, Bellatrix entrara ella es como un mal necesario, nos estamos leyendo saludos

**EYDREN SNAPE**. Hi tu video estuvo genial, las imágenes estuvieron divinas, me encanto todo, gracias por hacerlo, dije antes que ahora si se acercaría el peligro, porque, que es la vida sin algo de riesgo? nada , espero te guste el capitulo =D cuídate mucho

**ALICEC.-WHITLOCK:** Gracias por el review, un beso =)

**SAKURA TACHI**: Hola , bueno entiendo que Pao no te cayera bien, pero las personas cambian jiji espero leerte pronto besos =D

**JISI SNAPE:** Hola muchas gracias por el review, cuídate mucho besos

**BELLA SWAN 1996**: Hola que bien que te gusto, la verdad es que solo de imaginar las reacciones si esta súper gracioso, bien , lástima que no puedo ser la esposa de Sevy sniff pero no importa, y como dije antes si hago la continuación de deseo del corazón decidido habrá gemelas gracias por todo amiga, una saludote, espero te guste también este capítulo =) xoxo

**MIMI SAN 89:** Hola sé que hay algunos errores que corregir, pero no es que lo escriba al aventón, o rápido, al contrario le dedico mucho tiempo a cada capítulo pero de repente hay unos errores de dedo que son garrafales y no me percato de ellos, pero tratare de ponerles mucha más atención, gracias por leer el fic, y por darme estos consejos, la psicología de los personajes es compleja y por supuesto no hay cambios radicales, ya que estos deben de ser ( a mi parecer) más sutiles y progresivos, de nuevo gracias por todo besos

**ESPERO QUE YA NO SE VAYA LA LUZ Y COMO ESTAR A OSCURAS DURANTE CASI TRES DIAS ME AYUDO A ESCRIBIR Y ESCRIBIR, MAÑANA SUBIRE UN CAPITULO MAS, EL HAMSTER CAMINO RAPIDO POR FIN, =) BESOS, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LOS PARECIO MUCHO EN VERDAD BYE **


	17. Cuando todo acaba

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 17 Cuando todo acaba

Severus regreso a la enfermería, con la esperanza de poder encontrara a Hermione, como era de esperarse, ella ya no estaba ahí, caminaba por el castillo pensando en cómo poner un alto a todo, se le ocurrieron varias ideas y cada una era más loca que la otra, desde matar a Bellatrix, hasta llevarse a Hermione al extranjero tal como Lucius había hecho con Narcisa, claro que ninguna era coherente y mucho menos responsable.

Severus llego a sus mazmorras metiéndose en su cama donde no pudo dormir y paso la noche en vela.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue a donde la profesora Macgonagall pidiéndole hablar con Dumbledore, Minerva accedió y la llevo hasta la gárgola

TOC TOC

-Adelante- escucho Hermione que decían, entro y vio al profesor sentado detrás del escritorio

-Mi querida señorita Granger-

-Buenos días Profesor- dijo ella, Albus se levanto y le ofreció asiento

-gracias profesor- respondió ella

-Algo de beber?-

-Oh no, estoy bien, profesor…- dijo Hermione esperando a que Dumbledore tomara asiento

-En que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto brindándole a Hermione una mirada de apoyo

-Profesor, vengo a pedir su apoyo- contesto ella – No creo que sea prudente hacer público mi embarazo y mucho menos revelar quién es el padre - la respuesta dejo a Dumbledore perplejo

-Paso algo con Severus de lo que no me haya enterado?- preguntó

-El profesor Snape y yo ya no estamos juntos-

-Lamento mucho la noticia- dijo Albus Hermione solo asintió – pero va a dejarlo estar con usted en este proceso?-

-No, este bebe es mío, además el profesor está muy ocupado atendiendo otras cosas más importantes-

-Mi querida Hermione- dijo Dumbledore acercándose a Hermione, - Lo mas importante para Severus es usted y no pretendo meterme en cosas que no me incumben, pero creo que es muy apresurada su decisión-

-No hay manera de que cambie de parecer Profesor- contesto ella

-Bien, no insistiré, hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted-

-Llámeme, Hermione-

-Bueno, hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted Hermione

-No, solo lo que le dije, no quiero aun que nadie se entere-

-Esta consiente que le tengo que informar al profesorado?-

-Si, pero desearía que solo ellos supieran-

-De acuerdo, y sus amigos?-

-Ellos meos que nadie, no ahora- contesto

-Esta bien, cuente con ellos Hermione, aunque me gustaría que fuera a checarse periódicamente, puede ir con Madame Pomfrey o si lo prefiera dejare que vaya a San Mungo-

-Con Madame Pomfrey por favor- pidió Hermione

-Le avisare entonces , también me gustaría que cambiara de habitaciones en el colegio, podre darle una torre la cual será solo para usted, por supuesto solo podrán entrar las personas que usted permita- aclaro

-No em gustaría dar molestias-

-Tonterias!- exclamo abrazndo a Hermione – Jamas será una molestia, además usted lleva detro a mi nieto, por que sere su abuelo verdad?- prgeunto viendo fijamente a Hermione

-Claro Profesor-

-Esta bien, pediré a los elfos que lleven sus cosas a la torre del tercer piso-

Hermione no se atrevió a corregir a Dumbledore diciendo que no había torres en el tercer piso ya bastante ayuda le había brindado

-Muachas Gracias Profesor – dijo ella parándose y retirándose del despacho de Albus

-Que tenga buena tarde Hermione- se despidió Albus

Hermione salió del despacho de Dumbledore, era casi medio dia y sus compañeros se le habían adelantado a la salida a Hogsmeade, si ganas de alcanzarlos decidió ir a caminar un rato, cuando dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos del quinto piso se topo son Severus, quien venia hacia ella , Hermione se decidió a no habalr con el y se dio media vuelta para alejarse

-Detengase ahí Granger- escucho quele decía Severus , ella se debatió entre hacerle caso o no, y por muy enojada que estuviera el aun seguía siendo su profesor

-Quiero habalr contigo- le dijo, Hermione asintió pero aun sin decir nada

-Quiero aclara la pelea de ayer, no es que no lo planeara, pero estoy muy preocupado y confundido no me gustaría perderte además me tomo por sorpresa la noticia – Hermione no decía nada, solo miraba a Severus

-Ayer fui a una reunión con el Lord, me pidió ayudar a Bellatrix para entrar al castillo planea acecinar a Dumbledore , y si logran entrar estarás en peligro, por no mencionar que podrían…- Severus izo una gran pausa para ver la reacción de Hermione, pero ella permaneció inmóvil, ausente y fría

-Podrían matarte – termino de decir- es por eso que no te arriesgare y te llevare lejos en un lugar seguro donde estés tranquila con el bebe- Hermione vio a Severus y suspiro, , apretaba los puños dentro de su jersey cosa que Snape no noto

-Yo no necesito que se sacrifique profesor- respondió dejando sorprendido a Severus

-Agradezco mucho el gesto, pero no puedo huir y dejar a mis amigos , además quien es usted para decidir por mí , creo yo que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme de cualquier peligro incluyendo Voldemort y la loca esa de Bellatrix-

-No podrás, no entiendes que solo deseo lo mejor para ti, no puedes pretender que no paso nada - le dijo agarrándola de los brazos

-Claro que puedo y lo hare, además deberías hacer lo mismo pretender que esto no paso jamás-

-No puedo borrarlo de mi mente, y me hare responsable entendiste

-Yo no quiero- le respondió ya un poco enojada dejando su frialdad a un lado

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- le dijo casi gritándole

- Y yo no te di opción, no te quiero cerca de mí , aléjate- Severus se acerco a Hermione y tomándola de los hombros la beso apasionadamente

-Suélteme!- grito Hermione aventando a Severus y dándole una cachetada- jamás te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo entendiste- le advirtió con varita en mano

-No sea tonta Granger parece una niña - dijo Severus dando unos pasos atrás

-No, ya no lo soy y aléjese de mi, gritare- le advirtió haciendo el gesto y abriendo la boca

-No me importa- le contesto Severus atrayéndola para sí , pero Hermione le golpeo fuertemente

-Suélteme, auxilio!-gritaba la castaña, ya que cada roce de Severus la quemaba , por fin había decidido y Severus no estaba en su futuro, estaba convencida de que no podría tener uno con el

-Yo en su lugar la soltaría- escucho Hermione que decían Severus aflojo su agarre y Hermione se pudo zafar de sus brazos

-Que hace aquí Potter?- pregunto Severus recuperando la compostura

-Vine a buscar a Hermione, estas bien ¿- le pregunto a la chica quien asintió

-Pao, Luna y Draco nos esperan en la entrada del castillo, ve con ellos- le dijo Hermione tomo su varita del suelo y se fue corriendo

-baje su varita Potter- le dijo Severus muy enojado, Harry izo caso y bajo la varita Severus se le fue encima y lo aventó a la pared

-No tiene su suerte Potter, porque el que sea el consentido de Albus no va a impedir que..-

-Que me mate- lo reto Harry – No voy a dejar que nadie lastime a Hermione, incluso si la tengo que defender de usted profesor-

-Es una amenaza?- preguntó Severus con su varita puesta en la cara de Potter

-considérelo un aviso Señor- le dijo Harry

-Cincuenta puntos menos de Gryffindor, y considérese castigado por el resto del mes- vocifero Severus soltando a Harry quien seguía viéndolo fijamente

-Hoy a las siete en mi despacho- le dijo y salió de ahí caminando rápidamente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sin duda alguna fue un tarde difícil para Hermione, después de haber sido auxiliada por Harry tuvo que soportar las preguntas de Pao y Draco acerca de la ruptura con Severus, por supuesto ella solo alego que era demasiado complicado y que en su momento se los diría, Luna comprendió el mensaje y cambio el tema de inmediato distrayendo a los demás, Harry noto algo raro en Hermione primero la pela que había presenciado con Snape y ahora su silencio el cual se había hecho desesperante.

Hermione subía a la sala común cuando enfrente de las escaleras vio a Dumbledore

-Profesor- dijo ella, Albus volteo y sonrió

-Mi querida Hermione , que bueno que ha llegado, me complace informarle que sus habitaciones están listas, venia por usted para llevarla hasta ahí-

-Tan rápido, pensé que tardaría un poco más- confeso la castaña

-Yo también lo creí así, pero pudimos terminarla antes- le contesto ofreciéndole su brazo el cual Hermione acepto yéndose con Dumbledore

Llegaron al tercer piso, al final del pasillo Hermione pudo distinguir una puerta de madera la cual no tenia cerrojo , solo un bella flor gravada en el centro

-Hermione miro la puerta como pensando por donde entraría, o como, pero Albus le respondió antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar

-Reconoce el tacto, y claro, salvo Minerva, Pomfrey y yo, solo usted puede entrar, a menos de que permita a otra persona el paso

-Como el encantamiento fidelius?- preguntó Hermione

-Parecido- afirmo Dumbledore , Hermione poso su mano sobre la flor y la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando unas escaleras angostas , con el permiso de Albus, la castaña se adentro y subió, al llegar al primer piso encontró una sala muy acogedora, las paredes eran de piedra y tenia cortinas de color rojo, un gran chimenea con dos sillones que parecían bastantes cómodos en color rojo también, el escudo de la casa Gryffindor arriba de esta además de varios estantes llenos de libros, un escritorio y una mesa para dos personas, como un desayunador

-Esta es la sala de estar- dijo Dumbledore revisando tal vez por millonésima vez la decoración, Hermione vio las escaleras que supuso llevaban a su habitación.

-Venga conmigo Hermione- le dijo Dumbledore , ella asintió y subió, las escaleras conectaban a un pasillo bastante iluminado, por tres ventanas que dejaban entrar el sol y ofrecían una bella vista del lago negro en cada extremo del pasillo se veía una puerta, Hermione se dirigió a la puerta de la derecha

-Por favor, vea primero la de la izquierda- le dijo Dumbledore, ella accedió y fue a la habitación de enfrente , cuando entro Hermione se sorprendió al ver una espaciosa habitación, la pared era de un color gris claro, había una alfombra color crema y una pulcra cama color blanco matrimonial, un chimenea, no tan grande como la de la estancia pero muy bonita, a cada extremo de la cama una mesita de noche, junto con su respectiva lámpara en un color palo de rosa unos sillones que formaban una pequeña salita al lado de la chimenea también blancos, a la derecha había dos puertas mas, una llevaba a un armario bastante espacioso, y la otra a un baño, donde la tina y el lavamanos eran de cristal en un tono purpura

-Gracias Profesor- dijo Hermione

-No tiene nada que agradecer, es lo menos que podría hacer por la madre de mi nieto- respondió alegre al director

-Cada chimenea esta conectada a la red flu , puede usarla cuando quiera incluso por las madrugadas – le explicaba mientras caminaba a la otra puerta.

Hermione casi se desmaya al ver lo que resguardaba la puerta, para empezar la profesora Minerva estaba ahí con una gran sonrisa, la habitación era para el bebe estaba pintada de un color crema el cual dejaba entrar mucha luz, además de que era poco usual en la decoración del castillo, en el centro de la habitación había una pequeña cuna con cortinas las cuales tenía bordados pequeños hipogrifos, como móvil, había precisamente eso, tres figuras una de un hipogrifo una lechuza y una cierva parecía de oro, a mano derecha había un cómodo reposet color café claro, además de un juguetero con varias cosas para el bebe, encima del juguetero dos lámparas cilíndricas de polvo de oro, el cual brillaba con intensidad a la izquierda de la cunita había cambiador y una pequeña tina de porcelana además de un gran armario repleto de ropita, conforme Hermione veía la habitación, las lagrimas le salían de los ojos, el techo simulaba un bello cielo lleno de nubes, pero muy soleado.

-Como agradecerle todo esto?- preguntó Hermione casi llorando

-No llores Hermione- le dijo Minerva abrazando a la chica

-Es mucho, no lo merezco- dijo de nuevo Hermione

-Lo mereces – le dijo Minerva – Estoy segura que Severus lo encontrara apropiado- dijo ella, pero Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no lo mencionara

-No,- dijo Hermione incorporándose – Lo mío con el profesor Snape se acabo y es definitivo-

**HOLA, WI! HOY SI TUVE LUZ EN MI CASA, POR FIN, BUENO TARDE UNA HORA MAS EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO, SE QUE MUCHAS ME MATARAN POR HACER QUE SE PELEEN PERO ES NECESARIO, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, UN BESOTE =)**

**SAKURA TACHI**: Hola yo pienso que las personas cuando están muy preocupadas actuamos de la peor manera hasta que nos damos cuenta que en realidad la regamos muy feo, pero en fin Severus tendrá que hacer meritos para recuperar a Hermione , espero que también estés bien , saludos =D

**JISI SNAPE**: Hello gracias por el review, xoxo

**BELLA SWAN 1996**: Hola si, pobre Sevy ya no sabe ni que hacer, pero ya que, no creo que Ginny y Bellatrix estén cortadas por la misma tijera, date cuenta Ginny solo molesta por venganza, mientras que Bellatrix lo hace porque cree fervientemente en las ideas de Voldemort, ( si, no son tan buenas , pero cree en algo ) así que me quedo con Bella, porque ella tiene motivos, Ginny no, y descuida Ron sufrirá, siempre sufre jiji, cuídate mucho amiga besos y descuida si no puedes comentar en todos los capítulos comprendo que luego uno tiene muchas cosas que hacer =)

**LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**: hi muchas gracias, saludos

**AMIA** **SNAPE**: Hola nena, ya sé que esto pinta muy feo, y si Hermione durara enojada con Severus , pero descuida se tiene que reconciliar, las habitaciones no están precisamente en las mazmorras, pero si en el tercer piso junto al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, es plan con maña de ese viejo de Dumbledore , y pues ya hubo un encontronazo entre Sevy y Harry, y claro mi madre es como el ajonjolí de todos los moles, un sevimione sin Hermione, Severus y Bellatrix, no es un Sevimione jiji, y si, las mujeres que están embarazadas siempre andan sensibles así que Severus debe de tratar con pinzas a Hermione,=) bueno espero te guste el capitulo xoxo cuídate mucho

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: hola no sé, tal vez si entre, pero no por ayuda de Severus, o si? =) bien , creo que cuando uno está enojado no entiende razones, además Sevy si se porto algo mal al decirle que no estaba en sus planes, como le dice eso, ya sabemos que es verdad, pero podría callarse , creo que ya me desvarié, bueno, gracias por tu comentario nos estamos leyendo saludos

**ALICEC.-WIHTLOCK:** hola gracias por no mandarme ningún Crucio, espero no merecer uno en este capítulo, o en los siguientes, si me lo ganare wa! Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo besos =D

**JORGYHUDDY13**: hola, respira que no te den rabia, actúan a veces medio mal, pero hay muchas razones de por medio para eso, jiji gracias por leer, un abrazo =)

MI PESQUE: Hello si todo esta patas arriba, Bellatrix claro que seguirá indagando hasta descubrir cosas, para su querido Lord, pero para eso está Dumbledore, a menos que si lo maten y ahora no estará nadie, aaaaaaaaah mejor que no muera=), bueno espero te guste el capitulo un beso

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO ESTEN BIEN Y BONITO FIN DE SEMANA =)**


	18. Una cruel separacion

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 18 Una cruel separación

-Niña berrinchuda, no ve que todo lo que hago es por su bien- gritaba Severus mientras se empinaba la botella de Whisky de fuego

-Siempre tan egoísta, y luego el engreído de Potter – seguía diciendo , ya suficientes problemas tenia con tener que dejar entrar a Bellatrix al castillo para que Harry le fuera a complicar la vida con su heroísmo, Por otro lado la terquedad de Hermione al no entender razones, conforme iba avanzando la noche esa botella de Whisky fue acabándose, hasta no quedar de ella ni una sola gota , y eso que apenas eran las siete cuarenta y cinco.

-Lord Voldemort- dijo Severus en tono de burla – Es solo un mestizo con aires de grandeza-

-Y ese arrogante de Potter, es la viva imagen de James- dijo aventando su vaso vacio a una esquina para después comenzar a romper todo lo que estaba a su paso

Harry quien estaba afuera de las mazmorras escucho los ruidos dentro del despacho de Severus , no quería tocar , pero Snape lo había castigado, con todo el valor que pudo juntar levanto la mano y toco.

Severus se detuvo al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta, y dispuesto a hechizar a quien se encontrara del otro lado, saco su varita y abrió rápidamente, para encontrarse con Harry

-Potter- gruño y tomo a Harry de la camisa levantándolo ligeramente del piso

-Pro.. profesor- dijo el chico no sabiendo que hacer , era claro que Snape estaba bebido, su aliento lo decía todo y no podía arriesgarse a hacerlo enojar

-Que hace aquí?-interrogo Severus

-Usted me dijo que viniera- le recordó Harry

-Ya lo sabía- le dijo jalándolo hacia dentro del despacho, Harry observo con cuidado la habitación, varios pergaminos se encontraban por el suelo, junto con plumas, había varios cristales en el piso las cortinas estaban tiradas, y los libros también

-Que mira?- pregunto Severus acercándose a Harry

-Nada profesor –

-Bien, quiero que recoja todo este desastre- dijo Severus acercándose a Harry de forma amenazante, Harry retrocedió unos pasos

-Su varita Potter- le demando el extendiendo la mano, Harry no lo dudo ni dos segundos y se la dio

-Vamos empiece- le dijo, Snape se acerco a su escritorio del cual saco una botella de Whisky de fuego , la destapo y le dio un trago sentándose en el mullido sofá que estaba frete a la chimenea

Durante una hora, Harry se dedico a limpiar de forma muggle el despacho de Severus, el profesor por su parte se dedico a beberse también la botella

-Profesor hay algo en lo que lo pueda ayudar? – pregunto Harry cuando termino sus quehaceres

-No, no puede Potter, todo esto es su culpa- le dijo Severus

-Profesor-

-Ella me odia y es por culpa suya, su padre lo hizo una vez, porque usted no –

-Yo no entiendo profesor-

-Si su culpa, quería quitármela, que se quedara con usted , pero sabe que Potter no le dejare acercarse a ella- dijo Severus – Me la llevare si es necesario , pero usted no se la quedara-

-Yo no, quiero nada con Hermione, ella es como mi hermana…-

-O si Potter que conveniente-

-En serio, yo solo quiero lo mejor para Hermione- le dijo , le grito el pelinegro a Snape, Severus se levanto del sillón

-No lo quiero ver por aquí entendió- dijo Severus sacando a Harry del despacho, le aventó la varita al piso y con una última mirada fulminante cerró la puerta

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Hermione bajo a desayunar , aun era temprano y solo algunos alumnos estaban en sus mesas, de repente llego Harry Draco y Pao y se sentaron enfrente de ella

-Que está pasando?- pregunto Paola

-Nada- contesto Hermione volviendo a su lectura

-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí serpientes asquerosas- dijo Lavender

-Cierra la boca Brown- le dijo Pao y la chica siguió a su lugar

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Hermione

-No nos vamos a ir hasta que nos aclares que paso- insistió Pao

-El profesor Snape no quiso decirnos nada- se quejo Draco

-Yo tampoco tengo nada que decir – dijo ella

-estamos preocupados!- exclamo Draco, haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran hacia la mesa Gryffindor

-No tiene por qué- contesto más tranquila Hermione

-Algún problema señor Malfoy?- preguntó la profesora Macgonagall

-No profesora – dijo Pao

-Bien, señorita Madrigal sugiero que usted y el señor Malfoy vuelvan a su mesa de inmediato – dijo la profesora, ambos asintieron y se marcharon no sin antes mirar a Hermione queriéndole dar a entender que no cesarían en su intento tan fácilmente

-Están preocupados- los justifico Harry

-Lo sé, y creo que tengo que hablar con ustedes – dijo Hermione

-Por qué no hablaste con ellos ahorita?- preguntó el chico , Hermione solo desvió su mirada a donde estaba Lavender y Ron

-Después de la clase de defensa – dijo Hermione, Harry asintió y la dejo seguir con su desayuno

Harry les había pasado el recado a Draco y Pao quienes aceptaron la condición de Hermione , el día se fue sumamente lento, fue entonces que la tan esperada clase de Defensa llego , todos los alumnos estaban afuera del salón, cuando una voz penétrate dijo

-Adentro- todos se apresuraron a entrar y tomar asiento

-Abran sus libros en la pagina 289- dijo con un voz queda dejándose caer en su asiento

-Banshess?- pregunto Dean Thomas observando el titulo del capitulo

-Quiero un resumen de dos metros y medio acerca de las Banshess, es para hoy, y más les vale no hacer ruido- les advirtió, los chicos sacaron los pergaminos y las plumas para empezar con el resumen, las dos horas se fueron demasiado lento según todos, Severus solo soportaba el ruido, porque no se había tomado una poción para la resaca, Hermione solo miraba la pared, tenía ganas de llorar sin saber por qué razón.

Cuando el tan esperado timbre sonó todos salieron del salón dejando encima del escritorio el intento de resumen, Hermione se quedo hasta el final, no había hecho nada , ni siquiera una palabra

-Quieres que te esperemos?- pregunto Pao al ver que la castaña hacia hasta lo imposible para retrasarse

-Sí, afuera- aclaró, ellos asintieron y se salieron

-Profesor- dijo ella con cautela, Severus se volteo y la miro interrogante

-No he terminado mi ensayo- continuo diciendo ella ante el desesperante silencio de Snape

-Detención Granger, hoy a las ocho, sea puntual- termino diciendo él, Hermione asintió y salió del salón, cuando salió del salón, él sintió el impulso de ir tras de ella, se apresuro a la puerta, la abrió, para encontrarse con los alumnos de su siguiente clase, y a Hermione custodiada por Draco , Pao y Harry , Ginny lo miro y le sonrió

-Adentro- vocifero Severus al notar que no podría hablar con Hermione hasta la hora de la detención

-Buenos días profesor- dijo Ginny mientras dejaba pasar a sus compañeros y le sonreía

-Cállese Weasley – contesto Severus dándole la espalda entrando al salón

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mi señor- dijo Bellatrix en cuanto entro a la habitación

-Que quieres?-Pregunto Voldemort con desdén en su tono de voz

-Yo me preguntaba si ha reconsiderado su decisión y dejará que yo haga sola la misión que me encomendó- dijo la mortifaga

-Ya te dije que Severus debe ayudarte- le contesto

-Mi amo, yo no puedo confiar en él – dijo de nuevo Bellatrix

-Te atreves a cuestionar mis decisiones de nuevo Bella?- preguntó con Sorpresa

-Oh no mi amo, jamás haría algo como eso –

-Bien, porque eso pareció –

-No mi Lord, es que estoy ansiosa por matar a Dumbledore – dijo con suma rabia

-Tranquila ya llegara la hora –

-Si mi amo, estoy segura de eso- contesto firmemente

-Bellatrix si estas tan ansiosa por qué no empiezas con hacer tu trabajo- propuso Voldemort

-A que se refiere mi amo?- preguntó Bellatrix

-Te hace falta visitar Hogsmeade- sugirió el Lord, una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Bella

- Lo hare sin falta mi amo- dijo ella y salió de la habitación con un nuevo plan entre las manos

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que paso?- preguntó con impaciencia Paola cuando Hermione salió del salón

-Aquí no, vamos a mi habitación- sugirió la castaña, Draco, Pao y Harry se dieron media vuelta rumbo a las escaleras.

-A donde van?- preguntó Hermione

-A la torre – le dijo Harry

-No, vengan conmigo- los chicos siguieron a Hermione por el pasillo sin tener idea de a donde se dirigían, pronto llegaron la puerta de madera deteniéndose justo en frente

-Pongan sus manos sobre ella- les dijo Hermione, ellos hicieron caso, cuando la castaña toco la puerta esta les dio el paso

- Que fue eso?- preguntó Harry

-Funciona como el encantamiento fidelius, ahora pueden entrar cuando quieran – aclaró Hermione,

-Y como es que?- preguntó Draco cuando llegaron a la estancia

-El profesor Dumbledore – contesto Hermione

-Por que el profesor Dumbledore te daría una habitación a parte en otra torre?- preguntó Draco

-Bueno es que…- dijo Hermione jugando con las mangas de su túnica y mordiéndose el labio

-Es complicado – les dijo

-Aja, y?- preguntó Pao

-Es que no se cómo decirlo, yo, tengo que mostrarles- dijo la castaña caminado hacia las escaleras, los chicos subieron detrás de Hermione, ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire cuando se detuvo ante una de las puertas del piso superior, y con cuidado y anticipando lo peor, la abrió.

Los tres no supieron que decir al ver la habitación decorada como para un bebe, empalidecieron por completo

-No es lo que creo verdad?- preguntó Draco

-Buenooo…- dijo Hermione

-Estas embarazada!- grito Pao –

-Si- les contesto ella en voz baja

-Vaya- dijo Harry sentándose en al mecedora

-Eso es todo lo que dirán?- preguntó Hermione

-Voy a ser tía!- grito Pao corriendo a abrazar a Hermione y besándola Hermione trataba de respirar ante la euforia de la pequeña Slytherin

-El Profesor Snape sabe?- le pregunto Draco, Hermione solo asintió

-Y aun así están peleados!- exclamo Draco

-No la molestes – dijo Harry defendiéndola

-Estábamos muy estresados y no sabíamos que era lo que decíamos- dijo Hermione

-Tienen que arreglarlo- dijo Pao- Verdad les pregunto a los otros chicos, Draco asintió, pero Harry se negaba a contestar

-Verdad?- preguntó de nuevo Pao pegándole en el hombro

-Auch, porque lo hiciste?- le preguntó Harry

-Verdad que se tienen que arreglar?- pregunto de nuevo la chica

-Sí, Pao tiene razón, no pueden dejar esto así- contesto Harry apoyando a su novia

-Creo que eso hare, tengo detención con el hoy- les informó Hermione

-Genial- contesto Harry muy optimista

- Veras que todo sale bien- la animo Pao

-Eso espero-

-Y por qué se pelearon?- preguntó Draco

-Ni yo misma recuerdo, por tonterías – les dijo

-Pues no, ustedes deben de estar juntos- dijo convencida Pao

-intentare hablar con él – respondió Hermione, tal vez eso le faltaba, escuchar que alguien apoyaba su relación con Severus, el profesor Dumbledore y la Profesora Macgonagall la apoyaban, pero no era lo mismo, tenía que escucharlo de ellos , de sus mejores amigos .

-Ayer fui a detención con el- dijo Harry paseándose por el cuarto de bebe – Estaba tomando, me dijo que no te dejaría ir jamás que yo no podría alejarte de el –

-Te quiere!- dijo suspirando Pao

-Dices que estaba tomando?- pregunto Hermione

-Sí, estaba muy triste, bueno eso es lo que yo vi-

-Y te echo la culpa de todo no Potter?- preguntó Draco

-Sí, pero bien sabes Herms, que tu eres como mi hermana, y te quiero mucho, además yo amo a mi colibrí- dijo Harry abrazando por la cintura a Pao

-Esas manos Potter- dijo Draco en un tono de voz parecido al de Snape, haciendo que Harry soltara a la chica

-Y no olvides que yo quiero a Pao también como una verdadera hermana – le dijo el rubio

-Podremos ser los padrinos?- preguntó Pao quien tomo un osito de peluche y lo empezó a arrullar

-Bueno yo quería pedírselo al profesor Dumbledore y a la profesora…-

-No digas mas, pero si seremos sus tíos favoritos – le dijo Pao dejándose caer en la silla mecedora

-Sí, lo serán, pero debo pedirles que no digan nada ahorita, no quiero que nadie se entere aun-

-Yo soy una tumba, le dijo Harry

-Igual yo- respondió Draco, Pao asintió

-Tendré que ver la forma de ocultarlo apenas llevo dos meses-

-No se te nota, yo te veo igual-

-Si Pao, pero en unos meses no estaré igual- le recordó Hermione

-Tal vez túnica holgada- sugirió Draco

-O un encantamiento desilusionador- propuso Harry

-Tal vez, pero ya saben por favor no le digan a nadie

-Ni a la orden?- pregunto Harry

-Dumbledore y yo no hemos hablado de eso

-Y Luna?- preguntó Draco

-A Luna si- dijo Hermione

-Bien, nos quedaremos callados-

-Por qué no salimos a dar un paseo- sugirió de repente Pao

-Por mi está bien- contestó Herms, cuando Draco y Harry la miraron

-Vamos entonces- dijo Draco

Los cuatro salieron a pasear por los alrededores del castillo, en el camino Luna se reunió con ellos, enterándose de las buenas nuevas.

Después de la cena Hermione fue escoltada por Pao y Draco a las mazmorras para su detención , cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta Pao le pellizco las mejillas y le arreglo los cabellos que estaban fuera de su lugar

-Ya Pao- decía Hermione

-No te muevas- dijo Pao, dando los últimos toques - estas perfecta- le dijo

-Ya vámonos- decía Draco jalando a Pao- mucha suerte Herms –

Hermione vio como se fueron los chicos a su sala común, luego acerco su mano a la madera y toco

La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato

-Por favor pase- le dijo Severus, ella obedeció y se adentro al despacho

- Tenemos que hablar- fue lo que ella dijo volteándose para encarar a Severus

-Escucho- le dijo el ofreciéndole asiento

-Yo estuve pensando en lo que paso y quería decirte que…-

TOC TOC alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo a la castaña

-Siga- le pidió Severus tratando de ignorar la puerta

TCO TOC

-podría ser importante – dijo Hermione

-Juro que maldeciré a quien esté detrás de la puerta – dijo Severus caminado hacia ella, cuando la abrió se encontró con una pelirroja cabellera

-Que hace aquí Weasley?- preguntó Severus

-La profesora Macgonagall está buscando a Hermione, dice que es urgente – dijo la pelirroja

-No puede ir, está en detención-

-Ella insistió- le dijo Ginny, Hermione solo miro a Severus quien asintió

-Tendrá que venir en cuanto termine Granger, aún le quedan muchas cosas que hacer- Hermione asintió y se fue por el pasillo, no obstante Ginny se quedo parada en la puerta

-Que espera para marcharse- dijo Snape

- Ahora que lo menciona – dijo la pelirroja entrando al despacho – tengo un pequeño problema que esperaba usted me ayudara a solucionar – le dijo sonriendo

-No tengo tiempo ahora – dijo Snape, quien pensó haber cerrado la puerta, pero esta se quedo emparejada emparejada

-Por favor, ayúdeme – le dijo Ginny mirándolo y haciendo pucheros

-Que quiere?- pregunto Snape sentándose en su escritorio

-Vera tengo problemas con mis hechizos de desarme y me preocupa no poder pasar mi

T.I.M.O.S –

-Si lo he visto, creo que debería dedicarse a practicar y no a ver a quien de sus compañeros fastidia- sugirió Severus

-Sí, pero no creo poder-

-Venga- dijo Severus levantándose

-Saque la varita- Ginny hizo caso Snape se paró a uno metros enfrente de ella

-Vamos hágalo-

-Expelliarmus- dijo Ginny, pero en vez de arrebatarle la varita a Severus, lo golpeo aventándolo contra un librero

-Lo lamento tanto- exclamo ella corriendo a auxiliarlo

-Quiétese niña estúpida, ni para desarmar es buena- dijo Severus sentándose en su sillón

-Pero lo soy para otras cosas- le contesto Ginny en forma seductora

-Que hace?- preguntó Severus tratándose de parar, pero Ginny fue más hábil y se sentó en sus piernas

-Nada que usted no quiera, me pregunto que debió de haber hecho Madrigal para ganarse ese viaje?- pregunto

-Quítese – dijo Severus tratando de zafarse de Ginny, pero fui inútil

-Vamos Severus, usted lo quiere tanto como yo- dijo Ginny mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja – Ve como si lo desea- le dijo viendo a la mala jugada que su entrepierna hacia con Severus – Esto no miente – dijo de nuevo riéndose

-Vallase niña tonta- vocifero Snape- No me obligue a usar la fuerza- le advirtió

-Eso quiero que use la fuerza- le dijo al oído, Severus estaba sacando su varita, pero Ginny se adelanto y le apunto con la suya

-No se le ocurra moverse- en ese momento la pelirroja lo beso, Severus se resistió al principio, pero sabiendo que solo así se la podía quitar de encima, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, Ginny soltó la varita y Snape aprovecho para levantarse del sillón y soltarla, pero antes de decirle algo, Severus volteo a la puerta, y vi a Hermione que estaba parada en el umbral

-Miss Granger- dijo Severus

– Esto tiene explicación- Hermione solo miro a Ginny con desprecio y a Severus ni le dedico una mirada, se dio media vuelta y se fue, Snape le iba a seguir, pero la mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo

-Nos arruinaron la fiesta – dijo Ginny arreglándose la túnica – pero no dirá nada –

-Usted cierre la boca Weasley, está castigada durante todo el año- vocifero en contra de ella

-Ya lo estoy Profesor – le dijo ginny burlándose

-Cuatrocientos puntos menos de Gryffindor por tratar de seducir a un profesor- respondió Severus

-Como si no le hubiese gustado- dijo Ginny y salió del despacho, no sin antes darle un beso de piquito a Severus.

**HOLA, PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR, PERO MIS EXAMENES ME DEJAN HECHA POMADA, NUNCA PENSE QUE LA INGENIERIA AERONAUTICA FUESE TAN DIFICIL =(, PERO EN FIN, YA ESTA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO NO ME MANDEN MUCHO AVADAS NI CURCIOS , ( ME LOS MANDARAN) PERO PARA REPARAR EL DAÑO MAÑANA SUBIRE DOBLE CAPITULO WA! ESPERO NO ME MALDIGAN , GRACIAS POR LEERME UN BESOTE **

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola nena bien que te pareció? Ginny se esta interponiendo pero la verdad es que ella no sabe que Severus tiene algo que ver con Hermione, solo lo hace porque está loca Wa! y si Dumbledore es el mejor de los abuelos. Cuídate mucho nena, un beso =)

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: hola , si eso, Hermione no es Lily y ella siempre perdona, ya lo iba a perdonar , hasta ella lo dijo, se pelearon por tonterías, pero lástima que no pudieron arreglar nada Buu =(, bueno gracias por el review, un abrazo

**BELLA SWAN 1996:** Hola chica bien la pelea durara algo, pero no todo el embarazo , si se reconcilian y lo de Albus es sorpresa, siento dejarte con la duda, pero aun estoy debatiéndome entre matarlo o no, y si sería raro ver a Bellatrix con Ron, pero te digo algo, para mi sería traumante Bellatrix y Harry , con eso me volvería loca , si no es que ya lo estoy=), gracias por el comen amiga, te mando un beso nos estamos leyendo

**LANTANO:** Hola no te preocupes, yo entiendo que a veces tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero no importa, que bien que te está gustando la trama, saludos =D

**JISI SNAPE:** Hi sufrirán ambos por tercos, y por qué no aprenden que lo más importante en una relación es la comunicación, pero descuida no será por mucho tiempo, gracias por leerme , saludos

**LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD:** Hola, gracias a ti por leer los capítulos, =)

**MARU. M CULLEN:** Hola que buena idea tuviste, pero si estaría súper fumado que fuese Voldemort, descuida, no es Voldemort, jamás, sería el, pero bueno, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de mandar un review y leer el capitulo, espero te guste este, un beso

**MI PESQUE:** Hola se reconciliaran pronto, y lo de Albus aun lo estoy pensando, matarlo, o no matarlo, he ahí el dilema, Jajaja, buscare un solución, cuídate mucho XOXO

**SAKURA TACHI**: Hola falta poco para que le entreguen a su hijo a Albus, se que es un poco lento, pero es importante esto que pasa y tienes razón, irán a la época de los merodeadores, te imaginas que Herms vea a Severus cuando adolescente, jiji estaría Locoooo!, gracias por el review, un saludo

GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA , Y POR LOS REVIEWS, UN BESO BYE


	19. NO

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 19 NO

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela llorando incesantemente, las lagrimas no dejaban que viera por donde iba, se detuvo frete la sala de requerimientos y una gran puerta negra apareció ante ella, la abrió y se encontró justo con la sala que Luna había pedido el día que los chicos habían bailado para ellas, ese lugar le traía buenos recuerdos y solo ahí quería estar. Se recargo en una roca, y ahí se quedo llorando hasta que se durmió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus salió de su despacho para seguir a Hermione , pero al llegar a la torre no la encontró, pensó en ir a buscar a la torre de Gryffindor y así hizo, asustando a una que otra alumna que lo veía en su sala común, sin obtener resultado, se dispuso a buscarla por todo el castillo, no importaba si la noche se le iba en eso, pero tenía que explicarle, El sol empezaba a salir y con ello aumentaba la desesperación de Severus al no encontrar a Hermione por ningún lado, por un instante temió lo peor y decidió ir con Albus a pedirle ayuda

-Albus que bueno que te encuentro- dijo Severus cuando vio al profesor afuera del despacho de Minerva

-Hola hijo, que haces tan temprano por el colegio

-No encuentro a Hermione por ningún lado y necesito que me ayudes a buscarla- informo Severus

-Por fin te vas a reconciliar con ella?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Eso quisiera, pero hubo un pequeño percance y temo que haya cometido una tontería- dijo Snape sin dar más detalles de lo que había pasado

-Acompáñame- dijo Albus, el pelinegro le siguió hasta su despacho, donde el director llamo a los elfos domésticos pidiéndoles localizar a Hermione

-Que paso?- preguntó Albus- Severus..- le hablo de nuevo

-Nada, es solo que estoy preocupado, tu sabes cómo está la situación, lo último que quiero es que la lastimen- le dijo

-Profesor- dijo al voz chillona de Dobby – la señorita amiga de Harry Potter está en la sala de menesteres, Dobby la acaba de ver ahí, está dormida – dijo el elfo

-Gracias Dobby, avisa a los demás que ya la encontraron- dijo Dumbledore, el elfo hizo una reverencia a Albus y otra a Severus y desapareció

-A dónde vas?- preguntó Dumbledore a Snape

-Voy por ella- le aclaro el profesor

-No Severus, tú te quedas, creo que será más conveniente que sea yo quien vaya con ella, puede seguir enojada-

-Pero Albus- tarto de intervenir Severus

-Ya te dije, después hablare contigo Severus- le dijo Albus, solo que esta vez su tono de voz era diferente, enojado? se pregunto Severus, Albus nunca se enojaba, y por qué ahora sí, y porque con él, si ni siquiera le había dicho que había pasado, con toda la impotencia y la rabia contenida Severus opto por regresar a sus habitaciones y alistarse para las clases

Albus caminaba con parsimonia por el Castillo, se detuvo frete a una pared y la misma puerta que se le presento a Hermione, se materializo para él, al entrar vio a Hermione dormida abrazando a esa roca, los ojos lo tenía hinchados, había llorado mucho

-Hermione – dijo Dumbledore moviendo a la chica, ella abrió los ojos y se incorporo al ver a Dumbledore

-Profesor!- exclamo ella levantándose

-Bonito lugar- dijo Dumbledore

-Es de Luna- dijo Hermione

-La señorita Lovegood tiene mucha imaginación- dijo Dumbledore sentándose al lado de Hermione

-Lo lamento, no debería estar aquí- dijo Hermione

-No se preocupe, pero le recomendaría que dijera a dónde va la próxima vez , encontrarla se nos complico un poco –

-Lo siento no era mi intención, yo…- iba a decir Hermione, pero rompió en llanto

-Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Si- respondió la castaña- no quiero tomar Defensa por favor profesor, ayúdeme no quiero volver- suplico la chica

-Hermione, yo sé porque no quiere volver – le dijo Dumbledore a la chica

-El se lo dijo?- pregunto ella

-De cierto modo, aunque pienso que debería escuchar –

-Ya me canse de escuchar, y también me canse de estar esperando, no quiero verlo nunca – sentencio la castaña, metió la mano al bolso derecho de su túnica y saco una bella pluma tornasol, extendió al mano y se la dio a Albus

-Aléjela de mí, no quiero saber que Snape existe-

-me temo que no puedo hacer mucho, aun seguirán conviviendo bajo el castillo, el seguirá siendo un profesor y podrá darle detención o quitarle puntos cuando quiera- aclaro Dumbledore

-No si yo no me cruzo en su camino, quiero olvidarlo profesor

-Bueno creo que el corazón tiene sus razones, y a decir verdad mi querida Hermione, le iba a proponer lo mismo que usted me dijo, no puede seguir en la clase de defensa y menos en el club de duelo, podría salir dañada con algún hechizo – dijo Dumbledore

-Gracias- dijo Hermione- ya suficiente conflicto le he causado-

-No es nada, sabe muy bien que siempre contara con sus amigos, espero poderme contar entre ellos- Hermione asintió

-Bien, entonces desde hoy no tomara defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y no se preocupe, le guardare esto para cuando usted lo quiera de vuelta – dijo Dumbledore guardando la pluma que Hermione le había entregado

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo Hermione

-No hay de que, ahora le recomiendo que vaya a asearse y desayune algo, el no comer le hace daño al bebe- Hermione asintió de nueva cuenta y se levantó , camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, Dumbledore le dijo algo

-Tómese el día y vaya a revisión con Madame Pomfrey- la chica cerró la puerta dejando al profesor Dumbledore sentado contemplando dos hermosas plumas tornasol

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante el día Hermione no asistió a clases, estuvo en la enfermería y luego fue a la biblioteca donde permaneció varias horas para tratar de recuperar sus clases perdidas, opto por sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta, de repente escucho como a su lado arrestaban una silla, ginny se sentó en ella

-Hola- dijo la pelirroja

-Ginevra- contesto Hermione, poniéndose a la defensiva

-Solo te digo que no te atrevas a decir lo que viste entre Snape y yo, nadie te va a creer insufrible sabelotodo- dijo Ginny con burla

-No pensaba decir nada – Hermione quería contestarle otra cosa, decirle que era un cualquiera al meterse con su profesor alguien mayor, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo no después de ella haber hecho lo mismo , así que se aguanto y solo siguió con sus deberes, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla para fortuna de ella Ginny no vio nada

- Que bueno que lo piensas de ese modo, pero de todos modos mas te vale no decir nada Granger – dijo como ultimo Ginny y se fue de la biblioteca.

Cuando la menor de los Weasley se fue Hermione se soltó a llorar

-10 puntos menos señorita Brown por no fijarse por dónde camina- escucho Hermione decir a Severus, sin querer encontrárselo Hermione tomo sus cosas y aprovechando que aun seguía en la discusión con Lavender y Ginny salió a prisa de la biblioteca, camino a prisa hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, al momento de entrar, vio a Pao, Draco y Harry en le sala de estar esperándola

-Dónde estabas?- preguntó Harry levantándose y ayudándole con los libros

-En la biblioteca- dijo ella

-Como te sientes?-

-Por qué no fuiste hoy a clases?-

-Que te paso?-

-Ya se reconciliaron?-

Con todas esas preguntas Hermione fue bombardeada, pero con la misma destreza con la que Pao, Draco y Harry habían hecho las preguntas, así las contesto

-Me siento bien – le dijo a Harry

-No fui por que Dumbledore me mando con Madame Pomfrey – respondió para Draco

-No me pasó nada- aclaro a Madrigal

–No nos reconciliamos- dijo para Pao de nuevo

Los chicos se quedaron procesando las respuestas de Hermione, pero pronto aturdieron a la chica con nuevas preguntas

-Por que a la enfermería?-

-Como no se reconciliaron?-

-Cuéntalo todo- le dijo , bueno le exigió Pao, Hermione se dejo caer en uno de los sillones y comenzó

-Ayer que me dejaron en las mazmorras , estábamos hablando pero fuimos interrumpidos, Ginny entro y dijo que la profesora Macgonagall quería verme

-Tenía que ser ella!- exclamo Pao

-Shh!- le dijo Draco escuchando atentamente a Hermione

-Que paso después?- preguntó Harry

-Encontré a la profesora Macgonagall y me dijo que no me había mandado a llamar, así que regrese al despacho del profesor Snape y … él y Ginny se estaban besando- dijo con los ojos llorosos, ninguno de los presentes supo que decir, la noticia lo había impactado demasiado, les costó alrededor de cinco minutos poder decir algo, esos fueron los cinco minutos más desesperantes de todos

-Pero no puede ser ¡!- exclamo Pao llevándose las manos a la boca

-Estas Segura?- preguntó Draco, recibiendo un casi insonoro si por parte de la Gryffindor

-Pero es absurdo , por que lo haría?- preguntó Pao

-Ah no se tal vez porque solo fui un pasatiempo , o a lo mejor ya no le gusto, no lo se, no puedo meterme en su cabeza y saberlo- dijo algo exaltada la chica

-Técnicamente si puedes meterte en su cabeza- le dijo Pao – Yo no creo que lo hubiese hecho a propósito, ésa meretriz de Weasley debió de haberlo obligado- le dijo Pao

-No lo estaba obligando, yo misma pude ver como la abrazaba – aclaro Hermione

-Pues, no, me niego a creer que este con ella, el te quiere a ti es una trampa estoy segura de ello y lo probare- dijo Pao saliendo de la habitación

-Ustedes si me creen?- preguntó Hermione a los chicos

-Si- contestó Harry secundado por Draco

-Pao no me cree- dijo Hermione

-Si te cree, solo que le cuesta trabajo pensar en que el profesor Snape lo haya hecho al propósito-

-Pues lo hizo –

-Entonces no hablaron ya?- preguntó Harry

-No, no quise escucharlo, pase la noche en la sala de menesteres el profesor Dumbledore fue por mí, y me permitió ya no asistir a la clase de Defensa, además me mando a la enfermería y a que comiera algo- dijo ella

-Por eso estaba tan molesto Snape- dijo Harry

-Toda la clase se la paso bajando puntos- aclaro Draco

- Cualquier sonido que hiciéramos y nos castigaba, le bajo puntos a mi casa, además me castigo a mí, a Harry y a Lena – termino diciendo Draco

-Demonios, que tarde es!- dijo Draco al ver el reloj, las siete y media

-bajemos a cenar- propuso Harry

-Si no les importa…- dijo Hermione- prefiero quedarme a descansar, me siento algo mal –

-Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?- pregunto él rubio

-No chicos, yo dormiré un rato, ustedes vayan a cenar- les dijo al castaña

-Nosotros vendremos después de detención a ver como sigues – le dijo Draco

-Gracias chicos- contesto Hermione y subió las escaleras , cuando los chicos iban saliendo vieron a Pao regresar

-Por que le hiciste eso?- pregunto Draco

-Hacer qué?-

-Hermione piensa que no le crees- le dijo Harry

-Yo si el creo, pero tenía que saberlo por voz de mi padre-

-Eso suena a que no le crees- dijo Draco

-Ahora sí,-

-Que te dijo?- preguntó el rubio

-Nada, le pregunté si era cierto que se estaba besando con Ginny en su despacho, me dijo que sí, pero antes de que se empezara a justificar regrese-

-No lo negó, eso no puede ser cierto- dijo Draco

-Al parecer sí, yo no tengo la intención de volverle a Hablar, no es justo que traicione así a Hermione, lo quiero como a un padre, pero eso que hizo no está bien – dijo muy enojada Madrigal

-Yo tampoco quiero hablar con el – contesto Draco

-Y Hermione?- pregunto más tranquila la Slytherin

-Está durmiendo- le dijo Harry

-Es mejor, la pobre a soportado mucho y le puede hacer daño- dijo ella, el trió se dirigió al gran comedor , Pao no vio a Snape para nada, Draco se dedico a ver como Ginny le lanzaba furtivas miradas a Severus el cual las esquivaba o respondía pero con odio impreso en ellas , Harry se percato de lo mismo, y si todo había sido una trampa?, las palabras de Snape una noche atrás se contradecían con sus acciones , entonces tal vez, todo podría ser una sucia treta de Ginny para separarlos, aunque Ginny no sabía nada acerca de Hermione y Severus entonces como podría haberlo planeado, pero tal vez no sabiendo nada lo hizo accidentalmente, con la imagen de un Severus Snape molesto Harry se quedó pensando en que tenía que llegar al fondo de todo eso .

HOLA, AHH TENIA QUE SER GINNY, SIEMPRE ELLA, Y LUEGO ESTE SNAPE EN VEZ DE BUSCAR A HERMIONE, SE QUEDA CALLADO Y NO DICE NADA, ESO DESESPERA MAS, GRACAIS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO ELS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, UN BESO

AZUU MALFOY: Hola, si esa Ginny es una %&#, pero pagara carísimo todo lo que hace, aunque ella no sabe que Hermione y Severus están juntos, así que solo fue coincidencia, pero en fin, saludos

AMIA SNAPE: Hola nena, si me fue muy bien en mis exámenes, no saque puro diez, pero al menso no tuve menos de ocho, y yo presionándome a lo loco jiji , Bien pues por el momento están enojados con Severus, aunque Harry siempre tan él va a averiguar que paso, Bellatrix está al acecho, y hará las cosas a su manera, sin Snape, así que la muerte de Dumbledore podría ser , jiji, espero te encuentres muy bien nena cuídate mucho xoxo

JORGIHUDDY13: Hola, muy de acuerdo contigo, Ginny me cae mal, un abrazo

SAKURA TACHI: Hola ya me dejaste con la intriga de tu fic, cuando lo subirás, quiero leerlo wa! gracias por el review, nos estamos leyendo besos

GRACAIS POR TODO CHICAS DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO =)


	20. Traición

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 20 Traición

Harry veía como poco a poco el comedor se iba vaciando, pronto seria la hora de la detención con Snape, el pelinegro se espero hasta que Pao y Draco terminaron.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó Pao

-Vámonos- dijo Harry levantándose y tomando de la mano a Madrigal , iban por la puerta cuando Ginny paso a su lado y empujo a la chica

-Fíjate por donde caminas resbalosa- le dijo la pelirroja

-Cállate comadreja pobretona- dijo Pao recibiendo de Ginny una fiera mirada

-Aprovéchala Potter mientras te dure- contesto Ginny y se fue con Lavender hacia la torre Gryffindor

-No las soporto, un día me voy a olvidar de que son mujeres- dijo Draco

-Bonitas Gryffindors te fueron a tocar de compañeras Potter- agrego el rubio

-lo sé, estas bien?- le pregunto a Pao

-Sí, pero es mejor que se den prisa, no querrán llegar tarde a detención-

-Vas con nosotros- preguntó Draco

-No, prefiero ir a ver como esta Hermione – los chicos se despidieron de Pao partiendo hacia las mazmorras , mientras Madrigal se encaminaba al tercer piso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Llegan tarde señor Potter y señor Malfoy – les dijo Severus a los chicos

-Lo lamentamos Profesor pero…-

-No me interesa saber que le paso Potter diez punto menos de Gryffindor y diez de Slytherin por llegar tarde - interrumpió Severus – quiero que ayuden a la señorita Lena a limpiar esos libros, no se irán de aquí hasta que estén limpios, sus varitas – les demando, los chicos se las dieron para después unirse a Lena

Fácil se fue una hora en la cual Harry Draco y Lena limpiaban pesados libros quedando todos llenos de polvo

-No creo que lo de Ginny haya sido a propósito- le dijo Draco a Harry en un susurro

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo creo aunque el profesor no le hay desmentido nada a Pao-

-Ella no lo dejo- le recordó el rubio

-Que hacemos, le preguntamos?- dijo Harry viendo discretamente a Snape

-Si Potter como si fuera muy fácil- mascullo Malfoy

-Para ti lo es- respondió Harry

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo- dijo Draco

-Creo que ya es suficiente – dijo Severus levantándose de su asiento – Vayanse y no quiero volver a ver, tan descepcionate comportamiento en el salon, entendido-

-Si profesor- contestaron los tres al unisono

-Bien, largo- les dijo Severus devolvienmdoles sus respectivas varitas

Lena salió del despacho, pero Harry y Draco esperaron lo suficiente para quedarse a solas con su profesor

-no fui muy claro en que se fueran – dijo Severus cuando los cio ahí parados

-Profesor, queremos hablar con usted – dijo Harry

-Y como de que podría hablar yo con usted Potter?- preguntó

-De Hermione- respondió Draco

- Nada tengo que decir acerca de la señorita Granger- dijo Snape en un tono calmo y se dio la vuelta

-No creemos que usted haya propiciado lo que ella vio- dijo Harry atrayendo la atención del profesor, el no dijo nada, solo alzo una ceja

-Queremos saber que paso- dijo Draco

-Sería muy interesante entretenerlos y satisfacer su curiosidad, pero no lo hare señor Malfoy, uno por qué no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas y dos porque no tengo nada que decir- dijo Severus

-Padrino necesitamos saber-

-Solo así podremos ayudarlo- agrego Harry

-En primera, estamos en la escuela Señor Malfoy, dentro de ella soy el profesor Snape entendido- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco quien asintió

-Y segunda, nadie le dijo que yo necesitaba ayuda, mucho menos la suya Potter – dijo para Harry

-Si no les molesta tengo cosas que hacer- les dijo abriendo, la puerta invitándolos a salir

- Tiene que hablar con ella- susurro Draco al pasar enfrente de Severus

-Cobarde – mascullo Harry

-Lo escuche Potter, cincuenta puntos menos Gryffindor- dijo por ultimo Severus azotando la puerta

-No quiere hablar – dijo Harry

-Eso lo note Potter, gracias por decirlo- le contesto sarcásticamente Draco

-Sera verdad y por eso no quiere decir nada?- se pregunto Harry

- No, mi padrino podrá ser muchas cosas, pero es muy leal- dijo Draco

-Si como no- ahora respondió Sarcásticamente Harry

- Esta, supongo yo, enojado con Hermione-

-Y con ella por qué?- dijo reclamando Harry

-Por qué no lo quiere escuchar, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, pero es muy terca y orgullosa- dijo Draco

-No tanto con Snape-

-Ese no es el punto, y si queremos llegar al fondo de esto, no tenemos que empezar por Snape-

-Ah no?- preguntó confundido Harry

-No, Weasley puede servir en esto- le dijo Draco

-Los vigilaremos entonces- dijo Harry

-Seguro Potter?- pregunto Draco

-Si- afirmó con mucha convicción el

-Hasta que sacas tú lado Slytherin – le dijo Draco en tono de burla – Y Hermione, le decimos?

-No, ni ella o Pao se tienen que enterar de nada, con mucha más razón Luna – agrego el pelinegro

-Podría ayudarnos- sugirió Draco

-Hablaremos con ella, pero antes de decirle algo a Herms, tenemos que estar seguros- le aclaro Harry al rubio quien asintió

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuatro semanas habían pasado ya, y pese a los titánicos esfuerzos de Harry Draco y Luna en complicidad por averiguar algo, poco pudieron hacer , se dedicaban a vigilar a Ginny y Severus, pero no habían conseguido gran cosa Snape después de clases se dedicaba a vagar por todo el colegio a encerarse en su despacho o a beber , incluso había dejado los castigos en manos del señor Filch, escasas eran las veces que se topaba con la pelirroja, pero sus encuentros no pasaban de una mirada picara por parte de ella.

Con Ginny no tuvieron más suerte, solo que se la pasaba encerrada en la sala de menesteres, siempre acompañada por Lavender.

Hermione evitaba a toda costa de encontrarse con Snape, o Ginny, desayunaba temprano y ya casi no bajaba a cenar, todos los Gryffindors se preguntaban qué pasaba con su prefecta, primero sus ausencias en las clases de defensa, su cambio de dormitorio y también las faltas a la cena, Dumbledore les había explicado que por cuestiones de salud seria cambiada de torre y se ausentaría de algunas clases, y como era de esperarse, jamás explico porque, La castaña aprovechaba sus ratos libre para estudiar astrología, desde que Severus había dejado de explicarle volvió a perder el rumbo en la clase a tal grado que la profesora Sinistra pensaba en darle una licencia para faltar.

Era viernes por la noche, las vacaciones de Abril estaban próximas y con ellas se respiraba un aire de ansiedad, en especial en las mazmorras.

Snape estaba en su despacho bebiendo como de costumbre, en sus manos sostenía una linda pluma color tornasol y pensaba en Hermione.

-Como es que se ha vuelto tan escurridiza?- se pregunto recordando los hábiles escapes de la chica, en cualquier lugar quela encontraba ella salía rápidamente de ahí, el mensaje era claro, no lo quería ver, y con obvias razones, aunque fueran las incorrectas, Severus pensó mucho si darle una explicación de lo sucedido con Ginny, pero decidió que mejor sería no decir nada, ella estaría mejor sin él y correría menos peligro y más ahora que Bellatrix, presionaba para entrar al castillo.

Aunque sabia gracias a Minerva que ella estaba bien al igual que su bebe lo que lo ayudaba a tolerar, los obvios espionajes de Potter, Malfoy y de la señorita Lovegood y desde luego las descaradas insinuaciones de Ginny.

Que se proponía esa chica?, tan evidente eran sus sonrisas y sus accidentales encuentros , pensó en varios remedios, decirle a Albus, o tal vez a Molly, pronto las desecho él tenía que ponerle fin a ese asunto sin tener que recurrir a la ayuda de Dumbledore quien mucho trabajo tenia con la orden y en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes

De repente el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta saco a Snape de sus pensamientos

-Quien?- preguntó él sin recibir más respuesta que un toque, se levanto y abrió la puerta

-Weasley- dijo al ver a la pelirroja parada frente a él

-Hola- contesto la chica saludándolo de beso notando el fiero olor a alcohol y pasando a su despacho con tanta familiaridad

-váyase ahora mismo de mi despacho Weasley – dijo Severus, pero Ginny se acerco a el aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared

-Si no me voy, que me va a hacer Severus?- pregunto seductoramente acariciando la entrepierna del profesor, Severus al sentir la mano de la chica enfureció y la tomo del cuello azotándola contra la pared

-Solo tengo que apretar sabia- le dijo a la pelirroja afianzando un poco mas su agarre, Ginny podía respirar con algo de dificultad, se sintió mareada y la vista comenzaba a nublársele

-Y yo solo tengo que gritar- atino a decir, Severus la miro fijamente y de repente la soltó, ella cayó al piso y comenzó a toser mientras trataba de recuperarse

-Váyase niña tonta- vocifero Severus dándole la espalda a la chica, humillada, rechazada y herida la pelirroja se levanto y de buenas a primeras, comenzó a desgarrar su ropa

-Que hace?- preguntó Severus al verla

-Suélteme, no me haga daño- gritaba ella mientras su ropa terminaba hecha trizas

-Weasley!1- le grito Severus, ella lo miro y sonriendo maquiavélicamente apunto su varita contra su rostro y dijo

-Expelliarmus- el hechizo la golpeo aventándola a una vitrina de la cual varios vidrios le causaron serias heridas

-Por que me hace esto?- pregunto la chica llorando

-Yo no le hago nada- le dijo Severus, pero Ginny siguió gritando como poseída

-Ayúdenme!, Por favor!, suélteme!- gritaba constantemente la chica , Severus la tomo entre los brazos y la zangoloteó con mucha fuerza para que reaccionara.

-Ya se cual es su tonto juego, , pero no voy a caer en el , entendió?, si se va ahora prometo no matarla- dijo Snape

-Le diré a la profesora Macgonagall lo que me hizo – amenazo al chica

-Y según usted que le hice?- preguntó Severus

-Yo, no quería, pero usted me obligo, me amenazo, y yo solo, porque lo hizo- le dijo la chica llorando

-Nadie le va a creer-

-Eta seguro?- pregunto ella burlonamente

-Quien va a creerle cuando viene a mi despacho luciendo como una meretriz?- preguntó Severus

-Lo mismo pregunto, quien va creerle cuando está usted tomado delante de una alumna además usted me agredió- le recordó la chica levantando su cuello dejando ver las marcas de su mano en el .

-Pues veremos a quien le creen- dijo ginny caminado hacia la puerta , Severus la vio tan decidida que la detuvo por un momento

-Que es lo que quiere?- pregunto a la pelirroja

-Solo una copa – dijo la chica

-Si tomo una copa se larga de mi despacho-

-Se lo prometo- dijo ella, Severus se dio media vuelta para servir las copas, pero Ginny lo detuvo

-Yo las sirvo- le dijo a el adelantándose Snape se mantuvo de pie mientras Ginny llenaba las copas, pero lo que el pelinegro no noto, fue que la pelirroja saco un frasquito de su bolsa y vertió su contenido en la copa de él

-Traiga para acá- dijo Severus arrebatándole la copa y bebiéndosela por completo

-Por nosotros- dijo Ginny alzando su copa

-Por que se largue- respondió Severus dejándola en su lugar y llevando a ginny a la puerta, pero antes de llegar se mareo fuertemente

-Que me dio?- le pregunto a la chica

-Algo que lo va a relajar, déjate llevar Severus- le dijo ella recostándolo en el sofá y subiéndose en el

-No debería- contesto Severus

-Claro que deberías, lo quieres- le dijo ella al oído

-esto está mal-

-No lo está- dijo ella callando a Severus con un beso apasionado, Las manos de Ginny desabotonaron hábilmente la túnica de Severus despajándolo de ella, pronto la chica se deshizo de la ropa del pelinegro y de los vestigios de la suya

-Hermione- susurro Severus al oído de la chica Ginny paro con los besos y lo miro fijamente riéndose

-lo siento tanto yo no quería –

-Shh, no digas mas – dijo la pelirroja, Severus la cargo llevándola a la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El siguiente día llego, Harry se levanto temprano para alcanzar a Draco y Pao, el partiría a Grimmaul Place con Hermione, el comedor se le presento casi vacío, tomo asiento en la mesa de los Revenclaw junto con Luna, Draco Hermione y Pao .

-Hola- saludo él, los demás respondieron al saludo

-que te dijo Madame Pomfrey? - pregunto Harry

-que estoy bien, dio su permiso para viajar- dijo ella Harry asintió

-Y Ginny?- preguntó Ron pasando al lado de ellos

-No sé, no llego a dormir ayer- le contesto Lavender Harry sintió curiosidad ante tal declaración saco de su bolsa el mapa del merodeador, lo que vio en el mapa le helo la sangre, pero con cautela se acerco a Draco y le señalo la parte de las mazmorras, Draco se acerco y observo unas etiquetas que decían Severus Snape y justo al lado otra que decía Ginevra Weasley

Draco se levanto y Harry l siguió

-A donde van?- preguntó Pao

-Se me olvido algo en mi habitación, no tardamos- dijo Draco saliendo de ahí

**HOLA, QUE LES PARECIO?, GINNY DE NUEVO Y AHORA LO SABE TODO, COMO REACCIONARA HERMIONE SI SE ENTERA, WA! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO UN BESO **

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola, me encanta la idea de tu historia, y por qué no, la pareja también , aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente la voy a leer suena interesante y Snape sufrirá algo, niño malo jiji cuídate mucho saludos

**LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD:** hola bien aquí deje uno un poco más largo espero te guste besos

**JISI SNAPE:** Hi creo que no he dejado pasar tanto tiempo, solo una semanita, gracias por tu review, un saludo nos estamos leyendo

**BELLA SWAN 1996:** Hola amiga perdón, perdón, perdón, se que merezco la muerte pero aguánteme tantito, hasta que termine la historia y luego ya puedes mandarme todos los Crucios que quieras, vale? además prometo ya no profanar tanto tu biblia, luego me la pasas please y Albus se enojo pues porque él lo sabe todo, por eso esta así XOXO espero leerte pronto

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola Roció no et preocupes por no comentar a veces tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero gracias por leer el capitulo, habar castigo para ambos pelirrojos, aunque Ron casi no se ha portado mal , ojala y siga así, y que bien que ya se actualizo la historia espero ansiosa el capitulo, un beso cuídate =)

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola nena hermosa ya sabes Albus y Minerva son bueno, yo los imagino siempre juntos, por que no se habrán casado, ya se, tendrá algo que ver que Albus sea Gay jiji y Sevy no es que no quiera encontrar a Hermione, bueno a veces, si no que esta enojadísimo con ella que orgulloso es, espero ya no se te vaya la luz es horrible yo lo viví por varios días, bueno te dejo nena, un beso =) xoxo

**ALICE.C-WHITLOCK:** Hola Sevy se topo con alguien buena, Hermione, eso prueba que las catanas a veces somos más tiernas y comprensivas que la pelirrojas gracias por leer el fic, cuídate igual, un abrazo

**MRS GONZALESZ**: hola, Harry es un amor, y Severus, pues él se calla porque en primera, no puede decirle a Harry lo que pasa, pero el chico y Draco se van a dar cuenta y segunda, es un orgulloso, que bien que te este gustando la historia y gracias por leerla, el sumary lo puse integro de cómo estaba la historia de Amia y creo que es genial, pero siempre son bienvenidas las aportaciones, y tratare de mejorar la ortografía, =) besos

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC, Y POR SUS REVIEWS, LOS APRECIO DEMACIADO, UN BESOTE XOXO**


	21. No es lo que parece

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 21 No es lo que parece

Harry y Draco corrían por los pasillos del castillo sin dejar de ver el mapa en ningún momento, pronto llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Snape y se detuvieron en frete

-Y si el mapa se equivoco?- le pregunto el rubio a Harry

-El mapa jamás se equivoca- contesto Harry parafraseando a Sirius

- Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Draco

-Tocar- dijo Harry, el rubio levanto la mano y con convicción toco la puerta

- No responden- dijo Draco viendo de nuevo el mapa del merodeador viendo los nombres de Severus y de Ginny aun quietos dentro del despacho

-Intenta de nuevo- dijo Harry

Draco volvió a tocar la puerta obteniendo el mismo resultado, aunque con diferente efecto

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus se levanto al escuchar como alguien tocaba a su puerta, la cabeza le dolía como nunca y agradeció por un momento que su despacho se encontrara en la penumbra total él estaba recostado en el piso, acaso se había emborrachado tanto como para dormir en el piso sin siquiera alcanzar a llegar a su habitación

Toc, toc escucho de nuevo, y se levanto tenía su pijama puesta, y no le dio importancia a pesar de no recordar como se la había puesto

TOC TOC de nuevo, pero esta vez los golpes parecían más desesperados

-Ya voy!- vocifero abriendo la puerta de repente

-Potter, Malfoy que quieren?- les pregunto de mala manera tapándose la cara, y aunque la iluminación del pasillo era algo escasa, también le lastimaba la vista

- Yo también me taparía la cara- dijo Malfoy

-Que quiere decir señor Malfoy?- pregunto Severus, Draco solo señalo al interior del despacho, en donde la luz del pasillo había develado la delicada figura de Ginny dormida en el sofá cubierta con una sabana negra

- Eso es un error- dijo Severus al momento de verla

-Si claro, nosotros lo apoyábamos- le dijo Draco en forma de reproche

-Usted no merece a Hermione, es mucho para usted- le dijo Harry, ambos chicos dieron la vuelta y se alejaron de ahí cuando habían caminado unos pasos escucharon la puerta del despacho azotarse

A ninguno de los dos les dio tiempo de decir algo, ya que se toparon de frete con Hermione, Pao, y Luna

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunto muy alterado Draco

- Venimos a alcanzarlos, a mi también se me olvido algo – le dijo Pao

-Yo voy por el – dijo Draco bloqueándoles el paso

-No hace falta, yo voy- dijo ella

-Te digo que voy yo, ustedes váyanse – insistió el rubio

-No sabes dónde está y no puedes pasara a los dormitorios de las chicas- le recordó Madrigal logrando pasar a Harry y Malfoy

-Encontraron lo que buscabas?- preguntó Luna

-Yo, no buscaba nada- le contestó el rubio

-Entonces a que venían?- preguntó Hermione, fue en ese momento cuando Draco capto la idea

-No, yo si…, estaba… y…. busque… esto- dijo agarrando el mapa que Harry traía en las manos

-El mapa del merodeador- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Sí, Potter me lo presto y….-

-Quería que me lo devolviera antes de irnos de vacaciones – a completo el chico Potter

-Ya entiendo- les dijo Hermione obviamente sin creer ninguna de las palabras que ambos habían dicho y si estaba en lo correcto, sabía que la extraña actitud de ellos tenía que ver con Severus, rogo por qué no fuera así.

Draco y Harry pasaban de un lado a otro desesperados, no querían que se le ocurriera salir a Ginny y se topara con Hermione

-Me están mareando- dijo Hermione

-Lo siento- dijo Draco recargándose en una columna, Harry solo se acerco a ver de nuevo el mapa

-Que les pasa?- pregunto Hermione

-Nada- dijeron ambos al unisonó

-Aja, y por que debería creerles?-

-No pasa nada, es solo que…- decía Harry

-Vamos a perder el tren – grito Draco

-Tenemos tiempo- respondió Luna, quien estaba danzando por en medio del pasillo

-No es cierto, vamos retrasados- le dijo Draco

Un ruido se escucho al final del pasillo, venia del despacho de Severus

-Que fue eso?- preguntó Hermione alarmada

-No fue nada- dijo Harry restándole importancia

- Ya esta- dijo Pao saliendo de la sala común

- Tardaste mucho- le dijo Draco

- vámonos – agrego Harry y tanto él como Draco no perdieron el tiempo y arrastraron a la chicas lo más rápido que pudieron fuera de las mazmorras

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus vio como Harry y Draco se iban por el corredor sin darle la oportunidad de explicar, enojado y dejando atrás el atroz dolor de cabeza cerró la puerta de un azotándola levantando a Ginny

-Qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Usted- contesto Severus acercándose a ella y tronándola del brazo

–Que se supone que está haciendo aquí Weasley?-

-Ya no acuerdas?- pregunto Ginny riéndose

-Acordarme de que, no recuerdo nada- le dijo tratando de hacer memoria

- En serio?- preguntó intrigada la chica – porque yo sí recuerdo todo-

-Usted, usted me drogo!- exclamo Severus recordando cuando Ginny había llegado a su despacho, terminando el recuerdo en el momento que ella le ofrecía una copa

-era un relajante – se justifico ella

- sabia que la puedo expulsar en este momento- amenazo Snape

- Y sabia que yo puedo acusarlo ante el ministerio , la profesora Macgonagall y Dumbledore – dijo despreocupada la pelirroja

-Acusarme de qué?- preguntó Severus

-De lo que usted me hizo-

-Yo no le hice nada además no le van a creer, es su palabra contra la mía, usted vino a ofrecerse-

-No es cierto, usted me cito aquí, para obligarme a tomar con usted- le dijo Ginny – pero como yo no quise usted me golpeo incluso me quería estrangular, o es que también olvido eso?- preguntó la chica riéndose

-Tenga mucho cuidado con lo que dice Weasley- le dijo Severus mientras le apuntaba a la cara con su varita

- No hará nada en contra mía-

-Que me detiene?- le pregunto sin bajar la guardia

-La sangre sucia que usted llama mi vida- contesto ella

-No le diga así-

-Por que ella, que tiene esa impura que no tenga yo – le dijo gritando la chica

-Clase, inteligencia, belleza, pureza y la lista sigue- respondió con malicia el profesor

-Es una sangre sucia inmunda – dijo Ginny, Severus se molesto al escuchar esas palabras y azoto a Ginny en contra de una mesa tirando de ella un gran reloj de arena

-Quieres repetir lo de anoche?- pregunto ella seductoramente acariciando a Snape

-No paso nada entre nosotros- le dijo Snape

-Eso es lo que tú crees , pero te equivocas cariño, aunque creo que te tengo que dejar asimilarlo, por si te interesa eres mucho mejor que Potter-

-Lárguese!- dijo Severus

-Bien, me voy, tengo que decirle a mi querida Hermione la noche que pase como usted- respondió ella, con un simple hechizo quedo vestida de nuevo y se dio vuelta para irse la ahí, pero Severus la tomo de la mano

-Usted no va a decir nada entendió- le advirtió

-Y porque tengo que hacerle caso? - preguntó ella desafiante

-Por que la buscare hasta debajo de las piedras y le juro lo lamentara de por vida- contesto Severus y abrió la puerta para sacar a Ginny del despacho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Apúrense- decían Harry y Draco, querían llegar al tren antes que Ginny

-No corran- les grito Pao a lo lejos

-Por qué tanta prisa?- pregunto Pao

-Queremos apartar un buen lugar – dijo Harry adelantándose de nuevo

-Potter Malfoy, deténganse!1- les grito Madrigal, ambos voltearon

-Vengan para acá- dijo la chica

-Lo siento amor- dijo Harry

-está bien, están muy raros, relájense –

-Lo haremos- dijo Draco

-Mejor, ahora quiero que se junten- dijo Madrigal para sorpresa de los chicos –quiero una foto-aclaro ella, Luna, Hermione Draco y Harry se acomodaron Neville tomo la cámara y les tomo una foto a los cinco

-Un recuerdo de tus amigos Potter- dijo Ron cuando paso burlándose de el

-al menos el tiene amigos Weasley-le dijo Pao

-Que paso, Potter tu novia te va a defender?-

-No como la tuya Ron- re respondió el pelinegro

- MI won- won no necesita que lo defienda- dijo Lavender

- Si como no- se burlo Pao

-Nos vamos?- pregunto Ginny interrumpiendo la discusión

-Por qué tan tarde?- pregunto Ron , Harry y Draco se tensaron al escuchar a Ron

-Estaba entretenida en algo- dijo maliciosamente viendo a Hermione

-Algo o alguien?- pregunto Lavender sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Pao

- Cierto, alguien, ya veo que es lo que haces para tener a tus pies a Snape Madrigal- dijo Ginny a Pao pero observando en todo momento a Hermione , la castaña tarto de cubrir su sorpresa, pero el gesto fue obvio para Ginny

- Cállate Weasley – dijo Draco

-Puedes quedarte con Potter, Snape es mucho mejor - dijo con más saña la pelirroja tomando del brazo a Ron y entrando al tren con él y Lavender

-Hermione, estas bien?- pregunto Draco

-Ustedes lo sabían?- preguntó ella viéndolos fijamente

-No- dijo Draco

-Si – contesto Harry, Malfoy lo vio fijamente

-La verdad- pidió Hermione

- Estaba con Snape- dijo de la nada Harry

-Por eso fueron a las mazmorras cierto?-

-Si- confirmo Harry

-Me vas a decir que esa loca – interrumpió Pao

-Es un idiota!- exclamo Harry

- No te merece- le dijo Draco a Hermione la cual contenía el llanto

En ese momento ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta que Severus estaba detrás de ellos escuchando

-Buenos días- saludo él, Harry lo fulmino con la mirada al igual que Draco

-No se queda señor Malfoy?- preguntó Severus

- No, me voy a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones, y Pao viene conmigo- le dijo Draco de mala gana Jalando a Hermione y Luna

- Tengo que hablar con la señorita Granger – dijo Severus, Hermione se detuvo y le indico a los chicos que siguieran, ellos muy a su pesar tuvieron que abordar el tren

-Yo…- dijo Severus, pero Hermione levanto la mano como si le fuese a dar una bofetada, pero la bajo después de pensarlo

-Hazlo- le pidió Severus

-No lo vales- le contesto la chica y se dio media vuelta para entrar al tren pero antes de subir Severus la alcanzo

-No te voy a dejar ir, no esta vez- le dijo

-Hermione no tenía la fuerza suficiente para zafarse de Severus, pronto el tren cerró sus puertas y comenzó su marcha dejando a la castaña en la plataforma junto con Severus

Harry y los demás asumieron que Hermione estaba en el tren dando la ronda de prefectos por eso no se les hizo raro no encontrarla, para cuando llegaron a Londres Pao y los demás se dieron cuenta que Hermione no había estaba en el tren

-Se habrá quedado?- pregunto Harry

-No lo creo, no con mi padrino- dijo Draco

-Entonces donde esta?- preguntó Pao un poco preocupada

-No se alarme señorita Madrigal- escucho Pao que decían, se giro y se encontró con Albus Dumbledore

-Hermione no aparece- le informo Harry

- Y no lo hará- dijo el mago- pero está bien, se ha quedado en Hogwarts con Severus-

-Pero el- dijo Draco y se callo de inmediato

-No todo es lo que parece señor Malfoy, les siguieron que no se preocupen por ella y que disfruten de sus vacaciones- dijo Albus con un quedo hasta pronto Dumbledore se desapareció dejando solo a Pao, Luna Draco y Harry en la plataforma

**HOLA, WA! que les pareció el capitulo, se que algunas me van a odiar por que Hermione se entero, pero no lo pude evitar =) espero les haya gustado el capitulo mis primas con la que me fui de vacaciones ( por eso no actualice) me ayudaron dándome pequeñas ideas , por cierto un saludo Clarisa y Amairani, gracias por sus reviews un beso **

**MRS GONZALEZ**: Hola, no sonó a queja, y lamento que sonara a regaño, se que Severus siendo un experto en pociones debió de haberse dado cuenta, pero estaba primero un poco tomado y segundo se la tomo rápido para deshacerse de ella , mala idea lo sé, pero por eso no se dio cuenta , espero leerte pronto cuídate mucho =)

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola Roció muerte para los Weasley ( bueno solo para Ginny y Ron) por que los demás son encantadores , gracias por el review un beso

**ALICE. C WHITLOCK:** Hola, si algo iba a hacer y para colmo cayo redondito, pero ni modo, ahora tendrá que arreglarlo, saludos=D

**JORGIHUDDY13:** hi gracias por la oportunidad, y si, no todo es color de rosa, imagina si la vida fuese así, que aburrido no? Además no hay luz sin oscuridad=) nos estamos leyendo besos

**EYDREN SNAPE:** Hola sí que malvada es ginny merece la Horca jiji y pues como lo imaginaste si se lo va a restregar en la cara, pero por suerte ella aun no sabe del estado de Hermione si no, sería lo peor, pero pronto lo sabrá de eso me encargo yo =) jiji Ginny lo hizo porque pensó que Pao era la que salía con Severus, y quería vengarse de ella porque Ginny piensa que Pao le quito a Harry, por eso lo hizo y ve de lo que se va a enterar , vi tus videos te quedan muy padres tengo otra canción en mente, la de my inmortal de Evanescence o la de Neutron Star Collision de Muse no se cual te guste más y ya le mande tu correo a Amia , un beso cuídate mucho, vale?, nos estamos leyendo

**KAMY MUNOZSS**. Hola, gracias por el comentario que bueno que te gusta la historia =D saludos

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola nena si, le hace muy mal estar lejos de Hermione, pero digamos que ahora si va a despertar de su estúpida depresión cuando mi madre (Bellatrix) intervenga muaj soy mala =) y cómo ves, Draco y Pao prefirieron un millón de veces ir a la mansión Malfoy, con Bellatrix y Voldemort que quedarse con Severus, tu mataras a Ginny en venganza de lo que hace, xoxo cuídate nena espero te haya llegado el correo de Eydren =) bye

**BELLA SWAN :** Hola si creas un grupo anti Ginny me dejas entrar en él?, sé que mi cabecita esta medio loca, pero la crueldad la saque de mi mami, y mentora Bellatrix Lestrange, así que algo de maniaca Loca debería salir de mi no?, no te preocupes que hare hasta lo imposible para que nadie salvo Hermione y yo se le acerquen a Severus jiji un saludo =)

**LUZEN LA OSCURIDAD**: Hola eso está bien, espero te guste también este besos

**MI PESQUE:** Hola buen nombre para el club , y no importa, yo se que a veces tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero gracias por darte un tiempito para leer el fic, en serio gracias =) xoxo

**JISI SNAPE.** Hi pues tal vez Sevy no le mande el avada pero si va a sufrir mucho, gracias por el review y por leerme un abrazo

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola sabes? tiene razón en todo lo que dijiste , de Ginny es un tal por cual, y la venganza es un plato que se come frio por eso paciencia , no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente pero voy a leer tu fic, me intriga saber qué onda con Hermione y Arthur , un beso cuídate

**GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS, ALERTAS, REVIEWS Y LECTURAS, MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLE Y ME ENCANTARIA QUE DE REGALO ME DEN MUCHO REVIEWS ESO ME HARIA SUPER FELIZ LAS QUIERO UN BESO DE NUEVO BYE **


	22. Siempre Ginny

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 22 SIEMPRE GINNY

Hermione veía como el tren se iba lentamente dejándola ahí con la persona que probablemente era a la que mas odiaba en ese momento, aunque claro, por encima de él estaba la loca de Ginny Weasley. La castaña comenzó a caminar fuera de la estación del expreso, cuando Severus la alcanzo

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted profesor- decía Hermione mientras caminaba por un gran sendero sin esperar siquiera a los carruajes

-No puedes caminar hasta el castillo- le dijo Severus

-Míreme hacerlo- lo desafío ella siguiendo con paso recio

- Detente – le ordeno con un tono de voz emaciado autoritario, Hermione al escucharlo se detuvo y lo miro

-la señorita Weasley y yo…-

- Ash- exclamo Hermione siguiendo su camino

-Basta, tendrás que escucharme quieras o no- le dijo Severus, la chica lo había llevado hasta el límite de su paciencia la cual en esos momentos no era mucha así que sin darle tiempo a nada levanto a la castaña del suelo

-Suélteme !- gritaba Hermione golpeando a Severus, un acto sin mucho efecto ya que los golpes de la chica poco o nada dañaban a Snape

-No- le respondía el pelinegro divertido de la expresión de Hermione, Snape llevo a la castaña por los terrenos del castillo hasta que llegaron a la entrada los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el castillo se sorprendieron al ver a Snape cargando a la insoportable sabelotodo, algunos otros juraban que era una broma de mal gusto, cuando llegaron a las mazmorras Severus bajo delicadamente a Hermione no sin antes quitarle la varita y cerrar la puerta mágicamente

-Déjeme salir- le dijo Hermione tratando de abrir, al ver que no podía se inclino por patear ávidamente la puerta

-Así te cansaras- dijo Severus sentándose en el mullido sofá a tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza

- Me quiero ir- dijo Hermione tratando de encontrar algo que la ayudara a abrir

-No hasta que escuches- dijo Severus

-No quiero-

-Entonces cánsate- le contesto descuidadamente, acaso tenía que ser tan terca?, ya le había dicho que no la dejaría salir y ella insistía.

-_Gryffindors- pensó_

Una hora más tarde Hermione se encontraba sentada en el piso al lado de la puerta, ya estaba cansada, había comprendido que no podría salir, no sin su varita.

-Está bien que quiere- le dijo viéndolo desafiante

-Ven, siéntate- le dijo Severus ofreciéndole su mano para que se pudiera levantar, Hermione ignoro el gesto y se levanto sola, luego se sentó en una silla

-Yo lo siento- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del profesor de defensa

-Lo siento, es lo único que dices- dijo Hermione muy molesta

-Te he estado buscando el último mes y tú te desapareces- dijo él en su defensa- me huyes y ni siquiera tus amigos me dejan acercarme, dejaste la clase y yo me preocupe- mala idea pensó después al ver que las mejillas de Hermione se tornaban mas rojizas

-Claro, yo me "desaparezco"- dijo Hermione haciendo el gesto de entre comillas –no te has puesto a pensar que no puedo estar en las clases debido a mi estado, creí que Dumbledore te lo había explicado además sabes muy bien porque Harry y Draco no te permiten acercarte, pero a ti no te importa, al contrario, como consuelo te revuelcas con la zorra de Weasley-

-Yo no…-

-Niégalo- le dijo Hermione levantándose de su lugar – Vamos dime que esa mintió, dime que Harry y Draco se equivocaron- conforme hablaba, a Hermione le era más difícil contener el llanto, la voz se le quebraba aun mas

– dime que esto no está pasando, que todo fue un error, un mal sueño que tu y yo seremos felices para siempre en contra de todo y de todos - Severus no sabía que decir, Harry y Draco lo habían visto, Ginny estaba desnuda en su despacho y era obvio no había excusa creíble para eso, pero por otro lado estaba que no recordaba nada.

-Dímelo!- le grito Hermione – No puedes- agrego ella y rompió en llanto dándole la espalda a Severus

-Ella me dio algo en mi bebida, ella se me insinuó, todo fue una confusión- le dijo, sus manos ansiaban poder estrecharla, pero justo cuando la iba a abrazar se detuvo para después alejarse apretando los puños

-Yo te vi- le dijo ella sin voltear tratando de secar sus lágrimas

-Fue un error, yo siempre te he querido a ti, a nadie más – le dijo, pero vio como ella negaba con la cabeza –Crees que me voy a acostar con esa niña estúpida, crees que voy a ser tan idiota- le reprocho, Hermione se dio media vuelta

-Ya no se qué pensar- dijo entre sollozos – no sé en qué creer- continuo

-En mi- le dijo Severus ahora si acercándose a ella y abrazándola –En nosotros, en nuestro amor- eso ultimo lo dijo acariciando el vientre muy poco abultado de la castaña

-Yo ya no te reconozco- Dijo Hermione para sorpresa de Severus -Me quiero ir, abre por favor- le exigió la chica, Snape no dijo nada, solo saco la varita de Hermione y se la entrego para después entrar a su habitación.

Hermione salió de inmediato del despacho de Severus, había perdido el tren y ahora tenía que pasar las vacaciones sin sus amigos así que decidió salir un rato a pasear a al lago, estaba sentada bajo un árbol cuando un Albus se le acerco

-Pensé que estaría con sus amigos señorita Granger – le dijo

-Perdí el tren profesor- contesto la chica

-lo lamento mucho- dijo Albus – Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar- pregunto Dumbledore

-solo que no les pude avisar, estarán preocupados cuando no me vean bajar del tren- dijo Hermione

-No se preocupe, yo voy para Londres y podría informarles que usted se encuentra bien – dijo Albus

-Gracias Profesor, de cualquier manera les escribiré-

-Bien, pero creo que es mejor que no le escriba al señor Malfoy y la señorita Madrigal, estarán pasando las vacaciones en la Mansión Malfoy y podría ser contraproducente- sugirió

-Claro profesor-

Albus se despidió de Hermione y partió hacia Londres, la castaña se quedo sentada otro rato más contemplando el paisaje y pensando en la plática que había entablado con Severus, sin notar que desde el castillo Severus la observaba con cierta tristeza, la había perdido acaso? era ese el final?, no podía serlo el no dejaría que eso pasara, al cabo de media hora Snape vio como McLaggen se acercaba al lago y por ende a Hermione.

-Hola Granger- escucho que alguien le decía

-Cormac- bufo cuando vio al chico acercarse así que decidió irse de ahí

-No huyas Granger, no muerdo –

-Enserio?-

-me sorprende que estés aquí, pensé que Potter y Malfoy no se te separaban nunca donde los dejaste?–

-están de vacaciones - respondió ella caminando de vuelta al castillo

-Por que te caigo tan mal Granger?- le pregunto McLaggen

-No me caes mal- dijo Hermione

-Si no te caigo mal podríamos tal vez ser amigos- propuso el chico, ella lo pensó

-Amigos?- preguntó el extendiéndole la mano a la castaña, cuando ella la tomo Cormac la acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de separarse un rayo rojo se disparo en contra de ellos dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_El siguiente sábado habrá excursión a Hogsmeade,_

_Los alumnos que cuenten con permiso firmado entregarlo a su jefe de casa, _

_De lo contrario no podrán asistir._

Era lo que se leía por los pasillos de Hogwarts el domingo antes del regreso a clases, los alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo grado estaban ansiosos, todos, salvo un par de Slytherins y un Gryffindor que lo primero que hicieron al volver fue buscar a Hermione.

No la encontraron en su habitación y se preocuparon, en las dos semanas de vacaciones no habían recibido noticias de ella y eso les preocupo iban caminando por un pasillo cuando se tropezaron con Severus

-Fíjese por dónde camina Potter- le regaño Snape

-Lo siento profesor es que estamos buscando…-

A Hermione- le a completo Snape – Esta en la enfermería –

-Que tiene?- preguntó Pao

-Que le paso?- preguntó Draco

-Que le hizo?- pregunto acusatoriamente Harry

-Yo no le hice nada Potter- vocifero Snape furioso ante tal idea –Fueron sus queridos amigos Thomas y Finnigan – le aclaro

-Ellos no…-

-O si claro, es mejor pensar que yo le hice algo, no Potter? – le dijo

-Sera mejor que vayamos con Herms- dijo Pao agarrando a Harry del brazo al ver como su cara se tornaba rojiza

-Gracias- contesto Draco y junto con Madrigal salió rumbo a la enfermería

Al entrar los tres vieron a Hermione platicando con Madame Pomfrey y con Macgonagall

-Hermione ¡!- exclamo Harry y abrazo a la castaña, Pao y Draco hicieron lo mismo

-Como estas ¿- pregunto el rubio

-Bien – contesto ella

-La señorita Granger debe tener mucho cuidado, comer bien, y nada de hechizos desilusionadores entendido- dijo Madame Pomfrey, Hermione asintió, fue en ese entonces cuando Draco, Pao y Harry notaron como el vientre de Hermione se notaba un poco más

-Pero- dijo Harry viendo a Hermione

-El profesor Dumbledore lo informara esta noche Potter- dijo Minerva apoyando su mano en el hombro de Hermione

-Estas segura?- pregunto Draco

-Si, algún dia tenia que pasra no?- dijo Hermione

-Eso creo- contesto Draco

-Leven a la señorita Granger a descansar – dijo Pomfrey

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la enfermería.

Era Lunes por la mañana y los estragos del anuncio sobre el estado de Hermione ya se estaban haciendo presentes, Hermione decidió no bajar a cenar, de los males el menor pensó ella, aunque eso no evito el nerviosismo el cual no la dejo dormir, solo de imaginar las caras de sus compañeros cuando Dumbledore dijo que ella estaba embarazada hacia que se le quitara el sueño

-Hermione- escucho la castaña que le hablaban

-Hola- saludo la chica a Madrigal la cual estaba esperándola para bajar a desayunar

-Como estuvo?- pregunto la castaña

-Bien- dijo Pao secamente, Hermione esperaba otro tipo de respuesta algo más descriptivo pero al no recibir más información pregunto de nuevo

-Bien qué?-

-Pues nadie dijo Nada- informo la chica – Lo tomaron bien, no te preocupes- agrego al ver la cara de Hermione

-Quien decías que era la fácil Madrigal?- Dijo Ginny burlándose

-Cállate Weasley- dijo Pao, Hermione solo se volteo, no la quería ver

-Quien te hizo el favor Granger?- pregunto Lavender con su insoportable voz chillona

-A caso lograste que mi hermano por fin se compadeciera de ti?- pregunto Ginny dejando le lado el gruñido de Brown

-Cuida tus palabras- advirtió Ginny sacando su varita y apuntando hacia la pelirroja

-No, Pao no vale la pena- dijo Hermione haciendo que Pao bajara su varita

-Eres una Zorra Granger!- exclamo Ginny furiosa, Hermione se volteo, pero esta vez apuntándole con su varita y acorralándola contra la pared, Lavender iba a sacar la suya, pero Pao la amenazo con su varita –No somos iguales Weasley- dijo la castaña barriendo con la mirada a la pelirroja

-Claro que no, yo no me he acostado con medio Hogwarts- Lavender se comenzó a reír ante tal comentario

-No, tienes razón, no te has acostado con medio Hogwarts, pero porque nadie te hace caso- dijo con sorna la castaña – ni siquiera pudiste retener a Harry- remato Hermione

-Que importa Potter cuando Snape es mas hombre que él- respondió Ginny

-Y por eso tuviste que darle algo en la bebida?- preguntó Hermione muy enojada

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Ginny descubriéndose- Quien te dijo?-

-Nadie, es muy simple de adivinar, andas tan urgida que necesitas drogar a alguien para que te haga caso- dijo Hermione, no se iba a dejar de Ginny, no esta vez

-Pagaras por eso sangre sucia- respondió ginny sacando su varita, obviamente Hermione fue mas rápida y con un simple Expelliarmus hizo volar al varita lejos de Ginny

-No me quieres de enemiga – le dijo a Ginny, Lavender no se movió ni un solo centímetro del miedo que Pao le provocaba

-No te tengo miedo, y esta me la vas a pagar- desafío Ginny, Hermione se dio la vuelta junto con Pao , era tarde y seguramente los chicos se preguntarían donde habían estado .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bellatrix veía caer la lluvia impetuosamente, una imagen muy rara para una noche de Marzo , al fin Draco se había llevado a Pao, si bien Madrigal era una Slytherin Bellatrix la consideraba indigna de pertenecer a la más gloriosa casa de Hogwarts, indigna igual que su padre adoptivo Severus, ese traidor, el nunca había hecho nada para matar a Potter, lo había tenido, lo tenía muy cerca sin embargo no movía ni un dedo para beneficiar al Lord , y menos ahora con la entrada al castillo , protegía a Dumbledore estaba segura pero ella encontraría la forma de entrar y no solo de matar a Albus, sino también a Snape . El pensamiento que logro ver de Severus sin duda alguna la tenia intrigada esa era otra cosa que averiguaría, si era alguien importante, tenía que morir al igual que esa asquerosa sangre sucia Lily Potter

-Mi señora- escucho decir a Colagusano

-Que quieres- contesto enojada

-El Lord requiere su presencia en el salón- dijo Petigrew, Bella no dijo nada mas, salió disparada para encontrarse con Voldemort

-Bellatrix- siseo Voldemort al verla entrar- Solo faltabas tu –

-Lo lamento mi amo, jamás volverá a pasar – dijo ella disculpándose fervorosamente

-Lo sé- dijo Voldemort, señalándole a Bella un lugar vacio entre Yaxley y Rodolfus

-Te tengo un sorpresa Bellatrix- informo el Lord, a Bellatrix le brillaron los ojos al creerse digna de un regalo por parte del Lord

-Verán , todo aquel que se atreve a desafiarme merece un castigo- dijo paseando alrededor de los presentes

-Tú qué opinas Severus?- Snape no se inmuto ante la pregunta, así que se concentro en cerrar su mente

-Mi Lord, quien sería capaz de desafiarlo?- pregunto Severus

-Solo unos despreciables insectos que no merecen llamarse magos- aclaro a Severus – entenderán que alguien así debe morir-

-Quien se ha atrevido a fallarle amo?- pregunto Bellatrix

-No se te ocurre alguien Bella?- le pregunto, pero ella negó con la cabeza de inmediato

-Ah que raro ya que es tu propia sangre- dijo él, instante seguido Colagusano entro al salón empujando a Narcisa y Lucius

-Traidora!- grito Bella al ver a su hermana

-Creyeron que se escaparían no es cierto?- les pregunto Voldemort –Cuando aprenderán- se burlo al ver a Lucius muy asustado

-Crucio!- invoco el Lord dejando caer su maldición sobre Lucius

-Vamos Bellatrix tu turno- insistió Voldemort a la pelinegra

-Crucio!- dijo Bella dañando a Narcisa

-Bravo Bella- aplaudió Voldemort maravillado como siempre de la convicción con la que Bella siempre torturaba a sus victimas

-Es increíble- vocifero Voldemort- Mátalo- le ordeno a la mortifaga

-Abada Kedavra- dijo Bella y Lucius cayó muerto junto a Narcisa

-Te has vuelto loca?- le preguntó Cissy al ver su sádica mirada

-La loca eres tú, atreverte a traicionar al Lord?-

-Mejor traidora que mortifaga- Dijo Narcisa, Bellatrix no soporto la burla y aplico muchos Crucios mas a su hermana, la mirada de Narcisa cambio gradualmente hasta que en ella solo se pudo ver la misma expresión que tenían los padres de Neville.

Bellatrix se rio al ver el resultado de su maldición esperando que el próximo que probara las mieles de su varita fuera Severus.

**HOLA QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, QUE MALVADA DE BELLA VERDAD (YO LA IDOLATRO), PERO SI ES MUY MALA, GRACAIS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ENCANTARON UN BESO **

**ALICE C. WHITLOCK** : Hola bien si la detuvo, pero no se reconciliaron ni modo , espero te guste este capítulo, saludos =)

**LUZ EN LA** **OSCURIDAD**: Hola en serio se te hizo corto? bueno, tratare hacerlos un poco más largos gracias por tu review XD

**AMIA** **SNAPE** : Hola nena, gracias, chispas ya me estoy haciendo vieja , no es cierto solo cumplí veinte jiji, bien Draco y Pao como pudiste leer se fueron con Bellatrix, a quien se le ocurre verdad? bien creo que va a agradar saber que en unos cuatro capítulos ya viajaran al pasado, tengo la cabeza llena de miles de ideas y la verdad es que cargo con un cuaderno para anotar lo que se me ocurre , me estoy volviendo loca, no es cierto loca ya he estado =) me pase muy bien mis vacaciones y quiero regresar otros quince días opino yo no me vendrían mal , bueno espero que estés muy bien cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo vale besos XD

**MRS** **GONZALEZ**: Hola siempre, Dumbledore de chismoso, y no hace falta el Veritaserum, Ginny ya confeso, a su manera, pero confeso ahora el problema es haber si Severus quiere hablar con Hermione después de lo que paso , no es cierto si hablaran gracias por tu comentario saludos

JISI SNAPE: HI, se aclarara así tengamos que colgar de las orejas a Ginny , espero estés bien , un abrazo

**JUDITH** **178**: Hola gracias por el review, besos

**TEQUILA** **NERVOUS**: Hola si alguien le va a dar su merecido promesa también a Lavender y a Ron, saludos

**EYDREN** **SNAPE**: Hola no te preocupes por no hacer el video, yo te espero=) el video de caricias compradas está muy bonito, en serio tienes talento para unir todo, te doy un pequeño adelanto Bellatrix va a meterse y hasta la cocina, la odiaran más de lo que ya, espero te queden bien las piñatas besos

**BELLA** **SWAN 1996:** Hola, bien es NUESTRO Severus menos de Ginny por que no lo soportaría y que quieres que te diga en esos momentos no creo que Sevy sea capaz de pensar claramente, pero digo, Ginny como que ya confeso en algo, un beso chica cuídate

SAKURA TACHI. Hola me gusto tu idea, y entro Cormac, se que fue breve, pero habrá un poco más de él, y que bueno que Severus los vio, para que se le quite por andar de loco, no eres la única que odia a Ginny en este fic la detesto, espero leerte pronto besos

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTA LEERLOS ESO ME IMPULSA CAÑON PARA ESCRIBIR, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESPERO SUBIRLO PRONTO, Y SORPRENDERA ESO SI, BESOTES =)**


	23. La captura de la serpiente y el León

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 23 La captura de la serpiente y el León

La semana se fue como un suspiro, ahora era sábado por la mañana y la mitad de la escuela se preparaba para la excursión a Hogsmeade, el dúo de oro Gryffindor y el dúo plateado Slytherin bajaron muy temprano a desayunar.

-Hogsmeade o Hogwarts última llamada- aviso Filch mientras los chicos le entregaban su permiso al profesor Snape

- No esperamos a Luna?- pregunto Harry cuando no vio a la rubia

- Está enferma- informo Draco

-Es grave?- pregunto Hermione

-No, solo ha pescado un resfriado por andar descalza por el colegio- explico el rubio como si fuese una situación normal

-A donde vamos primero?- preguntó Pao

-Una cerveza de mantequilla?- pregunto Harry

-Eso estaría genial- exclamo Madrigal

-Yo tengo que pasar por unos libros chicos, pero adelántense- dijo Hermione

-No puedes ir sola- objeto Draco

-Está bien, no me va a pasar nada – dijo Hermione

-Draco tiene razón Hermione, vamos contigo – dijo Harry

-No, mejor adelántense yo al acompaño- dijo Draco, Harry acepto

-Bueno, pero no tarden- dijo Pao

-Apartan una mesa?- pregunto Draco a su hermana y a Potter

-Claro- dijo Pao y jalo a Harry rápidamente rumbo las tres escobas

Cuando Potter y Madrigal llegaron a las tres escobas y después de varios minutos pudieron conseguir una mesa en una de las esquinas

-Cuanta gente- dijo Pao mientras se acomodaba

-Hay más de lo normal- corroboro Harry viendo el abarrotado lugar justo Harry iba a besar a Pao cuando unos Slytherins aventaron a Neville y el chico tropezó bañando con cerveza de mantequilla a Pao y a Harry

-Fíjate por donde caminas Longtonto- se burlo Crabbe

-Lo siento- mascullo Neville mirando apenado a Harry y a Madrigal

-No hay cuidado- contesto Harry ayudando a Pao a limpiarse Neville se escabullo de inmediato por mas cerveza de mantequilla

- Tenía que ser Crabbe!- exclamo la castaña viendo que tanto daño había causado ese cabeza hueca

- Te vez linda- dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo a su lado

-Y sabes rico- confirmo el al momento de besar a Pao

- Lo dices porque me vez con ojos de amor – contesto Pao devolviéndole el beso

-Te quiero- dijo casi susurrando Harry

-Y yo a ti- respondió ella

-que van a ordenar- pregunto uno de los meseros

-cuatro cervezas de mantequilla- pidió Harry

-Ya se tardaron- dijo Madrigal

-las tiendas han de estar llenas-

-Tienes razón, como no lo pensé- dijo Pao besando de nuevo a Harry

-No es esto adorable- dijo burlonamente Ginny- El elegido y la golfa de romance por Hogsmeade – agrego con saña

-Que quieres Weasley?- pregunto Pao

- donde dejaste a la zorra de Granger Potter?- pregunto Ginny sin hacer caso a Pao

- No te metas con Hermione Ginny- advirtió el pelinegro fulminando con la mirada a Ginny

-Ya cambio de juguete- le dijo Lavender al oído a la chica Ginny soltó una carcajada y se alejo riéndose con Lavender

- No la soporto- dijo Harry

-Ignóralas, eso hacemos Hermione y Yo- dijo Pao

-Acaso se atrevió a decirle algo a Hermione?- preguntó el chico

-Sí, la otra vez la molesto por su embarazo- dijo Pao- Estoy preocupada, podría hacerle daño, Hogwarts ya no es seguro Harry-

-Bromeas, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de todos-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Pao viendo seriamente a Harry

- Hermione no corre peligro, Ginny no se atreverá a hacerle nada-

-No solo corre peligro por Ginny- dijo Pao

-Si lo sé, pero ni los mortifagos pueden acercarse a ustedes, o qué? van a entrar por el pasaje de Honydukes o por el de la casa de los gritos- dijo bromeando el chico

-No- contesto Pao con una sonrisa

-Ya ves, están seguras- contesto Harry besando de nueva cuenta a Pao

-Empalagan- dijo Draco cuando vio a los chicos besarse

-Lo siento- se disculpo Harry separándose de Pao

-Encontraron lo que buscaban?- pregunto Pao

-Sí, la tienda estaba repleta- dijo Hermione tomando asiento, las cervezas de mantequilla llegaron casi instantáneamente

-Por el elegido- dijo Pao levantando su tarro

-Por que le patee el trasero a Voldemort y podamos vivir tranquilos- agrego Draco sin percatarse de la evidente molestia de la bruja que estaba al lado de ellos la cual salió corriendo maldiciendo por lo bajo a Potter deseando que si querido amo acabara con él.

-Salud!- dijeron los cinco

-Buenas tardes- Hermione y Draco se giraron al escuchar el saludo de Severus para poder verlo de frente

-Hola profesor- dijo Pao, la pequeña Slytherin ya no le guardaba rencor por lo que había pasado con Ginny no después de escuchar a la pelirroja confesar que lo había drogado

-Necesito platicar un momento con la señorita Granger- declaro Snape viendo fijamente a Hermione

-Si- dijo Herms levantándose de su lugar

-Hermione- le llamo Harry

-Estaré bien- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y salió de ahí acompañada de Severus, ambos caminaron rumbo a Hogwarts sin decir nada, el único ruido que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones agitadas de Hermione, llegaron al lago negro y se detuvieron a la orilla de este

-Linda tarde- dijo Severus rompiendo el hielo

-Si muy linda – contesto Hermione viendo el lago quedando en silencio por varios minutos más

-Hermione…..-

-Ginny confeso todo- lo interrumpió la chica

-Que te dijo?- preguntó Snape cautelosamente

- Que te drogo- contesto Herms

-Pao me conto algo de eso- dijo Severus –Yo lamento lo que te dijo-

-No es tu culpa- dijo Hermione

- Gracias, yo estuve muy preocupado- confeso Severus sin atreverse a mirarla

- Por qué?- preguntó Hermione

-Por lo que paso con Cormac-

- Harry y Draco no creyeron que el ataque lo perpetuaron Dean y Seamus- dijo Hermione

-Estaba celoso- se justifico Severus al recordar como se había cegado al ver a McLaggen cerca de Hermione a tal grado de lanzar un Expelliarmus por fortuna pudo modificar la memoria de Thomas y Finnigan para atribuirles el ataque.

-Lo lamente en cuanto lo lance- agrego como defensa

-Suerte que no me paso nada verdad?- preguntó Hermione

-Yo lo siento mucho, prometo no volverlo a hacer, si quieres me alejare de ti para siempre y jamás te volveré a buscar – dijo, Hermione no respondió solo se quedo viendo el lago y lo apacible que era

-Prometo no acercarme a ti de nuevo- dijo Severus, tomo la mano de la chica y se la beso para después alejarse de ahí

-No te vayas- escucho decir a Hermione –No quiero que te vayas- dijo Hermione arrancando de Severus una sonrisa

-En serio?- preguntó el pelinegro acercándose a la castaña

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo- respondió ella

-Siempre- le contesto Severus tomándola entre sus brazos –Jamás te dejare tu eres mía, solo mía, decía mientras besaba su frente desesperadamente –No sé qué haría sin ti pequeña- le susurro a Hermione al oído

-Perdóname- le dijo de frente y Hermione solo sonrió respondiéndole con un tierno beso

-Hijo mío!- dijo Albus desde lo lejos al ver a Severus y a Hermione

-Albus- contesto Severus separándose ligeramente de Hermione

-No me digas ya se reconciliaron?- pregunto ingenuamente el director

-Sí, acabamos de hacerlo- confirmo Hermione

-Felicidades!- exclamo Dumbledore abrazando a Severus y a Herms

-Se te ofrecía algo Albus?- pregunto Snape molesto obviamente

-No, nada solo quería ser el primero en felicitarlos- respondió el anciano director, se despidió y siguió con su camino

-Viejo Loco, tantos dulces le afectaron el cerebro- farfullo Severus

-No seas tan pesado Severus- dijo Hermione dándole un codazo al profesor de defensa

- Lo siento- se disculpo- Vámonos, no tengo ganas de que se le ocurra venir Minerva o que alguien más nos vea- le pidió Severus, Hermione acepto gustosa y siguió a Severus a las mazmorras

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Traidores!- gritaba furiosa Bellatrix en la oscuridad de su habitación

-Malditos- Bellatrix vociferaba una cantidad enorme de insultos en contra de Draco y Pao al saberlos amigos de Potter

-Los matare, no tendré piedad de ustedes!- decía enloquecida la bruja –Lamentaran el día en que se atrevieron a desafiar al señor tenebroso lo juro- la mortifaga estaba muy enojada con Draco, lo creía fiel al Lord, pero se dio cuenta que solo era igual al asqueroso cobarde de Lucius y a la traidora de Narcisa, merecía su final, lo merecía, y ella gustosa lo mataría a él, a Potter a Madrigal y a la sangre sucia de Granger.

-Mi señora está bien- escucho Bellatrix que le preguntaba colagusano

-Lárgate, no quiero ver a nadie, vete sucia rata!- le grito y continuo aventando varios hechizos a diestra y siniestra rompiendo todo

-Pequeña traidora- mascullo Bellatrix ante una foto de Pao y Draco

-Con que un pasaje en Honydukes y otro en la casa de lo gritos- analizo Bellatrix eufórica de haber encontrado una entrada al castillo

-Veremos si como dice el mugriento mestizo que tiene por novio es cierto y Hogwarts es tan seguro-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Como les fue?- preguntó Hermione cuando en la cena se encontró con sus amigos

-Bien, pero parece que a ti te fue mejor – dijo Pao en actitud cotilla codeando a Hermione y riéndose con ella

-Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Hermione tratando de ocultar su sonrisa

-Se te ve en le cara- respondió Draco- Ya se encontentaron?- preguntó

-Si!- grito Hermione feliz- Si nos reconciliamos!, chicos soy inmensamente feliz - decía Hermione sin temor de que alguien la escuchara

- Y yo el hombre más afortunado de este mundo- le dijo Severus el oído abrazándola , Hermione sonrió al verlo y le planto un beso

-Te amo- le dijo ella

-Yo te amo más-

-No, yo te amo más-

-Se aman igual- dijo Draco al ver tanta miel derramada por ambos

-envidia señor Malfoy?- preguntó Severus, jamás se le había visto tan sonriente era otro completamente

-No, pero ustedes empalagan, ya se parecen a Harry y a Pao- Hermione se rio con el comentario, aunque a Severus no le hizo tan feliz y fulmino con la mirada a Harry

-Que puedo decir, estoy con la mujer de mis sueños- declaro Severus mientras cargaba a Hermione y le daba varias vueltas, parecía un adolescente y eso lo notaron los alumnos que pasaban por ahí

-Que Linda pareja – dijo Pao sonriendo, Draco solo negó con la cabeza y se fue al comedor Harry y Pao hicieron lo mismo dejando al par de tortolos en la entrada

Durante la cena Hermione tomo asiento al lado de Severus, todo el comedor no dejaba de mirarlos, Severus aprovecho que las miradas estaban en ellos para acercarse a Hermione y darle un tierno beso en las comisuras de los labios ocasionando un gran alboroto entre los presentes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abril estaba llegando a su final, le relación entre Severus y Hermione aun era la novedad que todos comentaban dentro del castillo al igual que el embarazo de la Gryffindor. con cuatro meses cumplidos, Hermione se veía realmente radiante y estaba lo suficientemente feliz, como para hacer caso de los continuos ataques de Ginny Lavender y Ron, los Slytherins habían cambiado su actitud para con ella, ya no la molestaban pero tampoco le hablaban claro siempre temerosos de lo que su jefe de casa pudiera hacerles, la castaña se había ido a vivir con Severus a las mazmorras a la semana de la reconciliación, Severus no la quería dejar sola y parecía su sobra.

Fue un mes apacible, Voldemort no llamo a Severus, no estaba en el país, mientras Dumbledore estaba localizando otro Horrocrux, Draco se había unido a ellos sustituyendo a Ron en la ardua labor.

-Hermione ya estas lista?- pregunto Severus impaciente, no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lugar y menos a los partidos de Quidditch donde obligatoriamente tenía que asistir

-No, cinco minutos- aviso la castaña, pero los cinco minutos pasaron y Hermione no bajo desesperado Severus subió por ella

-Que paso?- le pregunto cuando la vio sentada en la cama con toda la ropa fuera de su lugar y llorando

-Nada me queda, me veo horrible – dijo Hermione aventando unos jeans al suelo

-No te ves horrible, te ves bellísima- le dijo Severus acariciando su mejilla derecha

-No, soy una ballena- se quejo ella aunque apenas había subido unos cuantos kilos

- Te ves bien- insistió Severus- en serio- le confirmo

-Seguro?- preguntó desconfiada Hermione

-Te lo estoy diciendo porque es verdad-

-Es que nada me queda- dijo Hermione

-Bueno, eso se puede solucionar yendo de compras- le dijo Severus

-Y perdernos el partido? jamás- dijo Hermione poniéndose unos pantalones de Severus y una camisa de el aunque claro le quedaba enorme esa ropa

-Albus no está, salió de viaje así que ni cuenta se dará - dijo Severus sujetando a la chica de la cintura y desapareciendo con ella

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola, Bellatrix- saludo Yaxley

-Qué bueno que llegas- dijo la mortifaga

-Recibí, tu mensaje, segura que lo quieres hacer esta noche?- le pregunto

-Esta es la ocasión perfecta - mascullo ella sonriendo sádicamente

-No es mucho riesgo- dijo preocupado el mortifago

-no!, se hará esta noche ya estoy harta de que siga vivo , además tengo otro plana en mente –

-Dijiste que solo iríamos a matar a Dumbledore- objeto el mortifago

- Un pequeño cambio de planes, quiero traer conmigo a Madrigal-

-La hija de Severus?-

-No es su hija, es una recogida traidora- contesto tajante la pelinegra

-Si Severus se entera de lo que vas a hacer-

-No tiene por que enterarse-

-Pero el Lord dijo que te tenía que ayudar-

-no confió en el, por eso lo hare yo sola-

-Disculpa?- preguntó Yaxley

-Bueno, lo haremos juntos- le explico

-Te quiero en la casa de los gritos a las diez de la noche- dijo Bellatrix, Yaxley la dejo sola, mucho tenía que planear para entrara al castillo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una estruendosa fiesta se escuchaba en las mazmorras Slytherin había ganado el partido perfilándose como favoritos para ganar el torneo y tal vez la copa de la casa

-Que es ese escándalo?- se preguntó Severus cuando llego con Hermione

-Seguro ganaron- le dijo Hermione

Severus encogió todas las bolsas de ropa que traía y las metió en su abrigo y abrió la puerta de la sala común

-Qué bonita fiesta- dijo serio Hermione se recargo en el umbral de la puerta

-Profesor, estábamos celebrando- dijo Draco –Le ganamos a Gryffindor!- dijo todos los Slytherins vituperaron las palabras de rubio

-veinte puntos para Slytherin por cada miembro del equipo de Quidditch- dijo severus, los alumnos aplaudieron

-No se desvelen- les dijo Severus y salió de la sala común dejando a los chicos con su alboroto

-Siento mucho que Potter no pueda celebrar- dijo burlándose Severus

-No seas así- le dijo Hermione reprobando su comentario

-No siempre se gana Hermione, y esta vez ganaremos la copa de la casa- dijo burlonamente Severus

-Que gracioso – dijo Hermione- oye no vi a Pao-

-Ha de estar consolando a Potter- admitió Severus con algo de pesar

-Aun estas resentido con Harry?-

-Es mi hijita, no la puedo dejar en las garras de Potter-

-No es una niña y Harry no se la va a comer – dijo Herms – Bueno tal vez un poquito- agrego la castaña riéndose de la cara que Severus había puesto ante tal idea

-En ese caso ahora vengo voy a buscarla- dijo Severus

-Tu quédate, voy yo- le dijo Hermione imaginando lo que pasaría si Severus viera a Pao y a Harry besándose

-Pero-

-Tengo guardia además y quiero ver como esta mis amigos- dijo convenciéndolo

-Eta bien- contesto él y se encamino a su despacho no sin antes darle un beso a Hermione

-Te quiero, no tardes tanto-

La castaña camino rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor

-llegas tarde- dijo Bellatrix al ver a Yaxley entrar a la casa de los gritos

-Supongo que tengo que ayudarte a buscar el pasadizo- dijo el mortifago

-No hace falta, un mes me sirvió para estudiarlo bien – menciono ella

-Que esperamos entonces- dijo Yaxley siguiendo a Bellatrix colocándose su máscara y su capucha

Hermione llego a la torre Gryffindor, donde los ánimos contrastaban mucho con el ambiente en las mazmorras

-Perdimos Hermione- dijo Neville muy desganado

- Lo siento mucho Neville, pero aun queda el partido de las finales- le dijo Hermione tratando de animarlo un poco

-Supongo que si- dijo el chico

-Neville has visto a Harry?- preguntó Hermione

-Sí, está en el lago negro junto con Madrigal – le dijo el chico, Hermione le agradeció y salió en busca de Pao y Harry

-Aquí no hay nadie- dijo Yaxley examinando la oficina de Dumbledore

-El anciano debe de estar paseándose- dijo Bella

-Mejor vámonos antes de que alguien nos descubra-

-Eres un cobarde, vámonos, pero primero vamos por Madrigal-

-Hermione, donde te has metido- dijo Harry cuando vio a la chica acercarse

-Fui de compras con Severus- dijo al chica mostrando la bata de maternidad que estaba usando color verde esmeralda y tenía un osito enfrente

-Bonita- dijo Pao viendo el atuendo de Hermione

-Severus insistió que fuera verde- dijo Hermione

- Tenía que ser el – dijo Pao

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó Potter

-Ha vengo por Pao, Severus me mando a buscarla- dijo

-Es muy tarde- dijo Harry – tienen que dormir-

-Pao y Hermione asintieron y entraron acompañadas por Harry al castillo

-Bueno aquí nos separamos – dijo Herms despidiéndose de Harry , la castaña se alejo un poco para que Pao y el pelinegro se despidieran, no quería hacer mal tercio

-Hasta mañana- dijo Harry y subió las escaleras

-Y dime que tal tu salida con Snape?- preguntó Pao

-Fue muy linda, estaba vuelto loco, no dejaba de comprarle cosas al bebe- decía Hermione muy contenta

-Hay fiesta- dijo Yaxley cuando estuvieron en las mazmorras

- No podremos hacerlo hoy, muchos testigos- analizo Bellatrix alejándose del lugar – vámonos- dijo la pelinegra, ambos mortifagos regresaban por el corredor cuando escucharon las risas de dos chicas

- Si estoy feliz de que ganáramos, pero no contra Gryffindor- dijo Pao, Bella y Yaxley se escondieron detrás de una columna cuando vieron pasar a Granger y Madrigal

-Esta acompañada- le susurro Yaxley a Bella

-Y ese es problema, nos llevaremos la sangre sucia también- dijo, Yaxley asintió y apunto su varita a Hermione y dijo

-Desmanius- Hermione cayó al piso en cuando recibió el hechizo Pao se volteo bruscamente, pero Bella la ato mágicamente

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí?- preguntó ella causando que a Pao se le helara la sangre al verla

- Me extrañaste querida?- preguntó la mortifaga , Pao no respondió, solo vio a Hermione inconsciente en el piso

- Vámonos- ordeno Bellatrix y Yaxley se encargo de cargar a Hermione Bellatrix llevaba a Pao.

Antes de entrar por el sauce boxeador, Bellatrix coloco la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

**HOLA SE QUE ME VAN A QUERER MATAR, BELLATRIX ENTRO Y SE LLEVO A PAO Y HERMS NO QUIERO SABER COMO SE PONDRA SEVERUS DRACO Y HARRY CUANDO SE ENTEREN CLARO SI SE ENTERAN Y SI NO ES QUE BELLATRIX YA MATO A PAO, JII TODO PUEDE PASAR.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LES MANDO UN BESO =)**

**BELLA SWAN 1996:** Hola chica oye me encantaría ver las imágenes que me dijiste todo lo que tenga que ver con Severus me interesa, otra cosa la idea de tu fic no está nada mal me parece original la propuesta aunque me quede con la duda cuando dices que tendrá en común algo con Severus, que su padre es un monstruo peor que Voldemort, ya se a quien te referías, pero lo dices por que Tobías Snape también era muy malo, o porque Severus también es hijo de … ahí me confundí, gracias por el review, espero ver la historia publicada pronto y ten por seguro que seré la primera en leerla, =) un beso ha te dejo mi email por si quieres mandarme las imágenes vale ( caro guion bajo 15 guion bajo annie arroba Hotmail punto com) espero estés bien =D

**JISI SNAPE:** hola el embarazo de Hermione ahora no le importa a Bellatrix claro por qué no sabe de quién es , pero cuando se entere, emanara sangre , saludos igual cuídate mucho =)

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** hola Roció feliz cumpleaños primero que nada y no eres un dinosaurio estas joven pero es buena tu idea y si me permites copiarla entonces diré que tengo 19 ya no me sentiré grande bien ya está la reconciliación, duro un mes antes de que Bella entrara a arruinarlo todo, estoy pensando seriamente en matar a Pao, pero aun está confuso en mi cabeza, bueno estepero que te la hayas pasado súper un beso =)

**SAKURA TACHI.** Hi bien el rayo rojo lo mando Severus, es un tonto, pero les hizo pensar a todos, incluido McLaggen que Seamus y Dean fueron, claro Hermione supo la verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos estamos leyendo un abrazo =)

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola nena no mi madre a un no sabe nada de Severus y Hermione, pero con tranquilidad que se va a enterar en el siguiente capítulo tal vez, pero Voldemort lo dijo por Narcisa y Lucius, que ya terminaron muertos, aunque no le han querido decir a Draco si la reconciliación ya está , en el capítulo 26 es donde se van de viaje por el tiempo, ya tengo un millón de cosas en la cabeza acerca de lo que va a pasar, tardo un poco, pero valdrá la pena la espera se toparan claro con los merodeadores, y no solo Severus se pondrá celoso porque oh querido Remus estará muy junto de Herms, si no porque Lily entrara a escena y hará que los sentimientos de culpa tal vez de Severus se revuelvan causando un conflicto con Hermione , Ya quiero que sea el capitulo 27, y prometo actualizar más seguido, no estoy para contarlo, pero mi abuelita esta en el hospital por una enfermedad pero el estar con ella ahí me da tiempo para escribir, y escribir, y escribir, y bueno oye quiero que Pao muera, o Draco o Luna qué opinas de eso?, seré muy malvada?, no mucho espero, bueno te mando un beso cuídate nena y nos estamos leyendo =)

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO ESPEREN EL CAP 27 EL ASENSO DEL MAL, SERA EN AL EPOCA DE VOLDEMORT JOVEN , UN BESOTE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS **


	24. Deseo de muerte

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 24 Deseo de muerte

-Camina- decía Bellatrix empujando a Pao por el pasaje, la chica se estaba resistiendo desesperando a Bella, así que la mortifaga tomo la cara de Hermione y apuntándola con la varita dijo

-Si no caminas la matare- Pao abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y acepto caminar rogaba que alguien se diera cuenta, pero cuando vio el interior de la casa de los gritos, se dio cuenta que nadie iría en su ayuda

-Buena chica- se burlo Bella aventándola al suelo

-Que haremos con ella?- preguntó Yaxley viendo a la inconsciente Hermione –la matamos?- pregunto

-No!- dijo Bella- Aun no- aclaro

-A donde las llevamos?-

-A la mansión- respondió ella sonriendo al ver el pánico en la cara de Pao

Yaxley asintió, tomo a Hermione en sus brazos y desapareció seguido por Bella y Pao

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Bella encerró a las chicas en el sótano quitándole al tiempo que cerraba la puerta las ataduras a Pao

-Suéltanos o si no…- amenazo la Slytherin

-O si no que?- preguntó Bella acercando su cara a la puerta – Tu querido Potter no va a rescatarte- se burlo Bella

-Eres una…-

-Crucio!- conjuro Bella haciendo que Pao se retorciera en el piso

-Respeta a tus superiores- le dijo para después escupirle y marcharse de ahí , Pao se arrastro por el frio y deprimente lugar para llegar con Hermione, la castaña aun no despertaba y eso preocupaba mas a Pao, la recostó sobre su regazo y se dedico a observar el lugar, estaba muy oscuro apenas era iluminado por una pequeña lámpara , la humedad se filtraba por las paredes haciéndolas ver de un tono verdoso intento encontrar alguna rendija una coladera, pero no vio nada, en los varios veranos que había pasado en la mansión Malfoy jamás había pasado por el sótano.

-Que me paso?- preguntó Hermione mientras despertaba Pao la abrazo y comenzó a llorar

-Donde estamos Pao?- le pregunto

-ella, Hermione- decía la chica sin dejar de llorar, Herms observo su entorno y se dio cuenta que no eran las mazmorras

-Pao- dijo Hermione mas asustada

- Bellatrix, ella-

-Hasta que despiertas Sangre sucia- escucho por detrás de si la castaña volteo y vio a Bellatrix balanceando su varita y sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Todos los profesores y prefectos a la oficina del director- se escucho decir por el altavoz a Minerva

Cuando Severus entro a la oficina de Dumbledore vio a los maestros reunidos ahí, después de que el entro Harry y Draco hicieron su aparición estaban agitados, seguro de tanto correr

-Que pasa Minerva- pregunto la profesora Trelawney

-Me temo que nada bueno querida – dijo Minerva abriendo una cortina de la oficina de Dumbledore dejando ver la marca tenebrosa

Sibyl salto del susto al igual que Pomfrey

-No pudieron entrar al castillo- dijo Harry muy preocupado

-Me temo que lo hicieron señor Potter- dijo Minerva – No creo que alguno de los estudiantes haya sido capaz de ponerla – dijo la profesora

-A que vinieron Minerva?- pregunto Flitwick

-No lo sé, ya informe a Albus – dijo la bruja Severus se había mantenido al margen de la situación, estaba observando cuando noto la ausencia de Hermione y de Paola

- Donde esta Pao?- le pregunto a Potter, Harry no le respondió y también las busco en el despacho

-Pao estaba con usted- dijo Severus apuntando con el dedo a Harry

-Conteste!- le grito Severus

-Ella y Hermione se fueron a las mazmorras, ellas iban para haya- aclaro el chico

-Pao no llego a la sala común- dijo Draco

- A todos los alumnos se les solicita en el gran comedor, sin excepción- dijo Snape por el altavoz

-Aseguren el castillo- les ordeno a los profesores, Minerva asintió y junto con los demás salió para cerrar el colegio como cuando Sirius se había colado en tercer año

Pocos minutos después la escuela entera estaba en el comedor todos susurraban, que estaba pasado? se preguntaban el profesor Dumbledore había llegado

-Que paso?- preguntó Albus

-No lo sabemos profesor, intuimos que entraron los mortifagos- informo Macgonagall

-Los alumnos- se preocupo Albus

-Les pasan lista Albus, aunque no veo a Hermione ni a Pao- dijo Severus haciendo su inspección por cuarta vez

-Tranquilo aparecerán- dijo Albus

Minerva, pasaba lista a todos los alumnos

-Malfoy Draco- dijo a la profesora

-Presente- contesto

-Madrigal Paola- dijo Minerva pero nadie alzo al mano, la profesora siguió con la lista y ahora paso a la casa Gryffindor

Longbottom, Weasley, Potter, McLaggen, Patil, todos presentes menos Hermione Severus sabía que algo estaba mal, se las habrían llevado? quien?- por qué? una Slytherin y una Gryffindor, que caso tenia, terminando el conteo los alumnos fueron obligados a quedarse en el comedor

-Harry- hablo Draco al pelinegro

-No las veo- dijo Harry

-Ni yo donde están?- pregunto Malfoy, Harry pensó por un momento y jalo a Draco, rápidamente llegaron a los dormitorio de Gryffindor, Harry saco el mapa del merodeador y dijo

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- el castillo y sus corredores se divisaron pero por más que buscaban no encontraron los nombre de Hermione y de Pao

-No están- dijo Harry tirando el mapa al suelo y soltando varias lagrimas

-Debes de estar- dijo Draco revisando el mapa por cuarta vez

Mientras todo el personal revisaba el colegio

-En las mazmorras no hay nadie- informo Snape preocupándose mucho pensando lo peor

-El bosque Prohibido este vacio- dijo Hagrid

-Albus donde están? pregunto Severus

-Hijo no lo sé- dijo Albus, Severus emitió un desgarrador grito y empezó a patear todo a su paso

-Debes de saber, no pueden entrar aquí-le grito al profesor

-Severus tranquilízate- dijo el anciano justo cuando Harry y Draco entraban

-Señor Potter Malfoy que hacen aquí?- preguntó Minerva

-No están en ningún lado profesor- dijo Harry dándole el mapa a Severus, el pelinegro lo reviso pero no encontró nada

-Severus, se las llevaron- dijo Albus, Harry empalideció cuando Dumbledore dijo eso y Severus rompió en llanto

-Quienes?- preguntó Draco

-No sabemos señor Malfoy, no sabemos- respondió el director

-No!, ellas no, no se las llevaron- dijo Severus

-Albus verdad que salieron de paseo y van a regresar, verdad que esto se equivoca- dijo sosteniendo el mapa en la mano

-El mapa no se equivoca Profesor- dijo Draco

-Sí, se equivoco- le grito a Draco desesperado, no la podía perder no ahora, los profesores observaban como Severus y Harry estaban al borde de perder la razón Minerva estaba sollozando al verlos así mientras que Dumbledore tenía una expresión de ira en los ojos algo jamás visto en él, La profesora Trelawney se acerco a Severus y cuando lo toco entro en trance diciendo

_**- Y una prueba se ah de librar, la traición se paga con sangre, con sangre de inocentes, tres desafíos para vencer al tiempo y regresar con el tesoro perdido, una fuerza oscura derrumbando al guardián del tesoro, pero la luz la vencerá regresando lo que es a lo que fue- **_

Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar a Sibyl incluido Severus y Harry para cuando Trelawney despertó del trance solo atino a decir

-Tranquilo Severus, Hermione aparecerá –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Déjanos ir- le dijo Hermione a Bellatrix poniéndose de pie junto con Pao

-Nunca- dijo Bellatrix

-La amiga y la novia de Potter, muy pocas veces se presenta esas oportunidades- dijo Bella riéndose

-Eres una loca!- le grito Pao

-Cállate!- dijo bella golpeando en la cara a Pao haciendo la sangrar del labio

-No al golpees- dijo Hermione interponiéndose entre Bellatrix y Pao

-Ninguna sangre sucia me va a dar órdenes- dijo Bellatrix

-Crucio!- la maldición le dio a Hermione, pero al chica no grito, solo se tiro de rodillas ante Bellatrix apretando los labios y los puños fuertemente

-No, no lo hagas!- dijo Pao preocupándose por Hermione

-Crucio!- vocifero Bellatrix al no escucharla gritar, unos profundos cortes se pronunciaron sobre el cuerpo de Hermione haciendo que ahora si la castaña gritara, gritos que hicieron eco por el resto de la Mansión

- Te estás divirtiendo Bella?- pregunto Yaxley pasando al sótano

-Mucho- dijo Bellatrix dejando a Hermione en el piso llorando cuando apunto de nuevo la varita contra ella

-espera- dijo Yaxley haciendo que Bella bajara su varita

-Que quieres?- preguntó Bella

-Déjame divertirme con ambas antes de que las dejes como unas muñecas de trapo- pidió el mago, Bellatrix comenzó a reír al ver la cara que ponía Pao

-Te gusta la sangre sucia y la traidora?- preguntó ella

- Son bonitas- afirmo Yaxley lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa a Hermione y otra a Pao

- No puedo negarme al fin de cuentas tu me ayudaste a traerlas- dijo bella haciéndose para atrás

-Sírvete – dijo ella , Yaxley se acerco a Pao ya que Hermione estaba tirada en el piso

-No te va a doler- le susurro a Madrigal la cual rompió en llanto y se echo a correr a una esquina

-No me haga nada- pidió Pao alejándose de Yaxley

- ven – la llamo Yaxley de nuevo

-Por favor déjeme, máteme – suplicaba Pao mientras veía como el mortifago se quitaba lentamente la túnica

-Lo hare- dijo Yaxley – pero primero me quiero divertir un rato- Pao choco con una columna y quedo aprisionada por el cuerpo del mortifago, el la iba a besar cuando se hizo atrás tocándose el antebrazo izquierdo, Bellatrix hizo lo mismo y se descubrió la marca tenebrosa

-El Lord nos llama- dijo ella, Yaxley se puso rápidamente la túnica

-Pronto nos veremos- le dijo a Pao saliendo con Bella del sótano

Madrigal cayo de inmediato sus piernas no al sostuvieron de miedo que sentía y siguió llorando

-Pao- la llamo Hermione, ella gateo a donde estaba la castaña débil

-Nos encontraran- le dijo a La Slytherin- Severus nos encontrara-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya avisamos a toda la orden – aviso Remus a Albus

-Gracias Remus-

-Profesor, como entraron?- preguntó Tonks

- No sabemos, estamos buscando una explicación- la una de la mañana estaba dando en el colegio, la orden y una cantidad bastante grande de aurores resguardaban el castillo

-Severus, las encontraremos- decían todos a él y a Harry

-Si no regresan ambas sanas y salvas yo me muero- le dijo a Albus, pero su marca empezó a arder más que otras veces

-El Lord me llama – le dijo a Dumbledore

-Ve, podrían estar ahí- dijo Albus

-Yo voy con usted- dijo Harry

-No sea estúpido Potter no puede- dijo Snape a Harry

- Pero…- trato de objetar el chico

-Severus tiene razón- dijo Ojo loco Moddy deteniendo a Potter, Severus salió de la oficina

-Lamento la tardanza- se disculpo Severus al entrar al salón donde la reunión se llevaba a cabo

-Siéntate- dijo Voldemort volcando su atención a Pius

-Caerá pronto se lo aseguro- dijo

-eso me dices cada reunión Pius- contestó el Lord

-Severus examinaba a cada uno de sus compañeros tratando de descifrar algo en su comportamiento, pero nada estaban iguales, Bella seguía con su mismo semblante de admiración y devoción infinita para con Voldemort

-Bella- dijo Voldemort captando al atención de la bruja

-Amo- chillo la bruja inclinándose al frente para verlo mejor

-Quiero que acompañes a Yaxley y a Goyle- dijo

-Mi señor-

-Los gigantes Bella, quienes están de mi lado – aclaro Voldemort, a Bella no le gusto mucho la idea por lo que pudo ver Severus, pero no le quedo otra que decir

-Si mi Lord, mis deseos son ordenes-

Durante toda la reunión Severus esperaba que alguien dijera algo de Hermione o de Pao, pero no tocaron el tema, mucho menos el de la marca tenebrosa sobre el colegio, era como si no supieran nada, debieron actuar solos- pensó Severus, pero quien era capaz de actuar a espaldas del Lord?, Bellatrix quedo descartada primeramente

Cuando la reunión termino Voldemort salió de la habitación dejando a unos cuantos mortifagos ahí

-Bellatrix- llamo Severus a la mujer, ella estaba dando órdenes a una elfa pero cuando esta se desapareció la pelinegra volteo

-Si- contesto ella sonriéndole a Severus

-Dumbledore- dijo Severus tratando de atraer la confianza de ella

-Por fin te decidirás a ayudarme- le preguntó

- Siempre eh estado decidido a ayudarte – le respondió

-Lo sé- contesto hipócritamente ella – pero el Lord me ah mandado a algo que no puede esperar, a mi regreso lo platicaremos

-Como quieras- le dijo para voltearse a platicar con Dolohov

-Reanudare lo que tenía pendiente?- le pregunto Yaxley a Bella

-Después ahora hay que partir ordenes del Lord- dijo ella saliendo del salón

A Severus no le quedo otra opción mas que regresar a castillo donde al menos podría informar a Dumbledore de los planes de Lord

La mañana llego rápidamente aunque esto no fue notorio en el sótano donde estaban encerradas las chicas, habían pasado una terrible noche en el frio , Hermione estaba pálida al igual que Pao ninguna pudo pegar el ojo tratando de buscar una salida o por lo menos cuidándose de que Yaxley regresara , un estruendoso Crack se escucho en el sótano una elfa se apareció ante Hermione y Pao

-La ama mando a Pixie a alimentarlas- dijo ella poniendo una bandeja de comida frente a Pao y Hermione

-No gracias- dijo Hermione, Pao negó y frunció el ceño, no comerían nada, podría estar envenenado

-Déjanos salir- le pidió Pao desesperada

-El ama le dijo a Pixie que solo las puede alimentar, Pixie no puede ayudarlas en nada, Pixie no puede hablar de ustedes con nadie, Pixie solo trae la comida-

-No queremos, puede estar envenenada- dijo Pao aventando la charola

- Así tengas que verterles la comida por la boca, quiero que las mantengas vivas dijo la ama- menciono la elfa

- Dile a tu ama que no comeremos- dijo Pao

- El ama salió y Pixie no sabe a donde fue –

-Bellatrix se fue?- preguntó Hermione

-Sí , ella salió –

-Por favor déjanos ir- suplico de nuevo Pao, pero la elfa se negó

-Diles de nosotras a Dobby, dile donde nos tienes y que le diga a Harry- propuso Hermione

-Pixie no puede- les dijo, en eso Hermione se quito un zapato y después un calcetín dándoselo a la elfa

-Es tuyo- le dijo Hermione estirándole la prenda

-Pixie no lo acepta, Pixie solo vive para servir- dijo eso y desapareció

-No te vayas- dijo Hermione pero no resulto

-tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Pao

-si aprovechemos que Bellatrix no está- afirmo al chica, otro crack se escucho y Pixie apareció de nuevo con otra bandeja

- Mantenlas vivas, deben comer- insistió la elfa

-No están envenenados?- pregunto Pao

-Mantenlas vivas- repitió al elfa, la orden era clara y obviamente no las iba a envenenar

- Hermione levanto un panque de la bandeja y lo mordió desconfiadamente, al ver que no pasaba nada, Pao y ella se abalanzaron sobre la comida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**- Y una prueba se ah de librar, la traición se paga con sangre, con sangre de inocentes, tres desafíos para vencer al tiempo y regresar con el tesoro perdido, una fuerza oscura derrumbando al guardián del tesoro, pero la luz la vencerá regresando lo que es a lo que fue- **_

Albus dedico el tiempo que le quedaba después de la búsqueda de Hermione y Pao a descifrar la profecía que Sibyl le había hecho a Severus deposito un hilo plateado en su pensadero y con se sumergió en el

_Flash back _

-Me tuvieron secuestrada hasta finales de Julio- decía Hermione mientras bebía una taza de té

- Como duro tanto tiempo en esas condiciones- pregunto un mucho más joven Albus Dumbledore

-Paola fue un gran apoyo además había un elfa que nos alimentaba – dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar

_Flash back _

Albus se lamento el no haberle preguntado quien la tenia secuestrada, un gran error por su parte

Fueron las peores dos semanas de todas , Severus no quiso dar ninguna clase Remus tuvo que suplirlo Harry se ausento y pasaba las tardes sentado al orillas del lago, el castillo parecía una fortaleza aurores en cada pasillo se hicieron rutina para los alumnos que habían sido informados del secuestro de Hermione y Paola estaban preocupados, quien había penetrado la seguridad de su querida escuela se preguntaban algunos, claro que no todos se entristecieron con la noticia , Ginny Lavender y Ron se la pasaban burlándose diciendo que era lo mejor que le había pasado al colegio desde hace mucho tiempo ganándose la enemistad de la mayoría en la escuela

-buenas noches- escucho Severus que le decían mientras el caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso

-señorita Weasley debería regresar a su casa, pronto darán el toque de queda- le recordó Severus sin detenerse

-Necesito hablar con usted- dijo Ginny

- No- respondió Severus, Ginny lo siguió hasta el salón de defensa

-Lamento lo de Hermione- dijo ella pasando detrás de Severus al salón y cerrándolo

- regrese a su casa Weasley- dijo más severamente

-No puedo y menos pensando en lo que lo podría haber pasado – dijo ella con fingida voz de pesar

-A que se refiere?- le preguntó Severus

-A que si fuera usted la daría por muerta, dígame que probabilidad hay de que los mortifagos las mantuvieran vivas a estas alturas, ya pasaron dos semanas- dijo Ginevra con cizaña

-Ellas están vivas- decía Severus aferrándose a la idea

-Está seguro?- le preguntó Ginny al oído

-Muy seguro- contesto él en un tono bajo

-No lo parece, vamos Severus por que pensar en una muerta- cada palabra que Ginny decía Severus no la quería creer, aunque sabía que era probable él se aferraba a su Hermione sobre todas las cosas

-No está muerta- mascullo el

-La vida es para los vivos, y yo estoy viva, tú estás vivo- decía Ginny abrazando a Snape

-No, no, no- repetía el cerro los ojos y por un momento se imagino a Hermione muerta ella, su hijo y Pao muertos.

-Hermione- susurro el

-No pienses en ella, yo te quiero para mi, ella está lejos, jamás te podrá querer tanto como yo- Severus se dejo envenenar por la falsa realidad que Ginny le pintaba, la pelirroja se acercaba lentamente a él para besarlo, pero antes de que sus labios chocaran Severus la detuvo

-Ella está viva, puedo sentirlo- diciendo eso el pelinegro salió del aula escuchando como ultimo como un frasco se rompía y el grito de rabia de la pequeña pelirroja

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era el último día de clases Los alumnos estaban en la cena de clausura, claro menos Harry y Draco, el rubio se había enterado hace poco de la muerte de sus padres y al igual que Harry entro en una etapa de depresión de la que solo Luna lo hacía salir de vez en cuando, Severus no termino el año como profesor, desde el encuentro con Ginny terribles pesadillas lo torturaban por la noche dejándolo con fiebre y en cama durante el resto del curso

Habían agotado los recursos para encontrarlas nadie sabía nada, los mortifagos no se reunieron durante ese tiempo, Un día Remus evitó que Harry tomara un veneno lo que demostraba el mal estado en el que estaba el chico

Draco no quería volver a la Malfoy, pero Dumbledore lo convenció de que lo tenía que hacer, aunque le dio permiso de quedarse una semana más para cuidar de Severus

Bellatrix aun no regresaba de su viaje, no había día que Pao y Hermione no le rogaran a la elfa que las ayudara , pero ella respondía con lo mismo "debo mantenerlas vivas" Hermione lucia muy delgada para sus seis meses de embarazo ojerosas pálidas y demacradas era el espectáculo que ofrecían ambas chicas, esos dos meses en la mansión habían sido soportables por la ausencia de su captora aunque claro algún día regresaría era por esa razón que ella seguían tratando de ver la forma de huir intentaron gritar pero Bellatrix le había puesto al sótano un poderoso hechizo de silencio lo que no les ayudo

-Harry- suspiro Pao mientras dormía derramando una lágrima Hermione se mantenía aun despierta pensando en Severus, la seguiría buscando?, como estaría él? la abrían dado por muerta?, La reja del sótano se abrió dejando ver a una mujer alta de cabello largo rizado, Pao se levantó de inmediato viendo como Bellatrix sonreía

-Me extrañaron?- preguntó la pelinegra , detrás de ella apareció Yaxley.

**HOLA WA! NO PUEDO CREERLO ACTUALICE DE INMEDIATO Y CON UN CAPITULO IGUAL DE LARGO WA!, PERO ES QUE ME QUEDE TAN PICADA CON EL SECUESTRO QUE ME DIERON GANAS DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO RAPIDO, UNA PREGUNTA LES PARECE QUE VAYA AVANZANDO MUY RAPIDO EN CUANTO A LOS TIEMPOS O ASI ESTA BIEN?, NO ME MANDEN NINGUN CRUCIO POR FAVOR SE QUE SOY MUY CRUEL PERO ES MI NATURALEZA, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS BESOS**

**JORGYHUDDY13**: Hola no duro poco, les duro un mes, bueno creo que si duro poco espero estés bien saludos =)

**JISI SNAPE:** Hola si lo sé soy malvada, pero estoy tomando terapia para ya no serlo =) está bien Pao no va a morir, pero si va a morir un inocente, ( lo dice al profecía, no yo jiji) Severus aun no sabe quien se llevo a Hermione y no lo sabrá hasta después pero hará pagara a Bella xoxo =)

**BELLA SWAN 1996:** Hola chica el resumen esta genial me gusta que los hagas identificarse con el maltrato que recibieron de chicos, estoy segura que será una gran historia esta interesante eso de los nuevo poderes y no importa que se te pase la mano, uno debe de sufrir para ser feliz, bueno no siempre pero si algunas veces, que bien que estás trabajando en tu historia suerte, espero este capítulo te guste igual o más que el pasado, besos =)

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola nena, no te preocupes por la escuela, me dieron licencia para faltar, y por eso escribo como loca, ya me termine un cuaderno de 100 hojas haciendo los borradores cuando no traigo la lap, dice mi familia que estoy traumada, pero no importa, =)

Tienes mucha razón con lo de Harry, siempre se mueren lo que quiere así que le dejo a Pao pero ya dije debe morir un inocente, a mi madre la adoro algún día quiero ser como ella ( no es cierto ) Jajaja Notaste lo de Albus su recuerdo y la profecía, por favor dime que si lo notaste , bueno Albus va a….. es sorpresa y buenas noticias antes de tu cumple prometo subir el capitulo 29 y no pregunto el año , creo que te preguntaras, como es que Albus recuerda lo que paso en el pasado y los demás no, Remus y Severus incluidos pues eso será sorpresa también, pero yo si quiero ver, porque puede que haya un enamoramiento con Lupin , este fic tiene mucha tela de donde cortar, sabes creo que los capítulos ya los empezare a hacer así de largos, o qué opinas tu? me estaré alocando mucho? jiji gracias por el review nena cuídate mucho un beso

**MI PESQUE:** Hola Albus sabe todo eh todo de todo y no se habían reconciliado porque Hermione no le creyó hasta que Ginny se delato, tienes razón Bella no tendrá donde esconderse, quería poner más de la reconciliación, pero se me hizo más importante esto, y ya te di más que leer gracias por los reviews, espero estés bien saludos

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO GRACIAS POR LEERLO BESOS =D**


	25. Sangre inocente

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 25 Sangre inocente

-Me extrañaron?- preguntó Bella, detrás de ella apareció Yaxley

-Déjanos en paz- dijo Hermione poniéndose frente de Pao como una forma de protección

-Esa no es la forma de contestar sangre sucia- dijo enojada Bellatrix

-Me vale un cuerno lo que pienses maldita loca- le grito Herms

Bellatrix enfureció con la contestación de ella y lanzo un poderoso hechizo causando serias y profundas heridas por el cuerpo de Hermione

-Alto- intervino Yaxley – que fue lo que te dije?- le pregunto a Bellatrix

-Está bien, está bien, aunque no me puedo resistir CRUCIO!- la maldición le pego a Hermione, por alguna extraña razón la pelinegra se ensañaba mas con ella que con Pao , después la varita se convirtió en látigo para golpearla

-No le hagas nada- dijo Pao cuando vio a Hermione en el piso enroscándose y tocando su vientre

-Tú no eres…-

-Espera- la interrumpió de nuevo Yaxley señalando el charco de sangre en el que Hermione estaba

-Hermione!- grito Pao al ver tan mal a la Gryffindor

-Se lo merece- dijo Bellatrix burlonamente paseando al lado de las chicas , Pateo a Pao y luego hizo el intento de patear a Hermione, pero Paola la detuvo

-No me toques- le grito alejándola de ella

-Está embarazada- le dijo Pao desesperada de ver a Hermione temblar en el suelo

-Qué?- pregunto Yaxley incrédulo

-Tortúrame a mí, pero a ella no le hagas nada- pidió Pao

-De quien es?- preguntó Bellatrix rabiosa

-Contesta chiquilla- dijo el mortifago

- Yo… este… es…- decía Pao viendo a Hermione

-De Harry- se le ocurrió decir

-Mientes- vocifero Bellatrix pateándola

-De quien es?- pregunto de nuevo

-Draco- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Pao – es de Draco- afirmo

- Ese traidor es igual a su padre- dijo Bellatrix saliendo del sótano muy enojada, seguida por Yaxley

-Por que le dijiste eso?- preguntó Hermione cuando estuvieron solas

-No lo sé, no podía decir que de Severus- razono la chica preocupándose al ver a Hermione de un color terrible y temblando

-Hermione- decía Pao tratando de moverla y que reaccionara, pero Herms no contestaba solo la veía

-Pixie ah venido a curar a la señorita- dijo la elfa acercándose a Hermione

-Por qué?- pregunto Pao cuando vio como una luz plateada se albergaba en el vientre de Hermione

-Mantenlas vivas me dijo mi ama- le recordó la elfa , el charco de sangre en el que Hermione estaba desapareció

-Gracias- dijo Pao la elfa asistió y se fue

-Como te sientes?- preguntó Pao

- Como me veo?- le pregunto Hermione dejando la respuesta de lado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-alguna noticia Albus?- pregunto Minerva, estaban en reunión todos los miembros de la orden, habían interrogado a los mortifagos que habían atrapado con Veritaserum, pero ninguno supo decir nada de las chicas

-Para que seguimos buscando- mascullo Moddy desde una esquina de la habitación siendo fulminado por la mirada de Harry

-Si ustedes abandonan la búsqueda no importa, yo seguiré hasta dar con ellas- dijo el pelinegro

-Nadie va a suspender nada Harry- le dijo Remus

-Hay mucho mortifagos sin interrogar- dijo Draco

-Y si no fueron los mortifagos- dijo Harry

-Como Potter?- pregunto Minerva

-Y si fue otra persona pero no un mortifago-

-Dejaron la marca Harry- le dijo el rubio

-Y si fue para despistar-

-Quien quería hacerle daño a ambas?- preguntó Kignsley

-Ginny- dijo susurrando Harry apretando los puños bajo su túnica

-Es una pérdida de tiempo- insistió Moddy saliendo de la habitación

-Algo me dice que las encontraremos Harry- dijo Dumbledore dándole vueltas a su recuerdo por onceaba vez

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las torturas para Pao y Hermione eran más frecuentes, por alrededor de una hora diaria Bellatrix se entretenía con ellas causándoles serias lesiones las cuales eran curadas por Pixie en cuanto Bella dejaba la habitación, sorprendentemente Yaxley no se había aparecido en las dos semanas aunque claro Bella siempre torturaba psicológicamente a Pao diciéndole que pronto vendría por ella

-Coma- dijo la elfa ayudando a Pao a beber agua, la belleza de ambas chicas se había perdido entre las oscuras paredes de aquel sótano.

-Para que, ya no quiero vivir- dijo Madrigal aventando la copa con agua a la puerta

-Cuidado preciosa- le dijo Yaxley a pareciendo por la puerta , la elfa desapareció enseguida que lo vio

-No te acerques- amenazo Pao arrastrándose junto a Hermione, por desgracia la castaña no se podía mover, estaba seriamente herida y ni fuerzas para hablar tenia

- Cállate- le Especto el mortifago golpeándola

-Ves lo que me haces hacer?- le pregunto levantándola y pegándola a una columna

-Por favor- suplico ella, tanto había pedido porque ese momento no llegara, pero esta vez nadie la salvaría, estaba segura de ello

-Eh esperado mucho tiempo para tenerte- dijo Yaxley atrapando sus labios y besándolos salvajemente

-Harry, Harry- decía Pao tratando de que si decía el nombre de Harry el tal vez vendría a rescatarla, pero no pasó

Las manos de mortifago viajaron por el cuerpo de Pao, desgarrando la ropa que traía ella ,Madrigal soltó un sollozo que fue interrumpido por otro beso forzado, Hermione solo lloraba de ver a Pao en ese estado, intento juntando fuerzas de quien sabe donde para defenderla, pero no pudo hacer mucho Yaxley forzó a la chica de la manera más cruel , la único que se escucho en ese momento, fueron unos desgarradores gritos en la mansión entera.

Draco caminaba por los jardines de la casa había decidido adelantar un día su viaje , cuando estaba cerca de la puerta escucho unos espantosos gritos que le helaron la sangre , el rubio camino más a prisa, para cuando llego a la reja, su tía lo estaba esperando y los gritos habían desaparecido.

-Querido- dijo ella sonriendo falsamente

-Que fue eso?- preguntó Draco

-Qué?-

-Esos gritos-

-No había gritos cariño, te confundiste- dijo Bellatrix maldiciendo por lo bajo a Yaxley

-No yo los escuche-

-Estas cansado es eso, te aseguro que no hay nada-

Cuando Draco entro a la mansión esta se encontraba en absoluto silencio, daba la impresión de que nada pasaba en ella, el chico fue guiado por su tía a su recamara

-Ahora te dejare para que te acomodes- le dijo cerrando la puerta y encaminándose al sótano

-Que pasa aquí?- preguntó Bellatrix al entrar al sótano

- Nada- contesto Yaxley colocándose su túnica, la mortifaga inspecciono el sótano y vio a Pao tirada al lado de Hermione llorando

-Te dije que seria mía- respondió Yaxley

-Draco llego, escucho los gritos de ella- dijo, Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de Draco y pidió que las fuera a buscar

- No los escucho, yo mismo coloque el hechizo- dijo Yaxley

-Pues lo colocaste después idiota- le dijo Bellatrix, Yaxley se enojo y pegándola a la pared empezó a estrangularla

-No me vuelvas a llamara así – le advirtió soltándola

-Largo- vocifero Bellatrix apuntándole con la varita, el mortifago solo sonrió y salió del sótano.

-No va a venir por ti sangre sucia- dijo Bellatrix a Hermione jalándola del cabello

-Pobrecita- dijo de Pao levantando la cara de la chica – No te preocupes, me asegurare de buscarte más compañía- Pao abrió desorbitadamente los ojos al escucharla, no quería revivir el espantoso momento con Yaxley, sin embargo temió que volviera a pasar.

-Por que no nos matas?- le pregunto Hermione

-Matarte seria darte un premio además me divierto mas así- respondió ella saliendo y cerrando mágicamente la puerta

-Pao- susurro Hermione, pero Madrigal no dijo nada, solo se fue a un rincón y se acurruco, Hermione se acerco como pudo a ella, en cuanto la toco, la chica se sobresalto

-Tranquila- dijo Hermione extendiéndole los brazos, Pao los acepto y comenzó a llorar

-No van a venir por nosotras- dijo Madrigal

- Si van a venir, Severus, Harry y Draco nos están buscando, ellos no encontraran- dijo Hermione esperando que así fuera

-No va a pasar y lo sabes- dijo Pao

-Tienen que venir- decía Hermione acariciando su vientre – Van a venir-

-No darán por muertas- le dijo Pao

-No, ellos no, ellos no se rendirán- decía Hermione

-Es tarde y lo sabes- dijo Pao perdiendo el conocimiento

-Ayuda!, Draco! Ayúdame- gritaba Hermione, pero como era obvio el chico jamás la escucharía

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Draco, Draco- susurraba una mujer, el chico estaba en un salón oscuro, no había ventanas ni nada, solo estaba iluminado por una rendija en el techo_

_El muchacho volteaba a todas partes tratando de encontrar a la dueña de la vos, pero no veía gran cosa _

_-Draco- escucho de nuevo seguido por un grito desgarrador_

Malfoy despertó bañado en sudor, desde su llegada a la mansión hace una semana ese sueño no lo dejaba en paz, todas las noches se repetía y siempre era el mismo, él chico observo por su ventana aun era de noche, el reloj de su mesita lo confirmo, las tres de la mañana, intento conciliar el sueño pero no pudo así que decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua

Caminando por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, vio a Bellatrix venir por una gran corredor del ala este, un lugar al que pocas veces iba Draco, el chico se escondió tras una cortina y dejo pasar a su tía, intrigado que podría estar haciendo de ese lado de la casa

-Buenas noches amo- saludo una elfa cuando Draco entro a la cocina

- Un vaso de agua por favor- pidió Draco sentándose en una silla, la elfa le sirvió lo que pidió para después limpiar una bandeja de comida

- De quien es eso?- preguntó Draco , su tía y el Lord habían cenado con el así que no se explicaba cómo había otra charola con comida, acaso habían pedido mas, alguno de los dos

-Pixie tiene que limpiar- dijo la elfa haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras

Draco termino su vaso de agua y se levanto para ir de vuelta a su habitación , una lechuza levanto al chico, por el color la pudo distinguir, Hedwig , Draco tomo el pergamino que ella tenía atado a la pata .

_Draco_

_Snape despertó_

_H_

El chico se vistió de inmediato, camino a su chimenea y diciendo con voz alta dijo

-Oficina de Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts- unas llamas verdes lo consumieron

-Como estas?- preguntó Draco cuando llego con Dumbledore a la enfermería

-Bien, lo peor ha pasado- informo Pomfrey dejando a Harry Draco y Dumbledore con el

-Las encontraron?- preguntó con la esperanza en sus ojos, pero esta desapareció cuando Harry negó con la cabeza

-Tengo que buscarlas- dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero Draco no lo dejo

-Aun está muy débil- argumento el chico

-No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados – dijo Severus enojado

-Lo sé, pero por donde va a empezar?- preguntó Draco

-Interrogare a todo el mundo mágico si es necesario, las buscare hasta debajo de la piedras- dijo el

-No seas imprudente Severus- dijo Albus

-No comprenden cada día que pasa me aterra pensarlas muertas – dijo Severus

-No lo están – aseguro Albus saliendo de la enfermería, lamentaba no poder decir por qué sabia tanto pero era lo mejor, el tiempo no se puede alterar recordó aunque todavía faltara una semana para ver de vuelta a Hermione y Pao

-Los mortifagos atacaron Godrics Hallow- dijo Kignsley en otra reunión de la orden, solo que en esta estaba Severus presente

-Hubo muchas bajas – dijo Remus

- Algún detenido?- preguntó Albus

-solo Yaxley- informo Arthur Weasley

-Lo van a interrogar?- preguntó Harry impaciente

-No tenemos más Veritaserum Harry- dijo Remus

-Estará lista en dos días- dijo Severus los presentes asintieron

-Los Dementores participaron en el ataque Albus- dijo Remus continuando con la reunión

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bebe esto- dijo Remus vertiendo por la boca de Yaxley el Veritaserum Remus Harry Dumbledore, Minerva y Luna estaban ahí intentando encontrar información útil

-Tu nombre es Yaxley y eres empleado en el ministerio de magia?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Si- contestó el mortifago

-Tienes alguna conexión con Lord Voldemort?- preguntó el anciano

-Si-

-Cuál es esa conexión?

-Soy un fiel servidor de el- respondió

-Conoces a Hermione Granger y Paola Madrigal?- pregunto Severus

-Si, las conozco- afirmó el tratando de resistirse a los efectos de la poción

-Desaparecieron, sabes algo de eso?- pregunto Albus

-Si- dijo Yaxley

-Que sabes?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Yo me las lleve- contesto, Severus e enojo y tomo a Yaxley del cuello

-Donde están? porque te las llevaste? como están?- preguntó

-Están... Están... en la mansión Malfoy- respondió Harry y Severus se miraron entre sí , pero cuando iban por la puerta las confesiones de Yaxley les detuvieron

-Me las lleve para ayudar a Bellatrix- decía el mortifago – y en realidad quieres saber cómo están?- pregunto

-Que les hiciste?- preguntó Harry desenfundando su varita

-A la sangre sucia solo la torture, aguanta mucho- dijo

– Pero Pao, ella la hice mía en varias ocasiones-Harry tiro la varita al escucharlo y comenzó a llorar para después golpearlo Minerva ahogo un gemido ante tal confesión

-Mientes!, mientes!- le gritaba, pero sabía que era imposible, no con el Veritaserum aun actuando Severus lo retiro de encima de él , Harry fue a abrazar a Remus

-No miento- dijo Yaxley burlonamente – Quieres saber que se siente Potter?, su aroma, todo el tiempo llorando y diciendo tu nombre- decía el mortifago hiriendo con esas palabras a Harry

- En que parte de la mansión están?- pregunto Severus

-El sótano-

-Donde exactamente- dijo Remus

-Tercera puerta de la derecha- Severus y Harry salieron corriendo dejando atrás a Remus y a Luna quienes lo siguieron

Draco había pasado otra noche terrible, el sueño aun lo atormentaba, camino por la mansión sin rumbo fijo, deteniéndose en la biblioteca donde comenzó a hojear algunos libros y a abrir los cajones del escritorio cuando en uno de ellos encontró dos varitas, la primera la reconoció de inmediato como al de Pao, la otra estaba seguro era la de Hermione.

Reflexiono y eso solo podría significar algo, Hermione y Pao estaban en la mansión, Draco recordó el día que vio a Bellatrix y son pensarlo dos veces tomo las varitas y salió corriendo al sótano.

-cuantos días llevamos aquí?- preguntó Pao a Hermione

-No lo sé- dijo Hermione

-Mi padre estará muy preocupado por ti – dijo Pao

-Y Harry por ti-

-Me pregunto que le habrá hecho la loca esa a Draco?- se pregunto Pao

-Por que lo dices-

-Ella cree que el hijo que esperas es de él, no sabe la verdad –

-No sabría que pasara si se llegara a enterar que es de mi padre- dijo Pao

-Lo sabía, sabía que era un traidor- grito Bellatrix desde la puerta

-Fiel servidor del Lord si como no- dijo burlándose

-Es un traidor a la sangre – grito de nuevo pegándole a Hermione con un hechizo en el vientre

-No!- grito Pao interponiéndose y recibiendo el hechizo ella

-Te matare maldita sangre sucia, a ti y al bastardo ese- le dijo Bellatrix, pero ahora intensificaba la tortura a Pao, muy enojada saco un daga de plata (hay cosas que nunca cambian) escribiendo en el antebrazo de Pao la palabra traidora y en el de Hermione sangres sucia

-Tu última voluntad?- le preguntó a Pao apuntándole con la varita

-Muérete- dijo Madrigal cerrando los ojos

-Bombarda!- la puerta fue volada por el hechizo dejando caer a Bellatrix y cubriendo a las chicas de escombros

-Draco!- exclamo Pao al ver al rubio con varita en mano, el chico le entrego su varita a Pao y corrió a donde Hermione estaba

-Traidor!- dijo Bellatrix levantándose y comenzando un duelo con el rubio

-Corran- dijo Draco y Pao se levanto ayudando a Hermione a salir de ahí

-No te dejaremos- dijo Pao cuando estaba en las escaleras

-Váyanse- le ordeno el chico

-Pagaras esto- dijo Bellatrix lanzando varias maldiciones contra el ojigris

-Crucio! Exclamo Bellatrix y golpeo a Draco tirándolo al suelo, para cuando ella volteo Hermione y Pao habían salido del lugar así que salió del sótano para seguirlas, llego al salón donde Hermione y Pao caminaban

- Expulso!- dijo la castaña y el gran candelabro cayó casi aplastando a Bellatrix

-Crees que podrás contra mi sangre sucia – dijo Bellatrix tocando su marca tenebrosa y luego apunto a Hermione

-Expelliarmus – dijo Severus desarmándola, llegando con Harry Luna y Remus

-Y Draco?- preguntó Harry

-Está en el sótano- dijo Pao señalando por donde era, Luna y Harry se echaron a correr por el

-Traidor- grito Bellatrix levantando su varita

-Yo lo sabía, no eras de fiar, vas a tener un hijo con esa inmunda!- gritaba, Remus se acerco a Hermione y Pao y en contra de la voluntad de ambas que querían esperar a los demás él se las llevo de vuelta al castillo

Un despiadado duelo se llevaba a cabo entre ellos dos, Bellatrix con la mirada desencajada enviaba maldiciones en contra de Severus, varios pasos se escucharon por las escaleras y Harry venia junto con Draco y Luna, pasaron los tres al lado de Bella esta logro tomar a Luna del brazo y le coloco la daga en el cuello

-Suéltenlas- exigió, Draco tiro al instante su varita junto con Harry pero Severus todavía mantenía la guardia arriba

-Te amo!- dijo Luna a Draco

-Y yo a ti – le respondió Bellatrix vio ese gesto entre ambos, un sonido ensordecedor se escucho y por otra puerta entraron varios mortifagos, Bellatrix sonrió al verlos llegar, en cuestión de unos segundos, Harry y Draco levantaron sus varitas.

Cuando Draco levanto la vista, Bellatrix corto de lado a lado el cuello de la Revenclaw tirándola como algo desechable a sus pies, el rubio quería correr hacia ella, pero Severus lo detuvo para desaparecer de inmediato

Los tres se aparecieron justo afuera de la enfermería donde Dumbledore Macgonagall y Remus esperaban

-No!- gritaba Draco ante la mirada de los tres Gryffindors que no sabían que había pasado

-Por que ella?, porque ella?- preguntaba Draco golpeando a Severus el profesor solo lo abrazo

-Y Luna?- preguntó Remus pero Harry negó con la cabeza un grito hizo eco por los corredores del castillo

-Severus- dijo Pomfrey saliendo de la enfermería

-que paso?- preguntó Snape soltando a Draco

-Hermione, se le adelanto el parto- dijo la medimaga

Snape entro a la enfermería muy rápido, la puerta se cerro y un explosión se escucho, la torre Gryffindor estaba siendo bombardeada, Remus se asomo por una de las ventanas y dijo

-Albus, los mortifagos están aquí-

**HOLA, ACPETO LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LO QUE ACABO DE HACER, SOY MALA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO AUNQUE DUDO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA MUERTE DE LA QUERIDA LUNA, UN MINITO DE SILENCIO EN SU HONOR, BIEN, HERMIONE YA VA A TENER A SEVERUS JR Y BELLATRIX VA PRESIONANDO, ME PREGUNTO YO, MATARA A ALBUS? JIJI ESO ES SORPRESA, GRACIAS POR LEER LES MANDO UN BESO =)**

**JISI SNAPE **: Hola si pediré mi dinero de vuelta=) acepto los cruciatus que me quieras mandar ahora los merezco y si muchos, desafortunadamente un Weasley no puede morir porque dice que debe ser inocente y los únicos inocentes Weasley son los gemelos, Molly y Arthur, esta ocasión le toco a Luna, espero los Crucios saludos =D

**LUZENLAOSCURIDAD**: Hola gracias, yo también estoy muy picada y por eso estoy actualizando a velocidad luz un beso =)

**AMIA SANPE:** hola nena por fin lo que estaba esperando desde que se enteraron que serian padres, Wa! el bebe hace poco vi una página de facebook que decía no espero al príncipe encantado, espero al príncipe mestizo y sabes algo, es justo lo que yo hago, no me casare con alguien que no sea como Severus, como Severus solo hay uno me quedare solterona de por vida, pero no importa jiji.

En la primera parte de la deducción de la profecía estas bien pero en la segunda de que volverá a ser pequeño el tesoro, no, eso se refiere a cuando viajan al tiempo, lo que no se pudo cambiar o sea situaciones que son regresaran a lo que fueron antes del daño, espero que le entiendas y si pensé poner un recuerdo de Albus, por eso estaba hasta cierto punto tranquilo porque Hermione la había dicho que había regresado a finales de julio, Remus y Severus no recuerdan nada porque Albus modifico su memoria, ya sabes alterar el tiempo es muy peligroso, por eso ellos no recuerdan a Hermione ni a Severus grande y como dijiste con Ginny debe de ser sangre inocente y ella no es nada inocente, lástima que la inocente fuera luna, se le extrañara, guardare ese cuaderno para toda la vida jamás lo tirare, que bueno que te está gustando la historia te mando un beso niña cuídate mucho xoxo

**JORGYHUDDY13:** hola pues no creo que termine bien, bueno al menos el capitulo no, pero se arreglara, claro lo que se puede arreglar nos estamos leyendo =) saludos

**MI PESQUE**: hola si él sabe todo, por los recuerdos, no sé si captaste que Albus tenía una pluma muy parecida a la que Severus le regalo a Hermione, fue por eso, porque en el pasado uno se la dio, Hermione en el presente y Severus se la dará en el pasado, son detalles que espero los hayan visto, gracias por leerme y por considerar bueno el fic, cuídate, un abrazo =)

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER LA HISTORIA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ALBUS MANDARA AL BEBE AL PASADO QUE EMOCION, GRCIAS TAMBIEN POR LOS REVIEWS BESOS **


	26. Un tesoro perdido

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K . Rowling , la idea principal de Amia Snape besos chica**

Capitulo # 26 Un tesoro perdido

-La orden!- exclamo Minerva cuando vio a un grupo de por lo menos cinco mortifagos liderados por Bellatrix quienes entraban por la puerta principal

-No llegaran – dijo Harry

-Tenemos que avisar- dijo Minerva

-Yo lo hare- dijo Albus sacando su varita y mandando a llamar a Fowkes

-Esa asesina esta aquí- mascullo Draco apretando los puños

-Señor Malfoy a donde va?- preguntó Minerva cuando vio a Draco sacar su varita y correr por el pasillo

-Draco no!- grito Harry saliendo tras de él, Remus y Minerva también los siguieron

-Asesina!- grito Draco corriendo directo a su tía cuando la vio entrar por la puerta principal

– Porque ella? ella no te hizo nada, era inocente – le dijo mientras lanzaba varias maldiciones asesinas las cuales Bellatrix esquivaba fácilmente

-Era una insignificante Revenclaw, un cero a la izquierda- dijo Bellatrix burlonamente

-No es cierto- grito Malfoy conjurando al maldición asesina la cual no dio en su blanco

-Traidor, no mereces llevar la sangre de la noble casa Black- le contesto ella

-Ni quien quiera llevar tu asquerosa sangre- vocifero Malfoy lanzando más agresivamente las maldiciones

Harry llego detrás de Draco y le mando un Desmanius a Rebastan Lestrange haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento

Remus y Macgonagall también llegaron a reforzar a los chicos, Remus peleo contra Mulciber y Minerva contra Dawlish, Harry se enfrento contra el esposo de Bellatrix, los duelos eran crueles y despiadados muy parejos.

-Quiero a esa sangre sucia!- grito por todo lo alto Bellatrix

-No te le vas a acercar, a ella no- advirtió Harry cuando

- Asqueroso mestizo, mi Lord te matara!- dijo Bellatrix lanzando una escalofríate risa que se escucho en casi todo el castillo

-Búsquenla, mátenla a ella y al bastardo hijo de Snape- grito desesperada Rebastan y Rodolfus emprendieron la búsqueda de Hermione

-No!- grito Harry cuando los vio irse, Remus y Macgonagall los siguieron

- Porque ellas?- pregunto Harry

-Veníamos por tu estúpida novia Potter pero la sangre sucia se atravesó- dijo Bellatrix peleando en contra de ambos chicos

-Tu amado Lord me quería a mí, porque no me llevaste?- le pregunto

-Debía pagar la traidora, indigna de ser una Slytherin – dijo Bella

-Ya no puedes dañarlas- dijo Harry

-Donde están?- pregunto Bellatrix enojadísima

-Jamás lo sabrás- dijo Draco lanzando otro maleficio en su contra

-No me digan, están en la enfermería- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo, la cara de Harry y Draco se congelo al escucharla

-Lo descubrí- grito ella corriendo rumbo a la enfermería seguida de lo chicos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que fue eso?- preguntó Severus cuando escucho la explosión que derribo la torre Gryffindor

-Albus, Hermione- dijo Severus preocupado

-Ahhhhhhh- escucho Severus a donde estaba Hermione

-Bellatrix entro al castillo- aviso Dumbledore cuando entro a la enfermería

-No, Severus no ella- dijo Hermione aterrándose al escuchar el nombre de la mortifaga

-No te va a hacer nada- trato de tranquilizar Severus

-Remus y Minerva se están haciendo cargo- le dijo Albus

-No, ella sabe, ella sabe todo- decía Hermione llorando

-Ella le…. y a mi… Severus te va a matar, quiere al bebe- decía Hermione muy asustada

-No permitiré que se le acerque-

-No, ella no la conoces, Ahhhhhhh- Hermione grito de nuevo

-Tranquila querida- dijo Madame Pomfrey a la castaña

-No puedo, no puedo Ahhhh- grito Hermione apretando la mano que oportunamente Severus le había ofrecido

-Me quedare- dijo Albus, Severus asintió, el directo fue para donde Pao estaba inconsciente a ayudar a curar sus heridas

-Está muy débil Severus- dijo la medimaga dándole a beber a Hermione una poción azul cielo

-Que fue eso ¿- preguntó Severus

-Poción revitalizadora – informo Pomfrey – No tardara en hacer efecto, Hermione respira- la castaña a comenzó a jalar aire el vientre le dolía y sentía que no podría mas

-Pomfrey!- exclamo Severus cuando vio que Hermione sangraba escandalosamente

- Querida no lo puedo hacer si no me ayudas-le dijo la medimaga

- Me duele mucho- dijo Hermione contrayéndose de nuevo del dolor

- Tienes que, es por tu hijo-

-Ahhhhhhh- volvió a Gritar Hermione

-Tú puedes hermosa- le decía Severus

Madame Pomfrey apuntaba su varita al vientre de la chica conjurando un hechizo en voz baja

-no, ya no mas- se quejo Hermione la poción poco efecto hacia – Es mucho dolor-

-Querida ayúdame tienes que pujar de acuerdo-Hermione asintió y comenzó con la ardua labor

-No más!- grito Hermione desmayándose

-Hermione- dijo Severus apunto con su varita y dijo

– Enervarte- el hechizo funciono y Hermione se levanto

-Preciosa lo tienes que hacer- dijo Severus, Hermione asintió y continúo pujando

-Eso es Hermione ya mero- le decía Madame Pomfrey

-Vamos amor, de nuevo- le pedía Severus cerrando los ojos cada que Hermione gritaba

Hermione junto todas las fuerzas que pudo pujando por última vez, el rostro de Severus se ilumino cuando vio un lindo y pequeñito bebe enfrente de el

-Ya esta- decía Madame Pomfrey con ternura mientras lo limpiaba

-Es un Lindo niño- aviso la medimaga

-Un niño?- pregunto Incrédulo Severus

-Sí, un niño- afirmo Pomfrey

-Míralo que lindo es- le dijo a Hermione acercándole al bebe un lindo bebe, blanco, con el cabello negro igual al de su padre y con los ojos cafés como los de Hermione

-Es mío?- preguntó la castaña llorando

-Todo tuyo- dijo Pomfrey Severus la miro como agradeciéndole la medimaga asintió y le sonrió

-Es tan chiquito!- dijo Severus cuando Hermione se lo dio en los brazos

-Hola Severus- dijo Snape cargándolo y dándole un beso en la frente

-Severus?- pregunto Hermione alzando la ceja

-Si, Severus Jr. no te gusta?- preguntó

-Veremos que hacer- dijo ella Snape lo apretó más hacia él, y sin querer le descubrió su pie derecho

-Tiene un lunar- dijo Hermione señalando su pie, justo en el talón

-Es el mismo que tengo yo- dijo Severus viendo más de cerca el piecito de bebe

Una explosión se escucho fuera de la enfermería

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Hermione saltando y tomando al bebe en sus brazos

-Te encontré maldita impura – dijo Bellatrix cuando entro por la puerta

-No, Severus!- exclamo Hermione, el pelinegro sonrió para tratar de proteger a la castaña enfrentándose a Bellatrix

-Los matare- le dijo Bellatrix a Severus

-Sobre mi cadáver-

-Claro eso hare- dijo Bellatrix , pero en eso llego Remus y ayudo a Remus haciéndole frente a la mortifaga

- Quítate de mi camino bestia asquerosa- le dijo a Remus pero él no hizo caso

- Dumbledore!- exclamo la Severus

-Vas a morir!- dijo Bellatrix a Remus cuando a la pelea se unieron Draco y Harry

-Hermione- dijo Albus acercándose – El bebe no puede estar aquí, es peligroso para el- dijo Severus

-Albus llévatelo!- le grito Severus

-No, no me lo quieten- pido Hermione aferrándose a su bebe

-Debe hacerlo, Hermione- le dijo Severus

-Lo llevare al pasado Hermione, ahí estará a salvo – dijo Dumbledore, Hermione asintió y miro por última vez al bebito, le dio un beso

Albus saco un giratiempo y lo activo Bellatrix vio furiosa el momento en el que se desapareció con la criatura

-No!- grito Bellatrix y de un Crucio tiro a Harry y Draco al suelo

-Traidor lo sabía, pero ahora te matare- dijo Bellatrix lanzando varios avadas

-Severus!- dijo Remus cuando Bella lanzo un avada el cual le paso por encima de la cabeza al profesor

Dawlish, Rebastan y Rodolfus Lestrange aparecieron por la puerta seguidos de Minerva entonces el duelo volvió a intensificarse

El duelo duro otro par de minutos

-Cuidado- dijo Remus esquivando un Desmanius de Dawlish el cual por desgracia le dio a Hermione

-Hermione- dijo Severus acercándose a la castaña tomándola en sus brazos

De repente Bella vio como al final de la enfermería Albus estaba apareciendo

-Avada kadavra- dijo la mortifaga dándole en la espalda al director

-Profesor- grito Harry que cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fue la muerte de Dumbledore, Severus Remus y Minerva dejaron de atacar para ver el cadáver de Albus

-Vámonos- dijo Rebastan jalando a Bellatrix

-Quiero acabar con la sangre sucia- dijo Bella pero ninguno de sus compañeros la dejaron se echaron a correr por el pasillo Bellatrix aprovecho para poner la marca tenebrosa encima del castillo por segunda ocasión.

-Profesor- dijo Harry corriendo al igual que los demás al lado de Dumbledore

-Harry- dijo Remus abrazándolo

-No, el no- decía Harry llorando, Minerva estaba igual de descompuesta que él y Severus miraba como si no lo creyera

-No puede estar muerto- dijo Draco acercándose

-Lo está- confirmo Pomfrey tomándole el pulso

-Albus- chillo Minerva

-Severus?- preguntó Minerva cuando vio a Severus llorar aun con Hermione en sus brazos

-No- dijo Severus negando con la cabeza

-Lo siento micho- le dijo Minerva colocando su mano sobre el hombro de este

-No!- grito el pelinegro desgarradoramente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una semana paso para que Hermione recobrara el conocimiento durante ese tiempo la castaña se la pasaba con fiebre Severus no se separo ni un segundo de ella pese a la insistencia de Remus y Minerva salvo para asistir al funeral de Dumbledore el cual había sido enterrado en los terrenos de la escuela.

Severus no tenía idea del paradero de su bebe, solo tenía un pedazo de pergamino el cual Harry había descubierto en la mano de Albus que tenia los números uno, nueve, con la palabra año aunque claramente se veía que habían hecho el intento por escribir un tercer numero

Pao había despertado antes que Hermione pero aun no se sentía cómoda estando con Harry y con Draco y menos después de que sabía que Harry se había enterado acerca de lo que Yaxley le había hecho mucho menos la enterarse de la muerte de Luna

-Madame Pomfrey ¡!- exclamo Severus cuando vio a Hermione abrir los ojos

-Mi vida- dijo el abrazando a Hermione

-A un lado- dijo Madame Pomfrey

-Mi bebe, quiero verlo – dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Hermione- dijo Severus agachándose

-Severus quiero ver a mi bebe- dijo Hermione

-No puedo traértelo- le dijo

-Por que no?- pregunto la castaña un poco alterada

-Severus donde esta mi bebe?- pregunto

-No se – le contesto

-Como no vas a saber Dumbledore se lo llevo, pregúntale- dijo Hermione

-Hermione, Albus está muerto- le dijo Severus

-Y mi hijo? que paso con él, Severus respóndeme – exigió la chica

-Albus se lo llevo– respondió Severus derramando varias lagrimas

-Severus mi bebito, por favor tenemos que ir por el – decía Hermione

-Como, solo tenemos esto y no sé si sea un pista- dijo Snape extendiéndole el pedazo de pergamino con los números

-lo buscaremos en esta época, año por año por año aunque se me vaya la vida en esto yo quiero a mi bebe,- dijo Hermione llorando desconsoladamente

-Hermione es casi un siglo -

-Lo quiero conmigo Severus, es mío- le dijo abrazando una almohada

-Lo traeré, te traeré a nuestro hijo- dijo Severus al ver tan mal a Hermione

-No, yo voy contigo quiero buscarlo yo-

-Pero estas muy débil- objeto Severus

-No me importa yo quiero buscar a mi bebe – dijo empecinada Hermione

-Está bien, pero iremos cuando estés mejor- dijo Severus

-Hermione, hay otra cosa que debes saber- dijo Snape recobrando al compostura

-Qué pasa?-

-La señorita Lovegood murió-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione

-Y yo a ti- le dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente

-Buscare los Horrocruxes, Draco y Pao me ayudaran- le dijo Harry al oído

- Cuídate mucho- le pido la chica Harry asintió

-Mucha suerte- dijo Draco acercándose para abrazar también a la chica

-Suerte a ustedes- dijo Hermione también besando la frente de Draco

- Lo encontraras- dijo Pao acercándose a la chica

-Sí, lo encontrare- dijo Hermione – prometo vengar lo que paso- dijo Hermione a madrigal quien solo se volteo para evitar que la viera llorar

-Severus están seguros?- preguntó Remus

-Claro, tenemos que intentarlo- contesto el profesor mientras se despedía de Draco y de Pao

-La esfera Plateada son años, la azul días y la dorada años- dijo Minerva dándole el mismo giratiempo que Albus había usado

-Señorita Granger- dijo Minerva – Va a encontrarlo-

-Gracias profesora- contesto Hermione sonriéndole a su maestra

-Lista?- preguntó Severus, Hermione le sonrió y Snape activo el giratiempo

Ambos sintieron como fueron jalados en un torbellino de intensa luz, pronto el piso se materializo dejándoles ver el despacho del director

-Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto un viejo Calvo y en apariencia débil

-Profesor Dippet?- pregunto Severus, el director en turno asintió

**HOLA, SE QUE ESTA MUY CORTITO, PERO LO QUE CUENTA ES LO QUE PASAR APARTIR DE AHORITA NO? YA LLEGARON, ALGUIEN SABE A QUE AÑO LLEGARON? ESTOY SEGURA QUE SI, BIEN ESPERO LES GUSTASE EL CAPITULO, DIVAGUE UN POCO EN LO DEL PARTO PERO NO SE SI SEAN IGUALES A LOS MUGGLES =) ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO BESOS **

**AMIA SNAPE**: hola nena se que todas quieren matar a mi madre, cuando fui a ver la peli todos aplaudieron cuando Molly la mato, (no me gusto que lo hicieran bua bua ) y Draco fallo, pero también no hay comparación entre su magia y le de mi madre que es mucho más cruel, Albus tuvo que morir sé que me odiaras por eso pero así ellos no sabrán a que época mando a su hijo me alegra que te este gustando el fic, espero seguir por esa línea, cuídate mucho también besos

**BELLA SWAN 1996**; Hola chica estoy segura que podrás entender el carácter de Severus, a mi se me pasa a veces pero intento que sea duro y sarcástico ojala y si me puedas mandar las imágenes, además sabes que te apoyo y desde ahora me declaro fiel lectora de tu próximo fic, suerte con la historia un abrazo

**JISI SNAPE:** Hola digamos que puedo aguantar bastantes cruciatus jiji una pregunta Albus Dumbledore es considerado inocente? es que como dijiste que correría sangre si mira algún otro inocente por eso lo digo =) espero leerte pronto , xoxo =)

**MI PESQUE**: Hola a veces si hay detalles que parecen de poca importancia pero no lo son, estoy segura que Pao va a salir a delante, ahora solo falta ver que hará Harry con el cobarde de Yaxley gracias por el review, nos estamos leyendo saludos

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola si Lunita lunática murió, tenía que ser alguien inocente conforme a la profecía porque si no mato a Ginny o Ron o Lavender que es muy diferente en fin, me alegra que hayas salido bien en tus materias, sigue así, espero te guste este capítulo cuídate besos

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS REVIEWS, Y PROMETO QUE NO SOLO PONDRE LO QUE PASA EN EL PASADO, SI NO TAMBIEN LO QUE PASA EN EL PRESENTE CON HARRYY LOS DEMAS, BESOS =D**


	27. El ascenso del mal

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 27 El ascenso del mal

-Profesor Dippet?- pregunto Severus, el director en turno asintió

-Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto el director levantándose de su asiento

-Nosotros... bueno yo soy Severus y ella es mi…- intentaba explicar profesor de defensa

-Soy su hija- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Severus – Necesitamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore- pidió la castaña

-Puedo preguntar cómo es que llegaron a mi despacho así?- pregunto el director Dippet

-Es una larga historia, pero insisto debemos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore- le dijo la castaña

-Está en su despacho- dijo el director, Severus y Hermione salieron corriendo del despacho para ir donde Dumbledore estaba

-Profesor- decía Hermione tocando al puerta del maestro la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un rejuvenecido Dumbledore

-Profesor Dumbledore!- exclamo Hermione abrazando a Albus, Dumbledore se sorprendió miro a Severus quien lo veía con los ojos llorosos y abrazo a la chica

-Lo lamento- dijo Hermione separándose de el

-No se preocupe señorita-

-Granger profesor, Hermione Granger – dijo ella

-Y usted es-

-Severus Snape, tenemos que hablar con usted- le dijo Severus, Albus asintió y los invito a pasar

-Siéntense- dijo Albus ofreciéndoles una taza de té

-Gracias- dijo Hermione quien la tomo de inmediato

-Y bien?- pregunto Albus viendo fijamente a ambos

-Nosotros profesor venimos del futuro- dijo Severus con cautela

-Sabe las consecuencias de alterar el futuro me imagino- dijo Albus como advirtiéndole algo a Severus

-Sí, lo sé- En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, Albus se levanto y les indico silencio, cuando la abrió vio al profesor Dippet parado frente a el

-Albus lamento interrumpir- dijo el calvo viejo

-No importa director, que se le ofrece?- pregunto amablemente

-Lo estaban buscando- dijo el director sin aun ver a Severus y Hermione

-Quien?- pregunto Albus , Dippet se asomo un poco más al despacho y vio a Severus

-Ellos, se aparecieron en mi despacho preguntando por usted, quienes son?- preguntó el director entrando a la oficina de Albus

-Severus y Hermione Dumbledore- presento Albus a ambos

-Mi hijo y mi nieta- concluyo el profesor

-No sabía que tenía un hijo- dijo Dippet

-Oh claro que lo tengo, estaban en Durmstrang Severus es profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas - dijo Dumbledore fácilmente engañando a Dippet

-En ese caso, mucho gusto Armando Dippet- se presento el director

-Mucho gusto- dijo Severus estrechando la mano del profesor

-Podría pedir que se quedaran unos días aquí- pidió Albus viendo a Hermione y Severus

-Claro que si amigo mío, se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran pediré que les arreglen una habitaciones en este piso

-Muchas gracias- dijo Dumbledore

-Entonces me retiro, los dejo para que platiquen tranquilos

-Gracias- dijo Albus cerrando la puerta

-Estamos buscando a nuestro hijo- informo Severus cuando Dumbledore se sentó en su silla

-ustedes- dijeron Dumbledore escandalizado

-Ella es mi futura esposa- dijo Severus , Hermione lo miro desconcertada ante la declaración, jamás habían hablado de matrimonio ahora que lo recordaba, y de repente Severus decía que sería su futura esposa

-Hubo un ataque de mortifagos y para salvar a nuestro hijo lo mandamos al pasado- dijo Hermione

-Mortifagos?- pregunto Dumbledore obviamente sin saber de que hablaban

-En qué año estamos?- pregunto Hermione

-1943- informo Albus

-Aun no se crean- reflexiono Hermione

-Apenas se abrió la cámara de los secretos- le dijo Snape a Hermione

-Perdonen, pero no les entiendo- los interrumpió Albus

-Perdón- se disculpo Hermione

-Los mortifagos son un grupo de magos tenebrosos, ellos querían matarme a mí y a mi bebe, pero no pudieron-

-Ahora estamos buscando a nuestro hijo- dijo Severus

-por que no le preguntan a la persona que lo trajo donde lo dejo?- pregunto Albus

-No podemos, está muerto- dijo Hermione viendo a su profesor imaginando lo que le pasaría en unos años

-Ya veo- dijo Albus asintiendo

- Solo tenemos este pergamino como pista- dijo Severus dándole el pedazo de papel, Albus en cuanto lo vio reconoció su letra de inmediato

-Este papel quien lo escribió?- pregunto el profesor

-Usted- le dijo Hermione

-Profesor- dijo la castaña

-Hermione- mascullo Severus viéndola fijamente

-Usted fue la persona que se llevo a mi bebe esa noche, usted lo trajo al pasado pero no se a que tiempo- Albus se quedo meditando las palabras de Hermione ella y Severus lo veían con la esperanza de que dijera algo

-entenderá que no puedo darle esa información, señorita Granger no puedo decirle, hasta hace unos minutos yo no sabía quiénes eran ustedes-

-Pues lo buscare, no desistiré hasta encontrarlo- dijo Hermione llorando amargamente

-Por favor no llore- dijo Albus dándole un pañuelo, Severus la abrazo y vio suplicante a Albus

-Aunque pudiera ayudarlos no creo que sirva de mucho, ustedes aben cuantos bebes nacen en el mundo mágico?

-Si lo sabemos-

-Claro, además de que no lo podrían identificar- agrego al profesor

-Podemos identificarlo, es nuestro hijo- dijo Severus- el tiene un lunar- informo el pelinegro

-Sí, el lunar!- exclamo Hermione con ilusión

-Lo tiene en el pie, yo lo vi- dijo Hermione reafirmando lo que Severus había dicho

- San Mungo- sugirió Severus

-San Mungo no les servirá- dijo Albus

-Pero por qué no?- protesto Hermione

- Señorita Granger, el bebe no estará en San Mungo puesto que no nació en esta época, podríamos empezar por los orfanatos Muggles, claro que buscar un bebe en el tiempo, sin saber el año en el que llego es buscar una aguja en un pajar- dedujo el profesor

-No puede estar en un orfanato Profesor- dijo Hermione- usted no lo dejaría ahí-

Era cierto lo que la castaña le decía, Albus estaba convencido que le hubiese buscado una familia de magos o Muggle, no podía dejara a un bebe desprotegido

-Nació de siete meses- dijo Hermione- cabello negro, ojos cafés, tez blanca- le describía la chica

-Lo encontraremos señorita Granger, se lo prometo, si yo provoque esto lo arreglaré, y le entregare a su hijo-

-Gracias profesor- dijo Hermione dejando de llorar

-Creo que debo saber todo, necesito que me pongan al corriente de todo, como empezó esto?–

-Pero usted dijo que el tiempo no se debe alterar- dijo Hermione

-Si se lo que dije, y prometo que me cuenten lo que me cuenten no diré nada ni cambiare algo del futuro, las cosas seguirán siendo iguales- le dijo Albus con mucha convicción

-Bueno, pues, todo empezó una noche en la torre de astronomía- empezó diciendo Severus

Severus y Hermione pasaron tres horas encerrados con Albus en su despacho, contándole cada casa que había vivido en el último año, desde el viaje a la playa que convenientemente él había planeado, el apoyo de él y de Minera para con Hermione, el mal entendido con Ginny, las peleas entre ellos, su reconciliación y el secuestro que sufrieron ella y Pao la hija adoptiva de Severus

-Me tuvieron secuestrada hasta finales de Julio- decía Hermione mientras bebía una taza de té

- Como duro tanto tiempo en esas condiciones- pregunto Albus Dumbledore

-Paola fue un gran apoyo además había un elfa que nos alimentaba – dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar

-Tranquila- decía Severus

-Le ruego se tranquilice señorita Granger- dijo Albus extendiéndole un pañuelo

-Gracias, pero fue horrible- dijo Hermione aun sollozando

-También hay algo mas profesor- dijo Severus sacando de su túnica una brillante esfera la cual entrego a Albus

_**- Y una prueba se ah de librar, la traición se paga con sangre, con sangre de inocentes, tres desafíos para vencer al tiempo y regresar con el tesoro perdido, una fuerza oscura derrumbando al guardián del tesoro, pero la luz la vencerá regresando lo que es a lo que fue- **_

-La hizo la profesora Sybil Trelawney mientras estuvieron secuestradas- dijo Severus

-Tiene algo que ver con Cassandra Trelawney?-

-Es su tatara tatara tataranieta- dijo Severus, Albus asintió y le devolvió la profecía

- Hablare con mis amigos para ver si saben algo- dijo Dumbledore aunque pensaba no podría llegar a mucho

-Gracias profesor- dijo Hermione

-Estarán de acuerdo que lo mejor sería moverse por el tiempo, imagino que si yo traje al pequeño abre hablado conmigo mismo sabiendo lo que me iba a pasar- dedujo Albus- así que cuando ustedes lleguen a la época correcta yo les podre decir si yo estuve ahí con un bebe- explico Albus como si fuera lo más normal y simple de mundo

-tan fácil?- pregunto Hermione incrédula

-Claro que no será fácil señorita Granger, los peligros de viajar en el tiempo son muchos, pueden quedar atrapados en una época y no saber cuándo van a salir de ahí –

-Yo solo quiero recuperar a mi hijo profesor- dijo Severus firmemente

-Está bien- dijo Albus asintiendo, cuando Minerva entro corriendo a su despacho

-Albus, Albus, ha habido otro ataque!- dijo Minerva sin notar la presencia de Severus y Hermione

-Que paso?- pregunto Albus

-La señorita Myrttle, Revenclaw- Hermione salto al escuchar a Minerva

-Por favor esperen aquí- dijo Albus saliendo con Minerva

-Severus no podemos?- pregunto Hermione viendo al pelinegro

-No Hermione, ya no habrá más ataques- le dijo Severus

-Es un Monstruo, por su culpa le quitan su varita a Hagrid- le recordó la castaña

-No podemos interferir- le recordó Snape

-Pero el… apenas empieza,- dijo susurrando al chica

-Pueden pasar cosas graves por alterar el tiempo, nos podemos quedar en esta época por siempre- el dijo

-Ya sé que puede pasar, olvidas que durante un año tuve un giratiempo- confeso la chica

-Por eso se escapo Black- dedujo Severus

-el era inocente!- exclamo Hermione poniéndose de pie – El traidor era Colagusano- le dijo

-Si cambiamos el tiempo Hermione, eso no se puede- dijo Severus

-Vamos, no te gustaría que fuera diferente, sin Sirius, James, Lily y Albus muertos sin tanto dolor – dijo la chica tentando a Severus ante tan idea

-Hermione- decía Severus tratando de apartar de su mente ese mundo perfecto que ella le pintaba

-Matar a Voldemort desde ahora, sin Bellatrix, tu no siendo un espía para la orden-

-No se puede- le grito Severus sujetándola de los brazos- No vamos a cambiar nada y mas te vale dejarlo así, no puedo arriesgarte ni a ti ni a Severus- le dijo

-No, yo no me resigno, quiero un mundo mejor donde esos crueles mortifagos no existan, donde Pao este bien, y un mundo donde mi bebe pueda crecer feliz Un mundo donde el este conmigo- le dijo Hermione

-Pero Hermione-

-No sabes cómo me siento, estará el bien? Tendrá que comer,? lo cuidaran? estará pasando frio? lo van a querer o a tratar como trataron a Harry sus tíos todos estos años? que tal si está llorando si se enferma- decía Hermione llorando

-Estará bien, Albus jamás permitiría que estuviera en un mal lugar-

-Abandono a Harry con sus tíos!- le dijo la castaña alejándose de Severus

-Era por su propio bien, la sangre de Petunia fortalecía la protección- dijo Severus

-Sí pero que me dice a mí que no dejo a mi hijo con unas personas así, dime Severus tu lo puedes asegurar- le grito la chica acercándose peligrosamente a Severus

-No- le contesto el

-Ya ves, por eso quiero acabar con esto antes de que empiece, antes de que es loco de poder termine con lo que queremos- dijo Hermione

-No, y ya dije, te prohíbo que hagas algo para cambiar las cosas Hermione-

-Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer- dijo al chica saliendo del despacho de Albus

-Hermione!- le grito Severus pero fue en vano, la castaña ya no estaba salió corriendo detrás de ella

- Hagrid no fue!- escucho Severus en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras

-Tu quien eres?-

-Eres un asqueroso asesino, pero aquí se termina todo, no te permitiré que lastimes a nadie, tu tiempo se acabo!- esa voz la reconoció de inmediato, era Hermione

-Aléjate de mí, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo- advirtió Tom Riddle

-Si lo sé Lord Voldemort- dijo ella con sumo desprecio

-Hermione!- le grito Severus cuando al vio apuntándole con su varita a Riddle, Severus llego a tiempo y logro quitarle la varita a la castaña

- Pagaras muy caro esto Hermione- dijo Riddle sonriendo maquiavélicamente marchándose de ahí

-Asesino, maldito, Harry te matara!- le gritaba, Severus le tapo la boca antes de que se la saliera decir algo mas a la chica, por desgracia Tom la había escuchado gravándose el nombre de Harry para siempre

-Estás loca o qué?- le pregunto Severus a Hermione

-Por su culpa mi bebe no está- decía Hermione viendo sus brazos vacios y llorando

-Pudiste haber muerto – le dijo Snape

-No importa- dijo ella llorando mas amargamente

-Que no importa, claro que importa, tienes que encontrar a nuestro hijo, el te necesita- le regaño

-Oh Severus lo siento tanto- dijo ella abrazándolo – Es solo que lo quiero de vuelta- le dijo

-Yo también lo quiero de vuelta- le dijo el pelinegro apretando mas a Hermione hacia a él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mi amo- chillo la mortifaga besando al mano de Voldemort cuando después de varios días llego por fin a la mansión

-Que quieres?- pregunto irritado viéndola

-Mi amo sus deseos están cumplidos, Ya está muerto- dijo ella sonriendo como si buscara la aprobación de Voldemort

-Quien Bellatrix?- le pregunto

-Dumbledore, cumplí sus deseos, yo lo mate – le informo la castaña

-En serio?- pregunto Voldemort sorprendido

-Si amo- decía ella riéndose – Muerto, muerto solo para usted- decía ella

-felicidades Bella, quiero que le hables a Severus- dijo Voldemort

-Es un traidor, maldito-vocifero la pelinegra- el estaba con la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, tuvo un hijo con ella – informo a su amo

-Por qué no hablaste antes - pregunto enfurecido Voldemort estrangulándola

-Amo no sabía, apenas me entere, esa sangre sucia lo escondió bien, de haber sabido la hubiese matado cuando la tenía a mi alcance-

-Cuando fue eso?-

-Mi amo, yo, traje a la sangre sucia y a Paola aquí, desde hace meses pero escaparon hace una semana, no pude hacer mucho solo matar a Lovegood – informo

-Y no me dijiste?-

-Mi amo, yo lo lamento, pero Paola no solo es hija de ese traidor, es pareja de Potter, Draco está con ellos- dijo asustada Bellatrix

-Igual a su padre- dijo Voldemort por lo bajo

-Yo los matare para usted amo, a todos Snape la sangre sucia y ese par de traidores, matare a Potter por usted- dijo ella

-Bella quiero la cabeza de Severus en una charola- le dijo Voldemort, ella asintió fervientemente riendo

-A Potter y a la sangre sucia los traes vivos ante mi- dijo el Lord

-De Draco y Paola encárgate como mas te plazca de ellos- Bellatrix beso la mano de Voldemort de nueva cuenta y se postro ante sus pies, Voldemort por su parte le acaricio el cabello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry déjanos acompañarte- decía Draco paseándose por la sala común Gryffindor

-No puedo, ustedes estarán mejor quedándose en el castillo - dijo el pelinegro

-No vas a ir solo- dijo Draco como última palabra y se dejo caer en un sofá

-No les estoy preguntando si quieren quedarse o no- dijo Harry

-Y nosotros no estamos preguntándote si quieres que vayamos o no- le dijo Pao cruzándose de brazos

-No quiero que te dañen- dijo Harry acariciando lentamente la mejilla de Madrigal

-Ya más daño no me pueden hacer- le dijo ella llorando y alejándose de el

-Saben lo que siento por ti- dijo Harry pegándole a la pared

- Y por eso será mejor que vaya contigo- dijo Pao

-No, esto te está haciendo daño, no mas, quiero que terminemos- dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a Draco y a la mismísima Pao

-eso quieres?- le pregunto Pao viéndolo fijamente

-Si -dijo Harry esquivando su mirada

-No, Mírame a los ojos Potter y di que quieres terminar conmigo- le exigió la chica

-Yo…- decía Harry viendo a la chica – quiero.. no puedo no te quiero perder, pero es mejor – le dijo abrazándola

- Juntos podremos hacerle frente- dijo Pao

-Si- contesto Harry convencido de que ellos le ayudarían

-Juntos, vengaremos lo que les paso a ti, a Hermione y a Luna - dijo Draco con un oscuro rastro en su mirada

-Draco- dijo Harry poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico

-Lo último que vera Bellatrix será la crueldad de la que soy capaz, me deleitare matándola con mis propias manos hasta que esa loca asesina deje de respirar- decía Draco – vengare la muerte de mis padres y la de la mujer que amaba, que amo aun – se corrigió el chico

-La venganza no es buena- dijo Harry

-No te gustaría vengarte de todo, Voldemort mato a tus padres Potter a tu padrino, por el Hermione y mi padrino están sufriendo, lastimaron a Pao por el- dijo Draco

-Pero buscar venganza no lo solucionara- dijo Harry

-Como sea, acaba con cuanto mortifago quieras- dijo Draco –Pero Lestrange es mía- Harry asintió y Pao solo ahogo un gemido al ver a Draco tan enojado, antes había tristeza en su mirada, pero ahora el rencor ocupaba su mirada y sus pensamientos no pensaba en otra cosa que matar a Bellatrix

-Partiremos el Viernes- dijo Harry – Nadie tiene que saber a dónde vamos-

-Sabes cuantos faltan?- pregunto Pao

-Dos, pero no se que sean- dijo Harry sin saber que no eran dos, si no tres lo Horrocruxes que aun faltaba por destruir, la copa de Hufflepuff, Naginni y el mismo.

**HOLA QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, ANDA LA LOCA DE HERMIONE TRATANDO DE MATAR A VOLDEMORT DESDE ANTES DE TIEMPO, ESO NO SE HACE, Y LUEGO DRACO QUERIENDO VENGARSE, CREEN QUE LOGRE MATAR A SU TIA? VANGARA LA MUERTE DE LUNA O EL RENCOR LO CONSUMIRA? WA! SON TANTAS PREGUNTAS, CAP 29 EPOCA MERODEADORA, WI! Y CON EL LINDO DE REMUS, ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO UN BESO **

JORGYHUDDY 13: Hola saludos, espero te guste

JISI SNAPE: Hola lo siento, pero por fortuna Severus Jr. no está muerto, espero leer tu historia pronto un beso cuídate mucho =)

AMIA SNAPE: Hola nena, pobre de Albus, pero estoy segura que habrá querido mucho a su nieto a Bellatrix no la castiga Voldemort ósea como si cumplió lo que él quería y pues Albus yo también me niego a que se muera al igual que sev, puedo matar a todos menos a tres personajes, Albus, Severus y Hermione, lástima que Albus esté esta vez muerto, que bueno que te gusta como llevo la historia tu sabes algo que quieras que pase y yo lo pongo sigue siendo tu historia también, bueno te mando un beso nena nos estamos leyendo =)

BELLA SWAN 1996: Hola amigueta wi! yo quiero esa poción , no te compro una botella, te compro todas, haber si eso levanta y trae de vuelta al querido Albus, porque si es tu abuelito, el es mi suegro, claro por parte de Severus y no te preocupes, no van a colocar tu fic en el de malos autores, nadie es malo escribiendo , al contrario se me hace un persona valiente por qué no todos se atreven, hare que Ginny sufra lo mismo que Pao y mas( como se ve que soy mala verdad ) y Ron la daré sus pelotas de juguete a Buckbeack Jajaja no es cierto, pero si le dolerá lo que le voy a hacer, espero estés bien saludos, =D

SAKURA TACHI: Hola mira con el hecho de ir al pasado ya cambiaron el futuro, claro que Hermione querrá hacer mas y por eso quedaran atrapados en la época de los merodeadores si van a encontrarse con los merodeadores y bueno ya vieron a Tom Riddle, si se va a intervenir la relación de Herms y Severus, pero los terceros no lo hacen de mala fe y quien está cuidando a Severus Jr. es un misterio, ni yo lo sé, bueno si lo sé, pero no es tan importante, cuídate mucho, estamos en contacto un abrazo

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, AHHH CADA QUE LLEGA UNO ME PONGO COMO LOCA A SALTAR Y GRITAR, BUENO NO TANTO PERO SI ME EMOCIONO MUCHO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO BESOS **


	28. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 28 Sacrificio

-Ya basta!- dijo Severus entrando con Hermione al despacho de Albus –Te comportas como una chiquilla- dijo Severus sentándose a su lado

-No me importa- le contesto Hermione sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo

-Severus- dio Albus entrando al despacho

-Pasa algo?- preguntó Snape poniéndose de pie

-Nada- mintió Albus – el profesor Dippet me ah dicho que habitaciones ocuparan en su estancia- dijo Albus, Hermione y Severus lo siguieron por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llegaron al tercer piso, una bella puerta de madera se les presento en frente, Hermione la reconoció eran las habitaciones que Dumbledore le había asignado antes

-Pasen- dijo el mago apartándose para que ambos entraran – la puerta reconoce el tacto-

La sala había cambiado, ya no era parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor, más bien se parecía al despacho de Severus aunque con algo más de luz

-Arriba están las habitaciones- dijo Albus

-Gracias profesor- dijo Severus

-Albus por favor- le dijo Dumbledore y Severus asintió

- Bien creo que los dejare para que se instalen, mañana vendré por ustedes, el profesor Dippet quiere hablar con nosotros- informo Albus –Por cierto, alguna forma que tenga el lunar del bebe, será más fácil reconocerlo-

-Estrella, es una estrella- dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver el lago por una de las ventanas

-Bueno, que descansen- dijo Albus y salió de ahí

-Hermione- le llamo Severus

-Que tengas buena noche- dijo ella y subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la habitación que años más tarde estaría destinada a su pequeño; Severus la siguió pero la castaña le cerró la puerta casi en sus narices

-Quiero estar sola- le dijo antes de recibir algún reclamo de Snape, Severus no hizo nada más que bajar a la sala y sentarse a examinar cualquier recuerdo útil aunque poco podría hacer

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente estaba en un rincón abrazando un osito de peluche el cual había traído con ella, a cada lado que miraba los recuerdos la atormentaban, recordó la vez que Harry, Draco y Pao fueron con ella cuando les dio la noticia, la vez que Minerva y Albus le habían mostrado al habitación, ella dirigió su vista a donde debería estar la cuna y soltó un gemido de dolor el cual Severus escucho claramente

-Hermione- dijo Severus casi de inmediato del otro lado de la puerta

-Vete- le contesto ella

-Abre la puerta ahora mismo- le regaño pero Hermione solo se acurruco mas abrazando al osito

-Vete- le grito , Severus no soporto estarle pidiendo que abriera por las buenas así que saco la varita y apunto a la puerta

-Alohomora- dijo y la puerta se abrió, cuando entro la habitación estaba en penumbras, salvo por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, fue gracias a eso que encontró a Hermione

-Que paso?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado

-Lo extraño- le dijo ella aun llorando

-Tranquila- dijo Severus abrazándola

-verdad que lo vamos a encontrar- decía Hermione

-Si- contestó Severus

-No podremos cambiar nada?- preguntó ella

-Si lo cambiamos no sabemos qué consecuencias traería, que tal si lo cambiamos y hacemos más mal que bien-

-No lo había pensado- dijo ella

-Si lo cambiamos tal vez tu nunca hubieses nacido, tal vez yo estuviera con hijos y casado, tal vez no estaríamos juntos- le dijo Snape, Hermione al escuchar la opción de que no estarían juntos sintió una punzada en el corazón

- Es difícil- le dijo ella, Severus no le contesto, solo se acerco para darle un tierno beso en las comisuras de los labios

Al día siguiente Severus y Hermione bajaron al comedor para presenciar unas palabras de aliento por parte del profesor Dippet referente a la muerte de Myrttle , nadie podía creer que Hagrid hubiese tenido algo que ver hasta que se informo su expulsión del colegio y la ruptura de su varita.

Riddle veía todo como un show burlándose por lo bajo de todos, ninguno de sus compañeros lo notaban aunque Hermione si, ella no le había quitado al vista de encima ni un segundo ganándose por parte del futuro Lord una miradas muy poco amigables.

El joven Tom se preguntaba que traía esa chica en su contra, se había enterado que era nieta de Dumbledore y que el mal encarado mago que la acompañaba era su padre, aunque le sorprendía que supiera lo de hagrid, por otra parte quien era Harry y porque lo mataría, Riddle desvió la vista de Hermione y se concentro en el pergamino que tenia sobre su regazo, el nombre Lord Voldemort estaba escrito en el

En cuanto termino la reunión, los alumnos fueron a sus salas comunes ya que las clases se habían suspendido por ese día

Hermione siguió con la mirada a Tom el chico la vio fijamente y con la mirada le indico que lo siguiera, Hermione aprovecho que Severus estaba con Dumbledore para ir tras Riddle, pero alguien la interrumpió

-Señorita Dumbledore- dijo Minerva acercándose a Hermione

-Profesora!- exclamo Hermione abrazándola

-Hermione- le dijo Severus cuando llego con Albus, Hermione se alejo de la profesora dejándola muy desconcertada

-Lo lamento, me recuerda a alguien que conozco – dijo la castaña disculpándose

-No importa- le dijo la profesora dándole una sonrisa

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Dippet acercándose al cuarteto seguido por el ministro de magia

- Director, Ministro- saludo Albus, Minerva sonrió y Severus cabeceo en forma de saludo

-Así que este es Severus Dumbledore- dijo el ministro maravillado de ver a Snape

-Sí, era profesor en Durmstrang cuidado de criaturas mágicas- aclaro el director

-Un placer- lo saludo el ministro

-El placer es mío- dijo Severus

-Y quien es esta hermosa jovencita?- pregunto el ministro viendo a una impaciente Hermione

-Hermione Gran.. Dumbledore – se corrigió de inmediato la chica

-Mucho gusto- le dijo el ministro

-Me disculpan tengo que retirarme- dijo Hermione de repente y se fue sin dar tiempo a que Severus le preguntara algo

-Y cuéntame que tal están las cosas en Durmstrang?- pregunto el ministro impidiendo que Severus siguiera a la castaña

-Así que eres nieta del profesor Dumbledore?- le pregunto Riddle cuando vio a Hermione caminar por uno de los pasillos

-Si- le contesto ella con todo el desprecio que pudo imprimir en sus palabras

-Por que me dijiste Voldemort?- le pregunto , pero Hermione no le respondió

- quien es Harry?- le pregunto sin preámbulos

- Que te importa- dijo Hermione sacando su varita

- pero no te le acerques- advirtió, Tom se comenzó a reír escandalosamente

-No vuelvas a hablarme así- le dijo- CRUCIO!- la maldición le pego a Hermione en el pecho tirándola al suelo, pero ella no grito, Tom quito la maldición casi de inmediato temiendo ser descubierto bajando así la guardia

-Miedo Riddle?- pregunto Hermione, de repente un impulso de ira causo que ella levantara la varita y le apuntara

-Crucio!- conjuro la castaña, sintió como toda su furia se volcaba contra el joven Tom que estaba tirado en el piso aunque el si gritaba

"Tienes que desearlo" recordó que Harry le había comentado un día así que afianzo la maldición, Harry, Pao, Draco, Severus, su hijo, todos ellos vinieron a la mente cuando estaba torturando al joven Riddle

-No soy como tu- le dijo Hermione rompiendo la maldición y caminando en la dirección de donde había venido

-No me des la espalda- le grito Voldemort lanzando un hechizo que la dejo inconsciente en el suelo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Puedo acompañarlos- sugirió Remus a Harry y a Draco

-No Remus, esto nos lo encargo Dumbledore solo a nosotros- contesto el pelinegro, la silla del director se veía tan vacía, el colegio estaba desolado, la orden había acordado que Ron repitiera año, estaban al tanto del distanciamiento entre Harry y el pelirrojo, pero aun así era muy peligroso que estuviera fuera del colegio Ginevra cursaría su ultimo año junto con su hermano

-Es peligroso!- exclamo Remus sacando de su estado de aletargamiento a Harry

-Lo sabemos- le dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento

-entonces por se empeñan en ir solos-

-Solo nosotros lo podemos hacer- dijo Harry repasando los pasos de su plan, buscaría objetos de los fundadores ese podría ser un gran avance

- Partimos mañana- le dijo Draco al castaño

- No pueden esperar a que comiencen las clases?- pregunto

-No, necesitamos tiempo- dijo Harry

- Llevaran a Paola con ustedes?- pregunto Lupin resignado a que se fueran

-Si- contesto Draco, pero el No de Harry lo callo de inmediato

-Le dijiste que podría ir- dijo Malfoy acercándose a Harry

-Mentí- contesto el chico sin inmutarse y viendo a Remus

- regresara a séptimo grado Minerva así lo decidió- Harry asintió

-No la puedes dejar- dijo Draco

-Puedo y lo hare, ella es muy valiosa para mí y no permitiré que corra más peligro, se quedara en el castillo y estará segura-

-Crees que es seguro Hogwarts?- pregunto en tono de reclamo Draco- Bellatrix entro una vez, puede hacerlo cuando le plazca-

-Ya cerraron todos los pasajes- le recordó Harry

-Y que impide que Paola no salga corriendo a buscarte-

-No lo hará, no sabe a dónde vamos- dijo Harry

-No le puedes hacer esto- dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento caminando hacia la puerta

-Draco- lo detuvo Harry- de esto ni una palabra a Pao, salimos esta misma noche - el rubio asintió con algo de pesar y salió del despacho del director

-Que le vas a decir?- preguntó Remus

-Nada solo me iré- dijo Harry tratando de no soltar ninguna lagrima

-Es un gran sacrificio- dijo Remus

-Igual que el que tú harías, o el que haría Hermione – le recordó el chico

-Como crees que estén Remus, habrán encontrado al bebe?-pregunto Potter

-No lo creo Harry ya estarían de vuelta-

- Hermione no merece esto- dijo el chico y salió del despacho antes de romper en llanto delante de Remus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Donde esta?- pregunto Severus entrando a la enfermería , Madame Pomfrey le señalo la ultima camilla en el salón donde encontró a Hermione, estaba dormida, aunque eso no evitaba que su expresión fuera de preocupación

-Que le paso?- preguntó el pelinegro tomándola de la mano

-parece el efecto de una potente poción de sueño - dijo la medimaga

-Severus- dijo Albus entrando a la enfermería seguido por Minerva y el director Dippet

-Albus- dijo Severus

-Fue hechizada profesor- dijo Pomfrey a Dippet

-Usted dijo que era una poción- exclamo Severus

-No, dije que parece, aunque en realidad no tiene residuos de ninguna opción , me parece que fue un hechizo muy parecido a la poción de muertos vivientes –

-Tiene contra hechizo?- preguntó el director

-No, lo creo, ya intente con varios, pero igual y una poción la ayudaría a despertar-

-Sabe cuál es esa poción?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Tengo una en mente profesor, pero tardara dos meses en hacerse- informo la enfermera

- Es mucho tiempo- dijo Severus

-Solo tenemos esa opción-

-Y va a funcionar?- preguntó el pelinegro

-No es seguro- dijo Pomfrey

-Tenemos que empezar la poción de inmediato- dijo Albus

-Me gustaría hacerla yo mismo- pidió Severus, Dippet miro a Albus y este asintió

-Por mí no hay objeción- dijo el director, Severus asintió, Albus le dijo que podría utilizar el laboratorio de pociones y claro podría también pedir al profesor Slughorn que le ayudara

-Quien la hechizo?- pregunto Minerva

-No lo sabemos, unos alumnos la encontraron en un pasillo, pensaron que estaba petrificada- dijo Pomfrey, Severus solo escuchaba lo que la medimaga decía, y estaba seguro que Riddle había hecho eso , y aunque estaba en lo correcto, no podía hacer nada, cualquier cosa podría cambiar el futuro y no se arriesgaría a eso

Minerva y Albus se acercaron a Pomfrey alejándose un poco de Severus y Dippet

- Me pregunto Profesor – dijo Dippet acercándose a Severus – en vista que estarán con nosotros un par de meses, me preguntaba si podría colaborar con el profesor Kettleburn- pidió el mago

-Silvanus?- preguntó Severus

-Sí, digamos que me gustaría que compartiera su conocimiento de criaturas mágicas con el alumnado-

-Profesor yo..-

-Sería muy provechoso tenerlo enseñando por un tiempo en Hogwarts- insistió Dippet, Severus le dijo a Dippet que le contestaría después, tenía que pensarlo y más cuando jamás en su vida había dado una clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas aunque claro sabía que todo se trataba de otro periodo de prueba de los sesenta y dos, que Dippet le había impuesto a Silvanus

Dippet, Dumbledore, y Minerva salieron de la enfermería dejando a Severus junto a Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya eran las doce de la noche, el castillo se encontraba vacío, aunque en unos días no seria así, los alumnos regresarían y todo volvería relativamente a ser normal

Harry y Draco habían estado muy nerviosos a lo largo del día cosa que Paola noto _**"que tienen?"**_ fue el constante pregunta de la chica, quien solo recibía "_**nada"**_ como respuesta sabia que algo estaba mal, así que no se les separo a los chicos en todo lo que restaba de la tarde, a la hora de dormir, Pao se mantuvo en la sala común de Gryffindor montando guardia, Harry y Draco se habían ido a dormir temprano según ellos porque al día siguiente partirían muy temprano, pronto el sueño venció a la chica en ese momento Draco y Harry aprovecharon para salir de al sala común, el pelinegro se detuvo frente de Pao, la tapo con una cobija que convoco y luego coloco una carta encima del libro que ella estaba leyendo, le dio un beso en la frete y con un **"Te amo"** salió de ahí

Draco también le dejo una carta a la castaña y salió detrás de Harry, el rubio estaba preocupado, nunca le había mentido a su hermana, siempre le contaba todo aunque esta vez tuviera que quedarse callado por el bien de la chica.

-Cuídate Harry- dijo Remus abrazando al chico

-Cuida de Pao- le pidió el chico recibiendo el abrazo del hombre lobo

-Suerte señor Malfoy- dijo Lupin ofreciéndole la mano a Draco, el rubio la acepto y solo sonrió

-No podre estar en contacto- dijo Harry antes de colocarse la túnica

-Lo sé- dijo Remus el rubio y el pelinegro asintieron y en compañía de Remus caminaron a los límites del colegio donde se desaparecieron.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Paola se despertó, estaba tapada y el libro que estaba leyendo se encontraba cerrado sobre la mesa que tenía en frente, por supuesto había dos cartas, la primera la reconoció por la estilizada letra de Draco, la segunda era de Harry, sintió que la sangre se la helaba pensando lo peor, sospechas que se afianzaron cuando leyó la primera carta

**Paola: **

**Sé que después de que termines de leer esto será la persona a la que quizás odies mas, no puedo arriesgarme a perderte, y es por eso que decidí que no partirías con Draco y conmigo, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo de nuevo por causa mía, lamento no haberte podido dar la cara pero sé que es lo mejor para todos, eh perdido muchas personas a causa de esta guerra y no estaría dispuesto a perderte a ti de nuevo, quiero que sepas que te entrego mi corazón y mi alma, pero comprende es una misión suicida en la que un error puede costar caro, prometo regresar si es que aun me amas, perdóname por lo que hice.**

**Harry **

Paola no daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer, Harry la había abandonado, se había ido sin ella, la chica rompió en llanto abrazando la carta con todas sus fuerzas, entendía lo que Harry había hecho y no lo culpaba, sabía que lo vería, y que el regresaría por ella, tenía que regresar

-Te voy a esperar- decía por lo bajo meciéndose y llorando, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que la chica volviera a recuperar la compostura, tomo al otra carta la de Draco y la comenzó a leer también

**Pao**

**Lamento mucho haberme ido así hermanita, pero Harry tiene razón no te preocupes por el yo lo cuidare trataremos de regresar lo más rápido posible, es un gran sacrificio pero estoy seguro que podrás afrontarlo, regresaras a Hogwarts a repetir año, solo así estarás segura, prometo vengarme de todo lo que esta pasando y matar a esa alimaña que tanto daño nos ah hecho, cuídate mucho hermanita, estaré en contacto **

**Draco**

Pao guardo ambas cartas y se dispuso a ir con Remus y Minerva algo tendría que hacer para ayudar, no se quedaría atrás

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos meses se pasaron muy rápido, dos meses en los cuales Severus intentaba sin éxito alguno encontrar al bebe, estaba seguro que en el pasado no estaba, Albus lo había buscado en años anteriores y no había dado con él, su estancia en Hogwarts se había hecho aburrida, daba clases por las mañanas con el profesor Kettleburn, y por las tardes revisaba la poción buscaba más pistas acerca de Severus y cuidaba de Hermione, Albus le dijo que podría enfermarse pero poco le importaba eso, la poción estaría lista y podrían ir mas en el futuro para ver si Albus encontraba algo.

-Ya está despertando- dijo Madame Pomfrey media hora después de que Hermione bebiera la poción

-Severus- dijo la chica cuando despertó

-Aquí estoy – le dijo acercándose a ella

-Que me paso?- pregunto al verse en la enfermería

-Te hechizaron- le dijo Severus

-No recuerdo nada- dijo ella mintiendo, no quería que se enterara que había tenido una pelea con Voldemort

-Tienes que descansar querida- dijo Pomfrey

-Ya ah descansado mucho no?- pregunto Severus

-Cuanto tiempo eh estado así?- preguntó Hermione

-Dos meses – le dijo Albus, Hermione suprimió un gemido cuando lo escucho

- es mucho tiempo – dijo ella preocupada

-Las consecuencias de alterar el tiempo- le dijo Severus – Que te había dicho?- le pregunto en forma de reproche

-Que no dijera nada- contestó ella

-Sabias que esto que pasó puede cambiar el futuro, en que estabas pensando Hermione-

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada- se defendió ella

-Te hechizaron y a decir verdad creo que se quien fue – le dijo Severus tratando de que Albus no lo escuchara

-Quien?- preguntó ella

-Riddle, te lo había advertido- le dijo de nuevo levantándose de su asiento

-Ya lo entendí de acuerdo, no lo vuelvo a hacer- le dijo muy irritada

-Eso espero Granger, por su bien – contesto Severus enojado

-Granger, que no es Dumbledore?- pregunto Pomfrey

-Granger Dumbledore como sea- vocifero Severus y se dirigió a la puerta

-Partimos mañana no podemos quedarnos mas- Hermione solo torció la boca y vio salir a Severus de la enfermería, Albus convenció a Pomfrey de dejarlo a solas con la chica

-Hermione- dijo el profesor pero ella ya estaba llorando

-No sé qué hacer, yo solo quiero recuperar a mi bebe- dijo ella

-No hemos tenido éxito, pero estoy seguro que lo encontraremos- dijo Albus

-Severus está enojado conmigo- le dijo Hermione

-Está asustado, esa poción fue muy difícil de hacer además ah estado buscando como loco al bebe – informo Severus

-Y yo solo me quedo descansando aquí como una tonta- dijo ella

-Estaba indispuesta- le dijo Albus

-Sí, pero fue mi culpa, yo me lo gane-

-No fue su culpa- le dijo Albus

-Claro que lo fue profesor, yo busque a Riddle y por eso me hechizo-

-Tom?- preguntó Albus

-Sí, él fue quien me lanzo el hechizo- le contesto

-Creo que será mejor que vayan más en el futuro, me temo que si siguen aquí podría tener un problema más fuerte con el joven Riddle – sugirió Albus

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_flashback _

-Vaya dejaron sola a la asquerosa serpiente- dijo Ginny a Pao secundada por su hermano Ron

-Eso no te importa comadreja pobre- le dijo Pao sacando su lado Slytherin

-Parece que todos te abandonan Madrigal, dime donde esta esa amiga tuya que parece chicle, Granger, me imagino que ya tuvo a su bastardito verdad- dijo Ginny burlonamente

-Snape, Malfoy, Granger, Potter pobrecita te abandonaron- ni Ginny ni Ron sabían nada de lo que había pasado, la orden le había dicho a Ron que tenía que regresar por que no había pasado sus TIMOS y eso era cierto así que ellos no estaban al tanto de que Harry y Draco se habían ido a buscar Horrocruxes y Hermione Y Severus habían ido a buscar a su hijo

-Cállate Weasley- advirtió Pao apretando su varita bajo su túnica

-Si te iban a dejar sola entonces no te hubiesen rescatado tendrías mas compañía ahí- dijo Ron , Paola empalideció al escucharlo y recordar las torturas de las que había sido blanco Pao se giro y corrió la mas que pudo a la torre de astronomía

_flashback _

-Pao, Pao- estas bien?- preguntó Remus despertando a la chica de sus recuerdos

-Bien profesor- contesto Madrigal permitiendo que Remus siguiera con su clase, Lupin había sido mandado a cubrir a Severus y ahora él se encargaba de defensa contralas artes oscuras.

La clase termino quince minutos después , Pao salió a prisa para ir a la torre de astronomía, ese lugar le traía tanta paz así que se la pasaba ahí la mayor parte de su tiempo, era por mucho la Slytherin mas antipática de todos, no le hablaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sus compañeros , definitivamente había cambiado, una lechuza se llego a la torre era Hedwig , el corazón de Pao se detuvo por unos segundos de la emoción, en la última carta que había recibido de Draco el chico le decía que después de irse del colegio habían ido a Barton Cottage a esconderse y buscar información útil y de eso ya hace dos meses, Madrigal no se espero y abrió la carta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Listos?- pregunto Albus estaban cerca del lago ahí se desaparecerían

-Listos- dijo Hermione, Severus guardo las maletas en su túnica y coloco el giratiempo alrededor del cuello de Hermione y del suyo

-Los veo en el futuro- dijo Albus con una sonrisa

-Espero y funcione- dijo Severus girando el artefacto, ambos sintieron como eran despegados del piso girando como en un torbellino

El piso se fue materializando pero en este caso no pudieron mantener el control y cayeron de sentón Severus sobre el pasto y Hermione sobre un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel quien le sonrió cuando la vio.

HOLA QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, SERA QUE HERMIONE SI CAMBIO ALGO? HABRA INFLUIDO LO QUE DIJO DE HARRY PARA QUE EL LORD LO ESCOGIERA A EL EN VEZ DE A NEVILLE, JIJI TAL VEZ SI TAL VEZ NO, BIEN YA LLEGARON ADIVINEN A DONDE… SI A LA EPOCA MERODEADORA, Y AHORA TENDRAN SERIOS PROBLEMAS, ESTOY SEGURA QUE SABEN SOBRE DE QUIEN CAYO HERMIONE, SI, LO SABEN, SI SE QUE LO SABEN, BUENO, HARRY SE FUE Y DEJO A PAO A MERCED DE ESOS PELIRROJOS, PERO ELLA LOS HARA PAGAR POR QUE POR ALGO ES UNA SLYTHERIN, =)

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO BESOS

JISI SNAPE: Hola por eso la mandaron a otro tiempo, por alebrestada, pero Voldemort no la mata no la puede matar, pero en fin gracias por tu review besos

AMIA SNAPE: Hola nena digamos que el dolor y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada cegaron a Hermione y por eso actúa como una loca, pero tienes razón, tal vez cambiando el pasado ella no estaría con Severus, ve el se lo dijo incluso. Bueno Harry no iba a dejar que Pao fuera tan fácil con ellos, pero creo que la chica lo tomo bastante bien, aunque claro le dirá cuando regrese una o dos verdades a Potter de los capítulos de los merodeadores yo tenía en mente que fueran unos siete u ocho tal vez, estará padre todo lo que pase, el lunar como lo dijo Hermione es una estrella (gracias por el tip) y pues mi abue sigue igual en el hospital ya va casi un mes de eso pero está bien gracias por preguntar espero estés bien nena cuídate mucho xoxo =)

MAR-627: Hola bien espero te haya gustado el capitulo y de cómo Hermione se enfrento a Voldy por segunda vez, gracias por leer ambos fics, me voy a actualizar Mi inmortal, saludos

SAKURA TACHI: Hola chica tienes razón, el futuro lo puede cambiar, es por eso que les platee lo de Neville y Harry, tal vez por lo que Hermione dijo por eso Voldemort loe escogió a él, al decirle Harry te va a matar , espero leerte pronto cuídate mucho =)

TEQUILA NERVOUS: Hola Roció no te preocupes espero puedas actualizar pronto, y que no te de un infarto, bueno al menos no ahorita, jiji no es cierto ni ahora ni nunca, espero te haya gustado el capitulo un abrazo

SAILOR MERCURI: hola gracias, que padre que te encante el fic , un beso chica cuídate =D

MI PESQUE: Hola pues parece que su cerebro quedo en el futuro , y como le va a pegar Severus, el es un caballero y jamás la golpearía aunque sea para hacerla reaccionar =) espero te encuentres bien saludos

GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS REVIEWS, ALERTAS FAVORITOS,=) ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS REVIEWS


	29. Los merodeadores

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 29 Los merodeadores

El piso se fue materializando pero en este caso no pudieron mantener el control y cayeron de sentón Severus sobre el pasto y Hermione sobre un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel quien le sonrió cuando la vio.

-Estas bien?- pregunto un chico muy parecido a Harry ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione

-Estoy bien - contesto la chica poniéndose de pie y observando al chico que había amortiguado su caída

-Vaya Lunático, ojala a mi me cayeran las chicas del cielo- dijo acercándose un joven de unos diecisiete años, cabello oscuro y ojos grises el cual era seguido por Severus quien caminaba a prisa

-Deja algo para Lunático Canuto- dijo James ayudando a Remus a ponerse de pie

-Aléjense de ella- vocifero Severus poniéndose al lado de Hermione empujando a James

-Solo estábamos ayudando- exclamo James apartándose de Snape

-Ella no necesita ayuda y mucho menos suya Potter- dijo Severus sorprendiendo a todos

-Severus debes calmarte- dijo Hermione tratando de que a Severus no se le fuera la lengua aunque el nombre salto demasiado para Remus

-Hijo mío!- exclamo Albus caminando apresuradamente abrazando a Severus

-Qué bueno que los encuentro chicos- dijo Albus dirigiéndose a los chicos

-Por favor avisen a la profesora Macgonagall que nuestros invitados acaban de llegar-

-Si profesor- contesto Remus llevándose de ahí a los demás no sin antes darle una rápida mirada a Hermione y después a Severus

-Que te pasa?- preguntó Hermione cuando los merodeadores se habían ido golpeando a Severus en el hombro

- Potter estaba muy cerca- se justifico diciendo

-Potter estaba muy cerca- lo imito – Pudiste cambiar algo!- dijo gritando

-Pero no lo hice- le contestó

-Y como sabes? claro primero me dices que yo soy la irresponsable pero ahora-

-Es diferente- dijo Snape

-Eres imposible Severus Snape!- grito ella

-Hermione tranquilícese por favor – dijo Albus

-Lo lamento profesor, hay alguna noticia?- preguntó Hermione ansiosa de recibir un sí de respuesta

-me temo que no Hermione, en todos estos años no logre encontrar al pequeño – dijo Albus

-No se lo pudo tragara la tierra- dijo Hermione – pero podemos ir al futuro y preguntarle de nuevo, Severus debemos irnos- dijo Hermione

-No podemos Hermione- le contesto Severus

-Por que no?, solo activa el giratiempo, vamos unos años adelante – insistió ella , pero guardo silencio cuando Severus le mostro el giratiempo partido en dos

-No puede ser!- exclamo Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca para silenciar su grito

Albus tomo el artefacto en sus manos y lo examino

-no creo que pueda servir, como se rompió?- preguntó

-perdimos el control y caí sobre el- dijo Severus agachando la cabeza

-Puede arreglarlo?- preguntó Hermione

-No- contesto tajantemente Albus - estos objetos no se reparan, necesitamos pedir otro al ministerio- aviso Albus

-Tardar mucho tiempo- le dijo Severus

- Si, pero es lo único que puedo hacer- dijo Albus

-Podremos buscar nosotros mismos a Severus - dijo Hermione

-Creo que es lo más provechoso- contestó Albus

-Pero vengan conmigo, hay muchas cosas que quiero platicar con ustedes- le dijo llevándolos a su despacho

-Albus- dijo Minerva cuando los encontró regresando al colegio

-El señor Potter y compañía me informaron de la llegada de Hermione y Severus- dijo Minerva

-Me alegro que lo hicieran pronto- respondió el director

-están haciendo muchas preguntas- dijo minerva – Quieren saber quiénes son –

-Y lo sabrán, por desgracia el giratiempo que tenían se rompió tenemos que pedir uno al ministerio – dijo Albus mientras subía las escaleras para su oficina

-Se quedaran?- pregunto una muy preocupada Minerva

-Si- dijo Albus

-Es peligroso Albus, hay dos Severus Snape en esta época, podría ser desastroso- dijo ella

-no diremos que es Severus- dijo Albus – Christopher Dumbledore – anuncio en voz alta - y por supuesto acompañado por su hija Hermione Dumbledore - agrego Albus

-Seguiré diciendo que es mi hija?- preguntó Severus algo decepcionado

-es lo más conveniente- dijo Minerva

-Ahora el profesor Slughorn se tomara unas vacaciones, propongo que tomes el puesto de profesor de pociones – dijo Albus

-Está bien –contesto Severus

-Ocuparas las habitaciones que te habían sido asignadas anteriormente- dijo Albus

-Ocupare?- preguntó Severus al notar el error en la oración

-Sí, ocuparas, creo que tenemos que poner a Hermione en algún curso y no podrá estar contigo-

-Eso no, ella estará conmigo, por qué no hiciste todo esto la vez pasada- protesto Severus

-Por qué la vez pasada yo no era el director – dijo Albus

-Ven querida- dijo Minerva acercándose con el sombrero seleccionador – Otra vez!- exclamo Hermione sentándose y dejándose poner el sombrero

-Es una mala idea Albus- mascullo Severus mientras el viejo sombrero pensaba su respuesta

-No Severus, es mejor, el joven Tom pregunto por ella- le dijo casi en un susurro

-Cuando?- preguntó Severus

-Cuando vino a pedirme trabajo, no podemos dejara que ella ande por ahí, debe de estar dentro del castillo-

-Está bien, pero no quiero que…-

-GRYFFINDOR!-grito el sombrero Albus y Minerva sonrieron con la elección al igual que Hermione, pero Severus se encontraba muy desencajado con la elección

-No, ni creas que estarás en Gryffindor- le dijo a Hermione

-Por que no? yo siempre he estado en Gryffindor- dijo ella

-Aquí es diferente – dijo Severus – deberías estar en Slytherin –

-Y convivir con esos asquerosos Slytherins, perdón Severus pero no quiero estar al lado de esas serpientes egoístas- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos

-Si no te has dado cuenta yo soy una de esas serpientes egoístas- le grito a la chica

-Y entonces que estoy haciendo con una- le respondió ella gritando también

-No tienes que estar conmigo no estás atada-

-Gracias a Merlín!- exclamo ella y salió del despacho azotando la puerta

-Egoísta, deberías estar en Slytherin- iba diciendo Hermione sin ver por dónde iba chocando con alguien terminando en el suelo

-Parece que esto ya es costumbre- dijo Remus sobándose la cabeza, James, Sirius y Peter estallaron en escandalosas risas

-Lo lamento es mi culpa estaba distraída - dijo Hermione ayudando a levantarse a Remus

-Eso o que nuestro amigo ya te gusto como colchón- dijo Sirius ganándose de Remus una mirada de advertencia

-Yo que dije?, es la verdad- esa declaración hizo reír a Hermione

-Sirius Black- dijo el chico ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione ellos son Remus Lupin, James Potter y Peter Petigrew –

-Mucho gusto Hermione Dumbledore- se presento

-Eres algo del profesor Dumbledore?- pregunto Peter

-Su nieta – declaro ella

-No sabíamos que tenía hijos- dijo Remus

-Si tiene uno, Christopher Dumbledore- dijo Hermione aunque Remus recordó que le había dicho Severus entonces como se llamaba en realidad

- Era el mal encarado que te acompañaba?- pregunto Sirius

-Es mi padre- dijo Hermione

-Vaya al menos ya sabemos por qué se sabía tu apellido James- dijo Sirius alborotando el cabello del castaño

-No era para tanto- dijo Peter siendo ignorado por todos

-Y dinos Hermione, de dónde vienes?, te quedaras mucho tiempo? tienes novio?- preguntaba Sirius sin dejar que Hermione respondiera

-Más despacio Canuto la estas mareando- dijo James

-Bien, vengo de Bulgaria, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí y no tengo novio- contesto con algo de pesar al recordar su pelea con Severus

-Interesante- dijo Sirius poniendo su dedo sobre la barbilla como si estuviera pensando

-Otra vez ustedes- exclamo una chica caminando hacia ellos

-Hay no!- dijo James cerrando los ojos

-Hay sí, Potter- dijo Lily apartando al castaño para encontrarse con Hermione

-Perdón, pensé que ellos- dijo la chica- estas bien?- le pregunto a Hermione

-Estoy bien gracias- dijo Hermione

-Lily Evans- dijo la pelirroja presentándose

-Hermione Dumbledore – contesto ella estrechando la mano de la mamá de su mejor amigo _"Harry se pondrá muy contento al saber que la conocí"_ pensó Hermione

-Disculpa Pensé que eras otra persona- dijo Evans

-No te preocupes- dijo Hermione, esto lo aprovecharon Sirius y James para tratar de escabullirse

-Ustedes están en serios problemas- dijo Lily haciendo que se detuvieran - Severus estará en la enfermería una semana, Una semana!- dijo alterándose, los cuatro merodeadores comenzaron a reír

-No es graciosa Potter- dijo Lily

-No claro que no- dijo James tratando de aguantarse la risa

-En cuanto le diga a la profesora Macgonagall lo que hicieron-

-Pero no le vas a decir verdad- dijo Sirius tomándola de los hombros

-Suéltame Black- dijo Lily

-Vamos, si le dices nos castigara y no le podremos dar la bienvenida a Hermione-

-Tenemos que hacernos responsable por lo que hicimos- dijo Remus

-Vaya, tenias que ser tu- exclamo Sirius soltando a Lily

-Remus tiene razón, al despacho de la profesor a Macgonagall-

-Ella no está ahí- dijo Hermione- Esta con el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho- dijo Hermione

-gracias, eso es más cerca caminen- le dijo la pelirroja a los cuatro que hicieron caso Hermione los siguió

-Eres algo del profesor Dumbledore?- pregunto Lily

- Es su nieta- dijo Sirius interrumpiendo a Hermione

-Le pregunte a ella – dijo Lily Hermione sonrió al ver cuánto control tenia Lily sobre los famosos merodeadores, un mejor control del que ella alguna vez tuvo sobre Ron y Harry para impedir que hicieran unas cuantas trastadas

-Si soy su nieta, mi padre y yo venimos desde Bulgaria, el enseña en Durmstrang – dijo Hermione suponiendo que seguirían con la mentira que habían contado hace años

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts- dijo Lily – se quedaran mucho tiempo?- pregunto

-Tal vez- respondió Hermione

- Pastel de limón- dijo Lily cuando estuvieron en la gárgola

-Lily, por favor- suplico James

-Arriba Potter-

-Que hicieron? – pregunto Hermione

-Atacaron a un alumno, pústulas con pus, estará una semana en la enfermería- repitió Evans

-Pobre- dijo Hermione temiendo lo peor si Severus seguía con Albus y Minerva en el despacho y de hecho no se equivoco por que cuando entraron pudo ver a un muy enojado Severus Snape en una esquina del despacho

-Buenas tardes- dijo la pelirroja cuando Severus la vio el corazón se le detuvo por un instante, era Lily, su Lily? quería abrazarla, pedirle perdón por lo que había dicho, que le dijera que si lo perdonaba, pero claro se contuvo no podía hacerlo

-Señorita Evans que sucede?- preguntó Minerva

-Profesora-

-Nada profesora- se atrevió a decir James

– Una travesurilla sin importancia- agrego Sirius, Remus y Peter se mantenían callados el primero mirando a Hermione con sonrojo y algo de pena el segundo cabizbajo

-Travesurilla sin importancia?- preguntó Lily- Profesora Mandaron a Severus a la enfermería con pústulas- dijo Lily, en eso Severus se encamino hacia ellos con la intención de agarrarlos a golpes al recordar, como a principio de octubre de su séptimo año le habían puesto ese tan asqueroso hechizo, _"Por eso estaban en el lago"_ pensó Severus fulminando con la mirada a James

-El nos ataco primero- dijo Sirius

-No es cierto- dijo Severus, podían ser tan cobardes, el estaba leyendo un libro cuando esos cuatro habían llegado a molestar y ahora se defendían a espaldas de el

-Cálmate hijo- dijo Albus acercándose a Severus

-Es la verdad- dijo James

-Mentiroso- vocifero Severus asustando a los merodeadores y a Lily

- Creo que esto lo discutimos en mi despacho – dijo Minerva saliendo acompañada por los demás

-Severus necesitas calmarte – dijo Albus cuando la puerta fue cerrada

-No me puedo calmar, esos cuatro son unos mentirosos- dijo Severus

- te pudieron descubrir- dijo Albus

-James es peor que un escorguto de cola explosiva al lado de Severus- dijo Hermione

-Haremos que no estalle por el bien de todos- dijo Albus

-Me calmare- dijo Severus acomodándose la túnica

-Bien- dijo Dumbledore asintiendo – Señorita Granger, le pido que desde hoy se integre a sus actividades en el colegio- dijo Albus dándole a Hermione un uniforme de su talla- encontrara lo demás en su alcoba-

-Profesor, podre ayudar a la búsqueda de mi bebe?- preguntó Hermione

- ya le había dicho que si- dijo Albus, Hermione asintió y salió del despacho

-No soporto estar en este tiempo- dijo Severus- Cuando comenzaras a hacer el papeleo para el nuevo giratiempo?- pregunto

-Mañana mismo- contesto Albus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Hermanita:**_

_**Harry y yo estamos bien, seguimos ocultándonos, no es tan fácil cuando media población mágica nos busca, conseguimos un recuerdo importante de una elfina y creo que podríamos estar cerca, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, Harry te extraña mucho y aun se arrepiente por haberse ido así, pero piensa que es mejor , estarás mas protegida, espero estés bien, me pregunto si mi padrino habrá regresado ya, sé que no me puedes responder pero si es así por favor salúdamelo y dale u beso al bebe y uno a Hermione. **_

_**Seguimos en contacto un beso Draco**_

_**-**_Vuelvan pronto- dijo Pao viendo al horizonte

-Awww, pobrecita- dijo Ginny cuando fue a la torre de astronomía y se encontró a Pao llorando

-Cállate Weasley déjame sola-

-perdón pero no eres la dueña de la escuela, puedo estar donde quiero- dijo Ginny sonriendo socarronamente

Pao se levanto y camino a las escaleras, pero Ginny la detuvo

-Oye, no sabes donde esta Severus?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Que te importa, el está mejor donde esta- dijo Pao

-Si como no, al lado de esa sangre sucia-

-y nuestro Harry? imagino que dé el si sabes verdad? o también te abandono, claro cualquiera lo haría, Yaxley?- pregunto burlándose - vamos le podrías haber puesto el cuerno con alguien mejor- Pao estaba llorando cuando escucho eso de Ginny reviviendo aquella cruel experiencia

-Calla- le pidió apretando los puños arrugando la carta de Draco

-Sabes, tal vez por eso te dejo- dijo Ginny - si fue por eso-

-Que te calles- grito Pao, tirando la carta al piso y abalanzándose sobre Ginny

-Suéltame- dijo la pelirroja , pero Pao no la soltaba, seguía golpeándola con intensidad

-Auxilio!- grito Ginny, pero al ver que nadie iba en su ayuda golpeo a Pao.

Ambas chicas se enfrascaron en una intensa pelea Pao golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, quería que se callara, si tan siquiera hubiese optado por un Avada, pero no, quería disfrutarlo, que le doliera

-Eres una débil- dijo Ginny cuando se quito de encima a Pao

-no me voy a dejar mas, te metiste con al Slytherin equivocada- dijo Pao golpeándola de nuevo en la cara

-Que pasa aquí- grito Remus desde una esquina separándolas con un hechizo

-Esa salvaje me ataco- dijo Ginny señalando a Pao

-Y lo volvería a hacer- dijo Pao

-Weasley a la enfermería, cincuenta puntos menos y tiene castigo hoy a las ocho en mi despacho- dijo Remus, Ginny solo soltó un suspiro y se fue de ahí viendo fijamente a Madrigal

-Que paso?- pregunto Remus curando con su varita las heridas de Pao

-Nada, no es importante- dijo Paola

-Es importante, tienes que desahogarte con alguien, no puedes seguir como si estuvieras muerta en vida-

-Es que lo estoy, no tengo nada porque vivir, no está Harry ni Draco, Hermione y mi padre se fueron, y yo estoy aquí como una inútil, no puedo ayudar a la orden no hago nada – se quejo al chica

-Haces mucho, si estuvieras, afuera, la orden se preocuparía más todavía, Harry estaría sin dormir al igual que Draco y estoy seguro que Severus y Hermione estarán pensando en ti, tienes muchos amigos que te quieren- le dijo Remus

-Me siento muy sola- dijo Pao levantando la carta de Draco y metiéndola en su bolsillo

-No estás sola- dijo Remus levantándose- piensa en eso Pao, no querrás que la todo esto te carcoma por dentro, piensa en Harry- le dijo

-Eso hago, si tan siquiera supiera donde esta, quisiera ir con el – dijo Pao

-En serio quieres ir con él?- pregunto Remus

-Sí, yo quiero estar con él- dijo firmemente Pao

-Si él se enterara, que yo te dije-

-Sabes donde esta- preguntó la chica con la ilusión de que le respondiera afirmativamente

-Si Pao, yo sé donde están los chicos, Draco también me mando una carta- dijo Remus señalando el bolsillo de la chica

-Por favor, dígame donde están- rogo la chica

-No lo se Pao-

-Por favor, quiero estar con Harry- suplico de nuevo Pao

-Está bien, pero aun no es tiempo- dijo Remus recibiendo de Pao un abrazo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Muy buenas noches- dijo Albus levantándose de su asiento

-Me alegra decirles que tenemos el placer de contar con dos nuevos integrantes, el profesor Christopher Dumbledore quien suplirá al profesor Slughorn mientras este siga de vacaciones- Severus se acerco al frente donde fue recibido por aplausos del alumnado

-Y también tendremos una nueva compañera que se integra a séptimo año, Hermione Dumbledore- los alumnos aplaudieron igual para darle la bienvenida a Hermione

-La señorita Dumbledore fue asignada previamente a Gryffindor- unos chiflidos y aplausos vinieron de esa mesa, los merodeadores le daban la bienvenida a su manera a Hermione seguidos por los miembros de la casa

-No está de más decir que espero sean amables con su compañera- dijo Albus viendo la mesa Slytherin donde todos lo ignoraron

-Bien, dicho esto, que comience en banquete- los acostumbrados platillos aparecieron ante ellos, Hermione se fue a la mesa Gryffindor, sin despedirse de Severus, Snape hizo lo mismo sentándose en la mesa de los profesores entre Albus y Minerva

-Sabíamos que tenias que ser una Gryffindor- dijo Sirius ofreciéndole algo de comer a Hermione

-muchas felicidades Hermione- dijo Remus captando la atención de la chica

-Muchas gracias Remus- dijo Hermione sonriéndole

-Vaya Lunático se sonrojo- dijo Sirius en tono de burla

-Cállate Canuto- dijo Remus poniéndose todavía más rojo

-y bien cuales son los planes de la semana- pregunto Sirius

-No podemos molestar a Quejicus- dijo James

-Pero aun queda Malfoy y por supuesto mi querida prima- dijo sarcásticamente el ojigris

-La pelinegra de enfrente- le dijo Remus a Hermione al oído cosa que no hacía falta ya que ella la conocía, Hermione reprimió sus ganas de matarla al saber lo que años después le haría a ella y a Pao ,la castaña se sumergió en sus pensamientos pensando en Pao, Harry y Draco como estarán, se pregunto

-Hermione- dijo James pasando una mano enfrente de la chica

-Perdón que decían- dijo ella

-Estas bien?- preguntó Remus

-Sí, de maravilla – dijo ella volteando a ver a Severus, el cual estaba estrujando su tenedor sin despegar la vista de los merodeadores

-Terminaron?- preguntó Lily acercándose a los cinco

-Casi- dijo Sirius terminando su rebanada de pastel

-Hola de nuevo- dijo la pelirroja

-Hola Lily-

-Saliste viva,. No te recomiendo juntarte con ellos- le dijo

-Oye- protesto James

-Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Hermione

-Nos vamos, estas en mi dormitorio- dijo Lily

-Claro vámonos, hasta luego chicos- dijo Hermione y salió del comedor con la pelirroja

-James, Sirius Remus y Peter, mejor conocidos como los merodeadores- dijo Lily mientras ambas caminaban rumbo a sus dormitorios

-Son muy amables- dijo Hermione

-Sí, lo son- dijo Lily

-No te cae muy bien James verdad?- preguntó Hermione

-Es muy inmaduro- dijo Lily

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí, carne fresca- dijo Lucius Malfoy tapándoles el camino a Lily y a Hermione

-Lucius Malfoy- se presento ante Hermione, pero ella desprecio su mano

-Déjala en paz Malfoy – dijo Lily

-tú no te metas Sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy aventando a Lily tirándola al piso cuando ella tropezó con su túnica

-Esa no es forma de tratar a las damas- escucho Malfoy que le decían

**HOLA, WI! ALGUNAS ADIVINARON OTRAS NO, PERO NO IMPORTA, FUE REMUS SOBRE QUIEN HERMIONE CAYO APUESTO A QUE MUCHAS ESTARAN PENSANDO EN QUE PASARA CON ELLOS, BUENO PUES DEJENME DECIRLES QUE PAO SE VERA CON HARRY Y DRACO, PELIGROSO, LO SE, PERO ASI ES ELLA, EN CUANTO A HERMIONE Y SEVERUS, LOS CELOS DE SEVERUS Y HERMIONE DETERIORARAN LA RELACION DEMACIADO **

**ESTOY MUY FELIZ EL FORO THE RUINS ME INVITO A PRTICIPAR EN UN CONCURSO ES HACER UNA VIÑETA, ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA, PERO MUY CONTENTA DE QUE ME CONSIDERARAN PARA ESTO Y SOLO POR ESO Y POR QUE LAS QUIERO MUCHO MAÑANA SUBO OTRO CAPITULO =D ESPRO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO LES MANDO UN BESO =)**

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: hola creo que si fue quien te imaginaste y pues bueno ahora el imprudente es Severus las cosas nunca cambian, espero estés bien, saludos

**AMIA SNAPE**: Hola nena Hermione ahorita como que ya entendió pero es de mecha corta y a cualquier provocación explotara, pero esta vez gano cinco aliados, bueno Peter no cuenta así que gano cuatro aliados que la ayudaran a sobrellevar la pérdida del bebe.

Pao va a ir con ellos wa! eso es girl power , Draco tengo planeado un final no tan feliz, y lo comprendo Bellatrix le quito lo que más quería , es como Hermione aunque cada quien lleva su pena diferente y pues bien Severus estará martirizando a los merodeadores , pero se lo merecen.

Espero estés bien nena un beso XOXO

**JORGIHUDDY**: Hola, no importa que no hayas adivinado, era Remus el que ayudo a Hermione, ahora no es tan raro el parecido por qué no los han visto juntos, pero cuando Severus salga de la enfermería además Remus se quedo con el nombre de Severus, eso es algo, un saludo cuídate mucho =)

**JISI SNAPE:** Hola Jemas no le coqueteara jamás a Hermione, pobre ahí si Severus lo mata y hace que el futuro se haga un verdadero puré, pero Remus hará algo claro sin intención de dañar, pues cree que Hermione es hija de el profesor Dumbledore , espero te encuentres bien un abrazo

**MRS. GONZALEZ:** Hola gracias por el review. Saludos

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola chica es Remus digamos que es al que más paciencia le tiene Severus por ahora , Voldy regresara ya pregunto por Hermione pero no la podrá tocar no con el trió de chicos que la andarán cuidando(insisto Peter no cuenta) espero leerte pronto un beso

**MI PESQUE:** Hola si el lobito atrapo a Herms, awww a mi me da ternura pero en fin después hare alguna historia con ellos Sirius entra pero como Cupido, es un lindo, cuídate mucho =D

**SAKURA TACHI**: Hola casi todas adivinaron eso esta cool , espero estés muy bien, gracias por el review, =) xoxo

**MAR-627:**Hola no Sirius no, fue Remus y Severus joven saldrá que emoción dos Severus contra los merodeadores , espero leerte pronto besos

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS REVIEWS, POR CIERTYO A LOS QUE VIVIMOS EN MEXICO, PROXIMAMENTE HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE EN CANAL CINCO, NETA QUE CADA QUE VEO LOS ANUNCIOS ME PONGO A GRITAR, ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS REVIEWS, BESOS **


	30. Revelaciones futuras

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 30 Revelaciones futuras

-Esa no es forma de tratar a las damas- escucho Malfoy que le decían

-Miren lo que trajo el viento- dijo Lucius burlándose- no estaban ustedes castigados?- les pregunto a los merodeadores

-Macgonagall nos perdono por nuestro encanto- dijo Sirius sonriendo y levantando la varita

-Ya lo creo traidor a la sangre- dijo Lucius Hermione fue jalada por Remus mientras Lily estaba siendo protegida por James

-Pagaran lo que le hicieron a Severus- dijo Malfoy muy enojado

-Se lo merecía ese quejicus- dijo Sirius riendo

-Sugiero que si no quieres quedar igual que él te esfumes de una vez- advirtió James

-Y yo sugiero que si ustedes no quieren terminar castigados de por vida bajen sus varitas – dijo Severus quien había observado todo lo que pasaba desde una distancia considerable

-Profesor él empezó- dijo Sirius abriendo paso

-Yo solo me presentaba- dijo Lucius con una voz fingida de amabilidad

- Eso es cierto?- le pregunto Severus a Hermione, ella asintió

-Pero insulto a Lily- dijo la castaña

-Empujo a Lily- dijo James, Severus miro a la pelirroja

-Yo tropecé con mi túnica y caí - dijo la chica

- Puede irse señor Malfoy – dijo Severus, Lucius no espero más y se fue de ahí

- Y ustedes les sugiero que dejen de andar provocando a sus compañeros, podría castigarlos por lo que vi-

-Nosotros no hicimos nada malo- dijo Remus

-Andar amenazando a sus compañeros no es nada malo?- preguntó Severus muy enojado

-Tal vez antes hayan engañado a los demás, pero con migo no va a ser igual, perezosos, arrogantes, se creen los dueños de la escuela- decía Severus caminando en círculos alrededor de todos

-Tengan mucho cuidado que no tolerare mas insolencias de su parte- dijo Snape

-Ahora largo- vocifero el profesor, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter, James y Hermione se giraban para irse a su sala común

-Tu abuelo quiere hablar con nosotros Hermione - dijo Severus, Hermione se detuvo los demás la voltearon ver ero ella sintió

-Por cierto, diez puntos menos por cada unos de ustedes cuatro de Gryffindor- dijo Severus, los cuatro chicos gruñeron y apresuraron el paso

-Sígueme- pidió Severus, la castaña obedeció

-Ellos no tuvieron la culpa- dijo Hermione

-Pensaban atacar a Lucius- dijo Severus acercándose a ella

-Pero no lo hicieron- dijo Hermione

- No tendré paciencia con ellos, es hora de que alguien los ponga en su lugar – dijo Severus para luego pararse frente a la gárgola y decir la contraseña

-Eres muy injusto- dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras

-Hermione- la detuvo Severus- no olvides porque estamos aquí- le dijo

-Jamás lo haría- dijo ella entrando al despacho de Albus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que le pasa, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada- decía James en la sala común

-Recuerden que viene de Durmstrang, ahí la disciplina es más rigurosa- dijo Remus

-pero no tanto Lunático viste como nos miraba- dijo Sirius

-Además, algo raro hay en su aparición, de cuando acá las personas se aparecen en los jardines del colegio – dijo Sirius

-Venían por traslador- le contesto Remus

-Y eso de que es hijo de Dumbledore, hasta donde yo sabía Dumbledore nunca ha tenido hijos- decía el pelinegro

-Hasta donde tú sabes canuto- dijo de nuevo Remus

-Pero por que favorece a Lucius, vieron como se puso cuando hablamos de Quejicus-

-Basta Canuto son alucinaciones tuyas, no tiene nada en contra tuya, jamás te había visto, tal vez solo le molesta la indisciplina y por eso se porta así- le dijo Remus levantándose de su asiento

-Pero y Hermione, que sabemos de ella, es su hija y si es igual que el ella también viene de Durmstrang- dio Sirius

-Ella no viene de ahí, es una escuela para hombres- le dijo Remus suspirando y sentándose en un sillón

-Entonces de donde, sabemos muy poco de ellos- dijo Black

-Estas paranoico Sirius- dijo Remus levantándose –Te pones así solo porque no le caemos bien, te tengo una noticia no le puedes caer bien a todos-

-Creo que me excedí, tienes razón Lunático, es el cansancio- dijo Sirius agarrándose la cabeza cuando de pronto entro Hermione por la puerta, Sirius se le quedo viendo y guardo silencio

-Dumbledore- dijo Sirius viendo fijamente a Hermione quien venía llorando

-Que tengan buena noche- contesto ella subiendo a su habitación

-Y ahora a ella que el pasa?- preguntó Peter

- Creen que la haya regañado?- pregunto Remus

-Venia llorando- dijo James

-Y si le preguntamos- dijo Sirius

-Que poca delicadeza tienes Sirius, como le vas a preguntar - dijo Remus

-Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Evans, le contara a Evans- dijo James

-Si como si la señorita perfección nos fuera a decir algo- mascullo Sirius

-No se atrevan a preguntarle a Lily y más vale que se estén quietos con Hermione- dijo Remus en un tono muy serio

-Te gusta?- pregunto James con los ojos brillosos como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento

-No- contesto nerviosamente Remus volteando para todos lados

-Sí, te gusta!- exclamo Potter casi gritando

-Cállate te podrían escuchar- dijo Remus tapándole la boca

-Nuestro lobito se ha enamorado!- grito más alto Sirius

-No, ella, me cae muy bien- dijo Remus agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

-Ella me cae muy bien- lo arremedaron Peter, James y Sirius

-Vaya Remus esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo James abrazando al chico

-Unas cervezas de mantequilla- dijo Sirius, Peter y James asintieron

-Peter, ve por el mapa y la capa- dijo Sirius, el chico asintió y subió disparado a los dormitorios

-Y luego preguntan por que Dumbledore se porta así con ustedes- exclamo el castaño mientras trataba de zafarse de James

-Vamos Lunático- dijo James – Algo de libertad-

-Tenemos pociones dobles mañana en la mañana-les recordó el lobito

-Eso se arregla, solo un trago- dijo Sirius cuando Peter bajaba con la capa y tropezaba en el último escalón

-Vámonos Peter- dijo James ayudándolo a levantarse James desdoblo el pergamino mientras Sirius aventaba la capa encima de ellos y se disponían a salir a Hogsmeade

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione?- pregunto Lily cuando vio a la castaña llorando

-Que tienes?- pregunto la chica acercándose a la castaña

-Nada- dijo Hermione sacándose las lagrimas

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto Lily

-Estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir – dijo ella tapándose con la sabana.

Severus tenía razón, ella debía concentrase, sus imprudencias la habían llevado hasta ese punto, tenía que encontrar a su bebe y regresar para ayudar a Harry, pero parecía que cada paso que ella daba hacia su hijo la alejaba de Severus, con nostalgia recordó como había empezado todo, aquellos días en la playa, las veces en la torre de astronomía, todo, y añoro que esos tiempos regresaran

-No voy a perderlos- dijo Hermione levantándose Lily aun estaba a su lado mirándola tiernamente

-Oh Lily!- exclamo Hermione abrazando a la pelirroja

-Tranquila- decía la chica abrazándola, se quedaron varios minutos así en los que Evans consolaba a Hermione

-Mejor?- preguntó Lily cuando Hermione dejo de llorar

-Sí, mucho mejor- contesto Hermione tratando de sonreír

-Quieres decirme que paso?- pregunto Lily pero Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Está bien- dijo Lily

-Quiero ir a la torre de astronomía- le dijo Hermione

-Hermione, si te descubren – dijo Lily

-No lo harán- contestó Hermione

-No te dejare ir sola- le dijo Lily poniéndose sus zapatos

-Lily, eres la prefecta, te voy causar muchos problemas- dijo Hermione

-Como dices soy la prefecta, estás conmigo y tienes permiso para andar fuera, además creo que tu papa y el profesor Dumbledore lo entenderán- dijo Lily poniéndose su túnica

-Gracias Lily- dijo Hermione mientras se colocaba su túnica también

-Pare eso están las amigas- dijo Lily

-Amigas?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo como incrédula de que la mama de su mejor a migo la considerara su amiga

-Claro, si tu quieres- dijo la pelirroja recibiendo de Hermione un si

Las chicas caminaron hacia la torre de astronomía era un lugar muy tranquilo sin duda alguna, y se sentaron, Lily logro que Hermione se olvidara de sus problemas por una noche, platicaban de todo yd e nada, música favorita, gustos, anécdotas, Hermione le conto a Lily de Harry, claro exceptuando el apellido.

-Y lo extrañas?- preguntó Lily

-Mucho, no solo a él, a Draco a Pao extraño a mis amigos- dijo ella

-Por que los dejaste entonces?- pregunto Lily

-Yo estoy buscando algo y ellos no podían venir – dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos

-Por eso llorabas?- preguntó Lily,

-No solo por eso- dijo Hermione –Lily si yo te contara- dijo Hermione , sentía como todo la quemaba por dentro y quería decirle, pero como, como le diría que venía del futuro y que buscaba a su hijo y que el que ella creía que era su papa, no lo era, Dumbledore incluso Severus la matarían si supieran lo que iba a hacer

-Si no quieres no me digas- dijo Lily

-Tengo que, o si no explotare- dijo Hermione respirando profundamente

-para empezar prométeme que no me vas a hacer peguntas de nada - dijo Hermione

-Pero por qué haría eso?- pregunto Lily

-Promételo- dijo Hermione

-Prometo no preguntarte nada- dijo Lily

-Yo no vengo de Durmstrang Lily- empezó diciendo Hermione

-Ya lo sé- le contesto la pelirroja

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto muy asustada Hermione

-Durmstrang es escuela para hombres, pensé que vendrías de Beauxbatons- dijo Lily

-No, yo soy de aquí, de Hogwarts- dijo Hermione, Lily pro supuesto no entendía nada de lo que decía Hermione

-Lily yo vengo del futuro – le confesó Hermione, la chica abrió desorbitadamente los ojos

-Por que? que tanto?- pregunto Lily tratando de asimilar lo que Hermione le decía

-Estoy buscando algo que me fue arrebatado- dijo Hermione tratando de juntar fortaleza

-En mi tiempo veinte años adelante unos crueles mortifagos me secuestraron- empezó a decir Hermione

- todavía siguen- pregunto Lily?

-Sí, se harán mas fuertes- dijo Hermione

-Que te quitaron?- pregunto Lily

-Mi bebe, para proteger a mi bebe lo mandamos al pasado, pero cuando la persona que se lo había llevado regreso fue asesinada por uno de ellos y ahora no sabemos donde esta- dijo Hermione

-Mi apellido no es Dumbledore, me llamo Hermione Granger- dijo la chica Lily estaba aun en shock por lo que estaba escuchando

- No eres nieta del profesor Dumbledore- dijo Evans y Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Y el profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó refiriéndose a Severus

-El no es hijo de Albus, el es mi – como definirlo, pensó Hermione _novio, ex pareja, el papa de mi hijo _ tantos calificativos que no encajaban

-Él y tu están juntos?- pregunto Lily

-Sí, bueno eso creo- dijo Hermione – Nos hemos peleado- aclaro para la pelirroja

-Entonces no son nada?- preguntó de nuevo Lily

-No, el era mi profesor en Hogwarts y me enamore de el – dijo Hermione

-Como se llama?- prgeutno Lily

-Eso no te lo puedo decir- dijo Hermione

-Espérame, haber si entendí- le dijo Lily

-Tú y el profesor Dumbledore están juntos, vienen del futuro y están buscando a su hijo que fue mandado al pasado por culpa de unos mortifagos?- preguntó Lily resumiendo todo

-Si- le respondió Hermione

-Que tienen hasta ahorita?- pregunto Lily – alguna pista del bebe

-Nada, Albus lo está buscando pero no lo encuentra, y nosotros estamos atorados en el tiempo, el giratiempo que teníamos se rompió y no podremos irnos hasta que el ministerio nos de otro- dijo Hermione

-Por eso entraste a Hogwarts verdad?-

-Si, Dumbledore decidió que así se haría menos sospechoso – dijo Hermione

-Entiendo- dijo Lily – y por qué dijeron que eran padre e hija?- preguntó Evans

-Nosotros llegamos primero en 1944, el profesor Dippet nos pregunto y tuvimos que decirle eso , continuamos con la mentira en este año- dijo Hermione

-Lo siento tanto- dijo Lily abrazando a la chica – y dime que va a pasar en el futuro , porque los mortifagos son más fuertes?, que pasa con el que no debe ser nombrado?- pregunto Lily

-No te lo puedo decir, Lily, te pedí que no preguntaras, puedo alterar seriamente el futuro- dijo Hermione

-No preguntare- dijo Lily resignándose

-Gracias – le contesto Hermione

-Hermione si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar a tu bebe- dijo Lily

-En serio?- pregunto la chica

-Si, veras que juntas lo podemos encontrar- el entusiasmo de Evans contagio a Hermione por completo haciendo que aceptara la ayuda de la pelirroja

-Dumbledore y Christopher no deben de saber que tú conoces la historia- dijo Hermione

-No le diré nada a nadie - contesto Lily

Hermione se sentía tan bien, es como si hubiese ganado una aliada una amiga y eso la motivo para seguir adelante, recuperaría a su hijo y el amor de Severus, ella lo amaba y permitiría que el amor se marchitara.

-Cállate Peter- escucharon las chicas que gritaban en el jardín

Lily y Hermione se asomaron para ver a cuatro personas caminando por los jardines

-Potter- susurro Lily y bajo de la torre acompañada con Hermione

-Sabían que los pueden castigar por andar a estas horas fuera de su sala común- dijo Lily asustando a los merodeadores

-Hay!- exclamo Peter cuando se cayó de sentón, estaba muy embriagado Remus lo ayudaba a parar

-Que hacen a estas horas aquí?- pregunto Lily

-Lo mismo pregunto yo- dijo Sirius – que hacen ustedes tan tarde afuera-

-Nos estaban esperando?- pregunto James seductoramente guiñándole un ojo a Lily

-En tus sueños Potter – dijo Lily, el cuadro que presentaban los chicos era material para Severus, Borrachos, por que parecían borrachos, se tambaleaban, además a tan altas horas fuera de la cama y estaban golpeados

-Dan vergüenza!- exclamo Lily

-Lo lamento Lily, yo les dije que no fuéramos- dijo Remus acercándose, de todos, era el que parecía sobrio además de no oler a alcohol

-Eres prefecto y dejas que se comporten así- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza

-Eso!- grito Sirius- Estábamos con un prefecto-

-Eso no importa- dijo Lily

-Un momento y que hacías tu aquí afuera también, y con Dumbledore?- pregunto Peter

-ella está con una prefecta- dijo Lily

-Bueno, pues estamos a mano- dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Estas bien?- preguntó Hermione acercándose a Remus quien sangraba de su ceja derecha

-Sí, no es nada- dijo el castaño, Sirius y James comenzaron a reír

-Métanse ustedes- ordeno Lily, Sirius y James se encargaron de Peter atrás iba Lily regañando a los tres chicos, mientras que Remus y Hermione se habían quedado atrás

-Estas bien?- preguntó Remus

-Si por qué?-

-Bueno pues te vimos entrar y estabas llorando- le respondió

-No era nada, Lily me ayudo- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Es muy amable- dijo Remus y siguió caminando junto con Hermione

Pronto llegaron a la sal común donde los chicos se recostaron sobre los sillones

-Y bien que paso?- pregunto Lily

-Una pelea- dijo Remus

-Que ustedes qué?- pregunto alterada la chica

-Nos peleamos con unos chicos- dijo Remus

-Son unos irresponsables- dijo Lily saco su varita eh hizo aparecer una bandeja de agua junto con varios pañuelos y curitas para curarlos primero se acerco a Peter que era el más golpeado de todos, Hermione la ayudo curando a sirius primero

-Si la profesora Macgonagall los viera- dijo Lily

-No le vas a decir verdad?- preguntó James muy asustado

-Ganas no me faltan, pero esta vez te salvaste Potter- dijo terminado de curar a Petigrew pasando con Potter

-Auch con cuidado se quejo el chico –

- por que salieron- pregunto Hermione dejando a todos helados cuando se acerco a Remus

-Nosotros noche de chicos- dijo Remus quien al sentir las manos de Hermione sobre su rostro se tenso por completo

-Fuiste afortunado- dijo Hermione limpiando al ceja del chico

-Gracias- fue lo que contesto Remus, Peter se había quedado dormido mientras que Sirius y James miraban entusiasmados a Hermione y Remus

-No volverá a pasar- dijo Remus sonriéndole a Hermione

-Eso espero, es por su bien- dijo Hermione alejándose del chico

-Bien termine- los demás despertaron de su aletargamiento

-es mejor que suban a bañarse y a cambiarse- dijo Lily cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la torre

-Tan rápido amaneció?- pregunto Sirius

-Si, y es mejor que bajen pronto, no querrán llegar tarde a pociones- contesto Hermione subiendo con Lily a su dormitorio para bañarse y alistarse

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Me duele la cabeza- se quejo Sirius

-Igual a mí- dijo James

- Donde esta Peter?- preguntó Lily

-Se quedo dormido- dijo Potter

-Y Hermione?- pregunto sorpresivamente Remus

-Dijo que ahora venia- contesto Lily cuando se acerco Malfoy con Severus a su lado

-No estabas tú en la enfermería?- pregunto James

-Eso quisieras Potter- dijo Severus quien aun tenía la cara un poco rojiza

-Quien te dejo salir quejicus?- preguntó Sirius en un tono no amigable

-Que te importa perro sucio- le contesto el joven Snape entrando con Malfoy al salón

-Adentro- escucharon que decía Severus mientras se acercaba caminando junto a Hermione todos entraron pero sin sentarse en sus lugares, Hermione al entrar lo primero que hizo fue sentarse al lado de Lily y sacar su libreta en absoluto silencio, Lily hizo lo mismo

-Silencio- grito Severus asustando a todos

-Siéntense- dijo y todos hicieron caso

-Soy el profesor Christopher Dumbledore he intentare que este año aprendan algo sobre el arte de crear pociones que dudo lo hagan, No quiero nada de silencio durante mis clases, van a trabajar en parejas que yo asignare y cuidado con intentar alguna travesura porque lo pagara – advirtió sin voltear a verlos Hermione no había visto al joven Severus en el salón por supuesto Snape adulto tampoco se había visto a si mismo

Unas letras aparecieron en el pizarrón revelando el nombre de la poción Filtro de muertos en vida

-Bien que me pueden decir de esta poción- preguntó Severus girándose para encontrarse con el mismo pero más joven Hermione apretó sin querer la mano de Lily

-Señor?- preguntó Severus señalándose a si mismo

-Snape Profesor – dijo Severus levantándose de su asiento los alumnos miraban atónitos Severus y al profesor Dumbledore, el parecido era innegable, parecían padre e hijo Severus joven se percato de eso, pero no le tomo importancia

-Dígame señor Snape que provoca esta poción?- preguntó Severus

-que Quien lo beba caiga en un profundo sueño- contesto el joven

-Muy bien, diez puntos para Slytherin, puede sentarse - dijo Severus provocando el gruñido y descontento de los merodeadores

-Pasa algo Potter?- le preguntó a James

-No profesor- contesto el chico tratando de no hechizar al joven Severus que se burlaba de él junto con Malfoy

-dígame que ingredientes lleva esta poción, quien la invento y para qué?- pregunto Severus, James no sabía que decir estaba rojo de la vergüenza, no permitiría que Snape lo humillara con sus conocimientos y que lo hiciera pasar por un tonto, Hermione alzo la mano sorpresivamente .

Esto lo recordaba Severus, primer año, haciéndole preguntas a Harry que estaba seguro él no sabía, y Snape se propuso disfrutar la humillación de Potter una vez más

-Bien, dígame Potter, o es que quiere unas clases con el señor Snape, apuesto a que algo debería de aprender de él- dijo Severus sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver la cara de James

-No profesor- contesto James viendo al joven Severus sonreír más descaradamente

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir mi clase Potter - dijo Snape

-Bien Granger ilumínenos y díganos lo que el incompetente de Potter no pudo – dijo Severus la clase se miraba entre sí, Granger?, jamás habían escuchado ese apellido Severus volteo al notar que Hermione no respondía

-Y.. perdón Dumbledore – dijo Severus cabeceando para que ella contestara

-El filtro de los muertos en vida fue preparado Leticia Somnolens, aunque uno de sus posibles remedios puede ser la Wiggenweld algunos de sus ingredientes son asfódelo y ajenjo, raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas- termino diciendo Hermione, Severus sonrió al escucharla, sin duda alguna esa era su Hermione, aunque también el Severus joven sonrió viendo a la nueva chica

-Muy bien Dumbledore- dijo Severus- Pagina diez de su libro, tiene una hora y media- dijo Snape sentándose en su asiento mientras los alumnos iban por sus ingredientes

-Quien es ella?- preguntó Severus joven a Lucius señalando a Hermione

-Hermione Dumbledore, es nieta de director el profesor es su padre- le informo el rubio

-Yo voy por los ingredientes- dijo Severus levantándose y caminando al armario donde ahora solo estaba Hermione y Remus

-Hola- dijo Severus tímidamente a Hermione

-Hola- le contesto ella sonriendo

-Me llamo Severus Snape- se presento el

-Soy Hermione Dumbledore- dijo ella ofreciéndole su mano la cual el joven acepto gustoso

-Te gustan las pociones?- preguntó Severus

-Si mucho y a ti?-

- Es mi materia favorita – contesto Snape Remus escuchaba lo que ambos decían intentando hacerse el tonto buscando eléboro

Severus veía la escena desde su escritorio, el se estaba presentando con Hermione, era raro ver que el mismo hacia eso, pero sonrió discretamente Remus se dio cuenta del gesto del profesor

-Hermione ya tienes todos tus ingredientes?- preguntó Remus distrayendo a la chica

-Eh si Remus- le contesto ella – Un placer Severus- le dijo al chico y camino a su lugar al lado de Lily para empezar con la poción

El salón se lleno de vapores conforme las pociones se cocían , Lily y Hermione intentaban contar los granos de propoforo cuando Hermione recordó que debían aplastarlos así que hizo lo que Harry una vez , Severus estaba trabajando en su mesa con Lucius observando de cerca a esa chica de cabello alborotado

-Que tanto le ves a la nueva?- preguntó Lucius

-Nada, yo estaba haciendo al poción- dijo Severus regresando a su trabajo

-Esa opción es un asco Potter- vocifero Snape vaciando el caldero de James y Sirius – Repítanla y si no les sale para la próxima beberán lo que preparen - les dijo a ambos luego para pasar con Hermione y Lily

-Va muy bien Hermione- le dijo Severus colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, Hermione se congelo al sentir la mano de Severus

-Gracias profesor- dijo ella Severus se aleja de ahí dejando una nota al lado de la chica

-Hermione- dijo Lily señalando la nota, la castaña la tomo en sus manos

**A las diez en la torre de astronomía **

**Severus **

Snape se acerco ahora con Lucius a revisar la poción

-Van muy bien- les dijo , Severus joven se sintió feliz al recibir un elogio de su profesor

-Que pasa Potter?- preguntó Lucius burlándose – enojado porque ni una simple poción te queda bien?

-Cállate Mortifago- dijo James

-Señor Potter!- grito Severus- cincuenta puntos menos de Gryffindor y está castigado- dijo Severus

-Pero..-

-Cállese, fuera de mi clase usted y Black- dijo Severus corriendo a ambos merodeadores del salón

-Y yo por qué?- pregunto Black

-Por que quiero, se largan- dijo Severus vaciando su caldero y levantando las cosas de su mesa

La clase termino una hora después, varios frasquitos se encontraban en el escritorio de Snape para ser calificados, Lily y Hermione fueron de las ultimas en salir, la pelirroja aparto a Hermione a un pasillo vacio y le dijo

-Por que no me dijiste que él es Severus- dijo la chica

**HOLA COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN, YO MUY ENOJADA, MI PELICULA DE HARRY QUE APRTE EN VEZ DE DARMELA EL VIERNES ME LA DAN EL MIERCOLES, BUA BUA QUE HORROR VERDAD, QUE LES PARECIO, LILY SABE ALGO, NO TODO POR QUE ESO NO SE PUEDE PERO ALGO Y AYUDARA A HERMIONE, SEVERUS LES DECLARO LA GUERRA A LOS MERODEADORES JIJI Y SEVERUS JOVEN ESTA INTERASADO EN CONOCER A HERMIONE QUE EMOCION AUNQUE REMUS SE INTERPRONDRA, PERO ESO NO ES TANTO PROBLEMA, HAY UN AMOR QUE SE NIEGA A MORIR Y ES EL DE HERMIONE Y SEVERUS AUNQUE ESO JAMAS MORIRA Y AL CONTARRIO RESIRGIRA COMO EL AVE FENIX DE LAS CENIZAS , ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO BESOS **

**KAKASEV666:** Hola gracias primero que nada por leer el fic, y creo que tienes razón, pero debes de comprender a Severus, está en un momento difícil para él y desconocido, no sabe qué hacer Hermione si lo quiere y mucho, el bebe es prioridad y por eso Hermione entrara al quite junto con Lily para encontrarlo la personalidad regresará poco a poco, y sabe yo también odio lo que Lily le hizo a Severus, espero no decepcionarte con los siguientes capítulos, espero leerte pronto besos

**AMIA SNAPE**: Hola nena si es una palabra difícil televisión, aun no se qué pareja será pero sigo pensando, y tenias razón no fue Severus fueron los merodeadores, una cosa te imaginas a Severus joven, Remus y Severus grande peleando por el amor de Hermione en cierto punto de la historia, estaría loco no? espero te estén gustando los capítulos un besote nena cuídate mucho =)

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola no fue Severus el que las defendió, Remus como que le gusta Hermione recordemos que él estuvo enamorado de Lily y después solo de Tonks, pero en este caso se identifica con Hermione por el carácter que ella demuestra tener , Sirius jamás cambiara, el es único, gracias por el review. Saludos =D

**TEQUILA NERVOUS** : hola Hermione se arreglara con Severus, ya espero ese capítulo que será mas romántico que el de secreto bajo las estrellas , les gustara mucho. Espero estés bien nos estamos leyendo =)

**JISI SNAPE:** Hola de hecho al poción matalobos la hará Hermione para él, y no Severus aunque claro no le dirá como, solo se la dará, cuídate mucho un abrazo

**WOOOW YA PASAMOS LOS 200 REVIEWS, QUE FELICIDAD ESPERO ME MANDEN MUCHO MAS Y LLEGUEMOS A LOS TRECIENTOS, VERDAD QUE SI ME LOS MERESCO, BUENO ELS MANDO UN SALUDO NOS LEEMOS =)**


	31. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 31 Sentimientos encontrados

-Porque no me dijiste que él es Severus- dijo la chica

-No se dé que hablas- dijo Hermione fingiendo demencia

-Christopher Dumbledore, es Severus Snape – dijo Lily con entusiasmo

-Shh, Lily te pueden oír- dijo Hermione alarmándose

-Entonces si es él?- pregunto incrédula Lily

-Sí, el es Severus Snape- dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza

-Pero, es tan- decía Lily pensando en algún calificativo útil

-Estricto, diferente?- preguntó Hermione

-Malo, te da miedo estar delante de él- dijo Lily

-es una excelente persona muy en el fondo- dijo Hermione

-Lo sé, el y yo éramos- dijo Lily pero se detuvo precariamente a ver a Hermione

-Amigos?, si lo sabía y también supe lo que te hizo en quinto- dijo la castaña Lily se sintió un poco mal de que Severus le contara a Hermione acerca de ellos, pero después lo comprendió, ellos eran pareja y no se tenían ningún secreto

-Yo lo quiero mucho, es como mi hermano pero cambió, se junta con Malfoy y no estoy segura que esa compañía le haga bien, no después de los rumores que corren- dijo la pelirroja

-Que rumores?- preguntó Hermione

-Se dice que Malfoy es un mortifago al servicio de quien tu sabes, también que Severus lo es, pero yo no quiero creerlo- dijo Lily con algo de tristeza

-Severus aun no es uno de ellos- dijo Hermione

-Como que aun no es uno de ellos?- preguntó Evans

-No ha recibido la marca-

-Pero la recibirá?- preguntó la chica con miedo

-Al terminar el año escolar- le dijo Hermione, Lily se soltó a llorar y abrazo a Hermione

-Tranquila Lily- decía Granger

-Severus no es malo- dijo Lily

-Ya sé que no lo es, es el mejor hombre que existe, el más valiente, integro, leal y bueno- dijo Hermione soltando una lagrima también

-Podemos cambiarlo?- preguntó Lily

-No, el tiene que seguir con su destino - dijo Hermione con pesar

-Ahora entiendo Por qué odia a James y a los demás- dijo Lily

-Todavía recuerda lo que paso en su época de estudiante- dijo Hermione

-Bonita forma de vengarse- dijo Lily sonriendo

-Se porta como un chiquillo, pero fuera de quitarles puntos no les puede hacer más- dijo Hermione

-Claro, salvo castigarlos por el resto del año- dijo Lily

-Creo que sí, será mejor que nos apuremos, estamos retrasadas para encantamientos- dijo Hermione caminando junto con Lily al salón.

-Me contaras como se enamoraron?- preguntó Lily de repente arrancando de Hermione un risa nerviosa

-Vamos a clases- dijo Granger caminado más rápido

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione sorprendió a la clase entera cuando realizo bien los encantamientos que el profesor Flitwick le había pedido, desplazando a Lily y Remus de los mejores de la clase, título que no les importo perder a ambos Gryffindors

-Cierra la boca o te va a entrar una mosca- dijo Sirius burlándose de Remus, el lobito cerró la boca y se sonrojo ante tal comentario de Sirius

-Lo lamento- dijo Remus desviando su vista de Hermione

-Ah el amor!- exclamo James suspirando

-Basta cornamenta- dijo Remus dándole un codazo a su amigo

-Que, yo no dije nada que no fuera cierto- replico James riendo

-Hacen bonita pareja- dijo Sirius

-Ella no es para mí- mascullo Remus bajando la cabeza, pero James y Sirius lo escucharon perfectamente

-Como de que no es para ti?- pregunto James

-Alguien como ella jamás saldría con alguien como yo- dijo Remus

-Estás loco o qué?- preguntó Sirius- Todas se mueren por salir con los merodeadores- agrego el chico

-No, todas se mueren por salir contigo o con James- aclaro Lupin – con alguien como yo, no-

-Remus- dijo en voz alta Sirius llamando la atención de la clase

-Algo que quiera compartir con la clase señor Black?- pregunto Flitwick

-Nada profesor es solo que su clase es la mejor - dijo Sirius

-Ponga más atención- dijo el profesor viendo a Sirius pero de repente sonó la campana

-Cualquier chica sería muy afortunada si anduviera contigo- dijo Sirius mientras acomodaba sus cosas

-Además Hermione no parece el tipo de chica que se deja llevar por los prejuicios de los demás- dijo James

-Ella no, pero su papá si- dijo Remus

-El profesor Dumbledore?- pregunto Sirius

-Sí, cuando estábamos agarrando los ingredientes de la poción Snape se presento con Hermione y el profesor sonrió al verlos, creo que ese es el tipo de chico que quiere para su hija- dijo Remus levantando sus cosas

-Vamos, tal vez viste mal- dijo Sirius

-Yo sé lo que vi- respondió Remus levantándose de su asiento, justo enfrente de el iban Hermione y Lily de repente a Hermione se le cayó un pedazo de pergamino Remus se apresuro a recogerlo

-No creo que Hermione simpatice con alguien como quejicus- dijo James alcanzando a Lupin junto con Sirius

-Seguro?- preguntó Remus extendiéndole la nota que Hermione había tirado

**A las diez en la torre de astronomía **

**Severus **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Seguro que ahí están?-le pregunto Pao a Remus mientras se colocaba la capa de viaje

-Si, Draco me aviso- dijo Remus nuevamente

-Gracias profesor Lupin- dijo Pao abrazando al hombre lobo

-No tienes nada que agradecer- respondió Remus

-De no ser por usted no sabría donde están- dijo Pao sonriendo

- Tienes que irte – dijo Remus viendo que nadie viniera , Paola asintió

-Por favor avísenos si sabe algo de Hermione o de Severus- pidió la chica

-Serán los primeros en saber si ellos regresan- dijo Remus sonriéndole, la chica camino fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts y se desapareció

Un claro apareció delante de ella al igual que una tienda de campaña y una pequeña fogata que se estaba consumiendo, sentado en la entrada de la tienda estaba Draco el sueño lo había vencido por lo que podía ver quedándose dormido con una foto en sus manos, Pao se acerco sigilosamente al rubio y vio que tenía una foto de Luna

-Que pasaría si hubiese un ataque?- preguntó Pao cruzándose de brazos despertando a Draco

-Pao?- pregunto Draco tallándose los ojos

-Debes de estar más alerta hermanito- dijo ella abrazando al chico

-Pero como es que nos encontraste?- pregunto el chico

-es muy fácil y más cuando no activan ninguna protección- dijo Pao sacando su varita

-No sabemos ninguna- se justifico Draco

-Claro ustedes solo saben atacar- dijo Pao levantando la varita y pronunciando varios conjuros de protección

-Listo- dijo ella

-Gracias por venir- dijo Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Y Harry?- preguntó la chica con entusiasmo

-Adentro, supongo que sigue dormido- dijo Draco

-Háblale- le pidió Madrigal

-Harry, Harry- gritó alarmado el rubio, Harry salió corriendo con varita en mano pero se congelo al ver frente a él a Pao ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se miraron por unos segundos, para después abrazarse

-No debiste- dijo Harry aferrándose a Pao

-Si debí- le dijo ella abrazando más al chico, Draco decidió no interrumpir y opto por entrar a la tienda a hacer un poco de té

-Perdóname, perdóname por dejarte así- dijo Harry besando la frente de Pao- Yo no quería que te hicieran daño, no podría vivir con esa culpa, yo te quería proteger- decía Harry

-Está bien, lo importante es que estamos juntos- dijo Pao viendo a Harry a los ojos, fue cuando el chico la vio más detenidamente y noto el corte en su labio y ceja que traía

-Que te paso?- le pregunto acariciando su mejilla

-Una pelea con Weasley- dijo Pao sin prestarle importancia al asunto

-Aun te sigue molestando?- le pregunto,

-Ya no lo hará mas- contesto la chica

-Nuestra querida Pao nos ha ayudado con las barreras de protección- dijo Draco saliendo de la tienda y levantando la mochila de Pao

-Son unos descuidados- dijo Pao Harry sonrió la abrazo y entraron los tres a la tienda

-Que progreso han tenido?- preguntó Pao sentándose recibiendo la taza de Té que Draco le ofreció

-Recuerdos solamente, estamos tras la pista de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Pao

-Fue robada por Voldemort, no sabemos donde la escondió- dijo Harry

-bueno, es algo- dijo Pao

-Que sabes de Hermione?- preguntó Harry

-No sabemos nada, no han regresado y eso me preocupa- dijo Pao

-No es fácil encontrar a un bebe en el tiempo- dijo Draco

-Sí, lo mismo dice Remus- dijo Pao

-Harry ha tenido sueños raros últimamente- dijo Draco cambiando de tema

-Qué clase de sueños?- pregunto alterada Pao- No habrás dejado que se metiera en tu cabeza de nuevo-

-No, no creo que sean de el- dijo Harry viendo a Draco con advertencia como si no le hubiese gustado que le dijera a Pao de sus sueños

-Siempre es el mismo sueño, veo como un rayo verde le pega a una mujer, después veo otro rayo, y escucho el grito de otra mujer diciendo mi nombre- dijo Harry

-No deberías de pensar en eso- dijo Draco

-Necesitamos movernos y lo último que debemos de hacer es concentrarnos en un sueño que no tiene relevancia-

-Tienes razón- le contestó el pelinegro

-Que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto Pao

- Draco, el quiere ir a la mansión Malfoy- dijo Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Y si le hace algo?- preguntó Remus muy preocupado dando vueltas por el lago

-No se va a atrever- dijo Sirius mientras lanzaba piedras al lago

-Tenemos que impedir que vaya con el- dijo Remus

-Y quien dice que ella va a ir, no la creo tan tonta como para ir a ver a Quejicus- dijo james

-Pero y si va- objeto Remus

-A menos que la quieras encerrar en su habitación no veo otra manera de impedir que vaya- Dijo Sirius

-Eso se puede?- preguntó Remus

-Como crees que puedes encerrarla, además no puedes subir a las habitaciones de las chicas- dijo james

-Yo si puedo soy el prefecto- dijo Remus emocionado cuando vieron pasar muy cerca de ellos a Severus y Bellatrix

-Quejicus!- le grito Remus acercándose a él para sorpresa de James y de Sirius

- Lárgate bestia estúpida- vocifero Bellatrix pero Remus saco su varita y se acerco a Severus quien también saco su varita

-Hola primita- saludo Sirius sujetando a Bellatrix de manera que ella no pudiera defenderse

-Suéltame traidor- dijo Bellatrix moviéndose, pero la varita de James hizo que se detuviera

-Que quieres con ella?- preguntó enojado Remus

-Con quien Lobo?- preguntó Severus a la defensiva

-Que estas tramando?- preguntó Remus aventándole la nota a Severus, el chico la recogió del pasto y reconoció su letra de inmediato, pero él no la había escrito

-No sé de qué me hablas, yo no la escribí- dijo Severus muy tranquilo guardando el pergamino

-Como de que no la escribiste?- preguntó Remus

-No es mi letra, pero no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti- escupió venenosamente Severus, Bellatrix se comenzó a reír

-No permitiré que te le acerques- dijo Remus, Severus noto enseguida cual era la debilidad del chico, Dumbledore le gustaba a Remus, pero lástima, porque dentro de Severus también empezaban a crecer sentimientos bastante fuertes para con Hermione y esta vez conquistaría a la chica sin importarle la casa en la que estuviera

-Tú y que ejercito- pregunto Severus derribando a Remus con un Expelliarmus Sirius soltó a Bellatrix para pelear contra Severus pero la chica hábilmente saco su varita pegándole a James con un cruciatus Sirius se espanto y perdió su varita a manos de Severus

-No puedes usar esas maldiciones- dijo Sirius

-Claro que puedo, contra personas como ustedes- dijo Bellatrix

-Vámonos Bella- dijo Severus jalando del brazo a la chica –Ya perdimos mucho tiempo- le dijo

-Algún día acabare contigo primito, te juro que seré yo la que te de muerte- amenazo la pelinegra y se fue de ahí junto con Severus

-Como la odio- dijo Sirius

-Está loca- dijo James mientras caminaba donde Remus estaba

-que te paso compañero?- pregunto Sirius

-No puedo creer que esté detrás de ella, es un mortifago- dijo Remus para sorpresa de los dos chicos

-Que vas a hacer entonces?- preguntó Sirius

-Voy a evitar que se reúnan- dijo firmemente Lupin

-No puedes- dijo James sentándose al lado del lago

-Y porque no?- preguntó Remus

-Hoy hay luna llena- le dijo James aventando una piedra al lago

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala común, apenas habían subido de la cena y no eran ni las nueve de la noche, pero ella quería ir al encuentro con Severus

-Hermione, me estas mareando- dijo Lily quien estaba leyendo un libro

-Lo lamento Lily, es que estoy nerviosa- dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de la chica

-Y es comprensible- dijo Lily

-No sabes donde están los chicos?- preguntó Hermione al notar la sala común muy silenciosa

-No, ya deberían estar aquí, solo espero que no se anden fugando como de costumbre- dijo Lily, pero Hermione miro por la ventana viendo la luna llena en todo su esplendor, Remus estaría a esas horas convertido en hombre lobo y Sirius, James y Peter estarían a su lado haciéndole compañía hasta el amanecer

-Lily, yo necesito tu ayuda- dijo Hermione acercándose a Lily

-Qué pasa?- preguntó ella mostrando curiosidad

-Veras, yo sé lo que le pasa a Remus- dijo Hermione

-Desde cuando lo sabes?- preguntó Lily

-En mi tercer año, lo descubrí, el era nuestro profesor de defensa-

-Remus como profesor- dijo emocionada Lily- siempre sabía que su condición no sería impedimento- antes de que la pelirroja comenzara con preguntas acerca de Remus, ella, y de los demás Hermione hablo

-Hay una poción que lo puede ayudar-

-En serio, cual?- pregunto

-Se llama poción matalobos, muy difícil de hacer, pero ayuda con los síntomas- dijo Hermione

-Lo curara?-

-No Lily, solo lo calma quiero hacerla para él, pero necesito ayuda para supervisarla constantemente-

-Claro que quiero ayudar- dijo Lily muy emocionada –Con que empezamos?- preguntó

-Los ingredientes- dijo Hermione

-Se los vas a pedir a Severus?- preguntó por lo bajo Lily para que no la escucharan

-No, el sabría que poción preparo, tendremos que compararlos- dijo Hermione repasando mentalmente la lista de ingredientes – Tendremos que ir al callejón Diagon- dijo Hermione pensando

-Podremos ir el fin de semana, seguro que te darán el permiso para salir del castillo- dijo Lily

-Hablare con Dumbledore- dijo Hermione viendo el reloj y a pesar de ser todavía muy temprano se despidió de Lily y salió camino a la torre de astronomía

Unos cuantos pasos la separaban de la entrada a la torre cuando alguien la detuvo

-Hermione- la chica volteo y vio a Severus joven parado a pocos metros de donde ella estaba

-Hola Severus, como estas?- preguntó la chica

-Muy bien, y tu – contesto el pelinegro

-Bien- respondió con una sonrisa

-Yo necesitaba, se te cayo esto – dijo Snape dándole el pedazo de pergamino que le había dado Remus, Hermione empalideció al ver la nota

-La leíste?- preguntó algo inquieta

-No- contesto el chico firmemente Hermione guardo la nota y sonrió

-A dónde vas?- preguntó Severus de repente

-Necesito observar algunas estrellas, no soy muy buena en Astronomía y quería estudiar un poco- dijo ella mintiendo

-Yo te puedo ayudar si quieres- le dijo Severus, Hermione recordó que de la misma manera había empezado esa hermosa relación, estudiando las estrellas y no pudo evitar romper en llanto cuando escuchó al chico

-Estas bien?- preguntó Severus desconcertado, no le había dicho nada malo, entonces por que lloraba, Hermione no respondió solo se dejo llevar a los brazos del chico

-Gracias- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas y separándose prontamente de Severus

- Por qué?- preguntó el

-Por ser como eres- le dijo ella dejando mas desconcertado aun a Snape

- Entonces si quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó

-Hoy no Severus, quiero estar sola una rato y pensar- respondió ella, Snape no insistió mas, asintió con la cabeza

-Nos vemos luego?- le pregunto a la castaña

-Claro- dijo ella depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico y subiendo a la torre, Severus se quedo congelado con una mano en el cachete

-Severus?- preguntó Hermione cuando llego a la torre asomándose precariamente, pero no encontró nada, ni rastro de Severus, decidió esperarse un rato aun era temprano, cuarto para las diez, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, unos pesados pasos se escucharon en las escaleras seguidos de otros más ligeros , Hermione se levanto y esperando ver a Severus , pero no, delante de ella estaba Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó la pelinegra fulminando con la mirada a Hermione

**HOLA, YA LLEVABA UN BUEN SIN ACTUALIZAR, PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE, EN ESPECIAL QUIERO FELICITAR A AMIA SNAPE POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS FELICIDADES NENA QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS=) EL FIN DE SEMANA PASADO ME DESCONECTE DEL MUNDO, VI HARRY POTTER PUSE LAS PEIS QUE NO HIBAN A PASAR DESDE EL SABADO Y ARME UN PEQUEÑO MARATON, YA ME ENTREGARON MI PELI DE LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE PÁRTE DOS Y JURO QUE CASI ME DA UN INFARTO CUANDO ME LA DIERON, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO PARA LO DEL RETO DEL FORO THE RUINS LO APRECIO MUCHO EN SERIO ESPERO Y TODAS ESTEN BIEN UN BESO **

**EYDREN SNAPE:** Hola chica no te preocupes por los reviews espero que te encuentres mucho mejor y que el siguiente año si puedas asistir, al reconciliación ahí va estoy segura que te gustara el capitulo que viene esta lindo. Lily como siempre es una ayuda y no solo con lo de Severus JR. si no también con lo de Remus que pobre lobito no debe sufrir tanto y bueno lo de la torre es para su cumpleaños claro se le había olvidado a Hermione que era ese día, por fortuna Remus no pudo ir, Severus se está dando cuenta de que su yo quiere algo con Hermione me pregunto que pasaría si Severus Snape joven le pide permiso a Severus Grande para andar con su hija, que difícil verdad bueno eso pasara un poco más adelante las canciones que me gustaron mucho en español son las de no se tu y te desean ambas de Luis Miguel, pero la que tu quieras ponerle para mi esta perfecto , espero que estés bien cuídate mucho =)

**KAKASEV666**: Hola si era hora que Severus se pudiera de cierto modo desquitar por lo que le hicieron y sobre todo protegerse a sí mismo de que no le hagan nada, gracias por seguir el fic y me encantaría que me pasaras los fic que me dijiste ya que me encantan, bien nos estamos leyendo, saludos

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola, lo malo es que Hermione esta ocupada si no Remus y ella harían una gran pareja, gracias por el review un abrazo =)

JISI SNAPE: Hola sabe que es Severus, me pregunto cómo se comportara con el de ahora en adelante tanto con Severus de adulto como con el joven, espero leerte pronto cuídate =)

**AMIA SANPE:** Hola nena primero que nada feliz cumpleaños! Espero te la pases súper y con todos tu seres queridos, ya tengo tu regalo y lo subiré en la noche espero también que te guste.

Sabes tal vez la información que le de Hermione de Severus influye para una reconciliación amistosa entre Lily y Severus y tu sabes Lily jamás haría nada para dañar a Hermione ya que la considera su amiga y si Remus estará en medio cuando la reconciliación de Lily y Severus este andando, ya tengo la peli y te digo algo, la muerte de Severus, y sus recuerdos hacen que me ponga a llorar como un bebe, no soporto saber que murió, pero siempre estará vivo en mi corazón y en los fics que es lo bueno, y pues esta genial que compres la saga en el estuche, el box set que tiene una maqueta de Hogwarts esta increíble y pronto lo sacaran con las ocho pelis, cuídate también nena y felicidades de nuevo =) XOXO

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hi, vi que subiste un nuevo fic, ahora no he podido leerlo, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo lo leo de inmediato, el titulo promete mucho, espero te guste el capitulo, besos gracias por el review

**MAMA SHMI:** Hola ya se van a arreglar y el que Severus baje unos puntos y castigue a los merodeadores no afectara el futuro, gracias por el review, saludos=)

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola sí creo que Severus sintió química con Hermione y Remus claro se puso celoso, aunque no es normal en el, pero claro el amor te vuelve tonto, Pao ya regreso con Harry pero no te preocupes que es la batalla final Ginny recibirá su merecido del querido Lord, espero estés bien, un abrazo =)

**MAR-627:** Hola Lily lo sabe todo y es genial ya que eso ayudara a que intente alejara a Remus y a Severus del lado de Hermione, mas a Remus quien está en desventaja, son dos Severus contra él, eso no se vale=) bueno espero te encuentres bien nos estamos leyendo besos

**BELLA SAWN 1996**:Hola muchas gracias por eso de los reviews y por lo del fic, que bien que te está gustando ya sé cómo quieres poner el primer capítulo y déjame decirte que es una buena idea y no te van a poner en los malos fics tu confía en ti, todo saldrá bien, espero ansiosa ese fic y mis mejores deseos , cuídate mucho amiga saludos, =)

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPÍTULO U TAMBIEN ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS REVIEW, BESOS**


	32. Falsas esperanzas

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 32 Falsas esperanzas

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó la pelinegra fulminando con la mirada a Hermione

-Nada importante- contesto Hermione desafiando con la mirada a la chica

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo Lucius interponiéndose entre Bellatrix y Hermione

-Ni ustedes y les aconsejo que se marchen de una vez- dijo Herms

-Si no que nos vas a hacer mugrienta mestiza- dijo Bellatrix

-Malfoy, Black- dijo Severus cuando subió a la torre

-Profesor- saludo el rubio inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Snape

-Es muy tarde, no los quiero fuera de la sala común- dijo Severus, Bellatrix solo gruño y Lucius salió de la torre llevándose consigo a la chica

-Llegaste temprano- dijo Severus viendo cuando Malfoy y Black salían de la torre

-No es cierto- objeto Hermione haciéndose la desentendida

- Te hicieron algo?- preguntó un poco más calmado Snape

-Nada- dijo ella

-Hermione, yo quería hablar contigo- dijo Severus acercándose a ella, Hermione no respondió, solo asintió

-Siéntate- dijo Severus apareciendo un sofá y una mesa al lado de Hermione, ella tomo asiento, junto con Severus

-Marian y Nikolay Vasil- dijo Severus mostrándole una foto donde un hombre de unos veinticinco y una mujer de al menos veinte años posaban altivamente , la mujer era alta y extremadamente delgada, tenía el cabello recogido en una especie de chongo, vestía un largo vestido negro que le tapaba todo menos las manos y la cara se le veía orgullosa y soberbia , a su lado un hombre igualmente alto de cabello rubio y en apariencia fuerte , su cara era dura y mostraba un semblante petulante; Hermione miro a Severus sin entender nada, porque le mostraba una foto, quienes eran ellos?

-Mortifagos identificados al servicio de el señor tenebroso, fieles a él, parientes lejanos de los Krum, originarios de Bulgaria, han vivido en Londres los últimos cuatro años - Hermione seguía sin entender cuál era el punto de Severus, si es que había alguno

- Vladimir Vasil- dijo Severus poniendo encima la foto de un lindo bebe el cual estaba dormido y cubierto completamente por una cobija

-Este bebe fue adoptado por los Vasil, estaba en un orfanato de Londres - dijo Severus acercándole los papeles Muggles de adopción

-Por que lo adoptaron?- preguntó Hermione – Porque si es Muggle?- decía Hermione, claramente sabiendo que los mortifagos odiaban a los sangre sucia y qué decir de un bebe Muggle

- Nadie sabe de la adopción, dejaron Londres en cuanto les dieron al bebe-

-Crees que sea…?- preguntó Hermione guardando la esperanza de que fuera su hijo

-Dumbledore cree que si, según contactos el bebe tenía una marca en el pie-

-Oh Severus es el- dijo Hermione muy emocionada

-No estamos seguros, se cree que los Vasil regresaron a Bulgaria, Dumbledore y yo vamos detrás de ellos – dijo Severus

-Yo quiero ir- dijo Hermione

-No- contesto Severus- Necesitamos que te quedes aquí Hermione-

-Pero porque-

-Por que puede ser peligroso, no podemos arriesgarnos-

-Arriesgarnos, a qué?- preguntó algo irritada

-El Señor tenebroso sabe que estas aquí, además el también ha de estar detrás de los Vasil- dijo Severus provocando en Hermione un shock

-Como sabe que yo estoy aquí?-

-Lucius se lo menciono-

-Y tu como sabes eso?- preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos

- tal vez porque se usar Legeremancia fue que leí los pensamientos de Lucius, Dumbledore, está de acuerdo en que te quedes-

-No, estas demente si piensas que me quedare solo para ver como tú te vas a buscar al bebe y yo me la paso aquí encerrada- dijo Hermione determinada a ir con Severus

-Tienes que hacerlo, no podre concentrarme en su búsqueda si también tengo que cuidarte a ti , es lo mejor- le dijo Snape tratando de convencerla

- Están seguros de que es él?- preguntó Hermione respirando profundamente

-En un ochenta por ciento- dijo Severus – Te quedaras aquí?- le pregunto

-Sí, sí de esa forma puedo ayudar aquí me quedo- dijo Hermione tratando de entender las razones de Severus

-No sé cuánto tiempo tardare, primero tengo que encontrarlos luego asegurarme que es el bebe- dijo Severus

-Y si no es?- preguntó temerosa la chica, el hecho de pensar que estaba tan cerca y que de repente todo se viniera abajo la hacía temer

-Seguiremos buscando- dijo Severus guardando los papeles y las fotografías

- Te estaré esperando- dijo Hermione, Severus e levanto del sofá, le dio un beso en le frente y se encamino a las escaleras

-Lo traeré a ti- le dijo y bajo por la torre

Hermione se quedo en la torre viendo las estrellas, si era cierto lo que le había dicho, él le traería a su bebe, estaría con ella en poco tiempo, la puerta de la torre se abrió, alguien estaba subiendo

-Se te olvido algo?- preguntó Hermione al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de ella

-Quería saber si estabas bien- dijo el joven Severus

-Severus, me asustaste- dijo Hermione volteándose y viendo al chico, el cual se mostraba como cuando adulto muy tranquilo.

-Lo lamento Hermione- dijo el

-No te preocupes- dijo Hermione sonriendo, tenía un motivo por el cual sonreír

-Yo, bueno, solo venia a ver como estabas- dijo Severus dando media vuelta

-Quédate- le pidió Hermione Severus le miro extrañado era la primera aparte de Lily que no corría de el claro a excepción de sus compañeros de casa

-Pero- trato de objetar Severus

-vamos- dijo Hermione sonriendo El pelinegro camino y se sentó al lado de Hermione viendo las estrellas, todo parecía perfecto, para Hermione era familiar el olor de Severus, Yerbabuena como el dentífrico que tanto le gustaba, Severus empezaba a descubrir nuevos sentimientos por la castaña, podría enamorarse? se pregunto, antes le había entregado su corazón a Lily y temía que fuera rechazado por Hermione

-Estas bien?- preguntó Hermione al ver a Severus un poco inquieto

-Nada es solo que… nadie se había portado así con migo- dijo Severus exceptuando de su comentario obviamente a Lily

-Así como?- preguntó Hermione

-Bueno, tan amable, todos se alejan piensan cosas- dijo Severus viendo el piso de la torre

-Que cosas piensan?- preguntó Hermione

-Dumbledore, me tengo que ir- dijo Severus levantándose abruptamente

-Por qué?- preguntó Hermione

-Bueno, es que, tu, y yo, no somos iguales- dijo Severus agachándose, Hermione descompuso su semblante, Severus temió que pensara que algo había mal en ella así que hablo de inmediato

-No lo digo por ti, es por mí- Hermione no respondió – Yo no soy una buena persona- continuo diciendo

-Eres una buena persona- mascullo Hermione

-No lo sabes-

-Claro que sí, no eres como los demás, tú eres diferente- dijo Hermione un poco irritada

-Tú que vas a saber, apenas llegaste, no sabes nada- dijo Severus alejándose hacia la puerta

-Pues explícame que debería saber- dijo Hermione

-Tú eres una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin, nuestras casas no pueden ser amigas-

-Quien dice eso?- preguntó Hermione molesta

-Bueno las costumbres- dijo el joven tratando de no tener contacto visual con la castaña

-Las costumbres?- pregunto Hermione en tono de burla

-Bueno, las personas, eso no está acostumbrado- dijo Severus – Tu y yo no deberíamos ser amigos-

-No quieres ser mi amigo, de acuerdo, pensé que tú eras la excepción, pero tienes razón, no podríamos tener nada en común- dijo Hermione enojada caminando hacia las escaleras , tenía un pie sobre el primer escalón cuando Severus la volteo y le planto un beso, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el gesto del pelinegro

-Lo lamento- dijo Snape cuando se separo de ella y salió corriendo de la torre

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Draco, esto no es seguro- dijo Pao mientras se colaban por la mansión Malfoy a hurtadillas

-Silencio- dijo Draco no haciéndole caso a la chica, Harry la miro y negó con la cabeza

El trió camino por la mansión en búsqueda de Bellatrix, Draco se había empeñado en ir, tenía que verla, Harry y Pao no querían pero poco pudieron hacer, o dejaban a Draco solo o lo acompañaban, decidieron ir con él, la mansión estaba quieta silenciosa, todas las habitaciones se encontraban en una gran penumbra, todas a excepción de la biblioteca donde Bellatrix estaba con Voldemort

-Ahí esta- gruño el rubio cuando vio a su sádica tía sentada de espaldas a la puerta

-Draco, no- dijo Harry deteniendo al chico, Draco se detuvo justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que Voldemort estaba en la habitación

-Debes guardarlo Bellatrix- dijo Voldemort entregando a la pelinegra una pequeña copa dorada, grabada con el escudo de Hufflepuff, la pelinegra lo veía interrogante, quería saber por qué era tan importante ese objeto, aunque no pregunto

-Asesina- murmuro Draco apretando los puños

-Lo cuidare con mi vida amo- chillo la mortifaga, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente

-vámonos- dijo Harry asustado de que los hubiesen descubierto

-Lárgate- inquirió Voldemort corriendo a la chica de ahí, Bellatrix salió de la biblioteca sabia donde guardar lo que su amo le había dado dio vuelta por un corredor cuando Draco llego por detrás colocando su varita en la garganta de la mortifaga

-Tus últimas palabras?- preguntó Malfoy , Bellatrix se congelo unos instantes y después comenzó a reír

-Me vas a matar?- preguntó ella tratando de soltarse

-Claro que voy a matarte- dijo Draco apretando la varita en el cachete de Bella

-Eres un cobarde- escupió Bellatrix – igual al idiota de tu padre y qué decir de esa traidora-

-Cállate- le grito Draco

-Nos van a escuchar- dijo Pao viendo hacia todos lados con la varita en la mano

-Trajiste a la pequeña alimaña- dijo burlonamente

-La alimaña serás tu- contesto Harry

-ah y también vienes con el bebe Potter, vaya a mi amo le gustara el regalo- dijo Bellatrix, mientras Harry, Poa y Draco se concentraban en lo que ella decía, Bella sigilosamente sacaba una daga de plata de uno de sus bolsillos

-No tienes las agallas, no puedes matarme- dijo Bellatrix

-Si puedo- inquirió Draco muy enojado

-Ya lo hubieses hecho- le respondió ella riendo

-Draco, no eres un asesino- dijo Pao acercándose al chico

-Ella mato a Luna-

-Lo sabemos- dijo Harry

- Como se ha ensuciado la casa de los Black, pretendías emparentarnos con esa lunática?- pregunto Bellatrix

-Calla- pidió el chico llorando, no podía aun recordaba como Bellatrix había cortado la garganta de la chica frente a sus ojos, el dolor no lo dejaba pensar, quería vengar la muerte de Luna, pero no quería ser un asesino como su padre y en especial como Bellatrix

-Vámonos Draco- dijo Pao viendo fijamente al chico temiendo que alguien se apareciera

-Un consejo querido Draco, cuando vayas a matar a alguien hazlo- grito ella encajando la daga en la pierna izquierda del chico

-Desmanius- dijo rápidamente Pao pero fallo

-Rebastan, Rodolfus!- grito Bellatrix haciéndose para atrás, Draco estaba en el piso con la daga aun en la pierna, Pao lo ayudaba y Harry lanzaba Desmanius que eran esquivados con habilidad por la mortifaga

-Bebe Potter no puede hacer un simple hechizo- se burlo la pelinegra

-Desmanius!- dijo Harry mientras al mismo tiempo Pao mandaba un Expelliarmus, Bellatrix cayó al suelo dejando la copa en el piso, madrigal se acerco y tomo la copa

- Suelta eso maldita- grito Bella, pero era muy tarde, tenían la copa, el trió se desapareció segundos antes de que Rebastan llegara a auxiliar a Bellatrix

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sol pego en la torre de astronomía, Hermione no había dormido en toda la noche, estaba realmente confundida, había besado a Severus, sin embargo se sentía culpable, como si le fuera infiel a Severus, aunque eso era ilógico, no le podía ser infiel con el mismo, o si?

Durante el día Hermione no asistió a las clases, Lily preocupada por ella dedico la mañana entera a buscarla hasta que la encontró sentada al lado del lago

-Donde te habías metido?- preguntó la pelirroja cuando vio a Hermione – estaba preocupada-

-Lo lamento Lily, debí decirte donde estaba – dijo Hermione posando su mirada de nuevo al horizonte

-Paso algo con Severus?- preguntó la chica sentándose al lado de Herms

-No sabría cómo decirte, si y no- dijo la castaña sin mirara a la pelirroja

-Severus se fue, tal vez ya encontró a mi bebe- dijo Hermione

-Eso es maravilloso!- exclamo Lily sonriendo ampliamente

-Si, lo es- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Entonces que te tiene tan inquieta?- pregunto la chica

-Severus- dijo Granger

-es normal que estés preocupada por el-

-No, ese Severus- dijo Hermione

-Severus de joven?- preguntó Lily, Hermione solo asintió

- Que paso?- Hermione le conto a Lily lo que había pasado en la torre de astronomía, la pelirroja se quedo sin habla, no sabía que decir.

-Se está enamorando de ti- dijo Lily analizando la situación

-Y eso sería inconveniente, no puede, lo nuestro es imposible- dijo Hermione llorando, Lily la miro extrañada

-Como es imposible?- pregunto Evans

-No podemos estar juntos en esta época, yo soy del futuro- le recordó Hermione a Lily

-Lo quieres?- preguntó Lily

-Con toda mi alma- dijo Hermione –Pero siento que estoy traicionando a Severus y lo peor con el mismo- explico Hermione

-Que piensas hacer?- preguntó Lily

-No lo sé, lo necesito Lily quiero estar con él – dijo Hermione con la cabeza y el corazón desordenados

-Tienes mi apoyo en todo- dijo Lily

-Gracias Lily, pero necesito estar sola- le pidió la chica, ella comprendió y se levanto para después despedirse de Hermione y caminar de vuelta al castillo

Largos minutos pasaron, cuando una mano cubrió los ojos de la castaña

-Severus!- dijo Hermione sonriendo, la mano le descubrió los ojos y la castaña empalideció cuando vio a Remus frente a ella

-Hola Remus- dijo Hermione algo avergonzada por la confusión

-Hola- dijo Remus algo triste, jamás imagino que Hermione le dijera Severus

-Como te sientes?- preguntó Hermione al ver el evidente cansancio que Remus tenia

-Bien-contesto Remus

-Me alegro- dijo Hermione viendo hacia el castillo

-Esperas a alguien?- preguntó Remus

-No, porque lo preguntas-

-Bueno, es que me dijiste….- trato de decir el chico pero callo de inmediato cuando vio venir a James, Sirius y Peter

-Hey Lunático- saludo Sirius acelerando el paso a donde estaban ellos

- Hola chicos- saludo Hermione cuando los tres se acercaron

-Evans te estaba buscando- dijo Peter a Hermione

-Lo sé, ya hable con ella- respondió la castaña sin decir algo mas, se levanto

-Oye Dumbledore espera- dijo James acercándose a ella

-Dónde vas a pasar la navidad?- preguntó Cornamenta

-No lo había pensado- dijo Hermione, claro que no lo había pensado ya que faltaba un mes para navidad- Por qué?- preguntó

-Bueno es que, cada año hacemos una fiesta en mi casa y esperaba que vinieras- dijo James, Remus agacho la cabeza para ocultar el enrojecimiento del que era victima

-James es muy amable invitarme, pero mi padre salió de viaje y no puedo dejar el castillo –

-Vamos Dumbledore, no creo que el profesor tarde mucho en regresar además van a ir mas compañeros- dijo James

-Por qué no hacen la fiesta aquí?- preguntó Hermione

-Por los profesores, son algo complicados- le contesto Peter

-Entonces si vienes, claro que Evans también está invitada-

-Vamos Potter, siempre la invitas y nunca va- dijo Sirius burlándose

-Esta vez presiento que si va a ir- dijo James viendo a Hermione

-No la presiones- dijo Remus, al principio lo que le pareció un buen plan, después se le hizo una idea tonta y más con la respuesta de Hermione, Sirius, y James miraron a Remus inquisitivamente

-Promete que al menos que lo vas a pensar- dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Lo hare- dijo Hermione- bueno chicos me tengo que ir- contesto ella, los merodeadores vieron como Hermione iba rumbo al castillo

-En que estabas pensando Lunático- dijo Sirius regañándolo

-Ibas a echar a perder todo- dijo James

-No le intereso- dijo Remus cabizbajo

-Como no le vas a interesar, eres un merodeador- dijo James

-Inteligente, buen amigo- dijo Sirius

-Veras que solo necesita un empujón-

-No James, no le gusto-

-Si le gustas, solo que no se ha dado cuenta- objetó Sirius

-Pero le vamos a ayudar- agrego Potter

-Déjenlo así, no resultara- mascullo Remus

-Si va resultar, ya sé que vamos a hacer….-

-Cállate Sirius!- gritó Remus dejando desconcertados a sus amigos

-Oye Lunático…-

-Ella está interesada en Snape de acuerdo- les dijo, los tres comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente

-No digas tonterías- dijo Sirius

-No lo son, cuando llegue me llamo Severus, no dudo que lo haya visto ayer – dijo Remus

-Te dije que mandáramos a Peter a vigilar- dijo James

-Como sea, no quiero que la molesten con eso, está claro que es lo que quiere, no tengo oportunidad- el hombre lobo se fue rápidamente al castillo

-eh Remus espera- decía Sirius corriendo tras de el

-Fíjate por donde caminas- dijo Lucius cuando tropezó con Remus, el castaño vio a Severus junto al rubio y a las primas de Sirius ahí

-Si la lastimas vas a pagarlo caro- dijo Remus amenazando a Severus, el chico pensó por unos segundo tratando de encontrarle lógica a lo que Lupin decía

-Largo de aquí bestia- escupió con repulsión Bellatrix

-Ya te dije, mas te vale que no la lastimes- dijo Remus fulminando con la mirada a Snape

**HOLA, QUE TAL LES SIENTAN LAS VACACIONES? ESPERO QUE BIEN, DIVIERTANSE MUCHO EN LAS POSADAS VALE.**

**BIEN, POR FIN TENEMOS ALGUNA ESPERANZA DE ENCONTRAR A SEVERUS JR. HERMIONE TENDRA QUE LIDIAR AHORA CON ESTE PAR DE LINDOS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO UN BESO **

**AMIA SNAPE :** Hola nena, ya leí lo que me mandaste y pronto te mandare mi opinión, tienes razón , los merodeadores gana solo por que atacan juntos, son cobardes, pero en fin, la presencia a de Lucius y Bella en la torre fue más que nada para lo de la marca de Severus, no engañan a Cissy , el cumpleaños de Severus lo celebraran ahí y será un regalo muy especial aunque claro, también va a ser un día muy malo para alguien, no digo mas, tendrás que leerlo el 9 de enero jiji cuídate mucho XOXO =)

**SAKURA TACHI**: Hola gracias por tu review espero este bien, saludos

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola Roció comparto tu opinión en cuanto a lo de Remus y Severus aunque ese no es pretexto para portarse como un chiquillo pero en fin, no te preocupes por lso reviews, yo sé lo que es tener un buen de trabajo y no poder dejarlos, espero te encuentres bien y ya no tengas tanta carga de trabajo=) pásatela bien, nos estamos leyendo un abrazo =D

**GRACIAS POR TODO YA SABEN, CRUCIOS, AVADAS, TOMATAZOS Y RANAS DE CHOCOLATE, TODO ES BIENVENIDO BESOS **


	33. Mi adorada castaña

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 33 Mi adorada castaña

-Ya te dije, mas te vale que no la lastimes- dijo Remus fulminando con la mirada a Snape

-No sé de que hablas- dijo Severus en su tono más altivo y orgulloso, aunque claro que sabía de que se trataba todo, tenía que ver con ella, con Hermione

-Te lo advierto Quejicus- dijo Remus más alterado

-Como te atreves a hablarle así, mugroso lobo de alcantarilla- dijo Bellatrix

-Tu novia te defiende?- le pregunto Remus a Severus

-Déjalo Bella- dijo Severus apartando a la mortifaga –Tu ven conmigo- le dijo a Remus jalándolo y dejando al recién llegado Sirius jadeando al lado de Malfoy y las Black

-Suéltame- dijo Remus zafándose del agarre de Severus

-Como quieras- bufo Snape soltándolo

-Mira, no es mi estilo hacer esto Lupin, pero no eres quien para decirme que tengo que hacer respecto a Hermione y no la voy a lastimar, no por tus estúpidas amenazas, si no porque la quiero y ni tu ni nadie puede cambiar eso, entendiste- dijo Severus dispuesto a ponerle fin a la discusión

-Tú no quieres a nadie, no tienes corazón- le dijo Remus muy enojado saliendo de ahí .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Yo no pienso ir- dijo Lily mientras cogía un libro para una tarea de Pociones- pero si quieres puedes ir- le dijo a Hermione al ver la cara de la chica

-No, no Lily, de seguro Severus regresará pronto, además no puedo salir del castillo- dijo Hermione acomodando unos libros en los estantes, cuando ambas iban saliendo vieron a Severus entrar a la biblioteca en compañía de Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle, Hermione le sonrió a Severus, pero en cuanto el chico la vio desvió la mirada a otro lado

-Ya decidiste que vas a hacer con Severus?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Yo, lo quiero Lily, lo quiero tanto- exclamo Hermione dejando soltar un suspiro

-No es una traición lo sabes- le dijo Lily

-Lo sé, sé que es el, aunque mas joven, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal – explico Hermione

-Hermione…-

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí?- una voz conocida interrumpió a Evans, no obstante Hermione apretó su varita bajo la túnica dispuesta a pelear

- Lestrange- mascullo Hermione aunque Bella y Cissy no la escucharon Lily si y a la perfección

-Vamos Hermione- dijo Lily al notar como la cara de Hermione se encendía

-No me des la espalda maldita _Sangre sucia_ - vocifero Bellatrix atacando a Lily

-NO la tocaras jamás!- exclamo Hermione rompiendo la maldición de Bella

-Mira la noviecita salto a defender a esa impura- dijo Cissy divertida

-No por ser nieta de Dumbledore o hija de nuestro jefe de casa te salvaras, estúpida Gryffindor- dijo Bellatrix, Hermione lanzo el primer hechizo, un Desmanius , pero Bellatrix lo esquivo fácilmente , la mortifaga respondió con varias maldiciones, haciendo estallar varias armaduras que había en el pasillo

Narcisa se había mantenido al margen de la pelea, le horrorizaba el que Hermione si le hiciera frente a su hermana, cosa que pocos se atrevían a hacer

-Tú no sabes quién soy verdad?- preguntó Bellatrix mientras peleaba con Hermione , Evans se levanto y se hizo para atrás

-Sí, lo sé, una loca que aspira a algo mas con Voldemort pero que tiene que conformarse con las migajas que le da- escupió burlonamente Hermione, Cissy miro a Lily asustada, la pelirroja por su parte no podía creer que Hermione pronunciara el nombre

-No le llames así a mi señor – vocifero furiosa Bellatrix lanzando un Crucio a Hermione que no dio en su objetivo

-Crucio!- conjuro Hermione pegándole en el pecho a Bella con la maldición, Narcisa corrió en seguida a la biblioteca en busca de ayuda, Lily solo se quedo mirando como si estuviera petrificada

-No eres la única que lo sabe hacer querida , ahora discúlpate- sentencio Hermione

-Jamás me disculpare- dijo Bella aguantando el dolor

-Discúlpate por llamar así a Lily, jamás llamaras a nadie así de nuevo- decía Hermione, acordándose de todas la humillaciones que había sufrido por parte de Bellatrix y por culpa de ella en aquel frio sótano

-Te matare!- le grito Bellatrix riendo sin control, lo que provoco que Hermione intensificara la maldición

-Hermione- escucho que le gritaban, volteo y vio a Severus y Lucius justo al lado de Lily, Lucius miraba sorprendido mientras que Severus tenía una expresión indescifrable

-Hermione, déjala- dijo Severus acercándose cautelosamente a Hermione haciendo que bajara la varita

-Bella!- grito Cissy corriendo a ayudar a su hermana

-Escúchame bien, antes de que todo esto termine, te juro que seré yo la que te de muerte, mortifaga asquerosa, entendiste- dijo Hermione, la mirada de Bellatrix se torno preocupada de inmediato fue sacada de ahí por Crabbe y Goyle, seguidos por Narcisa y Lucius

-Lo lamento- le dijo a Lily al borde de las lagrimas, la pelirroja no dijo nada, ya sabía que tenía Hermione en contra de Bellatrix y lo comprendió

-Por qué no te adelantas a la sala común Evans - pidió Severus, Lily miro a Hermione y ella asintió la pelirroja se fue rumbo a su sala común con suma cautela

- a donde me llevas?- preguntó Hermione cuando era arrastrada por Severus varios pasillos abajo

- Severus.. –

-Ya te escuche- le respondió pronto llegaron a las mazmorras, Hermione no entendía que pasaba en el trayecto Snape no había dicho nada salvo esas tres palabras

-Severus a donde vamos?- preguntó de nuevo justo cuando llegaban a una enorme puerta de madera con varias serpientes labradas

-Sangre de Dragón- dijo Severus y la puerta permitió el paso abriendo sus cerraduras

-La sala común de Slytherin- dijo Hermione el ver la cómoda y enorme sala con exquisitos adornos y de tono verdoso que se le presentaba

-Severus se supone que no debo de estar aquí- decía Hermione mientras Severus la jalaba por un largo pasillo, a su paso varios chicos de primero murmuraban y se alejaban de Severus como si le tuvieran miedo

Al llegar hasta el final del pasillo Severus saco su varita y golpeo tres veces en una puerta que no tenia picaporte, pronto este apareció, el la abrió

-Pasa- le pido a Hermione ella lo miro dudosa adentro no podía ver nada estaba oscura la habitación

-Severus yo creo que…-

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Snape y la obligo a pasar

-Lumus- dijo Severus iluminando escasamente la habitación, hasta que prendió la chimenea , brindando una mejor iluminación, Hermione observo con más detenimiento la habitación, a su lado izquierdo había un a gran cama con dosel cubierta por un edredón negro y varios cojines bordados con una enorme "s" justo al lado de la cama había una puerta la cual adivino era el baño, enfrente de ella estaba un escritorio con varios pergaminos encima además de que esa pared estaba tapizada de Libros, a la derecha estaba la chimenea y una cómoda , encima de esta había un pensadero, no había ventanas, pero ella no lo espero por supuesto.

-Siéntate- le dijo Severus jalando una silla enfrente de la cama donde el tomo asiento

-Me puedes decir en que estabas pensando?- le preguntó con su tono molesto, el cual Hermione identifico de inmediato

-No lo sé, solo que insulto a Lily y yo no podía…-

-Sabes que pudiste haber muerto a causa de eso Hermione, Bellatrix es una persona de armas tomar- le dijo tomando una de las manos de la castaña

-Lo sé- contesto Hermione

-No, no sabes de que es capaz - dijo Severus muy preocupado

_-Claro que se dé que es capaz-_ pensó Hermione en decirle, pero no lo hizo solo agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar

-Hermione, no llores- le pidió Severus secando las lagrimas de ella

-Lo lamento- dijo ella tratando de recuperar la compostura

-Yo quería hablar contigo- le dijo Severus después tomando un tono más dulce – Yo, lo que paso, en la torre de astronomía, Hermione, yo te quiero- le dijo sonrojándose, a Hermione se le ilumino la cara cuando lo escucho y sonrió

-Se que apenas te conozco, además de que nuestras casas son rivales, mis compañeros se opondrán y supongo que esos con los que te juntas también, pero no lo puedo evitar, te quiero- dijo de nuevo, arriesgándose a perder todo, era ahora o nunca

-Comprenderé si tu no me quieres, yo se que no soy nada, no tengo fortuna, ni un buen apellido, además de que soy un Slytherin y…- Severus guardo silencio al ver a Hermione sus ojos estaban brillosos, no como si quisiera llorar, era un brillo diferente

-A mi no me interesa eso, y te amo por lo que eres- dijo Hermione acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de Severus

-Nadie debe saber- dijo Severus recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la castaña

-Hermione- dijo suspirando poniendo su mano encima de la de ella, Severus acorto la distancia entre ellos , hasta que sintió esos cálidos y carnosos labios juntarse con los suyos, todo se borro de su mente, no había nada más que la dulzura de aquella boca que le arrancaba el corazón con cada movimiento que hacía, Hermione abrió la boca permitiéndole a Severus explorar cada rincón de ella, un ligero mordisco provoco que de la castaña emanara toda la pasión que había permanecido contenida dentro de ella , Hermione intensifico el beso aun mas, jalando hacia ella a Severus, el chico deposito a Hermione cuidadosamente sobre el fino edredón, no quería soltar esos labios, pero la necesidad de aire lo obligo a separarse un poco

-Eres divina - le dijo Severus acariciando su cabello y oliendo, como si quisiera que ese olor a Manzanas se quedara por siempre acompañándolo

Hermione cerró los ojos viajando tiempo atrás cuando se entrego por primera vez a el bajo ese cielo estrellado, podía jurar que sentía la arena bajo su piel y la brisa golpear su cuerpo, aquellos besos que se había gravado esa noche, eran los mismos que el joven Severus le estaba brindando

Pronto la camisa de Severus fue cayendo por el torso de él , descendiendo delicadamente sobre el piso de madera, Hermione observo su brazo izquierdo, aquella marca con forma de serpiente no estaba ahí, no había marca, no había cicatrices que demostraran torturas y peleas, Hermione sintió a Severus temblar sobre ella , estaba nervioso, y ella también lo estaba, hondaron en un besos más profundo cuando alguien toco la puerta

-Severus abre- era Lucius, Severus torció la boca levantándose y poniéndose la camisa de nuevo

-El baño- le dijo a Hermione ella se levanto casi tan rápido como Severus y entro al baño justo a tiempo

-Que pasa Lucius?- preguntó Severus volviendo a su tímida forma de antes

-No vas a cenar?- preguntó el presuntuoso chico

-No tengo hambre – dijo Severus intentando cerrar la puerta pero Lucius lo impidió

-Vamos, mañana tenemos que salir temprano y no alcanzaremos el desayuno- le dijo abriendo la puerta, Severus miro aterrorizado la puerta del baño pidiendo que Malfoy no la abriera, cuando Lucius iba camino hacia hay dijo en voz muy lata

-Se nos hace tarde Lucius vámonos- diciendo esto último Malfoy salió de la habitación junto con Severus dejando a Hermione en el baño

-Dónde estabas?- preguntó Sirius cuando Hermione llego casi detrás de Malfoy y Snape

-En la biblioteca- mintió ella sentándose junto a Lily y apretando su mano fuertemente, después le contaría lo que había pasado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Muy bien chicos, repasen la lección de hoy, la practicaremos la siguiente clase – aviso la profesora Minerva todos los Slytherin salieron a prisa del salón

-Canuto!- exclamo James cuando Sirius se lanzo sobre su espalda para que lo cargara

-Listo con los preparativos?- preguntó Sirius mientras bajaba

-Ya está todo listo, y tenemos una sorpresa para Remus- susurro James riendo

-Hermione vamos a practicar una rato al campo de Quidditch quieres venir?- preguntó James a Hermione, ella observo las caras de felicidad que ponían tres de los merodeadores y sorpresivamente el que tenía cara de no gustar de la idea no era Peter, si no Remus que le evadía la mirada, desde hace una semana estaba así, cada pregunta que ella le formulaba él le contestaba con solo monosílabos , una vez había intentado de que la ayuda con unos apuntes, el respondió muy cortante diciendo

-_Ahora no puedo, pídeselos a Lily-_ la primera oración completa que el chico le había dedicado

-Tengo que dejar unas cosas en la sala común, los alcanzo al rato- dijo ella levantando sus cosas del pupitre, Los merodeadores salieron aprisa entre jaloneos y empujones.

La actitud de Remus la inquietaba demasiado, y tenía que averiguar qué pasaba con él, porque se había vuelto esquivo y taciturno para con ella.

-A donde cree que va- le dijo alguien a ella sujetándola de la cintura, era Severus como había acordado, su relación se mantenía en secreto, nadie sabía salvo Lily quien ayudaba a la pareja a encontrar los escondites más inverosímiles en el castillo

-Severus- exclamo la chica abrazando al pelinegro

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Pero si solo han pasado unas horas desde que nos vimos- dijo Hermione divertida de la cara que ponía este Severus, mas espontanea sin miedo a ser amoroso y tierno aunque claro el Severus adulto tampoco se reservaba sus sentimientos para con ella

-Par mi han sido años- contesto el jalando a Hermione hacia un pasillo vacio- Te quiero- le decía el depositando besos por las mejillas, la frente y la boca de Granger

-Y yo a ti – decía ella

-Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade- dijo Severus- ven conmigo- le pidió

-No puedo – respondió Hermione, había quedado de ir con Lily a comprar unos ingredientes para la poción matalobos de Remus

-tengo planes con Lily, necesitamos una tarde de chicas comprar algunos regalos ya sabes- dijo ella tratando de sonar natural con la excusa

-Entiendo, pero el otro fin de semana es para mí- contesto Severus besándola por millonésima vez

-me tengo que ir- dijo Hermione viendo la hora advirtiendo que había demorado mas de lo que generalmente se tardaba en subir a la torre Gryffindor y dejar sus cosas

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Hermione a Lily sentándose a su lado, los chicos estaban en el campo con sus escobas listos para comenzar un partido

-Que ingredientes nos faltan Lily para la poción de Remus?- preguntó Hermione

-Estos- dijo la pelirroja extendiéndole a Hermione un lista con tres ingredientes, Hermione pensó donde conseguirlos y como cuánto costaría comprarlos

-Ya sé donde podemos ir- dijo Hermione guardando al lista y saludando a Remus, pero el chico solo se volteo sin hacerle caso

-Aun sigue molesto contigo- dijo Lily viendo con desaprobación el gesto e Remus

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo porque, no le he hecho nada- dijo Hermione sintiéndose mal por ello

-No sabe lo que hace, Hermione- dijo Lily

-No importa, tenemos que revisar que todo salga bien, con algo de suerte no tendrá esas horribles transformaciones –

-Y tenemos que ver como dársela a beber- agrego Lily al comentario de Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Lily y Hermione se escabulleron hasta el callejo Knocturn en búsqueda de los ingredientes faltantes para la poción matalobos, después de terminar en ese oscuro callejón, las chicas dieron una vuelta para comprar los regalo de navidad, Hermione había comparado regalos para James, Sirius Remus y hasta para Peter recordando que aun no era un traidor al cual aborrecer por la muerte de los padres de Harry , también busco los regalos de Albus, y de ambos Severus así como el de Lily.

-Quieres mucho a Harry verdad?- preguntó Lily mientras saboreaba con Hermione una caliente taza de Té en Madame Tudipíe

-Es mi mejor amigo, el Draco y Paola- dijo Hermione

- por qué no vinieron contigo?- preguntó Lily

-No pueden, ellos necesitan hacer un encargo del profesor Dumbledore, los extraño mucho- dijo Hermione la nostalgia la invadió por un momento

-Vamos, estoy segura que ellos están bien- dijo Lily tratando de subirle al animo

-Eso creo- contesto ella sacando de su bolsillo la foto que les tomaron antes de sus vacaciones

-Ella es Pao- dijo señalando a Madrigal – el es Draco y el Harry-

-Qué curioso, Harry se parece mucho a James- dijo Lily sonriendo aunque cuando se dio cuenta oculto esa sonrisa

-James te gusta verdad?- preguntó Hermione

- Es un chico, irresponsable, no ves lo que cada año hace con esa dichosa fiesta, solo un pretexto para emborracharse con sus amigos- dijo Lily – Parece un niño- se quejo de nuevo- Aunque, últimamente se ha portado mas juicioso y se ve que está cambiando- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro alegrando a Hermione, la castaña miro la foto dejando la vista fija en sus tres amigos preguntándose que estaban haciendo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No te muevas- dijo Pao a un Draco que estaba recostado sobre la hierba, la pierna izquierda le sangraba a borbotones

La chica saco esencia de díctamo de su mochila vertiendo sobre la pierna de Draco unas cuantas gotas

-Paola duele- grito Draco agarrándose la pierna

-Que esperabas, no sentir nada?- preguntó muy enojada Pao mientras Harry estaba a pocos metros de ellos colocando las barreras protectoras

-la clavo muy profundo, necesitaras reposo- dijo Pao dando unas palmadas sobre la herida de Draco

-Auch!- se quejo el chico –Que demonios te pasa?- preguntó sudando frio

-Que te pasa a ti, te das cuenta que pudiste haber muerto- lo regaño Paola – Eres un idiota- dijo Pao poniendo la tienda

-Quería hacerla pagar por lo que les hizo a ti y a Hermione, por mi Luna –

-Eso no te hace mejor persona- dijo Pao dejando caer la tienda en el pasto

-Crees que matarla te hará algo mejor, no, solo te convertirá en un asesino como ella, creías que con eso Luna se sentiría orgullosa de ti, jamás ella no desearía verte convertido en lo mismo que esa – decía Pao encendida del coraje

-Y como vengar lo que les hizo- objeto el

-No debes, Draco no puedes borra lo que nos pasó a Hermione y a mí, no puedes regresar el tiempo y cambiar todo- decía Pao acomodando de nuevo la tienda

-pero si puede…- intervino Harry

-Tú no lo ayudes – le regaño Pao – no te pones a pensar que no quiero perder a mi hermano, mi padre y mi mejor amiga se fueron y ahora pretendes arriesgarte tu e irte de mi lado- Pao lo miro desafiante

-Al menos hubo algo bueno de todo esto no?- preguntó el rubio tratándose de levantar siendo auxiliado por Harry

-Sí y qué?- preguntó Pao

-Eso- dijo Draco señalando la copa dorada que relucía a pocos pasos de ellos

-Estaba muy interesada en ella, el mismo Voldemort se la dio- dijo Harry

-Crees que sea uno de ellos Harry?- preguntó Pao ayudando a Draco a recargarse en ella

Un escalofrió subió por la columna de Harry sintió su cicatriz palpitar en su frente vio a una anciana frente de el luego la voz de Voldemort pronunciando el nombre Hepzibah y un rayo verde chocar contra la vieja.

-Que pasa, que viste?- preguntó alterada Pao

-Es uno de ellos- dijo Harry susurrando.

**HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE SU NAVIDAD LA HAYAN PASADO BONITO, TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE TEBNGAN UN BUEN INICIO DE AÑO Y LOGREN CUMPLIR SUS PROPOSITOS ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE AÑO, NOS QUEDAMOS EN QUE HERMIONE YA INICIO UNA RELACION CON SEVERUS , PERO AUN FALTA QUE EL SEVERUS ADULTO REGRESE Y TAL VEZ CON EL A SU BEBE, ESTARA GENIAL LO QUE SIGUE SE LOS ASEGURO, GRACAIS POR SUS ALERTAS Y COMENTARIOS FELIZ AÑO BESOS =)**

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola nena tienes razón por un momento dude de la fecha jiji acerca de los celos de Severus para consigo mismo, tendrás que esperar a que regrese el Severus adulto buena pregunta esa de que si recuerdan algo ya que si te das cuenta no le habían dicho nada a Hermione acerca de ellos , todo se va a empezar a acomodar por su cuenta, espero la pases muy bien un beso=)

**KAMYMUÑOZSS**: Hola si Hermione esta solicitada por todos, aunque nada más sea por dos personas que parecen ser tres jiji feliz año saludos

**EYDREN SNAPE:** Hola chica no te preocupes por no escribir review, sé que hay muchas cosas por hacer , espero hayas pasado una buena navidad, y como puedes leer Remus no estará para interponerse, pero quien sabe, todo puede pasar, Severus recuperara a su bebe? eso está por verse, por cierto tus videos están geniales, sabes que me encantan, un beso pásatela bonito el 31 un abrazo

**SAKURA TACHI**: Hola todas somos fanáticas de Remus el es muy lindo que tangas un lindo inicio de año besos

**MI PESQUE:** hola ya van a destruir la copa, ahora imagina que harías si tuvieras a esos biscochos pelearse por ti, apuesto a que sería un difícil decisión, espero leerte pronto feliz año besos

**GRCIAS A TODOS PO HACER DE ESTE UN GRAN AÑO CON CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SEA IGUAL, BESOS Y MIL GRACIAS **


	34. Matalobos

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 34 La serpiente contra el lobo

La semana se fue rápida entre los arreglos de la dichosa fiesta de navidad, los merodeadores habían desaparecido del colegio en todos los ratos libres, Hermione aprovecho para terminar la poción matalobos junto con la pelirroja la mitad del tiempo se la habían pasado ideando planes para darle la poción a Remus, cada uno tan descabellado como el anterior, durante ese tiempo Hermione no tuvo noticias algunas de Severus, ni de la búsqueda de su hijo, cada día la desesperaba aun mas, pero la cercanía del joven Severus la ayudaba a tranquilizarse

La luan llena estaba cercana, en dos días seria y aun ambas chicas seguían esperando la oportunidad perfecta , habían permanecido hasta altas horas de la noche vigilando el pasaje de la vieja tuerta, los chicos se habían ido hace unas cuatro horas, se propusieron espiarlos y asi ver la oportunidad perfecta

-Crees que lleguen pronto?- pregunto Lily abrazándose por el frio

-No creo Lily, estas temblando- dijo Hermione viendo a la chica

-No es nada- respondió ella, Hermione extendió su túnica sobre la chica cubriéndola del cruel frio de diciembre

-A quien espiamos?- preguntó de repente Sirius llegando por detrás asustando a las chicas

-Black!- grito Lily

-Tranquilas-dijo el chico riéndose de la cara que ambas tenían

-Nos asustaste- dijo Hermione

-Lo siento, y bien?, no hayan contestado mi pregunta, a quien espiamos?-

-A nadie- se apresuro a contestar Lily

-Sí, claro, solo estaban aquí porque les gusta ese horrible cuadro- contesto

-Dónde estabas?- preguntó Hermione –No habías salido?-

-Salí a dar un paseo-

-Pero tú no estabas en el castillo- dijo Hermione

-Salimos, cierto y ustedes como lo saben?- preguntó –Un momento- dijo como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento- Ustedes nos estaban esperando-la cara de pánico de Lily y la de Hermione confirmo las sospechas de Sirius

-Que halago que dos bellezas como ustedes nos estén esperando- dijo Sirius

-No los estábamos esperando- dijo Lily, Hermione tuvo una gran idea y sonrió ampliamente

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius- dijo Hermione sonriendo más ampliamente, Sirius borro su sonrisa al ver la maliciosa sonrisa de Hermione

-Creo que yo me voy, tiene razón no tengo por qué estar aquí- dijo, Lily miro a Hermione y comprendió la idea de la castaña

-No, tú no te vas de aquí- dijo Lily deteniéndolo, Hermione lo tomo del otro brazo y ambas caminaron rumbo al baño de niñas del segundo piso

-Chicas en serio- decía Sirius

-Tú nos vas a ayudar verdad?- preguntó Hermione

-Necesitamos que le des esto a Remus en su bebida- dijo al castaña mientras Lily le extendía el pequeño frasco que tenia la poción en el

-Que es eso?- preguntó desconfiado Sirius

-No es nada- dijo Hermione

-No necesitas darle una poción a amor a Remus- dijo enojado Black

-No es una poción de amor- contesto Hermione- esto lo ayudara, hará sus transformaciones menos dolorosas- dijo

-He escuchado muchas veces esos cuentos- dijo Sirius

-Escúchame, esto es importante, esta poción ayudara a que no se transforme, solo queremos ayudarlo- dijo Granger poniendo cara seria Sirius cayó en cuenta de lo que le decían, además que era lo peor que podía pasar, si era un filtro de amor, Remus de todos modos estaba enamorado de ella, nada pasaba

-Digamos que te creo, porque si es tan inofensiva no se la das tu?-

-Por que Remus no quiere ni verme, huye cada que intento decirle siquiera hola- se justifico Hermione

-Como se llama la poción?- preguntó Sirius

-Matalobos, no te puedo decir de donde la saque ni cómo es que se de ella, solo asegúrate que la beba antes de la luna llena- dijo Hermione, Sirius tomo el frasco en las manos y se fue rápidamente de ahí

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vamos Lunático, tienes que desayunar, hoy es un día complicado- decía Sirius acercando una copa con Jugo de calabaza

-No tengo hambre Sirius- dijo Remus

-Compañero, Canuto tiene razón, debes de mantenerte fuerte- insistió James jalándole unas tostadas con mermelada

-Ya que- bufo Remus sirviéndose café

-No!, café no- exclamo Sirius llamando la atención de los pocos alumnos que estaban en el comedor

-El jugo es mejor- dijo Remus tomo la copa y le dio un pequeño sorbo a lo que Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto-Todo Lunático- lo animo, el castaño estaba de muy mal humor por la luna llena, que por no querré discutir con Sirius tomo rápidamente lo que quedaba en la copa sin dejar siquiera una gota

-Sabe horrible, que era eso?- preguntó Remus

-Jugo de calabaza- dijo Sirius retirando la copa antes de que Remus la oliera o revisara

-Y bien, están listos?- pregunto James desviando la platica

-Para qué?- pregunto Petigrew

-Hay Peter, la fiesta, es en una semana- exclamo James

-eso no se pregunta cornamenta- dijo Sirius sonriendo a unas Ravenclaws de tercer año

-ahí vas de nuevo- susurro Remus

-Espero que las hayas invitado- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Potter

-Todos están invitados, claro todos menos esos asquerosos Slytherins-los cuatro miraron la mesa de las serpientes donde Malfoy y Snape platicaban animadamente mientras hacían anotaciones en un pergamino

-El Lord estará muy complacido- dijo Lucius enrollando el papel y guardándolo en su túnica

-Que nos ven esos?- preguntó el rubio a Severus, el chico miro la mesa Gryffindor, donde cuatro leones, le dedicaban las mas fulminantes y despreciativas miradas.

-Son unos idiotas- dijo Severus viendo burlonamente a los merodeadores

-Harán una fiesta en casa de ese Potter- dijo Lucius

-Lo sé, la mitad del colegio no deja de hablar de eso-

-Bueno, creo que después de lo que haremos hablaran por mucho más tiempo- dijo Lucius

-a que te refieres Lucius-

-Digamos que el Lord está pensando seriamente en hacerles una visita a esos altaneros y petulantes Gryffindors, atacaremos en la fiesta- dijo Lucius levantándose cuando vio a Narcisa salir de la habitación

-Hermione- susurro el pelinegro sabiendo que ella estaría ahí

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche estaba por caer sobre el castillo, fue cuando los cuatro merodeadores salieron para internarse en el bosque prohibido, James, Sirius y Peter se convirtieron en sus respectivas formas antes de que la luna saliera, minutos más tarde la luna brillo en su máximo esplendor, pero Remus no se convirtió en lobo, la sorpresa de James, Sirius y Peter fue grandísima.

-Que me paso?- preguntó Remus tocando su torso y cara para comprobar que seguía siendo el

-Lunático, como te sientes?- preguntó Sirius

-Débil- contesto Remus- Pero, pero yo no soy- un lobo- lo completo Petigrew

No lo soy!- dijo emocionado Remus casi llorando sus amigo se fueron encima de el abrazándolo

-Funciono, funciono- decía Sirius bastante alegre

-que funciono Canuto- preguntó Peter

-Jamás lo van a creer, Hermione me dio una poción, dijo que la pusiera en tu vaso y que eso te ayudaría, yo no le creía, pero funciono, funciono- decía Black saltando de un lado a otro

-Hermione dice?- preguntó James

-Sí, ella, me la dio aquí, es la poción matalobos, estas curado Lunático- dijo emocionado cuando sacaba el frasquito donde estaba la poción, Remus tomo el recipiente y se acerco a oler

-Ella dijo que me la dieras?- preguntó sacado de onda

-Si, Remus, ella la mando –

-Tengo que agradecerle- dijo Remus- yo portándome tan mal con ella-

-No lunático, ella no querría que supieras- dijo Sirius

-Tengo que decirle- dijo Remus tratando de ir rumbo al castillo, pero se congelo al ver a Hermione ante el

-Hermione- dijo Remus- gracias- el castaño se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo

-Tú me curaste- dijo pero Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza

-No estás curado Remus- dijo ella

-Claro que lo está, mira no se ha convertido- dijo James

-cuando uno toma por primera vez la poción no se convierte, esa, poción no cura la licantropía, solo ayuda a disminuir los síntomas, vuelve a un hombre lobo inofensivo- explico Hermione

-Entonces, estás diciendo que ….- dijo Peter

-No está curado, pero eso lo ayudar- dijo ella, Sirius y James empalidecieron al escuchar que no estaría curado su amigo, pero Remus abrazo de nuevo a la chica

-No importa Gracias- le dijo y dio un beso en la mejilla

-De nada, haría cualquier cosa por ti Remus- dijo ella acariciando la mejilla del chico, Sirius James y Peter sonrieron ante el gesto, el castaño cerró los ojos y poso su mano sobre la de Hermione

-Nosotros nos vamos, creo que deben de hablar- dijo James jalando a los otros dos

-Ven- dijo Remus llevándose del brazo a Hermione hacia otra parte del lago negro

-Ya era hora no- dijo Sirius viendo a donde Hermione y Remus estaban

-Ya, es ahora a nunca, debe de decirle- dijo James

-Sera cierto que Hermione tiene algo que ver con ese quejicus?- preguntó Sirius

-No, ella es una Dumbledore, una Gryffindor, sabe que es imposible una relación con el- dijo James

-Bueno entonces creo que nuestro querido Lunático tiene oportunidad- dijo Sirius cuando iban entrando al castillo

-Hermione es perfecta para el- dijo James, sin percatarse que al decirlo un pelinegro lo había escuchado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos, destrúyelo- animo Pao a Harry dándole la espada Gryffindor

-No, esto debes de hacerlo tu – dijo Harry ofreciéndole la espada a Pao

-Harry, yo no sé si pueda- dijo ella con las manos temblorosas

-Tú puedes Paola- animo Draco , Pao asintió y levanto la espada, pera de un tajo partir la copa en dos, Harry escucho un grito avasallador en su cabeza lo que ocasiono que se desvaneciera

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Qué lindo Remus- dijo Hermione al ver el lindo prado cubierto de nieve y el lago negro congelado que se mostraba ante ella

-Vengo muy a menudo aquí a pensar- dijo Remus – En la escuela, en mis amigos, en ti- le dijo sin dejar de ver la luna llena

-En mi?- preguntó Hermione

-Si, en ti Hermione- confirmo el

-Hace frio, creo que debemos regresar- dijo Hermione cuando la nieve comenzó a caer sobre su fina figura

-Ven aquí- le dijo Remus abrazándola cubriéndola con su calor corporal

-Mejor?- le pregunto y ella asintió

-Hermione, yo quería decirte- dijo Remus pero alguien lo interrumpió

-Creí que en las lunas llenas no salías- dijo el joven Severus desde una distancia considerable

-Severus- exclamo Hermione alejándose de Remus

-Que buscas aquí Snape, se te perdió algo?- preguntó Lupin

-De hecho si, da la casualidad que se me perdió mi novia, afortunadamente la encontré- dijo con saña, Hermione solo miro a Remus este enrojeció del coraje

-Hermione no es propiedad de nadie- dijo Lupin acercándose a la chica y tomándola de la mano, pero Hermione se soltó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza

-Me tengo que ir Remus- dijo Hermione caminando cautelosamente hacia Severus

-Si vieras lo patético que te ves Lupin- dijo burlonamente Snape

-Hermione- dijo él para detener a la castaña – Yo te amo- Hermione cerro los ojos y una lagrima rodo por s mejilla Severus apretó la varita bajo su túnica

-Remus- dijo ella acercándose al hombre lobo y acariciando su mejilla de nueva cuenta

-Tú eres un chico realmente valioso- empezó diciendo – seria una chica con suerte la mujer que este a tu lado , pero yo no puedo, mi lugar no es contigo- decía ella

-Hermione vámonos- dijo Severus cuando vio lo descompuesto que Remus lucia

-Me dejas por ese mortifago?- preguntó Remus, su respiración iba aumentando progresivamente

-No le digas así Remus- lo reprendió Hermione – El no es lo que ustedes creen-

-No me dejes- le pidió

-Vámonos Hermione, esta helando aquí, puede hacerte daño, supéralo bestia patética, ella no es tuya- dijo Snape jalando a Hermione, Remus no soporto mas y con un grito se convirtió en un gran hombre Lobo

-Remus!- grito Hermione al ver como la licantropía había superado los efectos de la poción

-Vete Hermione- dijo Severus, pero ella se quedo ahí parada, Remus se fue de lleno contra Snape el chico intento defenderse con la varita, pero tropezó y la soltó

Hermione reacciono cuando vio como Remus se acercaba a Severus como un cazador voraz, ella corrió y se interpuso entre ellos como en algún momento Severus lo había hecho o lo haría , Remus rasguño a la chica en el abdomen, lo suficientemente profundo para hacerla sangrar, al instante Remus recupero su forma humana y se acerco a ella

-Hermione, perdóname- decía él, pero Snape lo aparto de su lado

-Aléjate bestia, ve lo que le hiciste, la heriste- decía Severus

-No quería, yo no quería- balbuceaba Remus

-Es mejor que te largues, no regreses nunca- Remus vio a Hermione inconsciente y corrió adentrándose al bosque

-Que no se valla- dijo Hermione, pero Severus no la escucho y lea llevo a la enfermería para que la trataran

Era miércoles por la tarde, la herida de Hermione no había sido tan grave, Madame Pomfrey la pudo curar casi en cuestión de minutos asegurando que no tenían por qué preocuparse de que Hermione presentara síntomas de licantropía, esos mismo tres días que le mandaron de reposo Remus estaba desaparecido, lo buscaron por todos lados, pero no apareció, Sirius James incluso Peter querían saber que había pasado , pero Lily prohibía las visitas a excepción claro de la de Severus quien se internaba en la enfermería por las noches para amanecerse con la castaña

-Tengo que decirles que paso- dijo Hermione a Lily

-No te lo perdonaran, ni a ti ni a Severus- decía la pelirroja

-algún día les tendré que dar la cara Lily, no puedes tenerme aquí encerrada de por vida-

-de por vida no, al menos hasta que llegue el profesor Dumbledore- dijo ella

-Y si tarda en regresar?- preguntó Hermione

-No te arriesgare-

-Por favor déjeme verla- decía un chico a Madame Pomfrey

-Ya le dije que están prohibidas las visitas –

-No me importa- la cortinilla de la camilla de Hermione se recorrió dejando ver a Remus ante ella

-Remus- dijo Hermione levantándose- pensé que no regresarías jamás- la cataraña abrazo al chico-Porque me dejaste- le reclamo pero Remus no contesto solo se quedo oliendo el cabello de Hermione

-Lo lamento, no quería-

-Eres un loco lo sabías, te vas y me dejas ahí, sola, te necesito-

-En serio?- preguntó confundido Remus

-Claro que si-

-Yo, creí que no me querías volver a ver-

-Eso jamás, tu eres un gran amigo, siempre te querré ver- dijo Hermione

-Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Severus

-Snape- gruño Remus

-Ponle correal lobo Hermione- vocifero Severus acercándose a la castaña y abrazándola

-Por favor Severus no seas así- Snape miro fijamente a Lupin como si lo quisiera matar ahí mismo, pero una intempestiva lechuza hiso que perdiera el contacto visual con el ojimiel, Hermione recibió la carta que traía la lechuza y reconoció la letra de Severus de inmediato otra lechuza arribo dejando una carta también para Hermione esta tenía el sello del ministerio de magia

**HOLA, PRIMER CAPITULO DEL AÑO QUE EMOCION, ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO SEA EL MEJOR PARA USTEDES, BIEN ME TARDE POR LAS VACACIONES, ACABO DE REGRESAR DE CASA DE MIS PRIMAS Y CON LA MALA NOTICIA DE QUE MI CUADERNO CO LOS CAPITULOS SE QUEDO HALLÁ ASI QUE TUVE QUE ESCRIBIRLOS DE NUEVO, PERO EL FIN DE SEMANA VOY A IR POR EL.**

**HOY EN DEFINITIVA ES EL MEJOR DIA DEL AÑO, ES EL CUMPLE DE SEVERUS, DE MI QUERIDO PRINCIPE MESTIZO, POR SUPÚESTO ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A EL AUNQUE CASI NO SALGA, EL LE DIO OTRO SIGNIFICADO A LA PALABRA SIEMPRE SIGNIFICADO QUE JAMAS OLVIDARE, UN NUEVE DE ENERO DE 1960 LLEGO A ESTE MAGICO MUNDO , EL DIA DE HOY ESTARIA CUMPLIENDO 52 AÑOS AUNQUE POR DESGRACIA EL TONTO DE VOLDEMORT LO MATO, PERO EL VIVIRA POR SIEMPRE DENTRO DE MI CORAZON Y DE MI MEMORIA, CLARO TAMBIEN DENTRO DE LOS FICS QUE ESCRIBO Y LEO, ESTOY SEGURA QUE CADA UNA DE USTEDES ESTA FESTEJANDO EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ESTE GRAN MAGO, SOLO DIGO ALGO POR ULTIMO, SEVERUS SNAPE TE AMO.**

**AMIA SNAPE: Hola nena espero que te hayas pasado unas felices fiestas tienes razón en todo, además en lo de Draco ya está entendiendo, desafortunadamente que crees, pronto saldrán de la época de los merodeadores pero eso es bueno porque encontraran a su bebe, ya sabes como jiji, espero estés muy bien nena besos **

**MI PESQUE: Hola espero a ti te hayan traído a Severus, pro que a mí solo me trajeron la colección de películas en el box set , eso no se vale, en fin espero tengas un excelente año saludos **

**SAKURA TACHI: hola claro que Severus joven es pasional, tiene las hormonas a full, el drama viene adelante cuando pase algo con el bebe de Hermione y de Severus, espero tu también tengas un gran año, un abrazo **

**GRACIAS POR SU TIMEPO PARA LEER EL CAPITULO UN BESO =)**


	35. Fiesta de navidad

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 35 Fiesta de navidad

-De quien es?- preguntó Severus tratando de ver algo en la carta, pero Hermione oculto ambos sobres de su vista

-Necesito descansar- dijo Hermione Lily entendió y saco a ambos chicos de la enfermería, la pelirroja estaba por marcharse, pero un "no te vayas" por parte de Hermione la detuvo

-Es de Severus- le dijo a ella alzando el primer sobre que llego – léela conmigo- le pidió a Lily, ella asintió y tomo asiento al lado de la castaña

_Hermione:_

_Estoy complacido en informarte que Albus y yo localizamos a los Vasil, se ocultan en Seattle una ciudad norteamericana hemos decidido vigilarlos un poco más, con la esperanza de confirmar la identidad del bebe, aunque no somos los únicos que están tras su pista ya que hace una semana podría asegurar que dos mortifagos los seguían, Dumbledore me pidió no mencionarte nada, pero estoy seguro que tu querrías estar enterada de todo lo que tenga que ver con esta búsqueda , regresare después de las fiestas de fin de año, lamento mucho no estar a tu lado si supieras cuanto te extraño, me haces falta ya quiero verte y llevarte a nuestro tesoro , feliz navidad mi vida veras que pronto estaremos todos juntos y jamás nos separaremos, si tienes planes fuera del castillo hazlo, sin Dumbledore ahí el castillo medio vacío no parece tan seguro como lo es ahora._

_Te amo. Severus _

-Yo también te amo Severus- dijo Hermione en voz baja llevándose la carta a su pecho, Lily veía a su amiga conmovida por las palabras de su amigo y una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la pelirroja

-Ya quiero verlos- dijo Hermione a Lily

-Y los veras pronto- respondió ella abrazando a la chica

Hermione observo la carta del ministerio, no la quería abrir así que se la paso a Lily quien la abrió casi de inmediato, el sello del ministerio era algo que sin duda alguna causaba preocupación en Hermione

_Estimada señorita Granger y Señor Snape:_

_Es mi deber informarles que la petición hecha por el profesor Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore director de colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería concerniente a un giratiempo de rotación ha sido aceptada, me queda en claro que esta petición se ha hecho en la más absoluta discreción dado esa situación me es imposible mandar el giratiempo junto con esta notificación, Estoy seguro que no es molestia pedirles que vengan a recogerlo a mi oficina el día 10 de enero del siguiente año a las 11:00 am._

_Mis mejores deseos, que disfruten las fiestas._

_Cornelius Fudge ministro de magia _

Hermione y Lily se quedaron heladas ante la noticia, por un lado estaba la felicidad en Hermione quien moría por ver a sus amigos y regresar con su bebe, pero por otro también estaba la nostalgia de que dejaría a sus amigos y a Severus.

-Esa es una gran noticia!- exclamo Lily rompiendo el silencio

-Sí lo es- afirmo sin muchas ganas Hermione

La hora de la cena llego una castaña se encontraba en la mesa Gryffindor sin probar a un alimento preocupando a sus amigos quienes la veían distraída

-Hermione… Hermione- decía Sirius sin recibir respuesta de ella

-Dumbledore!- le grito James sacando de su trance a Hermione

-Decían algo?- preguntó ella

-Te sientes bien?- preguntó Lupin

-ah sí- contesto ella volviendo al mismo estado de antes, varias imágenes viajaban a mil por hora en su cabeza, Harry Draco y Pao, Severus y su hijo, la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, Lily, Remus, Sirius James incluso Peter, la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro de todos, la profecía que Trelawney había hecho sobre su hijo.

_**Y una prueba se ah de librar, la traición se paga con sangre, con sangre de inocentes, tres desafíos para vencer al tiempo y regresar con el tesoro perdido, una fuerza oscura derrumbando al guardián del tesoro, pero la luz la vencerá regresando lo que es a lo que fue**_

Había estudiado la profecía varias veces tratando de descifrarla, comprendía lo de la prueba o al menos eso creía, era buscar a su hijo, sobre lo demás solo tenía suposiciones nada era seguro, sabía que tenía que regresar a ayudar a Harry, pero se le hacía más fácil quedarse en ese tiempo, con su bebe alejado de todo, de Voldemort de los mortifagos, la idea fue desechada cuando se dio cuenta que solo era retrasar los problemas.

-Y que te parece la idea?- preguntó Sirius atrayendo su atención de nuevo

-Estupenda- dijo ella asintiendo

-Hermione- dijo Lily – No estarás de acuerdo en lo que van a hacer- dijo Lily

-Qué?- preguntó Dumbledore desentendida

-Te preguntaba qué, que te parecía la idea de vestir a Quejicus de niña- le menciono Sirius

-No pueden madurar, Sirius eso no te conducirá a nada- dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del comedor

-Que sensible- dijo canuto recibiendo de Lily una mirada de desaprobación

-Ahora que hice?- Lily repitió el gesto de Hermione y salió del comedor

-No sabe la que le espera- escucho Severus que decía Bellatrix

-Quien?- le preguntó a ella pasando por alto la salida de Lily detrás de Hermione

-Quien más, esa princesita traidora- escupió la chica

-Bellatrix le trae ganas a Dumbledore desde lo de la biblioteca- explico Lucius

-Ninguna como ella me pude hacer eso, primero arreglare cuentas con esa Dumbledore y después con la sangre sucia de Evans- Severus se levanto rápidamente algo alterado

-Que te sucede?- preguntó Bella

-Termine- dijo él y salió también del comedor

Le había costado dos días a Sirius que Hermione le volviera a dirigir la palabra, el plan de los tres chicos para ayudar a Lunático a conquistar a Hermione seguía en marcha claro sin saber lo que había pasado en el bosque prohibido ya que Hermione y Remus se dedicaron a encontrar una muy convincente excusa de lo que había pasado, problemas de chicas argumento Hermione, mientras que Remus dijo haberse sentido mal por la poción y estar en San Mungo esos tres días que había estado desaparecido.

-Hermione, no puedo dormir y tú?- pregunto Lily la noche del viernes

-Tampoco Lily- contesto la castaña desde su cama, imaginaba por que Lily estaba así, la fiesta seguramente, Hermione, tenía en la mente el encuentro con Severus hace unas horas

_Flashback _

_-Hermione- hablo Snape desde una esquina del pasillo de la biblioteca _

_-Severus- exclamo ella abrazándolo _

_-Estas bien?- pregunto el _

_-Bien gracias- dijo ella sonriendo y acurrucándose en los brazos de joven _

_-Yo no puede evitar ver lo que paso en el comedor- dijo Severus _

_-No fue nada, ya sabes cómo es Sirius- dijo ella restándole importancia _

_-Que vas a hacer en navidad?- pregunto el pelinegro _

_-Yo tenía planes- dijo ella _

_-Tenias o tienes?- pregunto Snape _

_-Tengo, una fiesta-_

_-La de Potter- mascullo Severus _

_-Lo sabías?-_

_-Ese San Potter cada año hace una con sus inseparables lacayos, no piensas ir verdad?-_

_-Lily va a ir- respondió Hermione _

_-Hermione, no vayas, por favor quédate en el castillo no asistas- suplico Severus _

_-Por qué no quieres que vaya?- preguntó ella _

_-No me gusta que estés con ellos- se justifico el chico aunque claro tenía otros motivos, el principal, el ataque que estaban planeando los mortifagos _

_-Son mis amigos- objeto Hermione separándose un poco de Severus _

_-No vayas, promételo- insistió Severus_

_-Severus-_

_-Que lo prometas- dijo Severus alzando la voz, un maullido lo distrajo _

_-Es la señora Norris- dijo Hermione plantando un beso en las comisuras de los labios de Severus y marchándose de ahí_

_Flashback_

-En que piensas?- preguntó Lily

-En mañana- dijo Hermione

-Potter dice que iremos a su casa en cuanto lleguemos a Kings Cross – explico Lily

-Quienes están invitados?- preguntó Hermione

-Toda la casa Gryffindor está invitada, invitaron a un grupo de Ravenclaw y a otros chicos de Hufflepuff-

-Supongo que ningún Slytherin recibió el honor?- preguntó Hermione anticipando la respuesta

-No, dudo mucho que Malfoy o las Black se paren por ahí- contesto Lily

-Por que nunca habías ido a una de sus fiestas?- preguntó Hermione

-No quería estar sentada viendo como Potter le mete la lengua a su conquista del momento como lo ha hecho cuando Gryffindor gana un partido-

-Que cambio esta vez?- preguntó Hermione

-No lo sé- respondió Evans

-James te gusta verdad?- le pregunto de nuevo ahora enderezándose en su cama Lily hizo lo mismo y solo sonrió

-Vamos Lily se que te gusta- le dijo y ella solo asintió

-Y si es así por que no lo aceptas?- pregunto

-Yo, no quiero ser como las demás, Hermione si los conocieras mejor, él y Sirius son-

-Unos Casanovas incorregibles- dijo Hermione

-Tengo miedo de ser un pasatiempo mas para Potter, como lo he rechazado tantas veces temo que lo vea solo como un reto- dijo Lily

-Créeme Lily no es, así James te quiere en serio- dijo ella

-Tú lo crees?-

-Estoy segura de ello- respondió Hermione-Ahora duerme, necesitas energía para mañana la fiesta- Evans se recostó y en cuestión de minutos concilio el sueño, a diferencia de Hermione que se quedo despierta hasta casi las cinco

-Severus que haces aquí?- preguntó Lucius cuando vio al chico en la estación de trenes

-tú qué crees que hago?- preguntó serio el chico

-Nosotros iremos por otro lado, llegaremos antes- dijo el rubio jalando a Severus, varios alumnos pasaban a su lado Snape choco con Hermione, ella estaba acompañada por Lily y una chica de Ravenclaw no pudo hacer nada más que mandarle una tierna mirada mezclada con la preocupación de que estuviera en la fiesta

Malfoy y Snape se reunieron en Hogsmeade, junto con Bellatrix, Narcisa y los hermanos Lestrange, llegaron a un local algo abandonado desapareciendo entre las verdes llamas de la chimenea que los condujo hasta la antigua casa Vasil, los chicos arribaron cinco minutos antes de la reunión con el señor tenebroso, en la reunión estaban los padres de Lucius y algunos mortifagos con mayor experiencia, Voldemort hizo su aparición cinco minutos después de la hora sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa con un cabeceo le indico a un mortifago que empezara

-La mansión Potter- empezó diciendo cuando una foto con la fachada de la mansión apareció proyectada a sus espaldas

-situada en el distrito de Derbyshire, veinte habitaciones, lago privado salón de baile…- explicaba

-Newton, esto no es un tour por casa de los Potter- inquirió en un regaño Voldemort, los presentes rieron pero callaron de inmediato al ver la mirada acecina de Voldemort

-Lo lamento Mi Lord, se sabe que James Potter hará una fiesta el día de hoy- Bellatrix gruño ante la idea

-La seguridad esta al mínimo, y hay grandes posibilidades de romper las débiles barreras mágicas- explico el mortifago

-Ahí es donde entramos nosotros- dijo Voldemort poniéndose de pie

-Mi Lord- dijo Severus pidiendo la palabra- podría preguntar por qué a ellos- Voldemort enfureció con la pregunta pero se torno tranquilo y respondió

-Hay un objetivo primario en esta fiesta- dijo él, una foto de Hermione apareció atrás de el Severus se tenso al verla, esa foto la habían tomado en Hogwarts, era lo más seguro ya que Lily estaba al lado de castaña con el uniforme

-Hermione Dumbledore- dijo en tono de burla- quiero que me traigan a esa chica, no importa si tienen que matar a todos en la fiesta y luego quemar la mansión, la quiero aquí y a los que se opongan o los matan o los traen con ella – ordeno, Bellatrix sonriendo asintió fervorosamente e hizo una reverencia

-No quiero fallos- advirtió todos asintieron

-Bellatrix-llamo a la chica y ella respondió con un quedo "si mi amo"

-Estas a cargo de la operación, el éxito o fracaso será tu responsabilidad- Bellatrix asintió Voldemort sonrío perversamente y salió de la sala

-Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Lucius a Severus

-Por que quería a Dumbledore el Lord?- preguntó

-Yo que voy a saber, dedícate a cumplir órdenes- dijo Malfoy yendo a donde sus padres

-Por fin me voy a poder vengar de esa- dijo Bella acercándose a Snape claro que eso no quita que me divierta con mi querido primo y los asquerosos amigos que tiene- dijo la pelinegra riendo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El salón estaba despreocupadamente decorado, no hacía falta ya que la esencia original del salón era muy linda, en un lado del salón se extendía una gran mesa con todo tipo de bocadillos y bebidas, la habitación estaba escasamente iluminada más que con unas luces de colores que prendían al ritmo de la música

-Donde están las chicas?- pregunto Remus al notar la ausencia de Hermione y Lily en la recién empezada reunión,

-Nuestro Cornamenta les cedió una habitación para que se alistaran y descansaran- dijo Sirius abrazando a Remus

-Es lo menos que un caballero podría hacer – dijo galantemente James

-Se quedaran?- pregunto Peter

-Eso me dijeron, al menos hasta nuestro regreso a Hogwarts- informo James , Remus oculto a la perfección su sonrisa

-Ya tardaron en bajar- dijo Remus, pero fue distraído por dos hermosas chicas que se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta de salón Lily vestía un lindo vestido corto de tirantes en color azul cielo un collar con una "L" en él y unas sandalias plateadas que hacían juego , el cabello lo llevaba suelto.

Hermione por su parte lucia un vestido color rojo este tenía la espalda descubierta, pero de enfrente estaba completamente tapado, sus accesitos solo consistían en unos pequeños aretes y las zapatillas rojas, James sonrío ante tal vista Lily parecía un ángel rápidamente se acerco a ella los otros merodeadores hicieron los mismo.

-Hola chicas- saludo Sirius

-Hola- dijo Hermione saludando de beso a los cuatro

-Lucen muy bonitas- dijo Peter tímidamente, Hermione asintió y Lily sonrío ante el comentario, la canción que estaba había terminado cuando empezó un queda balada, James no perdió el tiempo y saco a bailar a Lily, dejando a Hermione con los otros chicos

-Como que tú y yo nos perdemos- dijo Sirius a Petigrew y en menos de un segundo ambos merodeadores estaban dirigiéndose a la mesa de bocadillos

-Quieres bailar?- preguntó Remus a Hermione ella asintió y acepto la mano del licántropo que la llevo al centro del salón

-Luces muy bonita Hermione- le dijo, ella se sonrojo

-Gracias Remus tu también estas muy guapo- dijo

-Como sigues?- le pregunto

-De qué?-

-De…- dijo el agachando la cabeza – Tu herida- le dijo

-mejor-

-Hermione yo…-

-Remus si vas a pasar toda la noche lamentándote y pidiendo perdón por lo que paso dime y de una vez me voy- dijo muy seria Hermione

-Pero es que yo..-

-Eso ya paso, en ese caso la culpa no fue tuya si no mía por ser tan testaruda- le dijo, Remus sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla

La siguiente hora se la pasaron bailando, claro que Hermione ocasionalmente cambiaba de pareja, Sirius, Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, James, Remus y Peter ese había sido el orden de con quien había bailado, el baile con Peter fue una tortura el chico había pisado los pies de Hermione varias veces y eso que la canción que bailaban no era una balada

-Quieres bailar?- preguntó de nuevo Remus cuando otra canción un poco mas movida comenzó

-Lo lamento Remus pero los pies me matan- dijo Hermione sacándose las zapatillas para ver en qué estado había dejado Peter sus pies

-Hey tengo una idea!- propuso Sirius

-Que les parece si jugamos un rato- los presentes asintieron tomando asiento en el suelo formando una gran rueda

-Verdad o reto- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maligna, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y Sirius comenzó

-Evans- dijo en voz alta- verdad o reto- Lily lo pensó unos momentos y dijo verdad

-Tienes que decirnos quien te gusta- Lily se sonrojo y miro a James de reojo, no podía decirlo, no tenía que decirlo

-Yo… este…- comenzaba a balbucear ante la mirada de sus compañeros

-Es para hoy- la presiono Sirius

-Mejor reto- dijo ella

-Dale un beso a James- hablo rápido, las risas de los invitados se detonaron Lily sonrió y se acerco a Potter plantando un rápido beso en la mejilla del chico

-Eso no se vale- protesto Black

-Tú no dijiste como seria el beso- objeto ella Hermione al ver como se tornaría el juego decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido

-Te importaría si me acompañas a caminar?- le preguntó, Remus asintió y se dirigió junto a ella al jardín

-Lunático- le grito Sirius Remus volteo y vio como el chico Black gesticulaba algo como un bien hecho levantando los pulgares

-Que linda casa – dijo Hermione cuando salieron

-Sí, es muy bonita- contesto Lupin un silencio incomodo se hizo presente

-Hace un mes que no veo a tu padre en la escuela- dijo Remus, Hermione se puso nerviosa pero tarto de calmarse

-Tuvo que salir a arreglar unos asuntos, al parecer volveremos a Bulgaria- dijo Hermione era mejor preparar el terreno para que la despedida fuera menos dolorosa

-Te irás?- preguntó Remus preocupado

-Mi estancia aquí era temporal tengo que volver- dijo Hermione

- Pero no te puedes quedar con tu abuelo?- preguntó Remus

-No, no me puedo quedar, tengo que volver a donde pertenezco- decía Hermione pasando en Harry

-Hermione yo lo que te dije en el lago-

-Remus, yo te aprecio y te quiero mucho, pero ya te lo dije, mi corazón es de otro- dijo Hermione

-Snape- murmuro Remus

-Así es, tú eres un gran amigo para mí, y no es mi intención dañarte pero lo quiero a él-

-Sabes lo que se dice de el?- preguntó Remus

-Sí, lo sé todos los rumores acerca de quien es partidario-

-Y aun así lo quieres?-

-Sí, estoy segura que todo lo que dicen son solo rumores él no lo es fiel a Voldemort, le es fiel a Dumbledore –

-no estés tan segura de ello- dijo Lupin sentándose en una banca a la orilla de lago de los Potter Hermione se sentó al lado de él y lo tomo de la mano cuando un grito se escucho dentro de la casa junto a varias explosiones

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie y sacando la varita

-Quédate aquí Hermione- ordeno Remus corriendo a la casa Hermione iba a correr igual, pero alguien la jalo

-Suéltame.. Suel…. Severus que haces aquí?- pregunto al chico

-No hay tiempo tienes que salir de aquí- dijo Severus – es un ataque de mortifagos-

-Mis amigos están ahí dentro, Lily, Remus….-

-No puedes ir Hermione- dijo Severus sujetándola más fuertemente

-Pero no lo entiendes- decía Hermione jalándose de Severus

-Hermione lo siento- dijo Severus

-Lo sientes, porque? - preguntó ella, pero Severus la noqueo con un golpe para después desaparecerse con ella

-Donde esta?- preguntó Bellatrix a sus compañeros

-No la veo- informo Lucius mientras torturaba a una chica de Hufflepuff

-Lily vete con Peter- dijo James deteniendo varios ataques

-Me quedo con ustedes- insistió la chica pero Peter la jalaba ansiosamente

-Has caso- dijo Potter y como despedida le dio un profundo beso a Evans

-James!- grito Lily, pero Peter ya la llevaba escaleras arriba

-Lunático!- grito Sirius al ver a Remus – y Hermione?-

-Afuera- informo el chico- está a salvo-

-Búsquenla- grito Bellatrix y aunque llevaba mascara al igual que todos, Sirius la reconoció

-Estúpido Gryffindor- escupió ella al esquivar un hechizo de Sirius

-Crees que me vas a ganar?- pregunto ella caminando en círculos

-No está en ningún lado- informo otro mortifago

-Vámonos – dijo Lucius acercándose a Bella

-No! El lord ordeno que la lleváramos- vocifero ella

-Pero no está- dijo Severus desde el umbral de la puerta, James y los demás escuchaban atentos toda la discusión

-Es peligroso vámonos- insistió Lucius Bella resoplo y en voz alta dijo –Retírense- los mortifagos dejaron de aplicar las torturas a los chicos y se fueron de inmediato

-Me debes esta Black- escupió Bella a su primo saliendo de ahí

por fortuna la mayoría de los invitados habían salido ilesos solo unos rasguños y moretones no tan graves, lo más preocupante fue la chica torturada por Lucius.

-Lily, Peter donde está Lily?- pregunto James

-Arriba en su cuarto- informo colagusano James subió rápido junto con Sirius Remus les grito que iría por Hermione atrasándose

-Lily- grito James entrando abruptamente a la habitación, la pelirroja se le lanzo a los brazos

-Oh James estas bien!- exclamo ella

– Tenía tanto miedo de que te hicieran algo- dijo el chico abrazando a Evans y dándole un beso Sirius miro la escena con suficiencia, Peter con ternura saliendo de ahí, cerraron la puerta cuando Remus se les acerco

-Donde está Hermione?- pregunto Peter

-No está, Hermione no está- informo Lupin

**HOLA, POR FIN RECUPERE MI CUADERNO, POR QUE CUANDO FUI POR EL CON MIS PRIMAS ME DIJERON QUE LO REGRESARIAN SI ME QUEDABA UNOS DIAS, Y ME QUEDE UNA SEMANA QUE SACRIFICADA VERDAD, NO ES CIERTO, LAS QUIERO CHICAS Y PROMETO REGRESAR PARA LAS VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA=) BIEN, VOLVIENDO AL FIC, HERMIONE Y SEVERUS REGRESARAN ESPERO QUE LA PROFECIA LES HAYA DADO UNAS PISTAS ACERCA DE QUE PASARA, LES MANDO UN SALUDO BESOS **

**JORGYDG:** Hola nadie está muerto, Severus mayor esta tras una pista de lo que podría ser su hijo aunque nada es seguro y pronto regresara, justo a tiempo para que le entreguen el giratiempo. Espero leerte pronto besos

**AMIA SNAPE:** hola nena claro que pondré la reaccione de Severus cuando su yo le pida permiso para andar con Hermione además Remus y Severus no vana a recordar nada por que Albus va a borrarles la memoria todo por algo que Hermione va a hacer, por eso no se odiaran tanto jiji ya recupere mi cuaderno y mañana subiere al otro capítulo, espero te encuentres bien, XOXO =)

**SAKURA TACHI**: Hola chica ya mero se van a reencontrar y se develara un secreto en torno al bebe, saludos=) nos estamos leyendo

**SAILOR MERCURI**: hola bien ya sabes lo que dicen ambas cartas el regreso esta cercano saludos

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, CUIDANSE MUCHO BESOS **


	36. Una inminente partida

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo #36 Una inminente partida

-Donde está el Lord?- preguntó Bellatrix a una elfina de la casa

-El Amo salió, no dijo cuándo regresaría- informo la elfina, Bellatrix se dirigió junto con sus compañeros a la sala de la casa

-El Lord nos va a amatar- exclamo Rebastan asustado

-Fue su culpa, no la encontraron- vocifero Bella levantándose y rompiendo varios adornos

-Bella no se toca lo que no es nuestro- dijo Severus a la mortifaga irritándola aun mas

-No podíamos, con todos, ahí estaban los merodeadores- dijo Lucius

-Y les tienes miedo a esos?- preguntó burlona Bellatrix

-No les tengo miedo, pero ella no estaba ahí- dijo Lucius enojado

-Como sea, el Lord sabrá que fue tu culpa- informo Bellatrix satisfecha

-En realidad la culpa fue tuya, bien te dijo el Lord que el éxito o fracaso de lo operación era tu responsabilidad- dijo Severus en el mismo tono de burla que ella había aplicado para Lucius, la cara de Bellatrix cambio en segundos era su culpa Snape tenía razón

-Donde esta?- preguntó Voldemort entrando a la habitación

-Mi amo- dijo Bellatrix postrándose a los pies de Voldemort

-Pregunte que donde esta – dijo Voldemort empujándola

-No estaba en la mansión amo, la buscamos por todos lados- dijo Bellatrix encogida en el piso aun

-No estaba en la mansión?- preguntó conteniéndose del coraje

-Si amo, no estaba- dijo Bellatrix

-No descansen hasta traerla ante mi- dijo Voldemort fulminando con la mirada a los presentes, los hermanos Lestrange fueron los primeros en abandonar la sala seguidos por Lucius para después dejar salir a Severus y a Bellatrix

-Estará en el colegio?- preguntó Rodolfus

-No!, ella estaba en esa casa yo lo sé, nunca se separa de esa sangre sucia, la tenia escondida , tu Severus revisaste el jardín- dijo Black señalándolo

-Si lo hice- contesto el joven

-Y… estaba ahí?- preguntó impaciente

-No vi nada- dijo sin inmutarse Snape

-Ya escucharon al Lord, hay que buscarla- dijo Bellatrix caminando a la chimenea más cercana, desapareciendo por ella después de decir en alto las palabras, Mansión Black

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Eres una tonta- vocifero Voldemort en contra de Bellatrix cuando se entero de que había perdido al copa a manos de Harry y su sequito

-Mi amo no fue mi intensión- decía ella acongojada por su error

-No estoy muy seguro de que tan fiel me seas Bellatrix, he perdonado muchos errores de tu parte recuerdas- dijo Voldemort

-Ella desapareció, según me informaron regreso a Bulgaria, yo La busque pero se la trago la tierra- decía ella

-Y que me dices de Severus y esa sangre sucia, donde están?- preguntó

-No lo sé, también desaparecieron, se esfumaron junto con ese bastardo-

-Búscalos, tráeme sus cabezas o cortare la tuya- le dijo Bella asintió y se encamino a la puerta, no sabía por dónde comenzar, otro ataque al castillo sería imposible, había intentado entrar meses atrás por el pasillo del sauce boxeador pero este se encontraba sellado

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mira dentro de su cabeza, por favor- insistió Draco a Harry el pelinegro intento meterse en los pensamientos del señor oscuro-

-Tengo que ponerte a salvo Naginni- decía Voldemort acariciando a su serpiente –Eres el único que queda- seguía diciendo –No debes estar en batallas-Harry salió de la cabeza de Voldemort tocando su cicatriz la cual punzaba como si estuviera al rojo vivo

-Que viste?- preguntó Pao al chico

-Naginni es el que falta- dijo Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione despertó cuando un rayo de luz le dio en la cara encontrándose en una habitación desconocida, las paredes tenían un color gris bastante deprimente podía ver telarañas en el techo, observo la habitación detenidamente, solo un armario un escritorio y un librero adornaban la recamara y aunque todo estaba ordenado el polvo delataba el abandono del lugar, se llevo la mano a la mejilla y soltó una queja, le dolía demasiado

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Severus

-Como te sientes?- le pregunto, Hermione sin quitar la mano de su mejilla lo miro furiosa

-Como te atreviste, mis amigos estaban ahí dentro – le dijo, Snape solo miro giro los ojos y hablo

-Tus amigos están bien, no les paso nada y me atreví por que el ataque era para llevarte con el Lord – informo, Hermione se sobresalto

-Exacto ya vez porque no te deje, nuestra misión era llevarte ante el-

-Nuestra misión?- preguntó Hermione

-Creo que te has enterado de los rumores-

-Sí, los he escuchado a la perfección- respondió ella, Severus se levanto la manga izquierda descubriendo su marca

-Severus- se lamento Hermione, quería evitar que el fuera uno de ellos pero no podía hacer mucho, no debía cambiar las decisiones de Severus

-Comprenderé si quieres que me aleje de ti- le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta Hermione salió de la cama y corrió tras de Severus deteniéndolo justo antes de que saliera

-No, no te vayas, yo te quiero como eres y estoy segura que no querías hacerlo, fue la presión de Malfoy tu eres un buen chico- le dijo Snape sonrió ligeramente la atrajo mas para si

-Que haría sin ti Hermione- le dijo besándola suavemente, la castaña sintió una punzada en el pecho al saber que su tiempo ahí estaba contado y aunque lo vería de nuevo muy pronto, se sentía pésimo

-Dónde estamos?- preguntó Hermione separándose

-En mi casa- dijo Severus –Calle de la hilandera número 9 Cokeworth- respondió, Hermione ahora que se daba cuenta era la primera vez que Severus la llevaba a su casa.

-Severus tengo que volver- dijo Hermione pensando en sus amigos

-No te vayas quédate conmigo hasta inicio de clases- le pidió

-Severus yo…-

-Por favor, quédate a mi lado- suplico el, Hermione sonrió y asintió pasaría con él, el mayor tiempo posible, Severus estaba más contento que nunca

-No tengo ropa Severus- le dijo el asintió y la llevo a otra habitación donde abrió un armario develando varios vestidos y túnicas de mujer

-Eran de mi madre- le dijo

-No puedo tomarlos, iré por ropa y regresare- le dijo

-No, está bien, sabes, ella murió hace años – recordó con nostalgia Snape –Era una bruja realmente excepcional, maravillosa muy inteligente- decía Severus –Aunque a mi padre no le gustaba que hiciera magia, enloqueció cuando se entero que entraría a Hogwarts-

-Severus lo lam….-

-No importa, ella está mejor donde se encuentra- dijo – iré a preparar el desayuno, cámbiate te espero abajo, por cierto estas bellísima- dijo y después de darle un beso se fue a la cocina, en ese momento ella aprovecho para mandar un corta, pero clara nota a sus amigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Y si informamos a Dumbledore de la desaparición de Hermione - propuso James, por fortuna habían podido mantener al ataque en el más absoluto secreto sin causar alboroto entre aurores y padres, Los presentes acordaron callar lo que había pasado y de inmediato partieron a sus casas

-No saben a donde fue- dijo Remus

-Macgonagall debe de saberlo- dijo Peter

-Entonces le preguntamos a ella- dijo Remus

-eso es mejor- asintió James cuando Lily entro corriendo a la sala

-Que pasa Evans?- preguntó Sirius viéndola

-Her..Hermione- dijo jadeando y dejando la nota sobre la mesa

_**Chicos:**_

_**Estoy bien, no se preocupen, regresare al inicio de las clases besos **_

_**Hermione**_

-Qué?- preguntó frenético Remus

-Está bien- dijo Peter

-Como sabemos que es de ella y si alguien más la mando, no dice donde esta ni por qué se fue- decía Remus desconfiando de la nota

-Es su letra- hizo la observación Lily

-Cualquiera pudo falsificarla- objeto el licántropo

-Con qué fin?- preguntó Sirius

-No lo sé, que tal si no regresa nunca, si la tiene los mortifagos, si murió, si él se la llevo-

-Explícate- preguntaron los merodeadores

-Hermione se va a ir, en cuanto el profesor Dumbledore regrese, ella volverá a Bulgaria- aviso, Sirius James y Peter recibieron la noticia con asombro Lily intento parecer sorprendida del mismo modo, aunque sabia la verdad

-No puede irse- dijo Sirius

-Si puede y lo va a hacer- dijo Remus

-Y eso que tiene que ver con el ataque?- pregunto Peter pero nadie le hizo caso

-Se va a ir y me va a dejar-

-Nos va a dejar- dijo Sirius

-Y de que sirvió todo, esta fiesta, los esfuerzos, todo para que quejicus se quede con ella- James Sirius y Peter se quedaron con cara de interrogación

-Que estás diciendo?-preguntó James

-Creo que debemos volver al tema- interrumpió Lily

-Hermione está con Quejicus es su novia vayan a saber ustedes desde cuándo- dijo Remus

-Chicos creo que debemos descansar, yo le mandare una nota a Hermione – decía Lily pero era ignorada al igual que Peter hace unos momentos

-Sabia que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo- bufo Remus y salió del salón maldiciendo por lo bajo

-Escucharon lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Sirius

-Claro y alto Canuto- dijo james

-Quejicus anda con Hermione- repitió James

-Estás segura que es su letra- pregunto Sirius a Lily ella asintió enérgicamente

-De todas formas avisaremos al profesor Dumbledore- dijo James haciendo aparecer una pluma, tinta y un pergamino.

-Todo esto es su culpa- decía muy enojado Severus a los cuatro merodeadores, Albus recibió la carta de James informándole del ataque y de la nota que Hermione había mandado de inmediato regreso junto con Severus, ahora estaban en el despacho de Albus junto con la profesora Minerva

-Profesor nosotros..-

-Cállese Potter todo esto por su estúpida fiesta, quien le dio permiso de hacerla?- preguntó Snape

-Estábamos de vacaciones podíamos hacer lo que nosotros….-

-Cállese Black, cien puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes- dijo Severus

-Cien puntos- exclamaron James Peter y Sirius, Remus había permanecido callado al igual que Lily

-Sí, cien puntos, y digan Que nos los expulso, son unos arrogantes, presumidos e irresponsables-

-Sev… Christopher cálmate- dijo minerva corrigiendo su evidente error

-No puedo Minerva, tu como jefa de la casa Gryffindor debes de expulsarlos

-Nadie va a ser expulsado- dijo Albus interviniendo por primera vez en la plática, Peter, James y Sirius sonrieron, pero quitaron la tonta sonrisa cuando Snape los fulmino con la mirada

- No fue su intención, el ataque no es culpa de nadie- dijo Albus – Ustedes se quedaran aquí hasta el inicio de clases , Christopher sugiero le escribas a Hermione para que venga de inmediato- dijo Albus, Severus bufo y salió del despacho para hacer lo que Albus le había dicho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Con los Gardiner estuvieron siempre los Darcy en la más íntima relación. Darcy, lo mismo que

Elizabeth, les quería de veras; ambos sentían la más ardiente gratitud por las personas que, al llevar a Elizabeth a Derbyshire, habían sido las causantes de su unión.- término de leer Severus colocando el libro sobre la mesita a su lado

-Es una linda historia- dijo Hermione, la noche ya había caído Severus comenzó a leerle el libro desde la tarde hasta que lo termino por completo

-Es un buen libro- dijo Severus levantándose del sofá

-Me gustaría tanto vivir una historia como esa- dijo la castaña Severus la cerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Vivirás una mejor- le contesto cuando una lechuza revoloteo en la ventana

-De quien será?- preguntó Hermione cuando Severus se acerco a recibir la carta

-No dice, solo trae tu nombre- dijo Severus dándole la carta ella la abrió y leyó

_**Albus y yo regresamos, ven de inmediato al colegio**_

_**SS **_

-Debo de regresar a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione emocionada si Severus había regresado era señal de que llevaba consigo a su bebe le vería pronto

-Por qué?-

-mi padre me ha escrito quiere verme de inmediato en el castillo- dijo Hermione

Severus acompaño a Hermione hasta Hogsmeade ya que Hermione no lo dejo llegar más lejos con ella, la castaña se apresuro a entrar al castillo

Pronto llego a las mazmorras al entrar pudo ver a Severus ahí sentado platicando con Albus

-Severus!- exclamo ella echándose a los brazos de pelinegro

-Estas bien, eres tú , que te paso? te lastimaron?, donde estabas?- preguntaba Severus besándola desesperadamente

-Estoy bien pude escapar del ataque- decía Hermione- Donde esta Severus, donde esta mi bebe?- preguntó emocionada la chica

-Hermione- le decía Severus

-Está dormido, lo tiene Minerva, como lo recuperaste?- preguntó impaciente

-Hermione- le hablo fuerte Snape – No era el bebe- le informo

-No es cierto tu dijiste, tu y el profesor Dumbledore- decía ella tratando de encontrarle pies o cabeza a lo que estaba escuchando

-Nos equivocamos señorita Granger- dijo Albus levantándose de su asiento

-No, el era mi bebe- decía ella

-No lo era, el lunar lo tiene en el otro pie y no tiene forma de estrella además de que los Vasil nos dijeron quienes eran sus padres biológicos- dijo Severus lamentándose haberle dado esperanzas a Hermione

-Lo seguiremos buscando verdad? Aunque la vida se nos vaya en ello?- le pregunto a Severus

-Sí, hasta el final- contesto el abrazándola

-Por que desapareciste, donde estabas?- preguntó de nuevo Severus Hermione no sabía que decir

-Escuche el ataque y Salí de ahí, mande una nota a Lily para decirle que estaba bien- se disculpo la chica

-Estaba preocupado por ti, desde que Albus recibió al carta de Potter pensé que algo te pudo haber pasado- decía Severus en voz alta regañándola

-No la reprenda a ella- se escucho que decían, de repente en el umbral de la puerta

-Severus no- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza

-Señor Snape que hace usted aquí?- preguntó Albus sorprendido

-Profesor no fue culpa de ella yo la lleve a mi casa durante el ataque- explicaba el joven, Albus lo veía con interés, Severus ponía mucha atención mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza y le mandaba miradas nerviosas a el joven Snape

-Severus- lo interrumpió Hermione

-No, continúe- dijo Snape haciendo callar a Hermione

- Nos percatamos del ataque y me la lleve tuve que golpearla para sacarla de ahí-

-Muchas Gracias – dijo Severus al chico –Eso explica todo y me da gusto que la haya rescatado- dijo más tranquilo

-Profesor, yo se que tal vez no es el momento- dijo el joven Snape viendo a Hermione- pero es que no puedo callarlo por mucho, quiero decirle que Hermione y yo nos queremos- la noticia le vino como un balde de agua fría a Severus no sabía que contestar

-Como dice?- preguntó Severus

-Que amo a su hija con toda mi alma y quería pedirle su mano- Albus sonrió ante la pedida de Severus divertido por la inocente situación que se presentaba ante el

**HOLA WA! YA MERO SE VAN DE LA EPOCA MERODEADORA, AL FIN DE CUENTAS DEBEN DE SEGUIR BUSCANDO A SU BEBE, PERO PROMETO QUE EN EL CAPITULO 38 LO ENCONTRARAN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO BESOS **

**AMIA SNAPE.** Hola nena qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo, se que ya armaste las piezas y déjame decirte que te sorprenderás al ver el giro que se le va a dar a la historia, en el siguiente capítulo te adelanto que Severus y Hermione van a regresar no sin antes festejar el cumpleaños de ambos Severus y ya por fin van a encontrar al bebe , espero estés bien cuídate mucho nos estamos leyendo besos

**SNAPLY:** Hola, ya revise y si el capitulo no se veía pero ya lo volví a subir y creo que ya quedo espero te gusten ambos capítulos saludos

SAKURA TACHI: Hola gracias por el review, cuídate mucho vale, un abrazo

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI LES MANDO UN SALUDO =)**


	37. 9 de enero

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 37 9 DE ENERO

-Que amo a su hija con toda mi alma y quería pedirle su mano- Albus sonrió ante la pedida de Severus divertido por la inocente situación que se presentaba ante el

-Severus es mejor que hablemos luego- dijo Hermione caminado hacia el chico

-Déjalo Hermione, quiero escucharlo- le dijo Severus, Hermione se detuvo y solo lo miro inquisitoriamente- Hable- le dijo al chico

-Bueno, vera yo quiero a su hija, desde la primera vez que la vi robo mi corazón, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero ella es mi todo- conforme el joven explicaba sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, ella se sonrojaba cada vez más, y Severus asentía complacido ya que su otro yo estaba diciendo lo que él no decía nunca gracias a esa careta de dureza y amargura

-Me quiero casar con ella- dijo el joven

-Eso es el destino- dijo Albus sonriendo

-Severus- respondió Snape suspirando- Eres un gran chico, inteligente, valeroso vales mucho más que todos tus compañeros juntos, pero creo que Hermione te ha explicado que nuestra estancia aquí es temporal-

-No me había dicho nada- dijo Severus viendo a la chica

-Estamos esperando que se solucionen unos pendientes y volveremos a nuestro hogar- dijo viendo a la chica, Hermione comenzaba llorar, no quería romperle el corazón a Severus pero lo estaba haciendo

-No te puedes ir- dijo Snape – quédate aquí, conmigo- le pidió

-Severus, no puedo-

-No me amas?- le preguntó

-Sí, te amo, con toda mi alma- dijo Hermione viéndolo, Snape sonrió al escucharla, y deseo que fuera a él a quien se lo dijera, pero se lo decía a él, claro unos años más joven pero esas bellas palabras las dedicaba a Severus

-Severus- dijo Snape levantándose de su asiento

-No trate de arreglarlo- dijo Severus saliendo de ahí, Hermione se quedo paralizada

-Bueno creo que me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Albus saliendo del despacho

-Me puedes explicar todo esto- pidió Severus a la chica

-Severus yo…., Soy horrible, la peor persona de todas- decía Hermione llorando

-Oye Hermione-

-Yo te extrañaba, me habías dejado y entonces…-

-Te enamoraste de mi- le completo Severus

-Sí, me enamore de ti, perdóname, yo comprenderé si ya no me quieres a tu lado- Severus empezaba a reír

-No te burles- le dijo Hermione desconcertada

-Niña, eres tan inteligente y no te das cuenta de lo que dices, que te tengo que perdonar, que te enamoraras de mi?- le preguntó

-Entonces no estás enojado?- preguntó Hermione

-Ven aquí- le dijo Severus abrazándola- Mi princesa- le dijo besando su frente

-Te amo Severus- le dijo ella

-Y yo a ti- le respondió

-Necesito que me cuentes que fue lo que paso- pidió Severus

-No te dijeron los chicos?-

-No confió en la versión de Black ni de Potter, prefiero escucharlo de tus labios- Hermione asintió, se sentó al lado de Severus y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ahí estas!- exclamó Sirius cuando vio a Hermione a la sala común

-Hola- saludo Hermione

-Hermione!- dijo Lily corriendo a abrazarla

-están bien, no les paso nada?- preguntó la castaña

-estamos bien, los chicos pelearon muy bien – dijo Lily viendo a James

-No fue nada- dijo Potter restándole importancia

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, pensamos que te había pasado algo- dijo Peter acercándose a saludar a Hermione

-Lamento no haberme quedado, pero….- hizo una pausa sin saber que decir

-Dónde estabas?- preguntó alguien, Hermione se giro y vio a Remus cruzado de brazos y con la mirada acusadora sobre ella

-Remus- dijo ella yendo a abrazarlo, el castaño se alejo de ella evitándola

-Te hice una pregunta, donde estabas?-

-El ataque empezó y yo iba a entrara a ayudar pero…-

-Fue el verdad?-

-Remus yo no sé-

-Severus, fue él quien te saco de ahí- adivino el chico, la reacción de los presentes no se hizo esperar – Niega que te fuiste con tu querido mortifago dejándonos- le reprocho

-No era mi intención, lo lamento-

-será mejor que regreses a Bulgaria, aquí no tienes nada que hacer- Remus subió las escaleras dejando callados s todos

-Bueno yo creo que mejor vamos a cenar-propuso Sirius, Peter, James y Lily aceptaron

-Hermione no vienes?- preguntó James

-No tengo hambre gracias- dijo ella subiendo también a su habitación

Los alumnos regresaron a clases y todos comentaban lo mismo el ataque a la mansión Potter los Slytherins en especial Bellatrix y Lucius andaban e muy mal genio, la agarraban contra todos mas que antes, el joven Severus no quiso hablar con Hermione y la evitaba al igual que Remus, pero Snape se convirtió en su columna al igual que Lily, cuando Hermione se entero de su compromiso con James no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su nueva gran amiga.

-Si muriera en este instante moriría feliz- declaro Lily a Hermione, estaban en su habitación platicando de James

-James y tú hacen una pareja muy linda- dijo Hermione

-Igual tu y Severus, no puedo creer lo que paso en su despacho, te imaginas lo que ha de haber sentido?- preguntó Lily

-me lo imagino- dijo Hermione

-Mañana es su cumpleaños que vas a hacer?-

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Vamos por favor, dime unos detalles- pidió la pelirroja

- Hubo una casa en una playa a donde fui con Severus, antes de que todo esto pasara- decía Hermione recordando aquellos días bajo las estrellas con sus amigos y en especial con Severus

-Fuimos ahí en las vacaciones de invierno, ganamos en el club de duelo, Harry, Draco y Pao nos acompañaron junto a otros compañeros, un día Harry golpeo a Severus con un balón de voleibol- le explico Hermione a Lily riendo

-Que hizo Severus?-

-Nada, Dumbledore salvo a Harry- comento Hermione – no puedo esperar para verlo-

-Quieres mucho a Harry verdad?-

-Si mucho, lo quiero como a un hermano- dijo Hermione

-Sabes cuando tenga un hijo- decía la pelirroja riendo – bueno si es que lo tengo, le pondré Harry- Hermione sonrió al escuchar a Lily

-Estoy segura que si- dijo ella

-Te imaginas, poder formar mi familia, envejecer al lado de James y ver a nuestro hijos y nietos, hacer grandes reuniones en el jardín de la casa, llevar a los niños a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts- decía Lily emocionada, de pensar en un futuro con James, Hermione encontraste había perdido la sonrisa

-sucede algo?- preguntó Lily

-No, nada es que, es muy lindo tu sueño- le respondió, no podía decirle la verdad, que ella moriría dejando a Harry desamparado con su horrible tía y el pesado de su tío y primo

-Estás segura pareces triste-

-Es solo que no quisiera irme sin antes reconciliarme con Remus, Severus me dijo que en cuanto nos entreguen el giratiempo nos iremos-

-Y mañana te vas con Severus a la isla esa verdad?- preguntó Lily y Hermione asintió

-Eso quiere decir que ya no te veré?-

-Como crees, vendré a despedirme de ti- dijo Hermione caminando a la cama de la chica y abrazándola

-Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido Hermione Granger-

La mañana llego al castillo Hermione no durmió en toda la noche, bajo al comedor junto con Lily y tres de los merodeadores los cuales tenían una sonrisita algo sospechosa

-Que les pasa a ustedes?- preguntó Lily

-No nada- respondió Sirius riendo más fuerte

-Y Remus?- preguntó Hermione

-No tarda- dijo James, los cinco llegaron y se sentaron en sus habituales asientos, minutos después llego Remus también sonriendo

-Ya está listo- aviso el merodeador, Lily y Hermione los miraban con desconfianza pero al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal le restaron importancia

-Mermelada?- le pregunto Sirius a James

-No mejor Pollo- respondió el chico estallando en una sonora carcajada

-Está bien que les pasa a ustedes?- preguntó muy seria Hermione

-No nada, es que quiero pollo- dijo Potter

-Ahí viene- aviso Peter, Lily y Hermione voltearon a la puerta, Severus y Lucius entraban por ella

-No se les ocurra, es su cumpleaños- advirtió Lily

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada Evans- dijo Sirius siguiendo con la mirada a Snape, el chico se sentó y de inmediato una lechuza entro por el techo dejando frente a él una caja verde

-Y esto?- preguntó Severus examinado la caja , la abrió y dentro vio un pastel que decía feliz cumpleaños, al momento de sacarlo el pastel hizo explosión ensuciando a Severus y a los que estaban cerca de el , el comedor empezó a reír cuando vieron a Snape cubierto de betún rosa, Severus estaba al lado de Dumbledore y se levanto viendo de inmediato a los merodeadores

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Hermione regañándolos

-Espera- le dijo Sirius, y tal como lo habían pensado Severus se levantó y camino a la entrada cuando llego al umbral Remus le llamo y él se detuvo, fue cuando encima de el cayo un líquido parecido a miel y después un montón de plumas cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza

En ese momento una estruendosa carcajada se hizo presente, todos señalaban a Snape riéndose de él, claro menos los Slytherins, Remus saco una cámara fotográfica sacando una foto de Snape

-Feliz cumpleaños quejicus- dijo Sirius por lo alto, esos eran los merodeadores, por fin una buena broma en meses, Snape salió de ahí corriendo, Lily miro furiosa a los merodeadores que seguían muriéndose de la risa Hermione salió del comedor para seguir a Severus

-Son una vergüenza!- les grito Lily

-Lo… lo.. lo viste?- preguntó Sirius agarrándose el estomago

-Que es tan gracioso?- preguntó Severus viendo a Sirius

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo el ojigris

-Muy divertidos no?- les pregunto a los cuatro, las risas habían parado

-Nosotros- decía James

-La cámara- le pidió a Remus

-Profesor- dijo Remus intentando guardarla pero la mirada de furia de Severus hizo que se la diera, Snape estrello la cámara en la mesa asustando a Lily

-Detención a las ocho en mi despacho, tienen cincuenta puntos menso cada uno- vocifero, Minerva se levanto de su lugar al ver a Severus tan enojado, el marcador de puntos de Gryffindor quedo en números rojos, 130 puntos menos para ser exactos.

-Ahora a su clase- dijo Snape, los merodeadores salieron corriendo de ahí asustados por la actitud de Dumbledore

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione subió a la torre de astronomía, vio a Severus entado en la orilla, estaba llorando lo sabía por los sollozos que el chico emitía

-Severus- dijo ella acercándose

-Largo- dijo el sin verla

-Por favor Severus- se acerco a él y lo toco del hombro sin importar que se embarrara la mano de efectivamente miel

-Vete quiero estar solo- le contestó secándose las lagrimas

-No debieron hacerte eso- dijo Hermione- y menos en este dia- dijo ella sacando un paquete color negro con un listón rojo – feliz cumpleaños-

-Te acordaste?- le preguntó – después de cómo te trate?- le pregunto

-No debo de guardar rencor, te amo- le dijo Hermione Severus la abrazo

-Lo siento- dijo cuando la vio pegajosa y llena de plumas

-No es nada- dijo ella pasando la varita por encima de su ropa y luego por la de el quedando limpios completamente –Ábrelo- le pidió el hizo caso y vio un diario negro tenia grabado en el el escudo de la casa Slytherin

-Es muy bonito- dijo el guardándolo

-Severus, regreso a Bulgaria mañana- dijo Hermione

-Tan pronto!- exclamo el

-Sí, me temo que este es el adiós- dijo ella

-Volverás verdad?- le pregunto

-Estaremos juntos- dijo Hermione besándolo al momento de separarse Hermione corrió a las escaleras

-No me olvides- le dijo Severus

-Jamás- dijo ella saliendo de ahí

-Hermione!- dijo Lily cuando choco con ella a la salida de la torre

-Lily, que paso?- preguntó Granger

-Ya está todo listo- dijo la pelirroja entregándole una maleta

-Gracias- respondió ella tomando la maletita que Lily le ofrecía

-Hubieras visto como regaño Severus a los chicos, el reloj de la casa quedo en números rojos –

-Se lo merecían, nunca debieron hacer esa broma- dijo Hermione empezando a caminar

-Como lo tomo Severus?-

-Estaba mal, creo que esta vez le afecto la broma de esos cuatro-

-Severus le quito la cámara a Remus y la estrello en la mesa, pensé que los golpearía-

-El jamás haría eso-

- Lo sé, pero si estaba furioso-

-No me gustaría irme pelada con ellos- dijo Hermione

-Mañana tiene la cita en el ministerio verdad-

-Si Lily, y mañana nos vamos-

-Puedes dejarles una carta- propuso Lily

-Lo hare la escribiré- dijo Hermione, las chicas llegaron al aula de Pociones, Severus estaba ahí

-Dumbledore Evans pasen- dijo Severus estaba en clase con los de segundo año

- Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Hermione, Severus asintió y en cuanto salió de ahí Hermione le tapó los ojos

-Oye- protesto el

-Shh, no digas nada te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Hermione, Lily asintió, le dio un abrazo y beso y se despidió de ella, la castaña comenzó a caminar por los jardines del castillo hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid

-Hermione a donde vamos?- preguntó impaciente

-Guarda silencio o te mando un Palalingua- advirtió ella

-Bien, ahora nos vamos a desaparecer- le aviso

- Hermione donde estamos?- preguntó Severus cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, Hermione no respondió solo le quito la venda de los ojos dejando que el viera la bella playa que le daba la bienvenida

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Hermione besando el cuello de Severus

-Mmm, que fue eso?- preguntó

-Parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Hermione besándolo

-Me gusta hasta ahora- dijo el sonriendo

-Ese era el punto-

-Acaso esto es?-

-La playa donde vinimos con los chicos?, si es aquí- dijo ella , Severus sonrió y al volvió a cargar

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- le diecia al oído

-Dime algo que no sepa- pidió ella

-Eres hermosa, y la luz de mi vida- le decía el besando su cuello y quitando el jersey de Hermione

-Dando traspiés ambos lograron llegar a la casa-

-Severus alto, falta tu otro regalo- dijo Hermione rompiendo el beso

-Luego me lo das- dijo el subiendo con ella a la que un día ocupo como su habitación.

- despierta dormilona, debes de comer- dijo Severus levantando a Hermione, llevaba una bandeja con fruta en las manos

-Qué hora es?- preguntó ella

-Las seis de la tarde- dijo Severus – Dormiste mucho-

-Mmm, sabe bien- dijo ella probando el coctel

-Solo es fruta- dijo Severus sin darle importancia

-Gracias amor- dijo ella

-Gracias a ti por existir- le dijo besándola

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Remus- dijo Harry al momento de llegar al castillo en compañía de Pao y Draco

-Harry que alegría verte – exclamo el Lupin abrazando al chico –Como están?-

-Casi lo logramos- dijo Harry- La serpiente es el ultimo- le dijo a Remus

-Encontraron todos?-

-Sí, ya casi Remus, hay noticias de Hermione y el profesor Snape?- preguntó el chico

-No, nada aun- dijo Remus

-Remus necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Pao

-Lo que sea cuenten conmigo- dijo el licántropo

-Tenemos que entrar a la mansión Malfoy de nuevo- dijo Draco

-De nuevo, fueron ahí?- preguntó incrédulo el profesor

- Entramos y encontramos uno se lo quitamos a Bellatrix hirió a Draco- explico Pao

-A esta hora habrán activado barreras para evitar tu aparición en la mansión Malfoy- dijo Remus

-Pero es mi casa no pueden hacer eso- protesto Draco

-Si pueden, y si lo hicieron dudo mucho que puedan entrar de nuevo-

-Entonces tenemos que hacer que salgan- dijo Pao , Remus asintió

-Haremos que salgan entonces-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No recordaba un cielo tan estrellado desde la última vez que vinimos- dijo Hermione contemplando las estrellas, estaban afuera de la casa en una cómoda y cálida fogata abrazados

- Recuerdo esas vacaciones, ese Potter- dijo Severus torciendo la boca

-Severus- dijo Hermione

-Es un chico arrogante igual que el inútil de su padre, tan pretencioso-

-Por qué no quieres a Harry?- preguntó ella

-Hay miles de razones, entre ellas que no deja a mi hija en paz pareciera que tiene mas tentáculos que un pulpo, además siempre se pasea demostrando lo grandioso que es-

-El no es así y lo sabes-

-Hermione, no quiero pasar este día hablando de un Potter por favor- pidió el pocionista

-No diré nada más- dijo ella acercándose a uno de los camastros y sacando un libro de ahí

-Léeme- le pidió Hermione a Severus

-Orgullo y prejuicio- dijo Severus examinando el libro se le hizo familiar

-Yo tenía uno como este en mi casa- decía examinado el ejemplar –Solo que en la última hoja tenia- reviso la ultima hoja y vio la dedicatoria de su padre para su madre

-Como lo conseguiste?- le preguntó

-Tú me lo regalaste cuando fui contigo a tu casa, me lo leíste- explico Hermione

-En serio?- preguntó Hermione asintió

-En donde nos quedamos?- preguntó

-terminamos de leerlo- dijo ella – Por favor léeme- pidió de nuevo

-Bien- dijo Severus abriendo el libro

- **CAPÍTULO I**

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna,

Necesita una esposa.

Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones

cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las

familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas.-

**HOLA BIEN ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SEVERUS ALGO ATRASADO LO SE PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA, EN EL SIGUIENTE VAN A IR AL MINISTERIO Y SABREMOS POR QUE SEVERUS Y REMUS NO RECUERDAN NADA DE HERMIONE ESPERO LES GUTE EL CAPITULO BESOS**

**UNA FELICITACION A EYDREN SNAPE QUE HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS=)**

**MRS GONZALEZ:** Hola Hermione no es la esposa de Severus pero falta poco para que lo se,a pero en si es muy chistoso lo que les paso que enredo tan padre, gracias por el review, saludos

**EYDREN SNAPE:** hola chica feliz cumpleaños! Espero te la pases súper este día , bien pues ya viste la reacción de Severus, no fue tan catastrófica al contrario lo tomo con madurez y gusto por que a diferencia de Hermione que piensa que son dos personas diferentes el comprende que es el mismo, espero leerte pronto, no he podido ver el video de el día de los enamorados pero me daré un tiempo para verlo bien vale, besos

**BELLA SWAN 1996:** Hola amiga primero que nada déjame decirte que muero de ganas de leer ya tu historia que quedara genial, por otra parte que mal que te castigaron pero lo bueno es que ya estas de regreso muchas gracias por los halagos y estoy segura que tu recibirás los mismos en tu historia, (no nos hagas esperar mucho vale) nos estamos leyendo saludos

**KAKASEV666**: Hola no te preocupes, ojala y pases los exámenes, yo aquí ya empecé otro semestre y va a estar pesado según lo veo Remus dejara a Herms ya de una buena vez, y al bebe lo encuentran pronto, les gustara el capitulo lo aseguro y claro no me olvido del castigo para Ginny será brutal y para eso me y va a ayudar mi querido lord y Naginni, cuídate mucho =) un abrazo

**PAMELASOLANGE**: hi ya se reconciliaron ambos Severus con Hermione gracias por el review, besos

**MI PESQUE:** Hello pronto aparecerá ese precioso bebito y me da gusto saber que no los enredo con el presente y pasado, cuídate mucho, saludos

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola nena puedes creerlo ya mero lo van a encontrar wi! Qué bien que ya entendiste , mi querida Madre le falla al Lord y eso no le gusta, muerte a Bellatrix, bueno no, siempre muere, espero te guste este capi espera el siguiente que seguro lo subo el lunes , XOXO=)

**SAILOR MERCURI**: hola si muy graciosa la escena, entre los tres y como siempre Albus ahí de chismoso, espero leerte pronto besos

**MAR- 627:** Hola gracias me encanta que los capis te estén gustando, cuídate mucho, saludos

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LAS ADORO, CADA UNO DE ELLOS ME IMPULSA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO COMO UNA LOCA, PLEASE DEJEN UN AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, BESOS **


	38. Obliviate

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 38 Obliviate

–He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame

que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente- leía Severus

-Hermione- le hablo a la chica

-si?- pregunto ella mirando a Severus

-Me puse a pensar mucho en lo que paso cuando regresaste a la escuela, recuerdas, en mi despacho?-

-Si lo recuerdo- dijo ella

-Cásate conmigo- le pidió Severus

-Es una broma verdad?- preguntó Hermione

-No, no es broma, cásate conmigo- le pidió sacando un pequeño y lindo anillo con un diamante en el

-Oh Severus!- exclamó ella llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida

-que dices Hermione Jean Granger, te casarías conmigo?- le preguntó tomando su mano ella asintió y el coloco el anillo en el pequeño dedo de ella

-Te amo- dijo ella abalanzándose sobre Severus haciéndolo caer sobre la arena

Las horas pasaron y Severus se quedo dormido, Hermione por el contrario no podía dormir, salió a la terraza de la casa, aun estaba oscuro sabia que eran sus últimas horas en esa época, se sintió culpable de ser tan feliz y no poder hacer nada por arreglar en futuro de los padres de Harry decidida y dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, hizo aparecer un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma, se sentó frente al mar y ahí en la tranquilidad de la playa empezó a escribir

_**Querida Lily:**_

_**Estoy consciente de mis decisiones y lo que estas podían causar pero prefiero cambiar el futuro a tener que vivir en el.**_

_**Eres una gran amiga, leal y valerosa y aunque se avecinan tiempos difíciles estoy segura que sabrás salir adelante dentro de ti hay una mujer fuerte.**_

_**El futuro de donde yo vengo es muy diferente al que tu imaginas y sueñas, pero quiero hacer algo para volverlo realidad, Voldemort va a ganar fuerza en el mundo mágico persiguiendo a todo aquel que no simpatice con el serán tiempos duros en los que según Dumbledore debemos decidir entre lo que es fácil y lo que es correcto , debes de tener mucho cuidado, Sybil Trelawney hará un profecía acerca de un niño nacido a finales de Julio ese niño es Harry Potter , tu hijo, el que tendrás con James debes de tener cuidado Peter los traicionara mandando a Sirius a Azkaban durante muchos años y lamentablemente James y tu no sobrevivirán dejando a Harry huérfano y con tu hermana Petunia , por favor escóndanse bien y no confíen en Petigrew. **_

_**Severus como todos adivinan es un mortifago, pero se arrepintió y trabajara como espía para la orden del fénix una sociedad secreta fundada por Dumbledore para pelear contra quien tu sabes, se que te puedo confiar esta información y sabrás manejarla, por favor no le vayas a enseñar Dumbledore la carta me advirtió muy bien las consecuencias de alterar el tiempo.**_

_**Perdón por no despedirme de ti ni de los chicos pero dales mi amor siempre estarán en mi corazón.**_

_**Te quiere Hermione Granger **_

Lily bajo la carta de Hermione, estaba llorando al saber el futuro que tendría no podía creerlo, miro a James estaba tan tranquilo ajeno a cualquier peligro que pudiera pasar

-Estas bien Lily?- preguntó Remus cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando la chica no escucho estaba en un estado donde las palabras de la carta le daban vueltas en la cabeza

-Lily?- preguntó James

Ella se levanto y camino a la salida del comedor

-Evans- grito Sirius

Lily se echo a correr afuera del castillo llego a las orillas del lago y rompió en llanto, no podía terminar así, no quería que terminara así, que tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para cambiarlo, miro de nuevo la carta debía de desaparecer si alguien la encontraba sería muy peligroso, con la varita prendió la carta dejándola consumirse en el fuego

-No te fallare Hermione- dijo conforme la carta se hacía cenizas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Asunto- preguntó una voz de mujer en la entrada de visitantes en el ministerio

-Tenemos cita con el ministro, Hermione Granger y Severus Snape- dijo Severus, del teléfono salieron unas insignias donde indicaba el nombre y el asunto, tal como cuando el ejército de Dumbledore había entrado al ministerio, el elevador comenzó a bajar, hasta el corredor del atrio, Severus y Hermione caminaron por el atrio hasta los ascensores

-Tranquila- dijo Severus apretando la mano de Hermione – Todo va a estar bien – le dijo besando su mano

-Lo sé- dijo ella

-Estamos juntos en esto- dijo Severus para animarla

-Primer nivel, ministerio de la Magia y personal de apoyo- dijo la voz de la mujer

-Es aquí- aviso Severus jalando a Hermione fuera del elevador, caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta que decía ministro de magia, tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió

-adelante- dijo el ministro amablemente- Los estábamos esperando- Severus y Hermione entraron y vieron dentro a Albus

- Siéntense, siéntense- dijo el mago

-Veo que recibieron mi carta-

-Así es- dijo Severus paseándose por el despacho

– Algo de beber?-

-No gracias- respondió Severus

-Bien, como dije esos elementos no los puedo enviar, estuve platicando con el profesor Dumbledore y me dijo que tiene experiencia con los viajes en el tiempo-

-Así es, la señorita Granger uso un giratiempo en su tercer año en Hogwarts- dijo Albus

-Maravilloso, entonces creo que conocen los peligro de viajar por el tiempo verdad- Hermione no dijo nada se puso nerviosa

-Desde luego que los conocemos- dijo Severus con un tono acido

-Bien eso mismo me dijo el profesor Dumbledore- Albus agradeció con un cabeceo

-Veamos- dijo el ministro abriendo un cajón de su escritorio

-Aquí esta, un giratiempo de rotación, la esfera azul es avanzar y el rojo retroceder- explico señalando cada una de las esferas

-He de pedirles que en cuanto cumplan su cometido lo destruyan, este artefacto podría caer en manos incorrectas – aviso

-Sabemos lo que debemos hacer- respondió Severus

-De acuerdo, pero tendrán que firmar este documento donde consta la entrega del giratiempo- Severus asintió y de su túnica saco una hermosa pluma tornasol la que hacia juego con la pluma que Hermione le dio a guardar a Dumbledore cuando se había peleado con Severus

-Aun la conservas?- dijo ella

-Si- afirmo él, dándosela para que firmara ella firmo y se la paso a Albus

-Maravilloso, bueno creo que esto les pertenece- anuncio el ministro entregándole el giratiempo a Severus

-Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione

-No hay de que-

-Bueno nos tenemos que retirar- se despidió Severus saliendo con Hermione y con Albus de ahí

Los tres caminaron por el ministerio de magia hasta una de las chimeneas y se fueron con Albus rumbo al despacho del director en Hogwarts

-Ahí están las maletas- Albus señalo las valijas en el rincón de su despacho Severus se acerco y las encogió metiéndolas en su túnica

-Profesor…- decía Hermione

-No se preocupe la veré en unos años- dijo Albus, Hermione por un impulso lo abrazo

-los veo en el futuro- dijo Albus sonriendo, Severus puso el giratiempo en el cuello de él y de Hermione y giro una de las esferas, Dumbledore los vio difuminarse poco a poco hasta que desaparecieron

-Oye Severus- hablo Albus pero ya no había marcha atrás, el director saco de su túnica la pluma tornasol pertenencia de Severus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lily, espérate- dijo James corriendo tras de Evans siendo alcanzado por Peter, Remus y Sirius

-Hola James- respondió ella abrazándose de el

-Que te pasa, desde la mañana has estado rara-

- Hermione se fue- aviso la chica llorando

-Como?- preguntó Sirius

-Ella regreso a Bulgaria- dijo Lily

-No puede regresar- dijo Remus

-Desde ayer se fue-

-Y no se despidió- dijo Lupin

-Fue nuestra culpa, se fue enojada por lo que le hicimos a Quejicus- dijo Sirius

-No se despidió por eso, su padre no le dio tiempo pero me pidió que les dijera que los quiere mucho y que siempre estarán en su corazón-

-Se fue- decía Remus incrédulo de lo que pasaba

-Lily sabes a dond….-

-Qué bueno que los encuentro chicos- dijo minerva acercándose a ellos

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere verlos en su despacho de inmediato- los cinco caminaron al despacho de Albus, cuando entraron en el despacho estaba Severus ahí parado

-Hola pollito- dijo burlón Sirius

-Cállate perro- dijo Severus barriéndolo con la mirada

-Oblígame- respondió Sirius

-señor Black- la dijo Albus llamando su atención

-Perdón-

-Buenas tardes- saludo Albus

-Buenas tardes- contestaron lo Gryffindors en coro

-Bien los he mandado a llamar por una situación, quiero hablar con cada uno de ustedes, esto es importante y no puede pasar de hoy- todos asintieron sin imaginar lo que pasaría

- les pediré que esperen afuera irán pasando uno por uno, usted quédese señor Petigrew gusta un poco de té - Peter miro a sus amigos asustado pero tuvo que obedecer Minerva los saco a todos

- Y ahora qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius

-No se pero esto no me gusta- dijo James

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos antes de que el regordete chico saliera, cuando por fin lo hizo sus amigos no notaron nada raro en el , bueno tal vez que tenía una sonrisa soñadora

-Peter- le hablo James

-Sigue usted señor Potter- dijo Minerva – Usted baje señor Petigrew – Peter obedeció sin decir nada, así fueron pasando los minutos y cada vez era más lo que esperaban, James permaneció veinticinco minutos, Remus casi una hora Sirius también una hora y todos salían igual con la sonrisa bobalicona y la mirada perdida

-Señor Snape- dijo Minerva, Severus miro a Lily un poco nerviosos y entro

-No se preocupe señorita Evans- dijo Minerva al verla nerviosa, Severus salió dos horas después Lily no pudo hablar con el por qué fue invitada a entrar

-Siéntese señorita Evans- dijo Dumbledore

-Le gustaría una taza de té-

-No gracias- dijo ella

-Insisto, es muy delicioso- Lily acepto y se bebió la mitad de la taza, para ese entonces Albus le preguntaba por Hermione , lo que habían hecho, recuerdos que tuviera de ella cualquier tipo de información, Lily le fue diciendo cada una de las conversaciones, públicas y privadas que había tenido con la chica

-Ella me dijo que venía del futuro- dijo Lily

-Que más le dijo?- preguntó Albus

-Me conto que está buscando a su hijo Bellatrix mato a la persona que lo trajo al pasado- decía Lily la pelirroja vio su taza y abrió desorbitadamente los ojos

-Es Veritaserum!- grito oliendo la taza

-Es ilegal usarla en estudiantes-

-Señorita Evans por favor, esto es por el bien de todos , tengo que saber que les dijo la señorita Granger-

-Para que quiere saberlo?- preguntó Lily – No, usted…, eso no era un obliviate- le dijo a Albus

-Es mejor que se olviden de ella-

-Pero no puede obligarnos a olvidar a Hermione- decía Lily

-Señorita Evans por favor, que le dijo Hermione?-

-Ella me mando una carta- dijo Lily tapándose la boca- no debe- le dijo a Albus

-Por favor- pidió Albus Lily pensó mucho en todo, si le decía a Albus el contenido de esa carta el la obligaría a olvidar entonces ella no podría salvar a James o a Sirius incluso a su hijo del destino que tenían marcado, se debatía entre dos lados, lo que era fácil y lo que era correcto, era fácil saber el futuro y poder escapar de la muerte , era difícil olvidar lo que sabia y que ella muriera y también James, dejar a su pequeño Harry solo

-Le diré lo que usted quiera, pero solo una cosa- dijo Lily a Albus

-La que usted quiera-

-Quiero recordar el nombre de mi hijo- dijo Lily, Dumbledore asintió

Lily continuo su relato sin omitir nada, Dumbledore quedo admirado de la valentía de la chica al sacrificar su vida por su único hijo.

-Lamento mucho esto señorita Evans- dijo Albus apuntándole con su varita

-No se preocupe, no recordare nada- dijo ella sonriendo

-Obliviate- dijo Albus modificando la memoria de la pelirroja

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry no estoy segura que funcione lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Pao

-La única forma de matar a la serpiente es hacerlo salir de la mansión Malfoy- explicaba Harry

-Sí, pero si no funciona- objeto Draco

-Debe de funcionar y estaremos preparados para cuando pase- dijo Harry caminando por los bordes de Hogwarts

-Puedo poner todas las protecciones que el castillo nos pueda dar- dijo Minerva

-Gracias profesora eso nos ayudara- decía Harry

-Quienes se van a quedar?- pregunto Remus

-Nadie, no puedo arriesgar a personas inocentes-

-No esperaras pelear tu solo verdad Harry, vendrá con todo mortifago a su servicio, sería un suicidio- dijo Pao

-Peleare solo- dijo Harry

-No, la orden está de acuerdo en venir- dijo Remus

-El ejército de Dumbledore peleara también- contestó Neville

-Los aurores ya están avisados- dijo Kignsley

-Muy bien- dijo Harry, todos se dispersaron dejando a Harry y Pao solos

-No quiero verte en la pela- dijo Harry

-Ya sabes que aunque me lo pidas no te hare caso- dijo Paola

-Es serio Pao, Bellatrix como dices estará apoyándolo no permitiré que te haga algo de nuevo-

-No lo va a hacer- respondió ella firmemente

- Pao yo… quería decirte algo desde hace tiempo- dijo Potter el chico se iba a hincar pero lo interrumpieron

-Mira quien volvió a Hogwarts, la zorra de Madrigal y el indeseable numero uno- dijo Ginny de manera burlona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Como le dije señorita Evans tendrá que encargarse de vigilar a sus compañeros en su castigo- dijo Albus una vez aplicado el hechizo

-Si profesor los vigilare- respondió Lily tenía una extraña sensación pero no dijo nada

-Se puede retirar- dijo Albus Evans asintió y salió del despacho para dar entrada a Minerva

-Funciono?- preguntó Macgonagall

-Completamente Minerva- dijo Albus regresando a su asiento

-Albus esto no me gusta, lo que hicimos fue ilegal-

-Minerva debemos mantener el flujo del tiempo- aclaró Albus

-No quiero saber que pasara cuando Hermione se entere de lo que hiciste-

-Intuyo que lo sabe- dijo Albus llevándose un caramelo de limón a la boca

- Es muy inteligente, raro que no estuviera en Ravenclaw-

-Me atrevo a decir que es más valiente y por eso llego afortunadamente a Gryffindor – menciono Albus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione viendo al anciano director sentado en su escritorio

-Hola Hermione, mucho tiempo sin vernos- dijo con Humor Albus

-Albus- dijo Severus acercándose a él – Hay noticias?- preguntó Severus

-Si mi querido hijo y muy buenas debo decir- informo Dumbledore, Hermione no pudo contener un grito de felicidad

-Lo encontraste?-preguntó ilusionado Severus

-Lo encontré- afirmo Albus – Hace casi un año mi otro yo vino del futuro y me lo entrego- dijo Dumbledore

-Donde esta?, quiero verlo ya- pidió Hermione

-Lo verá Hermione, pero debe de regresar a esa fecha- Severus saco el giratiempo poniéndolo de nuevo en el cuello de Hermione

-siete vueltas- dijo Albus Severus las empezaba a dar – No puede ser!- Exclamo Severus desapareciendo frente al director

**HOLA, COMO LO PROMETI SUBI EL CAPITULO EL LUNES, YA VAN A VER A SU PEQUEÑO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES MUY IMPORTANTE, ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO, UN BESOTE **=)

AMIA SNAPE: Hola nena, no te preocupes no van a regresar a la mansión Malfoy, van a hacer algo mejor, traer a Voldemort al castillo para matar a Naginni obvio ahí se va a dar la última batalla y regresaran Severus y Hermione justo a tiempo. Mi abue sigue mejor ya se recupero en un 85 porciento y estoy muy feliz por eso, lamento mucho lo de tu tata pero está en un mejor lugar, mucho besos nena cuídate mucho sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo =)

SAKURA TACHI: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo saludos

PATYBENED: Hola, mil gracias por leer la historia y cuentas con que Ginny sufrirá mucho pero mucho por lo que le hizo a Herms y al encantador de Sevy, ya van a encontrar a Severus JR.! Wa! Que emoción, de nuevo muchas gracias por las alertas y favoritos, cuídate mucho espero leerte pronto un abrazo =)

**CHICAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO APARECE SEVERUS JR, PORFA DEJEN MUCHOS, MUCHOS REVIEWS, ASI ME ANIMAN A SUBIR EL CAPITULO MAS RAPIDO. =) SALUDOS **


	39. El bebe Snape

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 39 El bebe Snape

-Que quieres Weasley?- preguntó Paola a la defensiva

-tranquila yo nada más venia a saludar- dijo Ginny

-El tiempo te ha hecho justicia Potter mírate nada más como estas, y así pretendes derrotar a quien tu sabes?-

-No molestes – dijo Pao

- Ginny por que nos tratas así, que te hicimos?- preguntó Harry

-Que me hicieron, se te hace poco el que me hayas dejado por irte con esta asquerosa Slytherin- dijo Ginny muy enojada

-El ya no te quería, te dejo por que eras realmente insoportable- dijo Pao

-Cállate, tú me lo quitaste, el y yo éramos muy felices hasta que te metiste en nuestro camino-

-De la misma forma en que tú te metiste entre Hermione y el profesor Snape- dijo Harry

-Ellos lo merecían, esa Granger siempre creyéndose mejor que los demás cuando solo es una sangre sucia-

-Ginny, tú jamás te habías expresado así de alguien – dijo Harry

- Porque hasta ahora me di cuenta que Granger no tiene nada que hacer aquí, es mejor que se haya largado con Snape y el bastardo ese

-No hables así de ellos- advirtió Pao sacando su varita

-Sabes, no sé por qué Lestrange no te mato, hubiese librado al mundo de una alimaña- le dijo Ginny burlonamente Pao empezó a llorar al recordar todo lo que vivió en la mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Harry

- Bellatrix debió matarlas a ti y a Granger no solo a la lunática esa de Lovegood

-Expelliarmus- dijo Harry lanzando el hechizo a Ginny tirándola

-Harry- dijo Pao

-Luna era mi amiga, no vuelvas a llamarla lunática- advirtió Harry

- Me las vas a pagara Potter tú y tu sequito de amigos- grito Ginny sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y resentimiento tenía que vengarse del ridículo por el que paso cuando Harry la había dejado y para eso sabia podía contar con Ron y Lavender

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que Harry hizo qué?- preguntó Draco

-Le lanzo un Expelliarmus a Ginny- dijo Pao

-Y por hiciste eso?-

-Ella hablo mal de alguien- dijo Harry omitiendo el nombre de luna

-esa Weasley como quisiera- dijo Draco apretando los puños de sus manos-

-Draco no- dijo Pao

- Es mejor no pensar en ella- dijo Harry- Ya está todo listo?

-Los alumnos van a ser evacuados mañana – dijo Draco – y podrás mandar el anuncio a Voldemort- dijo Draco

-Genial- dijo Harry viendo a Draco y luego a Pao

-Yo me tengo que ir, hay que revisar detalles con Lupin- dijo Draco alejándose de ahí

-en que piensas?- le pregunto el pelinegro a Pao

-Crees que Hermione y mi padre estén bien?- preguntó ella viendo el atardecer

-Ellos están bien-di Harry abrazándola por la cintura

-No han encontrado al bebe- dijo Pao – Hermione es muy fuerte, aguanto tanto tiempo encerrada y luego va en búsqueda de su hijo, me gustaría ser igual de valiente que ella

-lo eres- dijo Harry- tu también aguantaste el encierro en la mansión Malfoy, nos acompañaste a Draco y a mí a buscar horcruxes y no obstante con eso quieres pelear en contra de Voldemort-

-supongo que tienes razón – dijo Pao suspirando

-Pao te quiero decir algo- dijo de nuevo Harry separándose de ella, Pao volteo y lo vio hincado frente a ella

- Te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntó el chico

-Harry yo… no estoy soñando verdad?- preguntó ella

-Espero que no- dijo Harry – Entonces Paola quieres ser mi esposa?- preguntó el chico

-Sí, claro que si- grito Poa muy feliz besando a Harry con dulzura y entrega

-Te quiero mucho- dijo Harry abrazándola

-Yo te quiero a un mas- respondió Pao sonriente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-MI AMO, MI AMO-gritaba Bellatrix por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy, entro a la habitación de Voldemort, el estaba recostado acariciando a Naginni

-Que pasa Bellatrix?- le pregunto

-Potter, encontramos a Potter- dijo ella sonriente agitando un pedazo de pergamino en las manos

-Dame eso- dijo Voldemort arrebatándoselo de las manos

_**Harry Potter esta en Hogwarts escondido**_

Era lo que decía la nota, ni una firma, nada, solo esa simple línea que dejo pensando a Voldemort

-Vamos a ir amo? O quiere que lo traigamos para usted?- preguntó Bellatrix

- Quien la trajo?- preguntó Voldemort

-No lo sé amo, llego a la mansión – dijo Bellatrix

- Potter quiere jugar no, pues jugaremos- dijo Voldemort tocando con su mano la marca tenebrosa de Bellatrix

-Atacaremos Hogwarts- dijo el señor tenebroso. Bellatrix estallo en una carcajada de euforia saltando por la habitación

- Yo los agrupare mi amo, estaremos listos para acabar con todos- dijo Bellatrix ansiosa de complacer a Voldemort

- Bien dicho Bellatrix- le dijo Voldemort

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione y Severus llegaron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, ahí estaba el, pero no estaba solo había alguien mas

-Albus?- preguntó Severus

-Severus hijo, pero que hacen aquí, los esperaba hasta dentro de un año- dijo Albus Hermione reconoció a la persona en el despacho de Dumbledore

-James- dijo ella abrazando a Potter, el joven se quedo sorprendido porque lo abrazaba esa chica al que reconoció fue a Severus, estaba más viejo aparentaba casi cuarenta años

-Snape- mascullo James sacando su varita

-Que es todo esto?- preguntó Severus viendo a Albus

-James, no es necesario, baja la varita- le dijo Dumbledore el la bajo con precaución pero sin quitar la vista de Snape

-James no me reconoces, soy yo Hermione- le decía ella viéndolo más detenidamente, le parecía que había estado llorando, porque James lloraría?

-No la conozco- dijo Potter, Hermione volteo a ver a Albus pero un Plop la distrajo

-Profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó la chica viendo a un Albus más viejo, este cargaba un bebe en sus brazos

-Hermione- le saludo Albus

-El… es...- decía ella acercándose lentamente a ellos

-Si mi querida Hermione- dijo Albus, Hermione le quito al bebe de los brazos se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar

-Mi niño, papi y yo te hemos buscado, ya estas con nosotros tranquilo chiquito todo estará bien nos tienes a nosotros- Severus se acerco a Hermione y vio al lindo bebito profundamente dormido

-Es tan chiquito- dijo Severus levantando a Hermione del suelo- Déjame cargarlo- le pidió Snape a la castaña y ella lo dejo

-Hola campeón, soy yo tu papa- decía meciéndolo

- Hola- saludo Albus a su otro yo

-profesor Dumbledore- dijo James confundido viendo a ambos magos

-Por favor señor Potter- dijo el Albus mas viejo levantando la mano - todos deben de tomar asiento- dijo Albus Hermione Severus, James y el otro Dumbledore se sentaron, escuchando al director

-Señor Potter yo sé que esto debe de ser muy confuso para usted- empezó diciendo

-Demasiado- respondió James

-Bien déjeme decirle que yo vengo del futuro, un futuro en el cual la vida de este pequeño estaba en peligro sus padres- señalo a Hermione y Severus – me lo entregaron para ponerlo a salvo por eso lo traje al pasado donde nadie lo podría dañar- dijo Albus

-Muchas gracias profesor- dijo Hermione abrazándolo

-Lo encontramos Severus- decía ella muy feliz

-Hermione por favor- pidió Albus callándola

-Vine a esta época ya que se a la perfección en que hogar se puede quedar el bebe-

-Quedar?- preguntó Severus desconcertado- El no se va a quedar él se va con nosotros-

-Severus hijo, debes de hacer sacrificios en nombre del bien mayor- dijo Albus

-Que quiere decir?- preguntó Hermione abrazando fuertemente al bebe – No me voy a separar de el- le dijo a Albus

- Creo que esto se los explicara mejor- dijo Albus sacando una esfera brillante esta floto al centro de la habitación

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._»

Cuando la luz se apago Hermione dejo salir un gemido y Severus cayó en el sillón

-No, el no- decía Hermione desesperada

-No puede ser, Albus no…- dijo Severus

- Si mi querido hijo, Harry- dijo Dumbledore

- Esto es imposible- dijo Hermione llorando

- Es posible Hermione- dijo Albus acercándose a ella – la profecía dice que será nacido de los que lo desafiaron tres veces, tu y Severus ya hicieron los tres desafíos, primero Severus avisándome de los planes de Tom para con Lily segundo cuando Severus quedo al cuidado de Harry y el tercero al estar contigo apoyándonos- explico Albus

-No están hablando de mi Lily verdad?- preguntó James absorto de lo que pasaba, el Dumbledore más joven le dijo que guardara silencio

- vendrá al mundo a concluir el séptimo mes- dijo Severus

-Nació, Oh no, el nació el 31- exclamo Hermione

- No puede ser Harry, James y Lily tuvieron un hijo- dijo Severus señalando a Potter pero el negaba con la cabeza

- Eso yo lo puedo explicar- dijo el otro Albus acercándose –James esta aquí por que desafortunadamente su bebe acaba de fallecer- dijo el director

-No lo vas a hacer- dijo Severus viendo fijamente a Albus

-Va a quedar desprotegido y luego que vas a mandarlo con ese monstro de Petunia- dijo Severus

- Severus, no puedes regresar con el- trataba de darle a entender Dumbledore

- pero…-

-El tiene razón- dijo Hermione como en un estado de shock -No podemos llevarlo con nosotros- dijo ella viendo al bebito

-No Hermione, podemos llevarlo con nosotros, nos iremos lejos – suplico Severus

-Harry dejara de existir- dijo Albus

- No dejare que crezca como hijo de el- dijo Severus enojado- No puede llevar el apellido Potter –

-Como crecer como mi hijo, profesor que está pasando?- preguntó James

-Albus quiere remplazar a tu hijo con el mío, idiota- le dijo Severus

-Tú no te vas a quedar con él, primero me quitaste a Lily y luego a él, no te lo voy a permitir- vocifero el pelinegro sacando su varita

-Severus- chillo Hermione jalándolo de la túnica

- será mejor si se queda aquí, James y Lily pueden darle un hogar-

-Hasta que Voldemort los mate- dijo de mala gana Severus

-Que has dicho?- preguntó James

-Profesor…-dijo Hermione pidiendo la intervención de alguno de ellos

-James, será lo mejor para todos, si no mal recuerdo tu me contaste que Lily aun no sabe nada-

-No quiero decírselo, estaba tan feliz e ilusionada-

-Mi idea, es que el bebe de Hermione y Severus se quede aquí con ustedes-James miro a Severus y a Hermione, el primero estaba enojado y Hermione se quedo sentada llorando y abrazando al bebe

-Profesor no creo que deba – dijo James

-Pronto debemos elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a James

-Hermione no- le dijo Severus viendo la mirada de decisión de la chica

-Severus, debemos hacerlo- le dijo Hermione llorando

-El no, no lo quiero perder- dijo Severus

-No lo perderás- dijo Hermione acercándose con el bebe- El siempre será nuestro- le dijo, Severus cargo al bebe despertándolo- Lo veras siempre, tu siempre has estado a su lado cuidándolo como su padre que eres – le dijo Hermione explicando todo

-Harry- suspiro Snape besando al pequeño en la frente

- Puedo- preguntó Albus acercándose a Severus

-Ocula Mentore- dijo Dumbledore un rayo color menta salió de la varita y fue a dar al pequeño

-Que fue eso- preguntó Hermione

- necesitamos que parezca hijo de James y Lily, los lentes son importantes- dijo Albus tocando su sien con la varita

Dumbledore empezó haciendo varios hechizo al bebe, de pronto los ojos cafés se volvían verdes como los de Lily, además de unas cuantas modificaciones que no se verían inmediatamente si no hasta que el pequeño Harry creciera

-Cuídate mucho mi niño, mami siempre te va a querer, mami estará contigo y papi también- le decía Hermione al bebito – Ten- le dijo al bebe colocándole una cadenita con un lindo dije en forma de corazón

-Serás un buen muchacho, te queremos mucho Harry- dijo Severus besando por última vez al bebe, James lo tomo entre sus brazos y le sonrió

-Hola Harry- dijo Potter meciéndolo- Eres el bebe más hermoso que he visto- dijo James

-Es mejor que se vayan- les dijo Albus James asintió

-Muchas gracias, Lily y yo no tenemos con que pagarles este sacrificio- dijo james a ambos

-Cuídalo mucho James- le pidió Severus, el asintió fervorosamente – Lo cuidare con mi vida- dijo Potter saliendo del despacho

-Lo sé- respondió Severus cuando la puerta se cerro

- El estará mejor con los Potter- dijo animando Dumbledore

-Tú lo sabías en todo este tiempo y jamás dijiste nada?- preguntó Severus

-No puedo alterar el tiempo pensé que ya lo sabían, por cierto Hermione tu carta pudo causar un daño grave- dijo Albus

-Lily- dijo ella viendo al profesor -Usted lo supo?-

-Sí, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas- dijo el más viejo Dumbledore

-Les borro la memoria, como pudo hacer eso- le reprocho Hermione

-Por eso yo no la recuerdo de mi juventud- razono Severus- es por eso Albus?-

-Si, Lily me dijo sobre la carta y era muy peligroso así que…-

-Así que la hizo olvidar, por eso James no me reconoció- dijo Hermione

-Lo lamento mucho, debí de hacer eso con Tom desde un principio- dijo Albus

-Tom? Voldemort?- pregunto Severus

-En el primer encuentro que Hermione tuvo con Tom le menciono a Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Nunca te has puesto a pensar en por qué el eligió a Harry en vez de a Neville?- le preguntó

-La profecía decía que él lo marcaria como su igual, yo hice que eso pasara, por mi culpa mataron a Lily y James- dijo ella rompiendo en llanto

-Hermione no llores- le dijo Severus viendo a Albus

-En efecto, Tom marco a Harry por que aquella noche en el castillo Hermione le menciono ese nombre, lo reconoció como su igual- dijo Dumbledore-Hermione, no se preocupe por el pasado- dijo Dumbledore ella lloraba abrazada de Severus, estaba inconsolable

-Severus, debes de saber algo muy importante- dijo Albus – La noche, que Voldemort fue al valle de Godric a matar a Harry la maldición asesina le reboto y el pedazo de alma de Voldemort se adhirió a Harry el chico aun no lo sabe pero creo que lo presiente- decía Albus – es por eso que los siente, es por eso que la conexión entre ellos es más fuerte de lo que parece, no sobrevivirá si el otro lo hace- dijo Albus

-El es un Horcrux-dijo Severus Dumbledore asintió

-Harry debe morir y es imperativo que Voldemort lo haga, solo él puede matar el pedazo de alma en Harry-

-No, no puede morir- grito Hermione siendo detenida por el otro Dumbledore

-Señorita Granger- Dijo el Albus más joven

-Nos estás diciendo que acabamos de recuperar a nuestro hijo para perderlo?- preguntó Severus

-Nunca lo perderán, los que queremos jamás se van- dijo Albus alejándose de la pareja

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Albus

-Profesor- dijo Hermione deteniéndolo

-Por favor no regrese, en cuanto vuelva Bellatrix lo matara- dijo Hermione

-No se preocupe Hermione, la muerte es la siguiente aventura-. Dijo Albus despidiéndose con una reverencia a su otra a Severus

-Albus- le hablo Severus antes de que el director desapareciera

-Muchas gracias- Albus asintió y se difumino gracias al giratiempo que tenia

-No quiero no quiero perderlo- decía Hermione llorando

-No lo vamos a hacer, regresaremos y encontraremos la manera de terminar con Voldemort, no los tocara ni a ti ni a Harry, daré mi vida por ustedes-

-Severus- la castaña se abrazo al profesor, temerosa de lo que pasaría ahora que se sabían padres de Harry

-Vamos a volver Hermione- dijo Severus, Albus los veía consternados

-Albus- dijo Severus acercándose al profesor Dumbledore

-Ve hijo, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien- dijo el director dándole un fugaz abrazo, Hermione también se despidió de Dumbledore, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

Severus rodeo el cuello de Hermione con el giratiempo y empezó a darle las vueltas necesarias para volver, Harry estaría ahí esperando seguramente y ellos deberían de regresar para apoyarlo en todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Profesora, están aquí- aviso Neville a Macgonagall

-Tome sus posiciones- dijo Remus desenfundando la varita, el castillo había sido preparado para detener a los mortifagos, los alumnos se habían ido justo cuando Harry mando aquella nota para atraer a Voldemort, ahora estaban esperando el ataque la orden del fénix, el ejercito de Dumbledore, aurores y magos y brujas que se sumaron a la causa para luchar contra el ejercito de Voldemort al cual alcanzaban a ver desde el otro lado del lago negro, encabezado por Voldemort y Bellatrix

-Potter- dijo Voldemort- No te escondas- grito de nuevo, Harry salió a darle la cara, quería matarlo y terminara con todo el daño que había hecho

-Ven por mi Tom- le contestó el chico desafiándolo con la mirada

-eso hare- le respondió el- ataquen- ordeno a sus mortifagos varios hechizos de los mortifagos se dispararon dando en el escudo que protegía Hogwarts, durante varios minutos las fuertes explosiones retumbaban por el castillo, hasta que el escudo se comenzó a fracturar Pao tomo de la mano a Harry.

**HOLA, QUE TAL, EL HIJO DE HERMIONE Y SEVERUS ES HARRY! CUANDO AMIA ME LO DIJO ME QUEDE MUY IMPRESIONADA PERO CREO QUE ES PERFECTO APOCO NO, (UN APLAUSO… NO UNO, NO, MILES DE APLAUSOS PARA AMIA POR TAN ESTUPENDA IDEA) AHORA SOLO FALTA QUE ELLOS VUELVAN AL PRESENTE Y AYUDEN A HARRY A TERMINAR CON VOLDEMORT ADEMAS DE QUE AUN NO SE RESUELVE LA PROFECIA ACERCA DE REGRESAR LO QUE ES LO QUE FUE, FALTA EL CASTIGO PARA GINNY, RON Y TAMBIEN LAVENDER POR SER TAN MALOS Y LES ADELANTO QUE ALGUIEN MORIRA, QUIEN SERA? ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO A MI ME EMOCIONO ESCRIBIRLO, LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS =)**

**LUZ EN LA OSCURDAD: **Gracias por el review besos

**PAMELA SOLANGE: **Hola espero que te guste el capitulo saludos

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola nena gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo eso me anima mucho, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo y ya saben que es Harry en realidad, por supuesto que tuve que hacer que Lily olvidara todo, es lo mejor o si no Hermione y Severus jamás se enamorarían, te mando muchos besos cuídate =)

**PATYBENED:** Hola ya pasara lo mejor porque todo va a cambiar y como dije alguien muy importante va a morir y eso será horrible, bueno espero leerte pronto besos

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI, MUCHOS REVIEWS POR FAVOR, BESOS **


	40. Vuelta a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 40 Vuelta a Hogwarts

Hermione y Severus llegaron al despacho del director, este se encontraba vacío. Un estruendo se escucho retumbar por las paredes del castillo

-Que es eso?- preguntó Hermione mirando a todos lados, Severus se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en los terrenos de Hogwarts

-No puede ser- dijo el – Están atacando el colegio- le informo a la chica

-Harry!-exclamo ella corriendo a la puerta Snape la siguió, al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con un pasillo no solo en ruinas si no también con varios muertos dispersados por el

-Cho- dijo Hermione acercándose a la chica estaba bajo una gran columna, muerta por supuesto

-Hermione no hay tiempo- dijo Severus jalándola de la mano

-Harry!, Harry!- gritaba Hermione buscando al chico por el colegio, Severus hacia lo mismo aunque defendiendo a la chica y a otros alumnos de los mortifagos

-Tu- dijo Severus a Cormac deteniéndolo

-Profesor Snape!- exclamo el chico

-Donde esta Potter?- preguntó

-No se- dijo el chico, Severus lo dejo ir para seguir con la búsqueda

-Severus no lo encuentro- dijo Hermione desesperada, era tantas personas y el castillo era enorme sin contar claro los terrenos del mismo

-Sera mejor separarnos- propuso Hermione

-No-

-Así lo encontraremos más rápido-Severus miro a Hermione y antes de soltarla de la mano la jalo para sí y le dio un beso apasionado no quería dejarla ir sentía que la dejaba desprotegida pero debía hacerlo, se fueron separando poco a poco con pesar

-Cuídate- le pidió a la chica

-Tú también- fue la contestación de Hermione echándose a correr para buscar a su querido Harry

-Hermione!—Llamo Severus antes de que se perdiera de vista – Te amo- le dijo Hermione sonrió y vio como el ex mortifago desaparecía por un pasillo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ron- dijo Lavender jalando al pelirrojo de la solapa de su chamarra

-Shh- dijo Ginny caminando a hurtadillas por el túnel que los llevaría hasta Hogwarts

-Ron vámonos,- pidió Lavender

-No podemos- le respondió el pelirrojo

-Pero tengo miedo- dijo ella deteniéndose

-Lavender, por favor, tenemos que hacerlo- pidió Ron tomándola de los hombros

-Si nos descubren nos llevaran a Azkaban- dijo ella nerviosa

-Nadie se va a dar cuenta, solo entramos la matamos y nos vamos- dijo el chico

-Vamos- presionaba Ginny estaba impaciente, cada minuto que pasaba era un insulto para ella al saber viva a Paola

-Ginny esta Lav-

-No importa, bastante trabajo nos costó abrir de nuevo el pasaje y no voy a perder la oportunidad, así que o haces que tu patética novia mueva esas piernas o la dejas aquí-

-Bien- murmuro Ron acercándose a la castaña

-Están atacando Hogwarts- decía Lavender

-Es perfecto vamos Lav hazlo por mí- pidió Ron – No te va a pasar nada- Lavender asintió y siguió a los chicos, estos salieron por el sauce boxeador y corrieron al castillo a buscar a su victima

-Aaaaaa- Escucho Ron detrás de sí, era Lavender había sido jalada por Greyback al entrar al colegio el hombre lobo la sujetaba y apuntaba a los chicos

-ayúdame Ron- pidió la chica llorando Fenrir la estaba asfixiando

-Ron- le grito Ginny repeliendo el ataque de unos mortifagos

- Por favor Ron- pidió Brown Ron se paralizo

-Déjala- dijo Ron encarando al hombre lobo

-La quieres ven por ella pelirrojo- dijo Greyback

- Vámonos- dijo ginny jalando a su hermano

- No me dejes- pido Lavender

-Vámonos ella no vale la pena- dijo Ginny notando el acercamiento de mas mortifagos no podría contra ellos y tenían que salvarse

-Lo lamento- fue la simple respuesta de Ron, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y escapo al lado de su hermana dejando a su novia a merced del hombre lobo quien de inmediato la pego a la pared y le mordió el cuello

-Nooo!- grito ella sintiendo un intenso dolor

-Ron- dijo Lavender llorando, se estaba desangrando Ron la había dejado ahí sin importarle siquiera Greyback embriagado por la sangre de Lavender de un tirón desprendió los intestinos de la castaña dejando el cadáver en la entrada trasera del castillo.

-Que hiciste?- preguntó Ron

-Ella solo estorbaba, camina inútil- dijo Ginny empujándolo

-La mataron por mi culpa- decía Ron

-No seas tan sentimental- dijo Ginny revisando el comedor

-Tengo que regresar por ella- dijo Ron

-Eres un estúpido, no puedes ya está muerta-

-No, tengo que volver-

-Ron si te vas no podremos matar a Madrigal- dijo Ginny cegada por el rencor

-Debo volver- dijo Ron corriendo en dirección donde había dejado a Lavender

-Ron- le llamo Ginny pero fue inútil el se había ido

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry, Harry- seguía gritando Hermione, en uno de los pasillo del quinto piso vio a Pao peleando con un mortifago

-Desmanius- dijo al castaña- aturdiendo al mortifago

-Hermione!- exclamo Pao cuando la vio corriendo a su encuentro – Que gusto verte- dijo ella

-Igual Pao, me da gusto verte- dijo Hermione abrazándola

-Como? Cuando regresaron? Como están? Y el bebe? Donde esta mi padre?- Madrigal hizo todas esas preguntas sin dar tiempo a Hermione de responderlas

-Luego te digo, donde esta Harry?- pregunto la chica

- no lo sé- dijo Pao

-Tenemos que encontrarlo es urgente- dijo Hermione

-Si vamos- dijo Pao corriendo junto con Hermione para buscarlo en los pisos de abajo

- Hermione donde esta mi padre?- preguntó Pao

-Esta buscando a Harry- dijo Herms

-Y el bebe, lo encontraron, por favor di que si- dijo Pao, Hermione la detuvo antes de que un hechizo la golpeara aturdió al mortifago y miro a Pao seriamente

-Lo encontramos- le dijo a la chica

-Y…?-preguntó ansiosa Pao

-No pudimos traerlo de vuelta, Pao… mi bebe, mi bebe es Harry- dijo la castaña, Paola abrió los ojos como platos llevándose las manos a la boca sin creer lo que Hermione decía

-Pero….-

- Avada Kedavra- escucharon ambas que decían, Pao se agacho asustada, pero la maldición no era para ninguna, solo vieron en destello verde y escucharon una carcajada que les helo la sangre

-Corre- le dijo Hermione a Pao

-No te voy a dejar con ella-

-Corre escóndete- dijo Hermione aventando a Pao no había tiempo

-Pero….-

-Busca a Harry- Pao asintió y salió corriendo justo a tiempo ya que Bellatrix apareció por el pasillo

-Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo el ver a Hermione

-La sangre sucia ha regresado-

-Tenemos algo pendiente Bellatrix- dijo Hermione apuntándole con la varita

- Lo sé, aun no se me olvida lo que me hiciste- dijo Bellatrix

-Ni a mi- dijo Hermione

-Como está el bastardo?- preguntó Bellatrix divertida

-Lo encontré- le dijo Hermione

-Genial, porque muero de ganas por matarlo un sangre sucia menos – dijo Bellatrix

-No si yo te mato primero-

-Hay la repugnante sangre sucia quiere jugar- dijo Bellatrix mirando despectivamente a Hermione y bajando ligeramente su varita

-Pues juguemos- le dijo

-Crucio-

-Desmanius- ambas brujas esquivaron los hechizos

-Crucio- dijo de nuevo Bellatrix tirando a Hermione en el suelo

-Grita inmunda!- gritaba Bellatrix esperando el grito de Hermione, el que jamás llego

-Crucio!-

-Suplica maldita mugrienta – exigía Bella irritándose al no escucharla

- Púdrete maldita alimaña- le grito Hermione Lestrange intensifico la tortura causándole varias heridas sangrantes a Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry!- gritaba Severus, las mazmorras estaban limpias por así decirlo, busco en el gran comedor y no encontró nada, tampoco en el exterior, solo vio a varios mortifagos llevar a Ron con ellos rumbo al bosque prohibido

- Remus, donde está Harry?- preguntó Severus

-Severus regresaste- dijo emocionado Remus

-Ya lo sé, dime donde esta-

-En el despacho del director, acaba de ir para evacuar a unos alumnos heridos- dijo Remus Severus asintió y sin dar las gracias corrió al despacho, llego ahí abrió la puerta y encontró a Harry parado al lado de la chimenea

-Profesor- dijo Harry al ver a Severus parado en el umbral de la puerta, Snape no dijo nada y camino con paso firme hacia el chico y lo abrazó Harry se incomodo por el gesto de su profesor no sabía si responder el abrazo o solo quedarse como hasta ahora sin moverse

-Estas bien- dijo Severus estrujándolo más – Sabia que estarías bien- le dijo al oído

-Profesor- dijo Harry ahora si asustado ese comportamiento no era normal

-Espere tanto para esto- decía Severus sin notar la reacción de Harry

-Se siente bien profesor Snape?- preguntó Harry

- Ahora sí, hijo- le dijo Severus apartándose, Harry solo medio sonrió, que tenia Severus?, un hechizo pensó el chico, pero descartó la posibilidad tan rápido como se la había ocurrido

- Y Hermione?- preguntó Harry cuando otra explosión se escucho, esta vez era la torre de astronomía esta se derrumbaba sobre los jardines del colegio

-No hay tiempo Harry- dijo Severus llevando su varita a la sien y sacando un hijo plateado de ella, Snape se acerco al pensadero de Albus y deposito el recuerdo en el

- ve- le ordeno al chico Harry tímido se asomo al pensadero cayendo por un gran agujero hasta aterrizar en una silla

La conversación que Hermione y Severus habían tenido con Dumbledore en su despacho se presento ante el chico de las gafas, el veía absorto a su padre James, y al otro Dumbledore, se acerco a Hermione y acaricio al bebe este le sonrió

Luego vio la esfera de luz flotar enfrente de el anunciando la profecía de Sibyl Trelawney.

Severus veía al chico agachado viendo el pensamiento de pronto Paola entro por la puerta

-Padre!- grito emocionada la chica lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro

-Paola- dijo este abrazándola

-Padre Hermione, es urgente ella y Lestrange están en el tercer piso, vamos no hay tiempo- dijo Pao, Severus miro a Harry todavía agachado en el pensadero y decidió ir con Hermione no podía dejarla a merced de Bella

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Suéltame- decía Ron intentando escapar de los mortifagos que lo llevaban preso rumbo al bosque prohibido

-Cállate- dijo el más alto de ellos dándole un puñetazo en el estomago

-Mi Lord- anuncio Crabbe haciendo una reverencia hacia Voldemort- Hemos atrapado a Ronald Weasley, amigo de Potter- dijo

-Weasley?- preguntó el Lord viendo al chico fijamente , el pelirrojo lo veía asustado estaba a punto de llorar

- Si lo recuerdo, el estúpido amigo de Potter el no es nada más que una vergüenza para los de sangre pura, traidor, amigo de los sangre sucia- vocifero de repente Voldemort dejando de lado su tono calmo

-Mi Lord, no le parece que podíamos atraer a Potter con el chico- sugirió Rebastan Voldemort se acerco a Ron el chico estaba atado de manos y pies

-Ronald Bilius Weasley- dijo Voldemort viendo al Gryffindor- Es el sexto de sus hermanos, una vergüenza en Quidditch, su sangre es pura pero equivalente a la de un Muggle- decía el Lord burlándose sus seguidores hicieron lo mismo

-Veamos Ronald Weasley te hare escoger la manera en que morirás, primero puedo torturarte hasta que el sol salga y te lo juro será doloroso para luego matarte lentamente, o bien podría darte una muerte rápida en manos de nuestros nuevos aliados- dijo Voldemort, en eso Ron vio como una acromantula un poco mas chica que Aragog pero no por eso menos imponerte aparecía de entre los arboles abriéndose paso entre los mortifagos Ron se intento hacer para atrás pero no pudo moverse casi nada

-Bien Ronald Weasley, que prefieres- pregunto Voldemort- La muerte dolorosa y lenta, o la muerte rápida-

-La muerte lenta- dijo en un susurro Ron

-Que dijiste?- preguntó Voldemort fingiendo no haber escuchado

-La muerte lenta- dijo más alto Ron

-Mas fuerte suplícame- dijo Voldemort aplicando un Crucio

-máteme lentamente por favor!- rogo el pelirrojo llorando

-Debiste de haberlo dicho antes- dijo Voldemort bajando la varita

-Mátalo, lentamente- le dijo a la enorme acromantula el rostro de Ron empalideció cuando la criatura lo jalo consigo

-Noooooo!- escucharon los mortifagos gritar a Ron el grito del chico se alejo hasta que nadie escucho nada

-El chico le tenía miedo a las arañas- dijo Yaxley riendo

-Basta, luego nos divertiremos- dijo Voldemort levantando su varita a su garganta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-El viejo chiflado les borro la memoria suerte que no me consideró un peligro - dijo Bellatrix escondiéndose tras una columna

-Y no pensaste por qué no lo hizo, no eres más que una loca- dijo Hermione cubriéndose tras una estatua

-Dame la cara Sangre sucia– dijo Bellatrix desafiándola- Ven, o es que le tienes miedo a esta loca? está loca que dejo a los padres de Longbottom como unos guiñapos, la cual también mato a ese estorbo de Sirius, la que se deleito con la muerte de Lucius y Narcisa y aquella que mato a esa lunática malnacida- dijo Bellatrix con una carcajada escalofriante

-No volverás a hacer daño nunca más- le advirtió Hermione apuntándole con la varita, ninguna de ella se atrevía a dar lanzar algún hechizo solo caminaban en círculos pendientes del movimiento de la otra

-Harry Potter- se escucho retumbar esa siseante voz por las paredes del castillo- Eres un cobarde, sacrificar sangre de inocentes, sangre mágica en vez de dar tu vida para detener este ataque, no mereces más que la cortesía de mi varita , enfréntame en el bosque prohibido antes de que tus seres queridos sufran mas-

-Harry, ayúdame- Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar su voz retumbar por cada rincón del castillo

-Morirá si no te presentas de inmediato- advirtió Voldemort

-Por favor, no ayuda, no por favor , estoy embarazada piedad - gritaba aquella voz Hermione negó con la cabeza y se giro para echarse a correr a detener a Harry, pero un hechizo aturdidor por parte de Bellatrix la dejo tendida en el suelo

-Veamos qué haces ahora que tu amiguito ese mestizo muera- le dijo Bellatrix sonriendo, un último grito se escucho, la maraca de Bella comenzó a arder intensamente y de inmediato acudió al llamado de su amo

-Hermione- dijo Severus cuando la vio tendida en el suelo la levanto

-Vamos responde- dijo Severus moviéndola ella logro entreabrir los ojos

-Harry, Vayan por Harry- pidió la chica – Es una trampa-Paola se levanto y corrió a la salida habían escuchado los gritos de Hermione pero al verla se calmaron un poco

-Yo voy por el- dijo Pao levantándose

-Paola no- dijo Severus, pero no alcanzo a la chica

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry salió del pensadero aturdido, la escena que había visto lo dejaba sin aliento, Hermione, Snape, James, Lily, Dumbledore, todo era demasiado para él, las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas del chico eran lagrimas de tristeza, había querido a Lily y James son conocerlos ellos eran sus padres pero la revelación de Dumbledore lo hizo sentirse incomodo nunca se había imaginado como hijo de su mejor amiga o de su más odiado profesor, el era un Potter no un Snape, el era un Gryffindor_,_ _como Hermione_ pensó

-Por qué?- grito Harry aventando varios objetos al suelo Dumbledore, el le había ocultado la verdad a él , a Hermione y a Snape, no había dicho nada, lo había obligado a vivir con los Dursley aunque claro con quien hubiese podido vivir, con Hermione? Ella era al menos un año más grande que Harry, con Snape? Un Mortifago reformado

-Harry Potter- escucho el chico, saco la varita pensando que Voldemort estaba ahí, pero la bajo ligeramente al ver que era solo su voz

- Eres un cobarde, sacrificar sangre de inocentes, sangre mágica en vez de dar tu vida para detener este ataque, no mereces más que la cortesía de mi varita , enfréntame en el bosque prohibido antes de que tus seres queridos sufran mas-

-Harry, ayúdame-

-Hermione!- exclamo Harry al escuchar la voz de ella

-Morirá si no te presentas de inmediato- advirtió Voldemort

-Por favor, no ayuda, no por favor, estoy embarazada piedad – Harry no lo pensó dos veces y salió para ir a salvar a Hermione corría por uno de los pasillos y una mano lo detuvo

_**-Y una prueba se ah de librar, la traición se paga con sangre, con sangre de inocentes, tres desafíos para vencer al tiempo y regresar con el tesoro perdido, una fuerza oscura derrumbando al guardián del tesoro, pero la luz la vencerá regresando lo que es a lo que fue-**_Dijo Trelawney al chico luego cayó al suelo inconsciente

-Profesora- dijo Harry acomodando a Trelawney, vio aun mortifago el cual claramente lo iba a atacar pero no hizo nada, aquel mortifago se desvaneció dejando el corredor desierto

-Hermione- recordó el chico saliendo del castillo rumbo al bosque

**HOLA, WI! HARRY ES EL HIJO DE SEVY Y DE HERMS YA SE ENTERARON POR FIN, POR CIERTO FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A ALAN RICKMAN, FUE EL MARTES PERO COMO NO PUDE CONECTARME LE MANDO FELICITACIONES HASTA AHORA, QUE CREEN FUI A VER LA DAMA DE NEGRO Y ESTA GENIAL LA PELI DE DANIEL, UNA MUY BUENA ELECCION DE PROYECTO SOLO QUE EN ALGUNAS ESCENAS LE GRITABA YO QUE SACARA LA VARITA PARA DEFENDERSE HASTA QUE MI HERMANA ME DIJO QUE NO ERA HARRY POTTER SI NO ARTHUR KIPPS LOL QUE MENSA VERDAD, EN FIN ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO Y LES HAYAN GUSTADO LAS MUERTES DE LAVENDER Y DE RON FALTA LA DE GINNY Y EL DUELO FINAL ENTRE VOLDY Y HARRY NO SE VA A DAR EN HOGWARTS SI NO EN OTRO LUGAR, BESOS CUIDANSE MUCHO **

**MAMA SHMI**: Hola si esperemos que salga bien todo para Harry Herms y Sevy aunque no todo está dicho faltan unas cuantas sorpresas y un final inesperado, besos gracias por el review

**DIOSA LUNA:** Hola =( Sorry por deprimirte pero era necesario que fuera Harry aun así espero te gusten los siguientes capítulos, saludos

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola listo ya murieron Lav y Ron, Voldy también morirá pero alguien más y si se que se asemeja al libro por eso el último duelo será en un lugar diferente aunque Dumbledore le tiene que explicara a Harry todo y porque lo hizo pasara como hijo de los Potter, espero estés bien, un abrazo

**PATYBENED**: Hi Neville no muere y Severus tampoco, no sería capaz yo no soy tan cruel como la gran J. k Rowling, primero mato a todos antes que a Severus jiji en el siguiente Cap. sale la muerte de esa resbalosa de Ginny y duele mucho, espero leerte pronto , besos

**AMIA SANPE:** Hola nena trate de que los sentimientos de impotencia y sacrificio se vieran ya que como dices Harry debe de morir y ellos deben de dejarlo aun sabiendo su destino, el mal trato y la marginación de la que será objeto el pobre por creerse hijo de Lily, pero debían hacerlo, esta vez no te diré quien será el próximo en morir es secreto de estado jiji espero estés bien y qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo eso me anima mucho, Besos XOXO

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola si cada vez mejor, gracias por el review chica cuídate mucho =)

**MI PESQUE:** Hola se que lo preguntaste, pero no podía decirte abiertamente que si, además siempre es mejor el suspenso lo que no me explico es como sospechabas que era Harry en que te basaste para hacer esa suposición? La reacción de Harry esta algo tardada ya sabes la presión de la batalla y todo, muchos apuestan a que se aleja de Herms y Sev y otros más a que se queda con ellos, veremos qué es lo que piensa hacer el chico, cuídate mucho saludos

**EYDREN SNAPE**: Hola gracias por tu review y que bien que te gusto todo, recibí las imágenes y me fascinaron en especial esa que te dije, es perfecta la canción la sigo buscando también dices que en español verdad, prometo mandártela lo más pronto posible, es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer, escuela, trabajo, familia, no me dejan respirar, pero en fin, me tomare una semanita para adelantar capítulos espero estés bien chica nos estamos leyendo Besos

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y SUS REVIEWS, PLEASE DEJEN MAS DE ELLOS EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO BESOS **


	41. Volviendo lo que es a lo que fue

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 41 VOLVIENDO LO QUE ES A LO QUE FUE

-Harry no!- grito Paola cuando lo vio correr rumbo al bosque, la chica corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que Harry salió de su vista

-Harry, Harry – lo llamaba Paola corriendo entre los arboles, no le gustaba estar en el bosque prohibido y menos sabiendo el peligro en el que estaba, escucho varios pasos tras de ella y se detuvo alzo la varita y reviso el lugar

-Harry eres tú?- preguntó ella casi susurrando , escucho pisadas de nuevo y se movió al lugar de donde venían

-Harry?- preguntó de nuevo pegándose a un árbol

-No va a venir por ti lo sabes?- pregunto Ginny agarrándola del cuello por la espalda, Pao se movió bruscamente soltándose y alejándose del árbol

-Weasley- dijo con desdén

-Que paso, la serpiente tiene miedo?- preguntó burlonamente Ginny viendo a Pao

-Eso quisieras- respondió Madrigal poniéndose de pie –A que has venido comadreja pobretona, dudo mucho que apoyes a Harry-

-Solo vine a matarte- dijo Ginny sonriendo- Tu me quitaste a Harry y por eso morirás-

Paola no dejo de ver a Ginny ni un momento, pronto el aire se hizo denso la temperatura empezó a bajar congelando los arboles

-Dementores- murmuro Pao mirando al cielo, cerca de cincuenta Dementores sobrevolaban el lugar Paola no espero y sabiendo que no podría contra todos comenzó a correr

-Madrigal!- grito Ginny corriendo tras de ella los Dementores la seguían muy de cerca Weasley lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra quería darle a Paola si tan siquiera la pudiera tirara sería un buen fin para ella

Pao cayó al suelo volteo y vio a Ginny siendo atacada por una docena de Dementores pronto uno paso por encima de ella empezando a robarle sus recuerdos más felices Paola intento tomar su varita de nuevo con la punta de los dedos apenas tocaba el mango de esta hasta que la tomo por completo

-Expecto Patronum!- dijo Pao con algo de dificultad un lobo salió de la punta de la varita de Paola recorriendo los alrededores asustando a los Dementores

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry corría por el bosque, Hermione estaba en peligro y no la dejaría, a ella no, no la perdería por nada en el mundo aunque tuviera que dar su vida por ella. Llego a donde estaba Voldemort lo podía ver a lo lejos acompañado por sus mortifagos Bellatrix estaba sentada sobre la hierba húmeda jugando con su varita, lejos de ellos vio un cuerpo envuelto en una cobija, _Hermione _pensó de inmediato y no se espero así que camino

-Mi Lord no creo que venga- dijo Rebastan

-Va a venir- le grito el Lord

-Amo, yo puedo…- decía Bella pero guardo silencio cuando Voldemort levanto la mano Harry le apuntaba con la varita

-Deja a Hermione en paz Tom- le exigió el chico-Es a mí a quien quieres- Voldemort miro el cuerpo a sus pies y sonrió

-Lastima, eran muy amigos- dijo el pateando el bulto varios mortifagos rieron, Harry perdió el aliento, Hermione estaba muerta, no, no había podido llegar por ella cayó al suelo apretando la varita, alzó la vista y vio como Bellatrix se acercaba al cadáver destapándolo, Harry casi llora de felicidad al no ver a Hermione ahí, aunque se sintió bastante mal por los Weasley cuando vio el cadáver de Ronald casi despedazado

-Ron- susurro Harry-Que le hiciste?- le pregunto

-Lo mande a jugar con las acromantulas-

-no creo que haya disfrutado el juego- respondió, Bella lanzo un alarido y comenzó a saltar por todos lados, Harry miraba los alrededores intentando encontrara a Hermione, pero no la vio

-Donde está Hermione?- preguntó Harry a los presentes

- Sabes es la misma pregunta que me he hecho por muchos años- dijo Voldemort

-Donde esta esa sangre sucia?- Harry no entendió nada a menos que ella y Voldemort se hubiesen encontrado en el pasado

-Mi Lord, la encontré, ella regreso con el traidor, Mi Lord si tan siquiera me permitiera matarla, vino con el bastardo por favor mi Lord deme ese gusto- suplico la mortifaga postrada a los pies del señor Tenebroso

-Querida Bella- le dijo Voldemort acariciando su mejilla y sujetándola del cabello

-Ella es mía quiero ser yo quien la mate- le dijo aventándola – Pero no puedo negarte el placer de que juegues con Snape y ese chiquillo impuro- dijo Voldemort

-Gracias amo, muchas gracias- decía Bella besándole los pies de pronto un destello plateado se vio algo lejos del lugar después vieron los presentes como los Dementores salían disparados

-Vayan a ver- ordeno Bellatrix

-No te acercaras a ella- le dijo Harry- Ni a ella ni a Snape-

-Snape?- preguntó Voldemort – A ver Harry Potter por que tanto interés por Snape?-

-No dejare que los mates- contesto simplemente

-No estarás aquí para evitarlo- dijo Voldemort levantando la varita Harry recordó las palabras de Dumbledore dichas a Snape y Hermione acerca de que él debía morir, lo haría y estaría seguro que Pao, Draco Hermione e incluso Snape matarían a Voldemort se sacrificaría por amor, amor a sus amigos, a sus padres y por padres no pensaba en Lily y James si no en Hermione y Severus

- Avada Kedavra- dijo Voldemort la maldición le dio a Harry un destello verde se hizo presente en el bosque

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Paola se levantó difícilmente y empezó a toser no se percato de Ginny hasta que la pelirroja la pateo en la cara Paola quedo aturdida

-Me lo quitaste!- gritaba Ginny pateando a Paola, la chica giro impidiendo varios golpes hasta que tomo del pie a Ginny y la tiro

-No él te dejo, yo no te lo quite- dijo Pao golpeando fieramente la cara de la pelirroja

-Expelliarmus- dijo Ginny lanzando a Pao algo lejos, la pelirroja se levanto y limpio la sangre del labio, Pao también se puso de pie y le apunto con la varita

-Crucio!- dijo Ginny

-Impedimenta- dijo Pao creando un escudo protector

-Avada…-

-Sectumsempra- se adelanto a decir Pao cortando a Ginny en uno de los brazos

-Imperio- dijo Ginny la maldición dio en el blanco correcto – Sufrirás- le dijo sonriendo Pao intento resistirse a la maldición pero no pudo, lentamente subió su varita y como si de un cuchillo se tratara la paso por sus brazos causando horribles heridas, la lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Pao sentía como si fue un pedazo de hierro incandescente lo que le causaba las heridas

-No llores, no llores- se decía ella debía sacar ese lado Slytherin y terminar de una vez con Ginny

-Harry!- dijo cuando una luz verde se vio a lo lejos presintiendo lo peor, Ginny se distrajo volteando y Pao se libro de la maldición, levanto la varita y le lanzo un avada a la pelirroja ella reacciono y contesto con el mismo hechizo una explosión las lanzo varios metros atrás cuando los hechizos se conectaron, decididas ambas volvieron a levantarse y repitieron el hechizo esta vez se conectaron si causar una explosión solo una gran burbuja desatando un viento feroz a su alrededor

-Me quitaste lo que más quería- decía Ginny

-No es cierto, tu no lo quieres, solo te convenía estar a tu lado – decía Pao aguantando y sosteniendo la maldición

-Tú y tu familia solo están a su lado por conveniencia pobres tontos- dijo Pao, ustedes lo Weasley son iguales-

-Eres una zorra te le metiste por los ojos!- reclamo Ginny

-Mira quien lo dice, La golfa que no descanso hasta logro meterse con mi padre- Ginny comenzó a reír

-eso es lo que todos creen- dijo la pelirroja

-Que quieres decir?- preguntó Pao rompiendo la conexión

-te lo diré por que pronto estarás muerta- dijo Ginny sin bajar la varita

_-_Snape es un mojigato, muy malo que aparenta ser, pero en realidad es un lindo y tierno corderito- dijo despectivamente – Esa noche que fui a su despacho el estaba bebido, tan predecible- suspiro Ginny

-Tu habías hecho que Hermione y el pelearan- le recordó Pao

-Si claro tal vez fue por eso que su ahogo en alcohol, el caso es que intente seducirlo, pero su maldita conciencia actuaba como un escudo repeliéndome-

-Y no te preguntaste por qué?- preguntó Pao

-Claro que todo hombre tiene un punto débil y pensar que el de Snape es que lo descubran en una situación comprometedora con una alumna, tuvo que acceder a tomar conmigo-

-Eres un asco de persona- dijo Pao

-Lo sé, pero al menos yo no me hago la santa como tú o Granger-

-Como pudiste hacerle eso a tu amiga de tantos años-

-De hecho no hice nada, el tétrico profesor después de besarme y decirme Hermione cayo dormido sobre la cama, No pudo cumplir- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza

-Entonces no paso nada entre ustedes?- preguntó ilusionada Pao

-No paso pero me divertí tanto haciéndoles creer que si- dijo ella sonriendo

-Expelliarmus- dijo Pao, Ginny salió disparada

-Bombarda – dijo ginny haciendo estallar un árbol a las espaldas de Paola

-Desma….-

-Crucio- dijo Ginny

-Avada Kedavra- la luz verde ilumino la cara de Ginny y la pelirroja cayó al suelo, muerta, Paola cayó junto con ella cansada por aquel duelo contra la chica Weasley Pao se recostó al lado del cadáver de Ginny y vio una luz plateada de donde minutos antes había estado la luz verde

-Harry- susurro Paola y cerró los ojos, lo último que vio fue a una persona vestida de Blanco, creyó estar soñando

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry abrió los ojos creía haber escuchado a Voldemort conjurar la maldición asesina pero no la sintió, el bosque ahora estaba vacío no había nadie, ningún rastro de Voldemort, se levanto pensando que tal vez se había marchado junto con los mortifagos así que comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo, la impresión fue demasiada cuando Harry vio aquel mítico castillo intacto, nada de cadáveres ni escombros, como si nunca hubiese habido una batalla ahí , entro al castillo y lo vio desierto

-Hermione, Paola, Draco, Snape!- gritaba Harry y lo único que escucho fue el eco de sus palabras

-Hola Harry- le saludo una voz que antes le era familiar pero que era imposible escuchar de nuevo

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo el chico cuando vio a su antiguo director fr4ente a el

-Mi querido muchacho- lo saludo Albus- Sabia que eres el chico mas valiente de todos, ven vamos a caminar- le pidió Albus Harry quería decirle muchas cosas hacerle un sinfín de preguntas, desde porque no le había dicho lo de Hermione y Snape hasta que había pasado en el castillo ninguna pregunta fue formulada

A lo lejos en los jardines del colegio Harry pudo ver a dos personas sentadas a la orilla del lago

-Profesor que está pasando?- preguntó Harry

-Eso deberías saberlo Harry- dijo Albus caminando

-La parte del alma de Voldemort que estaba en ti acaba de morir- confirmo Dumbledore

-Eres un muchacho valiente Harry valioso pero sobre todo comprensivo- decía Albus –Voldemort pensó que matándote lograría tener el control del mundo mágico-

-Profesor, donde estoy?- preguntó Harry

- En el colegio- respondió Albus como si fuera bastante obvio

-Ya lo sé, pero que es todo esto, usted esta…-

-Muerto- completo Dumbledore –Sabes Harry la magia que cada uno posee en si mismo puede hacer cosas grandiosas, es cierto yo morí hace casi siete meses pero decidí esperar, tenía que esperar y no soy el único- dijo Albus alcanzado el lago, Harry se quedo helado al reconocer a la pareja del lago , Lily y James Potter lo miraban con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-Hola Harry- lo saludo James cuando se acercaron lo sfi9ciente

-Mi niño- exclamo Lily abriendo los brazos, Harry temeroso camino hacia ellos y los abrazo

-Como es qué?- pregunto Harry viendo a Dumbledore

-Amor, el amor que Lily y James te tuvieron en vida los impulso a esperarte hasta que llegaras- explicó Dumbledore

- ahora Harry, creo que primero te tengo que explicar algunas cosas- dijo Albus, Lily asintió y se sentó junto a Harry y James

-Se que te preguntaras porque nunca te dije que en realidad eras hijo de Hermione y Severus- Harry asintió pero sin decir nada- No podía decirlo, alteraría el curso de las cosas, ellos no te mandarían al pasado y entonces tu no existirías como Harry Potter si no como Harry Severus Snape- dijo Albus

-Harry Severus?- preguntó Harry

-Hermione me dijo como te llamarías cuando nacieras- respondió Albus sonriendo

-Era necesario mandarte al pasado-

-Me mando con ellos para conservar la profecía intacta- dijo Harry

-Sí, veras cuando Hermione se encontró por vez primera con Tom ella le menciono tu nombre y que tu serias el que acabarías con él , desde ese momento Hermione y tu se convirtieron en una obsesión para Tom fue por eso que él te escogió a ti, solo tu podías acabar con él, quiso matarla pero ese deseo disminuyo al no encontrarla durante muchos años hasta que después de más de cincuenta años por fin dio con ella, fue por eso que Voldemort uso a Hermione para atraerte al bosque prohibido- Harry miro a James y el hablo

-Nosotros perdimos al niño que esperábamos y Albus quiso hacer el cambio no solo por ellos si no por tu seguridad y la tranquilidad de Lily- dijo James apretando la mano de la pelirroja

-Yo lo supe unos meses después de que di a luz- explico Lily- pero te quise desde la primera vez que te vi- dijo Lily

-Yo no sé que pensar, ustedes son los padres que conozco ,Hermione es mi amiga la quiero como una hermana y Snape…-

-La señorita Granger y Severus te buscaron durante mucho tiempo exponiendo su vida y relación para encontrarte- dijo Albus

-Les dolió separase de ti cuando te fuiste conmigo- dijo James Harry respondió con un inaudible "lo sé "

-Ellos son tus padres Harry y apuesto que si nada de eso hubiese pasado estarían juntos- dijo Lily, Harry recordó la manera en la que Hermione lo espero al saber que estaba embarazada y también la felicidad que Snape emanaba al saberse futuro papa

-Ustedes también lo son- dijo Harry

-Si mi querido niño también eres nuestro- dijo Lily abrazándolo- Y siempre vamos a estar a tu lado jamás nos iremos- a completo la pelirroja

El reloj de la torre marco cinco para las diez Dumbledore lo vio y volteo a ver a Harry

–Harry ven, debemos volver- le dijo el director

-Volver a donde?- preguntó Harry apretando la mano de Lily y la de James

- Tu sabes a donde- dijo Albus sacando la varita y escribiendo sobre el aire con una letras como si de oro liquido se tártara

_**Y una prueba se ah de librar, la traición se paga con sangre, con sangre de inocentes, tres desafíos para vencer al tiempo y regresar con el tesoro perdido, una fuerza oscura derrumbando al guardián del tesoro, pero la luz la vencerá regresando lo que es a lo que fue**_

-la reconoces?- preguntó Albus

-Es la profecía de la profesora Trelawney- dijo Harry – nunca comprendí de que se trataba-

-Sibyl tiene la habilidad para enredar las cosas, por eso debemos aprender a leer entre líneas-dijo Albus guiñándole un ojo y separando al profecía en partes

– Una prueba se ha de librar, la traición se paga, con sangre de inocentes- dijo Albus- a que te suena eso?- le preguntó a Harry

-Esa profecía es acerca de Hermione y Severus – dijo Harry

-Si, en parte pero tiene que ver con cinco personas, la prueba librada fue el regresar al pasado para encontrarte, Voldemort vio al relación de Hermione con Severus como una traición y por ello un inocente murió-

-Luna- dijo Harry recordando a su peculiar amiga –

-Así es, la señorita Lovegood fue el inocente que murió a causa de esa traición

-Los tres desafíos fueron las épocas por las que Severus y Hermione pasaron para encontrarte, cuando Tom era joven y estaba aun en el colegio, la época donde James Lily y los demás estudiaron y cuando el hijo de los Potter nació-

Harry sintió como una punzada escuchar el hijo de los Potter se sintió excluido

-no Regresaron conmigo- dijo Harry atribuyéndose el título del tesoro perdido

-Regresaron a ti- dijo Albus

-Usted es el guardián del tesoro, la fuerza oscura fue Voldemort, lo mato- dijo Harry

-De alguna manera, Bellatrix fue la que me mato, pero tus suposiciones son correctas- dijo Albus el reloj comenzó a sonar anunciando las diez

-La última parte- dijo Harry repasándola en su cabeza

- Por eso te estuve esperando, al dar tu vida por tus seres queridos invocaste un gran poder en ti, el único que puede hacer que se pueda volver- dijo Albus, a Harry se el llenaron los ojos de lagrimas si era lo que pensaba Dumbledore regresaría, y no solo el también Lily y James

- Puede volver?- preguntó temeroso, Albus asintió y el chico soltó en llanto

-Vamos Harry – dijo Albus agarrándolo de la mano, una brillante luz se presento al final del puente de Hogwarts

Harry jalo a Lily pero ella no se movio ni un centímetro

-Ustedes peuden regresar- dijo Harry

-No mi niño, no podemos, nuestro tiempo termino- dijo Lily Harry no dijo nada

-Regresa con los SWnape y dales todo nuestro agradecimiento, tiene una gran hijo- dijo James tomando al Lily en sus brazos

- Estaremos contigo siempre- dijo Lily

-Te queremos- dijo James, Harry respondió un también y camino con Albus a la luz desapareciendo por aquel portal

Harry sintió que se movía y abrió ligeramente los ojos solo para ver el cielo estrelladlo y a Voldemort caminando a su lado, cerro de nuevo los ojos preguntándose donde estaba Albus, mientras el director caminaba hacia un chica de Slytherin que yacía en el suelo junto al cadáver de una pelirroja

**HOLA QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?, ESTUVE PENSANDO SERIAMENTE EN REGRESAR A LILY Y JAMES PERO DECIDI QUE NO, NO QUEREMOS QUE COMPITAN POR EL AMOR DE HARRY VERDAD, ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO YA TODO VA A TERMINAR PERO DE LA MANERA MAS INESPERADAS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS BESOS **

**MAMA SHMI**: Hola que bien que te gusto, sabes Hermione no está embarazada, Voldemort solo utilizo su voz para engañar a Harry pero no era ella la que hablaba, por cierto cuáles son tus historias para darles una leída, gracias por el review saludos=)

**PATYBENED:** Hola si tenias razón Ginny se tenía que batir en duelo con Pao pero lo mejor fue que revelo lo que paso entre ella y Severus no se si lo recuerdes pero ellos se supone pasaron la noche juntos por eso Sevy y Herms se pelearon, pero lo bueno fue que le conto todo a Pao no crees? Espero estés bien, Un abrazo.

**AMIA SNAPE:** hola nena, tienes razón las reacciones de Herms y Severus debían de ser asi, ellos lo quieren mucho y lo mejor de todo es que Harry al platicar con Lily y James lo comprendió también, así que diremos les dará un chance a ellos para acercarse no como amigos si no como lo que son, sus padres, por fin explique la profecía de Trelawney y Hermione diciendo que la adivinación es muy imprecisa, bien ya sabes quién morirá pero no cuando ni como lo cierto es que no va a ser en el castillo y el duelo final digamos que será en algún lugar mas Muggle jiji, espero te guste el capitulo nena cuídate mucho besos XOXO

**MI PESQUE:** Hola tienes razón todas esas señales de Dumbledore, es un loco y si la siguiente en morir era Ginny pero morirá alguien más importante que ella, espero leerte pronto besos.=)

**GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y REVIEWS PLEASE DEJEN MAS=)**


	42. London Bridge

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 42 London Bridge

-Amo- gimió Bellatrix mientras caminaba atrás de Voldemort haciendo levitar el aparente cadáver de Harry

-Paciencia Bella- dijo Voldemort siguiendo con su recorrido, llegaron al patio del colegio y entraron triunfalmente al castillo derribando la puerta de la entrada

-Potter esta muerto!- vocifero un mortifago

Los presentes vieron con terror el cuerpo de Harry levitando cerca de Voldemort

-No!- se escucho un grito de la parte de atrás, Hermione caminaba entre los alumnos abriéndose paso Severus corría detrás de ella

-Harry!- exclamo ella al ver a su querido hijo muerto , quiso acercarse a el pero Snape no la dejo, Harry quería decirle que estaba bien, pero el sentir pasos a su alrededor lo hiso conservar la calma

-Por fin apareces sangre sucia- dijo Voldemort riendo – Nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme, espero que ahora lo entiendas - dijo Voldemort, Bella bajo el cadáver, Harry quería hacer algo, pero no pudo ya que Lestrange había puesto su pie sobre su cuello dejándolo sin casi nada de aire

-No eres nada- le grito Hermione acercándose a el

-Hermione- le dijo Severus jalándola

-No, no, suéltame- le dijo al pelinegro soltándose

-Oh Severus, que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Voldemort cuando lo vio – Sera interesante matar a un traidor- dijo Voldemort, Bellatrix lo vio y sonrió perversamente

-Tu fe esta mejor conmigo- le dijo Voldemort tomando a la castaña del brazo-Míralo- le dijo tomándola del cuello y haciendo que ella se acercara a Harry Hermione quito el pie de Bellatrix de encima de Harry – Esta muerto, y yo fui quien lo hiso- Harry sintió las lagrimas de Hermione caer sobre su rostro y apretó los puños ligeramente

-No!- gritó ella el Lord la aventó hasta hacia Severus Snape y Draco alcanzaron a sostenerla para que no cayera

-Le harás compañía- dijo Voldemort amenazando, alzo la varita y lanzo un avada, pero el hechizo se conecto con la misma maldición, el autor de ese hechizo era por supuesto Severus

-Déjenme- dijo Voldemort, los mortifagos comenzaron a pelear contra los demás presentes

-Harry- dijo Hermione echándose a llorar sobre el cuerpo del chico

-Vamos Hermione- dijo Draco jalándola, Fred, Remus y el estaban resguardando a Hermione

-Ven- dijo Draco

-No, Draco- una explosión se escucho rompiendo los cristales del comedor

-Avada Kedavra- dijo Bellatrix matando a el chico Weasley, Draco le respondió el hechizo con un Desmanius Remus jalo a la castaña y se la llevo, Hermione volteo a ver a Severus quien aun peleaba contra Voldemort, Minerva se le había unido

-Remus, Severus- dijo ella , el licántropo asintió y corrió detrás de ellos

- Ja, siempre quise pelear contigo, el inútil nene de mama y papa- dijo su tía sonriendo

-Crucio- grito Draco sin éxito alguno

-Pelea como un Black!- le grito ella lanzando varios hechizos

-Hermione se concentro en el duelo de Severus y Voldemort, este ultimo estaba sobre Harry como queriendo conservar el trofeo de su victoria Draco fue herido por Bellatrix y Hermione lo llevo consigo dejando a Molly Weasley pelear contra la mortifaga

-Un Weasley menos- se burlo Bellatrix de Molly, entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella Pao hacía su arribo junto con Albus, El comedor se quedo sin aliento al ver al director al lado de la Slytherin, Pao empalideció al ver al cuerpo de Harry a los pies de Voldemort

Harry abrió un ojo y vio a Albus

-Fuera!- grito Voldemort desconcertando a sus mortifagos, Harry se agarro de la túnica del Lord, desapareciendo de ahí con el

Severus corrió al lado de Hermione para abrazarla ella hizo lo mismo repeliendo un hechizo de un mortifago

-Albus- dijo minerva tratando de acercarse al director, pero este aturdía a los mortifagos proporcionándoles una gran ventaja a estudiantes y aurores

-Avada Kedavra- dijo Bellatrix reaccionando y matando a Molly Weasley, George, Arthur, Percy, Bill y Fleur corrieron al lado del cadáver de ella

-Los huerfanitos lloran a su despreciable madre- dijo burlona la pelinegra, Arthur grito y le lanzo un avada a la mortifaga el que nunca llego, ya que ella desapareció inmediatamente, la maldición fue depositada en Naginni que se prendió en llamas causando unas explosión que aturdió a todos en el salón

-Donde están?- preguntó Draco viendo a todos lados los mortifagos desapreciaron dejando tras de sí un rastro de humo negro , Albus y Pao se acercaron a Hermione, Severus y Draco los tres pensaron que era un sueño Ver al director ahí

-Usted esta muerto- dijo Draco señalándolo

-No lo está- dijo alegre Madrigal Severus se acerco a él para verificar que fuera de carne y hueso y no una ilusión, Albus iba a hablar cuando Hermione grito y comenzó a retorcerse

-Basta!- escuchaba ella que Harry gritaba, abrió los ojos y vio lo que Voldemort hacia con Harry lo torturaba cruelmente

-Hermione que pasa?- escucho que a lo lejos le preguntaban

-Harry- susurro ella aguantando el cruciatus un poco más

-Que ves?- preguntó insistentemente Severus tomándola de la mano- Hermione?- preguntó de nuevo, la tortura paro, Harry se quedo recostado sobre el frito suelo y entonces Hermione regreso en si solo para desaparecer junto con Severus sin decir ninguna palabra

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ambos magos cayeron sobre el frio suelo al hacer su aparición, Harry miro a todos lados y vio a Voldemort tirado su alrededor le era familiar, había ido alguna vez de paseo con Hermione a Londres obligándose a pasar por el lugar donde estaba en ese momento, el puente de Londres.

-Expelliarmus- dijo Harry apuntando a Voldemort aun en el piso, El señor tenebroso hiso lo mismo dirigiéndole un avada

Pocos carros pasaban por ahí y los que lo hicieron se detuvieron al chocar con una berrara invisible los sobrevivientes salieron corriendo despavoridamente

-No podrás contra mi- dijo Voldemort intensificando su hechizo Harry hacia hasta lo imposible para no perder la conexión pero Voldemort fue quien la rompió cayendo al suelo tal se levanto y convoco un Crucio bastante agresivo el que por supuesto dio directo contra Harry

-Basta- grito Harry sintiendo un gran dolor el cual de inmediato se calmo, estaba consciente de que permanecía ahí tirado y que la maldición aun seguía, pero él no sentía dolor, no sentía nada, era como si una paz lo invadiera una tranquilidad jamás sentida.

Voldemort bajo su varita y Harry se levanto rápidamente, lanzando varios Expelliarmus como si de rayos se trataran, Voldemort vio aparecer detrás de Harry a Severus y Hermione eso acrecentó su furia, levanto la varita provocando que el agua del calmo rio Támesis se agitara haciendo una gran ola para caer sobre Harry y los recién llegados

-Solo yo viviré por siempre- dijo Voldemort, Hermione Severus y Harry estaban frente de el empuñando la varita listos para actuar en cualquier momento, el señor tenebroso hiso el primer movimiento un avada por milésima vez era matar a Potter o morir en el intento y definitivamente no iba a morir no en manos de un chiquillo una sangre sucia y un traidor como lo era Severus.

-No, no lo harás- dijo Severus- No permitiré que ataques a mi familia-

-Tu familia?- preguntó Voldemort viendo a Harry y Hermione – Ellos- dijo señalándolos- Tu eres al bastardo que Snape tuvo con esta sangre sucia- le grito a Harry el pelinegro no dijo nada

-Espere tanto tiempo para matarlos a los tres- dijo Voldemort

-Esperaras por siempre Tom- dijo Harry

-Lo dudo- dijo Voldemort moviendo su varita, Severus y Harry salieron disparados a diferentes columnas del puente quedando inconscientes dejando solo a Hermione y Voldemort

-Da lo mejor de ti sangre sucia- le dijo a Hermione ella intento con un Desmanius, pero no causo gran cosa

-Crucio- dijo el Lord, Hermione cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar

-Ja, bien sigue gritando- decía Voldemort divertido de tener así a Granger , el hechizo termino y Hermione aprovechó para mandar un Crucio también

-Debes de tener el deseo chiquilla tonta- le regano Voldemort al ver el débil intento de Hermione

- Imperio- conjuro, Hermione no pudo resistir y se acerco a Severus con la varita en alto

-Tú los mataras- le dijo Voldemort

-No por favor- suplicaba ella llorando, no podía matar a su hijo y al amor de su vida simplemente no podía

-Despídete- le dijo Voldemort, Harry abrió los ojos y vio a la chica apuntándole con la varita

-Lo siento- decía ella el Gryffindor la miraba aterrado, no quería dañarla si no lo hacia ella lo mataría pero un rayo dorado le dio a Voldemort rompiendo el efecto de la maldición en Hermione, Severus se encontraba levantado con la varita en la mano Hermione se volteo y apunto también a Voldemort

Harry convoco un Expelliarmus, Hermione y Severus un avada los tres hechizos se conectaron con el de Voldemort, Severus veía a Hermione y a su hijo resistir, la varita del Lord cedió saliendo disparada por los aires hasta Harry

-Vete al infierno- le dijo Harry

-Avada Kedavra- Voldemort recibió la maldición explotando en mil pedazos, aventando a Harry Severus y Hermione hacia atrás los pilares del puente cayeron sobre ellos derribando gran parte de la estructura

-Harry- dijo Hermione levantándose, a pocos metro de ella estaba Harry Severus lo tenía sobre su regazo

-Harry!- exclamo ella gateando hasta los dos

-Hermione- dijo Harry tratando de levantarse

-Está muerto?- preguntó Harry con los ojos cristalinos

-Sí, lo está- confirmo Hermione

-No va a volver?- preguntó Harry – Ya no regresara?-

-Jamás regresara ya todo quedo en el pasado- dijo Severus hincándose frente a l chico

-No volverá?- preguntaba incrédulo Harry

-Nunca- dijo Severus de nuevo, Harry dejo que las lagrimas escaparan y se lanzo a los brazos de Severus y Hermione

-Ya mi niño, no llores- decía Hermione acariciando la cabeza de Harry Severus le dio unas palmadas a Harry en la espalda para reconfortarlo un poco

- Los vi- dijo Harry rompiendo el abrazo

-A quien?- preguntó Hermione

-A los Potter, los vi, cuando Voldemort me lanzo ese avada en el bosque- explico el chico, Hermione y Severus no encontraron palabras para responder

-Me dijeron tantas cosas- dijo Harry – Ellos siempre estarán en mi corazón-

-No pretendemos que salgan de ahí- dijo Severus – Solo esperamos poder ganarnos un lugar en el- a completo Hermione

-Lily y James fueron mis padres durante diecisiete años- decía Harry- Pero sé que ustedes serán mis padres de toda la vida- Severus miro a Hermione con incredulidad acaso escucho lo que había escuchado

-No se vayan nunca- pidió Harry, Severus lo abrazo y Hermione rompió en llanto

-No nos vamos a ir- dijo Snape estrujando a su hijo

-Gracias papa- dijo Harry le pareció ver una lagrima rodar por la mejilla derecha de Snape

- Te quiero mama- le dijo a Hermione

**HOLA, WI! VOLDEMORT MURIO AL FIN, BELLATRIX ESCAPO Y HARRY YA PENSO MEJOR LAS COSAS ACEPTANDO A HERMIONE Y SEVERUS, QUE LINDOS APOCO NO? PERO ABRA UN SORPRESA EXTRA, EL FIC YA MERO TERMINA, SOLO DOS CAPITULOS MAS BUUU OJALA Y DURARA MAS, AUNQUE ASI TIENE QUE SER, PERO EMPECE UN NUEVO FIC, SE LLAMA TUS ACRICIAS ME MATAN ES UN SEVYMIONE ESPERO SE DEN UNA ESCAPADITA PARA LEERLO. BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ESPERO ME MANDEN MUCHOS MAS, LAS QUIERO BESOS=)**

PATYBENED: Hola lamentablemente luna no puede volver así que Draco se quedara un ratito mas solito, gracias por el review espero estés bien saludos

MAMA SHMI: Hola muchas gracias por leerlo en cuanto llego, eso es muy importante para mí, y que mejor que te gustara el capitulo espero no decepcionar con este aunque sea por mucho más corto que el anterior, cuídate mucho vale? nos estamos leyendo un abrazo

SAKURA TACHI: Hi no te preocupes por no dejar review en el capitulo anterior, tienes razón las letras en el cel. Son híper minis, lo inesperado es la muerte de alguien importante, la de Severus no ya que prometí no hacerle jamás de los jamases lo que Rowling ( matarlo) pero eso no impide que mate a otro personaje jiji pero tendrás que esperar al capítulo 44 para saber quien muere , igual cuídate mucho =)

AMIA SNAPE: Hola nena puedes creerlo, Harry ya acepto a Hermis y a Sevy y claro tenía que hacerlo el ver la muerte tan cerca creo que lo hizo comprender lo afortunado que es, muchas gracias por los halagos, y me siento tan bien que te gustara el capitulo anterior ya que tuve grandes dudas acerca de cómo estaba planteado sabes que daré todo de mi para que este fic salga bien hasta el final , cuídate mucho nena nos estamos leyendo besos=)

**BIEN, CHICAS Y CHICOS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y LECTURAS AUNQUE NO DEJEN REVIEW, NO SABEN CUANTA ALEGRIA PROVOCA CADA REVIEW QUE LEO, PLEASE MANDEN MAS AQUÍ ABAJO, BESOS **


	43. Consecuencias de una guerra

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Capitulo # 43 Consecuencias de una guerra

-Oh Harry!- exclamo Hermione abrazándolo, Severus se unió a ellos, ya no importaba nada, ahora eran libres, libres de Voldemort, libres de aquella desesperanza que lo ahogaba constantemente junto con ese sentimiento de peligro ahora podían ser una familia, la cual a él y a Harry les había hecho falta.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Harry rompiendo el abrazo cuando escucho el ruido de varias sirenas

-Claro- respondió Hermione secándose las lágrimas y levantándose con ayuda de Severus

Con un último vistazo de aquel destrozado puente Harry tomo de las manos a Severus y Hermione para después desaparecer con ellos

Segundos después llegaron a los jardines del colegio todo parecía tan diferente no solo por el hecho de que el castillo estaba medio destrozado si no la perspectiva de todo su mundo era diferente

-Estarás bien- dijo Hermione apresurándose a caminar, pero Harry la detuvo

-Pasa algo?- preguntó tiernamente la castaña

-Dumbledore, esta…-

-Vivo, lo sabemos- dijo Severus

-El regreso conmigo, la profecía de la profesora Trelawney , el regresaría- decía Harry sin ocultar su sonrisa Harry les conto a Severus y Hermione todo lo que había pasado en ese especie de sueño que tuvo, desde la plática con los Potter hasta el regreso de la muerte de Albus

-Pensé que la adivinación era bastante imprecisa- dijo Severus viendo de reojo a Hermione

-Aun así lo sigo creyendo- respondió ella sonriendo, los tres emprendieron ahora si el camino a la entrada principal del castillo Neville los vio aproximarse

-Harry!- exclamo el chico atrayendo la atención de todos

-Hola Neville- saludo Harry antes de recibir a la horda de personas que se arremolinaban frente a él para saber que había pasado, Dumbledore se acerco a el tomándolo por los hombros

-Murió profesor, Voldemort murió- dijo Harry muy emocionado, el comedor estallo en vituperios y gritos de victoria, Neville, Seamus y varios alumnos cargaron a Harry sobre sus hombros paseándolo por el comedor

-Que paso?- preguntó el ex director a Severus y Hermione

-Peleamos con el Albus, en el puente de Londres- informo el pelinegro

-De acuerdo- dijo Albus pensando en cual podría ser el siguiente paso -Debemos avisar a los aurores- dijo Albus después de varios segundos

-Donde están Draco y Paola?- pregunto Severus al no verlos en el salón

-No te preocupes, fueron con Remus, Minerva y varios aurores a la mansión Malfoy- aviso Dumbledore

-Y los mortifagos profesor?- preguntó Hermione adelantándose al posible reclamo de Severus

-Algunos están camino a Azkaban aunque hubo varios que se escaparon-

-Ya atraparon a Bellatrix?- preguntó Severus recordando como se había desvanecido antes de que Hermione perdiera el control de sí misma

- En eso estamos-

-Es peligrosa Albus, no puede andar suelta- le recrimino el pelinegro

-tranquilo, todos están avisados- dijo Dumbledore llegando a donde Kignsley felicitaba a Harry

-Necesitan ir al puente de Londres- dijo Albus, Shacklebolt asintió dirigiéndose a varios aurores

-Neville, has visto a Paola?- preguntó Harry al chico al no ver a la Slytherin entre la gente

-Padre!- escucho Severus que alguien decía, al dar vuelta se topo con Paola que corría hacia el lanzándosele al cuello

-Pao- suspiro el profesor abrazando a su hija para cuando el abrazo se rompió Paola camino hacia Harry y este la beso apasionadamente, Severus sintió algo raro dentro de sí al ver a Pao besar a Harry, pero la cálida mano de Hermione sobre la suya lo calmo

-Está bien- dijo ella casi susurrando, el solo asintió

- Hermione- dijo Draco abrazando a la castaña y luego a su padrino

-Draco- dijo Severus feliz de ver que su ahijado estaba bien, se hubiese sentido pésimo si algo le hubiese pasado y mas después de la promesa hecha a Lucius y Narcisa de cuidar de el

-Que paso Remus?- preguntó Albus Remus miro a la multitud y Dumbledore asintió saliendo con el licántropo, Minerva, Severus, Hermione, Harry, Pao y Draco a los jardines del colegio

-No hayamos nada, no hay señal de que fueran a la mansión- dijo el licántropo viendo a Severus y Hermione

-Voldemort está muerto- dijo Dumbledore arrancando de Pao y de Draco un gemido de alegría y de Remus y Minerva una mirada de sorpresa

-En serio?- preguntó Pao

-Nosotros vimos como murió- dijo Hermione llamando la atención de Madrigal

-Eso es genial, pero esa loca escapo y no sabemos dónde puede estar- dijo Draco alejándose un poco

-Draco, no te preocupes aparecerá- dijo Hermione

-Ella mato a mis padres Hermione – le dijo el chico – Mato a Luna- decía Draco recordando a la hermosa rubia

-La señorita Lovegood está bien y no creo que la haya gustado verlo así- dijo Albus viendo a Draco

-Si ya lo se- le respondió el rubio caminando lejos de donde estaban ellos deteniéndose justo en la escalera

-Yo iré- dijo Severus caminando a donde Draco había ido

-Draco- le dijo Severus el chico solo le dedico una fugaz mirada para después voltearse a ver el campo de Quidditch

- Déjeme solo- le pidió el chico sacando varias lagrimas, Snape no respondió solo puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico

-La vamos a atrapar- dijo

- En serio?- pregunto sarcásticamente Malfoy – Ya les dijimos que no estaba en la mansión-

-Si ya lo sé, pero dudo mucho que se aleje aun queda vengar la muerte de Voldemort, y si actúa como lo supongo nos buscará a Hermione Harry o a mi- dijo Severus

-No si la encontramos primero- dijo Draco casi como un susurro

-Aún con ese sentimiento de venganza Draco?-

-Justicia- dijo el chico viendo fijamente a Snape

-Deja que se hagan cargo de eso- dijo Severus

-Usted va a dejar que se hagan cargo de ellos?- pregunto Draco

-Son situaciones diferentes- respondió el profesor

-Sí, usted aun tiene a sus seres queridos con usted-

-Tú también los tienes – dijo Severus

-No empecemos de nuevo, váyase- dijo Draco bajando las escaleras rumbo al cobertizo para botes

-No te alejes- le pido Severus el asintió

-Y los demás?- preguntó Severus a Remus

-Minerva está arreglando el traslado de los heridos a San Mungo, Albus fue a su despacho y creo que Harry Hermione y Paola están en la enfermería – le informó el licántropo

Severus siguió con su camino hasta llegar a la enfermería al contrario de lo que se podía pensar esta no estaba ocupada por los heridos, en ella se encontraban los caídos de la batalla en la parte más apartada resaltaban las inconfundible cabelleras rojizas de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione estaban abrazando a George y Bill, en el piso cuatro miembros de la familia se encontraban, en primer lugar el cadáver de Molly el cual era abrazado con una fuerza casi sobrehumana por Arthur, luego estaba Ginny , Percy y Fleur estaban a su lado , seguida por Fred y por Ron aunque aquel cadáver no estaba al descubierto solo la cabeza ya que lo demás había sido despedazado

-Yo mate a Ginny- dijo Pao acercándose a Severus

-Perdón?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Ella me siguió estaba dispuesta a matarme así que me enfrente a ella en el bosque prohibido, y la mate- dijo la chica con algo de culpa en su voz

-fue en defensa propia- le dijo Severus abrazándola

-Me siento tan mal por ellos- dijo Paola

- Bellatrix mato a Molly y a Fred- le dijo Severus Pao asintió

-Lo sé, me lo dijo Harry, también me dijo que las acromantulas mataron a Ron-

-Alguien sabe lo que paso con la señorita Weasley?- preguntó Severus

-No, Dumbledore no quiere que diga nada-

-y deberías hacerle caso- dijo Severus

-Por cierto- dijo Pao como recordando algo

-Weasley me dijo lo que en realidad paso entre ustedes cuando te emborracho- dijo la chica- me confesó que no paso nada que solo te quedaste dormido- dijo Pao con suma naturalidad

-Estás segura?- preguntó Severus

-Completamente- dijo Pao, Severus asintió y se dirigió a los Weasley donde después de darle el pésame a los miembros restantes de la familia le dijo algo a Hermione al odio sacándola de ahí

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus bajo al cuarto para botes donde le habían dicho se encontraba Draco, vio al rubio sentado a la orilla del embarcadero estaba llorando silenciosamente así que para no ser tan impertinente el director tosió para avisar de su presencia

-Pasa algo?- preguntó Draco cuando volteo

-Nada de importancia- le respondió Albus acercándose al chico – Se que quiere estar solo, pero tenía que darle algo- Draco no le respondió solo lo miro con duda. Albus metió su mano a su bolsillo derecho y saco una cajita de madera para después entregársela, el chico abrió aquel pequeño estuche y vio un antiguo anillo de diamantes el cual se le hizo bastante familiar

-como lo consiguió?- preguntó el chico levantando el anillo y comenzando a llorar de nueva cuenta

-La señorita Lovegood me dijo donde estaba, quería que usted lo tuviera- informo Dumbledore, lo demás que dijo Draco no lo escucho solo retrocedió en sus recuerdos hasta esa noche

_Flashback _

_Draco caminaba nervioso en los vestidores del campo de Quidditch estaba nervioso muy nerviosos y eso que el partido ya había terminado _

_-Vamos Draco- dijo Blaize tomando su escoba _

_-Ahora voy- dijo el rubio apretando en su mano el estuche _

_Afortunadamente no la vio al llegar al castillo, sabía que lo había visto jugar sí lo sabía, esa gran cabeza con forma de serpiente era casi imposible de ignorar _

_-Draco- escucho que lo llamaban se volteo y vio a Harry acompañado por Pao_

_-Buen juego- dijo el pelinegro dándole la mano_

_-Te dije que ganaríamos esta vez- le dijo Draco en forma de broma_

_-No canten victoria- dijo Potter _

_-Eso haremos- le respondió Malfoy con una pequeña reverencia_

_-Van a venir a la fiesta en las mazmorras?- preguntó el chico _

_-No lo creo, dudo que a tus amigos les guste mi presencia en sus dominios- dijo Potter haciendo reír a Madrigal _

_-Y tú qué dices Pao?- preguntó Draco _

_-Creo que mejor me quedo con Harry tenemos tarea pendiente y vamos a estar en la biblioteca- dijo ella abrazándose, la noche ya empezaba a caer sobre el colegio _

_-Bueno pues después de la cena vamos a estar en las mazmorras los espero- dijo el rubio caminando adentro_

_-Hola Draco- lo saludo Luna caminado a su lado Draco se quedo pálido al verla pero de inmediato cambio su expresión por una de felicidad _

_-Hola amor como estas?- le preguntó el chico agarrándola de la cintura y robándole un beso de media luna _

_-Bien, felicidades- dijo ella – me viste?-_

_-Claro que te vi- dijo Draco sonriendo _

_-Espero te gustara la cabeza de serpiente que hice, tenía pensado usarla en la cena pero está muy pesada- dijo ella _

_-No importa- le dijo el chico – Oye Luna, te importaría saltarte la cena? Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte – Lovegood asintió y camino al lado de Draco hasta llegar a un bello claro dentro del bosque prohibido se sentaron en una piedra quedando en silencio por un largo tiempo _

_- Luna- dijo Draco tragando la saliva con dificultad, había planeado ese día por meses y ahora parecía no ser suficiente, que le diría? Y si lo rechazaba?- se pregunto el chico, decidió que no tendría las respuestas a menos que se atreviera a decir algo así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y hablo_

_-Luna yo…- dijo el arrodillándose ante la chica que ahora le ponía completa atención _

_- Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, te quieres casar conmigo?- le preguntó Draco casi temblando, Luna sonrió y le dedico una mirada tierna ,Malfoy se quedo estático esperando respuesta de Luna_

_-Si- dijo ella asintiendo fervorosamente Draco puso el anillo en su delgado dedo y luego la abrazo _

_Flashback_

-Le pedí que se casara conmigo- dijo Draco, pero Dumbledore ya no estaba ahí, se había marchado mientras el joven se adentraba en sus pensamientos

-Luna- dijo Draco casi en un suspiro apretando el anillo fuertemente, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a salir

**HOLA ME TARDE LO LAMENTO MUCHISIMO, PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, PARA EMPEZAR TRAMITES PARA MI EXAMEN DE INGRESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y POR SI FUERA POCO MIS JEFES ME TIENE VUELTA LOCA, CON ESO DE QUE SE VAN A LAS OLIMPIADAS DE LONDRES QUIEREN QUE LES ARREGLE AL VIDA Y ESO NO ES JUSTO, Y POR SI FUERA POCO LOS MORTIFAGOS HANDAN HACIENDO MALDADES EN EL DISTRITO FEDERAL YA QUE DESDE EL 20 DE MARZO AH ESTADO TEMBLANDO Y PARA MI MALA SUERTE YO SIENTO LA MAYORIA DE LAS REPLICAS ES HORRIBLE POR QUE YA ENTRE EN UN ESTADO DE PARANOIA, PERO EN CUANDO VEA A LOS QUE HACEN ESO LES MANDARE UN CRUCIATUS PERO EN FIN AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, POR CIERTO ES EL PENULTIMO, SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO Y TERMINARE ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA QUE AMIA SNAPE ME CONFIO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA NO TARDARE EN ACTUALIZAR , APUESTO A QUE NADIE SE ESPERABA LO DE DRACO Y LUNA , ESTABN COMPROMETIDOS POR ESO ESTOY MAS QUE CONVENCIADA QUE EL TIENE QUE MATAR A LA LOCA DE SI TIA,, BUENO NO LAS ENTRETENGO MAS, LEAN EL CAPITULO BESOS **

MAMA SHMI: Hola, bien Bellatrix está escondida, pero en el final la veremos ella será la encargada de darle cuello a esa persona tan importante y si tienes razón es una pena que Molly muriera aunque también me siento mal por Fred pero ni modo, lamento no haber actualizado pronto, cuídate muchos besos

PATY BENED: Hola no te preocupes Draco saldrá adelante el siempre puede tiene una gran carácter, gracias por el review, nos estamos leyendo

AMIA SNAPE: hola nena que bien que te gusto el capitulo, tenía que ser grande y quería que ellos lo derrotaran ya que en todo el fic los principales aceptados eran ellos tres y que mejor manera de hacer justicia que esa no?, siento mucho el retraso pero aquí esta, solo falta el final aun así mil gracias por todo , besos

MI PESQUE: Hola bueno solo una cosa más les tengo de sorpresa me mandaran mil Crucios y avadas pero ni modo, sacare mi lado más sádico y cruel, por el final, gracias por tu review, saludos

MAR- 627: Hola tienes razón le falto a Ginny pero no pude desquite mi enojo con Ron ( es al que más odio) y si el chico Weasley que murió fue Fred, gracias por leer la otra historia, te mando una brazo, =)

SAILOR MERCURI: hola chica muchas gracias por tus reviews de los capítulos pasados, se que pudo confundir cuando Voldemort y Harry van a Londres, pero quería sacarlos de Hogwarts y me gusto ese lugar para que pelearan,. Un beso cuídate mucho

SAKURA TACHI: Hola, paciencia chica que estas a nada de saber el final y de paso la muerte tan anunciada, sabes a mí también me entesteció el final de la peli de la dama de negro, por un momento pensé que ellos se habían salvado, pero el final fue increíble no por nada Daniel es un gran actor, espero te encuentres bien, besos

**DE NUEVO MIL DISCULPAS NO SOLO POR LA TARDANZA, SI NO POR ANTICIPADO DEL SIGUIENDE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN A LEERLO, BESOTES GARCAIS POR SUS REVIEWS LOS APRECIO MUCHO =)**


	44. Epilogo

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Epilogo

-Vamos Hermione se hace tarde- decía Severus tocando en la puerta del baño, dentro de este Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa mirando constantemente el lavabo

-Adelántate ahora voy- dijo la chica acercándose a la puerta , Severus le hizo caso y bajo a su despacho y se sentó frente a la chimenea

Dos meses habían pasado desde que habían ganado la batalla contra Voldemort, no lo podía creer eran dos meses de paz y tranquilidad relativa.

La mayoría de los magos se habían enterado de quien era en realidad Harry, la noticia había acaparado las páginas principales del profeta durante dos semanas continuas

Snape aprovecho eso para acercarse al chico más que nada de algo estaba seguro lo quería y mucho , cuando se entero de que le había pedido matrimoniado a Paola no oculto su felicidad por que ellos se unieran, él era el hombre indicado para su pequeña hija, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry ese mismo día Severus le pediría matrimonio a Hermione ya lo tenía planeado todo, el anillo aguardaba en un estuche dentro de su túnica y el solo esperaba el momento para hacerle a Hermione la pregunta más importante de su vida.

Severus miro el periódico de esa mañana cuando se canso de esperar a la castaña

**HOMENAJE A HEROES DE GUERRA** decía el encabezado debajo de este estaba una foto de él, Harry, Hermione, Paola y Draco era una foto que habían tomado el día después de la batalla.

Hoy alrededor de las ocho de la noche se llevara a cabo una ceremonia en el ministerio de magia para la entrega de la orden de Merlín segunda clase a Harry James Snape, Severus Snape Prince, Hermione Jean Granger, Paola Madrigal y Draco Malfoy aquellos valientes magos y brujas que contribuyeron a la caída del que no debe ser nombrado.

El ministro de magia se mostro feliz ante tal acontecimiento y dijo _"Es una suerte apare el mundo mágico contar con estos seres excepcionales que dieron mucho para el beneficio de todos"_ cuando se le pregunto al ministro a cerca de que si al fuga de los Lestrange pudiera empañar este día de júbilo respondió "_Para nada, estamos seguros que los Lestrange no se atreverían a regresar no cuando todos andamos buscándolos "_El profeta les felicita a estos grandes magos deseándoles lo mejor.

Severus hizo una mueca de repudio hizo bolita el periódico y lo aventó lejos de el

-Sucede algo?- preguntó Hermione detrás de Severus el se levanto y cuando la vio quedo maravillado con lo hermosa que lucía la castaña, llevaba un vestido blanco de seda de tirantes, bastante sencillo, el cabello recogido en un chongo de lado y como adorno adicional unos pendientes muy discretos, pero no era la ropa o los accesorios, ella tenía algo más que la hacía lucir radiante en verdad

-Severus- le hablo de nuevo ella moviendo su mano para llamar su atención

-nada importante- dijo Severus enderezándose y caminando hacia ella

-Estas lista?- le preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo

-Eso creo- respondió Hermione con una ligera sonrisa, de repente la castaña se mareo de no ser por Snape esta hubiese caído al piso

-Hermione te sientes bien, ven siéntate- dijo Severus llevándola al sofá

-No es nada- dijo ella respirando lentamente

-Si quieres no vamos- propuso el mago tomando el pulso de la chica

-No es nada, solo un ligero mareo- le dijo Hermione intentando pararse

-Estás segura, puedo llevarte con Pomfrey-

-No la molestemos, es algo sin importancia- le respondió ella tomando su abrigo

-Me diste un buen susto- dijo Severus

-Ya te dije que estoy bien- dijo ella colocándose el abrigo, Severus le ayudo a ponérselo y la beso en la frente

-De ser así vamos- dijo el pelinegro tomando a Hermione de la mano entraron a la chimenea siendo consumidos por las llamas verdes segundos después estaban en el atrio del ministerio, todo lucia listo, un templete con la m del ministerio adornándolo, varias silla para los invitados y unas cuantas mesas con comida

-Por fin llegaron- dijo una señora acercándose a ellos

-Lamentamos la tardanza- dijo Severus

-No importa, no importa, pero estamos a punto de empezar- respondió ella jalándolos hasta el escenario

La ceremonia fue bastante tediosa, el ministro tuvo la grandiosa idea de dirigidles unas palabras a los héroes para después subirlos uno por uno a recitar sus discursos después de recibir su condecoración.

-Vengan una foto- dijo el ministro jalando a los cinco para que posaran ante todos

- Que gran día- exclamo el mago abrazando a Harry – Es una placer tenerte como uno de nuestros aurores Harry-

-El placer es mío- respondió el chico suplicando la intervención de alguien Paola tal vez, pero ella estaba encaminándose con Hermione a un lugar apartado del tumulto

-Harry puedes venir un segundo- le pidió su padre, el chico respiro aliviado y se acerco a Severus Draco y Albus

-Gracias- dijo el chico aflojándose la corbata

-Ya Hermione que pasa por que tanto misterio- decía Paola, la castaña se aseguro de estar lo suficientemente alejada de todos para hablar

-Pao estoy tan feliz- dijo la chica sonriendo como nunca antes

- Que sucede vamos habla- suplico Madrigal , Hermione cautelosamente metió su mano a la pequeña bolsa que tenia y saco de ahí un pequeño tubito con una ventanita donde dos líneas rosas estaban, Pao lo tomo en sus manos sin saber que decir, jamás había visto algo parecido

-Esto qué es?- preguntó ella alzándolo

-Estoy embarazada!- exclamo Hermione dando pequeños brinquitos mordiéndose el labio

-Haaaa!- grito la chica llamando la atención de todos

-Shh, te van a oír- dijo Hermione guardando la prueba de embarazo de nuevo en su bolsa

-Voy a ser tía – dijo Pao en un tono más bajo abrazando a la chica

- Cuanto tienes?- pregunto de nuevo Pao llevando su mano al vientre de Hermione

-No lo sé aun- dijo Hermione

-Mi padre lo sabe?-pregunto Pao viendo a Severus el que no les quitaba la mirada de encima

-No, le quería dar la sorpresa hoy- dijo ella sonriéndole a Severus, el mago le respondió la sonrisa y le entrego su copa a Harry

-Llego a la hora- le dijo Severus al chico, este asintió y comenzó a tocar con una cuchara la copa

-Su atención por favor- dijo Harry acaparando la atención de todos cediéndole la palabra a Severus

-Buenas noches – dijo Severus pasando la saliva con dificultad viendo a Hermione

-Bueno yo quería…- empezó a decir cuando una chimenea se prendió y sorpresivamente por ella salió Bellatrix, Rodolfus y Rebastan Bella tomo a Hermione de inmediato del cabello cubriéndose con ella de algún ataque, Rebastan hizo lo mismo con Pao, y Rodolfus tomo a una reportera del profeta, los presentes algunos gritaron al verlos ahí corriendo despavoridos a los elevadores y otros tantos como los aurores sacaban sus varitas aunque nos e atrevían a atacar para no lastimar a los rehenes

-Hermione- dijo Severus sacando su varita al igual que Harry y Draco

-Tu maldita alimaña- dijo Draco enfurecido caminando hacia ella, pero Bellatrix lo aturdió de inmediato

-Me da gusto verte también sobrino- dijo ella para luego voltearse a donde estaba Snape

- Hola Severus- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo

-Suéltala- le dijo Severus acercándose lentamente

-Alto o la mato- grito la mortifaga clavándole la varita a Hermione en el cuello, ella comenzaba a llorar, no solo temía por su vida si no por la de su hijo y sabia que Bellatrix podría matarla en cualquier momento

-No por favor- decía Hermione mirando a Severus

-Vamos suplícame maldita sangre sucia, mataste a mi Lord y ahora te matare a ti- decía Bellatrix riendo en el oído de la castaña

-Por favor- suplico de nuevo Hermione Harry se acerco sigilosamente pero al varita amenazante de Rebastan lo detuvo

-Bellatrix suéltalas – decía Severus intentando idear algún plana para salvar a la chica

-La voy a matar- decía ella

-No, ella no tiene la culpa, yo fui quien mate a Voldemort yo le di muerte- le grito Severus dando un paso mas

-No te muevas- le advirtió Rodolfus- Baja tu varita- Severus hizo caso y la puso en el suelo

-Mátame a mí y déjalas ir – le pidió a la mujer

-Muy tarde Severus, la veras morir frente a ti- contesto ella- Despídete sangre sucia – le dijo a la castaña Hermione fijo su mirada en Severus y le dijo Te amo

-patético- dijo Bellatrix encajándole una daga en el pecho a Hermione y tirándola al suelo, en cuanto la mortifaga expuso su posición, una luz verde le impacto en el pecho haciéndole caer al lado de Hermione, la maldición venia de la varita de Draco quien se había levantado

-Nooo!- grito Severus corriendo a donde estaba la castaña, fue en ese momento cuando Albus y Remus aprovecharon la distracción Rebastan y Rodolfus para desamarlos y atraparlos

-Hermione- dijo Severus acercándose a la chica ella respiraba lentamente

-No te vayas- decía Severus- la ayuda ya viene-

-Quédate conmigo- dijo Hermione apretando su mano Severus acariciaba su cabello y lloraba poco a poco cada latido de Hermione se hacía más débil y espaciado

-Severus, te amo- dijo Hermione llorando para luego mirar a Harry – Te quiero mucho mi niño- dijo ella estirando la mano para poder acariciar a Harry pero no pudo lograrlo ya que el corazón de Hermione había dejado de latir.

**HOLA ESTOY MUY TRISTE, ANTES DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO VI LA PELICULA DE LAS RELIQUIASD E LA MUERTE PARTE 2 Y DEJENME DECIRLES QUE AUN ODIO A VOLDEMORT POR HABER MATADO A SEVERUS, EL NO SE LO MERECIA,Y ESO ME PUSO EN VERDAD MAL, Y LA MUERTE DE HERMS COMO YO ME LA IMAGINE TAMBIEN ME DEJO MUY TRSITE , BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC ESTE FUE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO NO RECIBIR DEMACIADOS CRUCIOS NI AVADAS PRO LO QUE HICE, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA POR SUS REVIEWS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, TAMBIEN UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A AMIA SNAPE QUE ES LA MENTE MAESTRA DESTRAS DE LA HISTORIA YA QUE ELLA ME LA CONFIO , ESPERO NO HABERTE DESCEPCIONADO NENA TA AGRADESCO MUCHO LA CONFIANZA Y EL APOYO ERES LO MAXIMO **

**EN VERDAD GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES UN BESO Y MI MAS SINCERA ADMIRACION, RESPETO Y AGRADECIMIENTO, BESOS ESPERO LEERLES PRONTO =)**


	45. epilogo final

**Disclaimer, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la idea principal de Amia Snape**

Epilogo

-Vamos Hermione se hace tarde- decía Severus tocando en la puerta del baño, dentro de este Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa mirando constantemente el lavabo

-Adelántate ahora voy- dijo la chica acercándose a la puerta , Severus le hizo caso y bajo a su despacho y se sentó frente a la chimenea

Dos meses habían pasado desde que habían ganado la batalla contra Voldemort, no lo podía creer eran dos meses de paz y tranquilidad relativa.

La mayoría de los magos se habían enterado de quien era en realidad Harry, la noticia había acaparado las páginas principales del profeta durante dos semanas continuas

Snape aprovecho eso para acercarse al chico más que nada de algo estaba seguro lo quería y mucho , cuando se entero de que le había pedido matrimoniado a Paola no oculto su felicidad por que ellos se unieran, él era el hombre indicado para su pequeña hija, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry ese mismo día Severus le pediría matrimonio a Hermione ya lo tenía planeado todo, el anillo aguardaba en un estuche dentro de su túnica y el solo esperaba el momento para hacerle a Hermione la pregunta más importante de su vida.

Severus miro el periódico de esa mañana cuando se canso de esperar a la castaña

**HOMENAJE A HEROES DE GUERRA** decía el encabezado debajo de este estaba una foto de él, Harry, Hermione, Paola y Draco era una foto que habían tomado el día después de la batalla.

Hoy alrededor de las ocho de la noche se llevara a cabo una ceremonia en el ministerio de magia para la entrega de la orden de Merlín segunda clase a Harry James Snape, Severus Snape Prince, Hermione Jean Granger, Paola Madrigal y Draco Malfoy aquellos valientes magos y brujas que contribuyeron a la caída del que no debe ser nombrado.

El ministro de magia se mostro feliz ante tal acontecimiento y dijo _"Es una suerte apare el mundo mágico contar con estos seres excepcionales que dieron mucho para el beneficio de todos"_ cuando se le pregunto al ministro a cerca de que si al fuga de los Lestrange pudiera empañar este día de júbilo respondió "_Para nada, estamos seguros que los Lestrange no se atreverían a regresar no cuando todos andamos buscándolos "_El profeta les felicita a estos grandes magos deseándoles lo mejor.

Severus hizo una mueca de repudio hizo bolita el periódico y lo aventó lejos de el

-Sucede algo?- preguntó Hermione detrás de Severus el se levanto y cuando la vio quedo maravillado con lo hermosa que lucía la castaña, llevaba un vestido blanco de seda de tirantes, bastante sencillo, el cabello recogido en un chongo de lado y como adorno adicional unos pendientes muy discretos, pero no era la ropa o los accesorios, ella tenía algo más que la hacía lucir radiante en verdad

-Severus- le hablo de nuevo ella moviendo su mano para llamar su atención

-nada importante- dijo Severus enderezándose y caminando hacia ella

-Estas lista?- le preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo

-Eso creo- respondió Hermione con una ligera sonrisa, de repente la castaña se mareo de no ser por Snape esta hubiese caído al piso

-Hermione te sientes bien, ven siéntate- dijo Severus llevándola al sofá

-No es nada- dijo ella respirando lentamente

-Si quieres no vamos- propuso el mago tomando el pulso de la chica

-No es nada, solo un ligero mareo- le dijo Hermione intentando pararse

-Estás segura, puedo llevarte con Pomfrey-

-No la molestemos, es algo sin importancia- le respondió ella tomando su abrigo

-Me diste un buen susto- dijo Severus

-Ya te dije que estoy bien- dijo ella colocándose el abrigo, Severus le ayudo a ponérselo y la beso en la frente

-De ser así vamos- dijo el pelinegro tomando a Hermione de la mano entraron a la chimenea siendo consumidos por las llamas verdes segundos después estaban en el atrio del ministerio, todo lucia listo, un templete con la m del ministerio adornándolo, varias silla para los invitados y unas cuantas mesas con comida

-Por fin llegaron- dijo una señora acercándose a ellos

-Lamentamos la tardanza- dijo Severus

-No importa, no importa, pero estamos a punto de empezar- respondió ella jalándolos hasta el escenario

La ceremonia fue bastante tediosa, el ministro tuvo la grandiosa idea de dirigidles unas palabras a los héroes para después subirlos uno por uno a recitar sus discursos después de recibir su condecoración.

-Vengan una foto- dijo el ministro jalando a los cinco para que posaran ante todos

- Que gran día- exclamo el mago abrazando a Harry – Es una placer tenerte como uno de nuestros aurores Harry-

-El placer es mío- respondió el chico suplicando la intervención de alguien Paola tal vez, pero ella estaba encaminándose con Hermione a un lugar apartado del tumulto

-Harry puedes venir un segundo- le pidió su padre, el chico respiro aliviado y se acerco a Severus Draco y Albus

-Gracias- dijo el chico aflojándose la corbata

-Ya Hermione que pasa por que tanto misterio- decía Paola, la castaña se aseguro de estar lo suficientemente alejada de todos para hablar

-Pao estoy tan feliz- dijo la chica sonriendo como nunca antes

- Que sucede vamos habla- suplico Madrigal , Hermione cautelosamente metió su mano a la pequeña bolsa que tenia y saco de ahí un pequeño tubito con una ventanita donde dos líneas rosas estaban, Pao lo tomo en sus manos sin saber que decir, jamás había visto algo parecido

-Esto qué es?- preguntó ella alzándolo

-Estoy embarazada!- exclamo Hermione dando pequeños brinquitos mordiéndose el labio

-Haaaa!- grito la chica llamando la atención de todos

-Shh, te van a oír- dijo Hermione guardando la prueba de embarazo de nuevo en su bolsa

-Voy a ser tía – dijo Pao en un tono más bajo abrazando a la chica

- Cuanto tienes?- pregunto de nuevo Pao llevando su mano al vientre de Hermione

-No lo sé aun- dijo Hermione

-Mi padre lo sabe?-pregunto Pao viendo a Severus el que no les quitaba la mirada de encima

-No, le quería dar la sorpresa hoy- dijo ella sonriéndole a Severus, el mago le respondió la sonrisa y le entrego su copa a Harry

-Llego a la hora- le dijo Severus al chico, este asintió y comenzó a tocar con una cuchara la copa

-Su atención por favor- dijo Harry acaparando la atención de todos cediéndole la palabra a Severus

-Buenas noches – dijo Severus pasando la saliva con dificultad viendo a Hermione

-Bueno yo quería…- empezó a decir cuando una chimenea se prendió y sorpresivamente por ella salió Bellatrix, Rodolfus y Rebastan Bella tomo a Hermione de inmediato del cabello cubriéndose con ella de algún ataque, Rebastan hizo lo mismo con Pao, y Rodolfus tomo a una reportera del profeta, los presentes algunos gritaron al verlos ahí corriendo despavoridos a los elevadores y otros tantos como los aurores sacaban sus varitas aunque nos e atrevían a atacar para no lastimar a los rehenes

-Hermione- dijo Severus sacando su varita al igual que Harry y Draco

-Tu maldita alimaña- dijo Draco enfurecido caminando hacia ella, pero Bellatrix lo aturdió de inmediato

-Me da gusto verte también sobrino- dijo ella para luego voltearse a donde estaba Snape

- Hola Severus- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo

-Suéltala- le dijo Severus acercándose lentamente

-Alto o la mato- grito la mortifaga clavándole la varita a Hermione en el cuello, ella comenzaba a llorar, no solo temía por su vida si no por la de su hijo y sabia que Bellatrix podría matarla en cualquier momento

-No por favor- decía Hermione mirando a Severus

-Vamos suplícame maldita sangre sucia, mataste a mi Lord y ahora te matare a ti- decía Bellatrix riendo en el oído de la castaña

-Por favor- suplico de nuevo Hermione Harry se acerco sigilosamente pero al varita amenazante de Rebastan lo detuvo

-Bellatrix suéltalas – decía Severus intentando idear algún plana para salvar a la chica

-La voy a matar- decía ella

-No, ella no tiene la culpa, yo fui quien mate a Voldemort yo le di muerte- le grito Severus dando un paso mas

-No te muevas- le advirtió Rodolfus- Baja tu varita- Severus hizo caso y la puso en el suelo

-Mátame a mí y déjalas ir – le pidió a la mujer

-Muy tarde Severus, la veras morir frente a ti- contesto ella- Despídete sangre sucia – le dijo a la castaña Hermione fijo su mirada en Severus y le dijo Te amo

-patético- dijo Bellatrix encajándole una daga en el pecho a Hermione y tirándola al suelo, en cuanto la mortifaga expuso su posición, una luz verde le impacto en el pecho haciéndole caer al lado de Hermione, la maldición venia de la varita de Draco quien se había levantado

-Nooo!- grito Severus corriendo a donde estaba la castaña, fue en ese momento cuando Albus y Remus aprovecharon la distracción de Rebastan y Rodolfus para desamarlos y atraparlos

-Hermione- dijo Severus acercándose a la chica ella respiraba lentamente

-No te vayas- decía Severus- la ayuda ya viene-

-Quédate conmigo- dijo Hermione apretando su mano Severus acariciaba su cabello y lloraba poco a poco cada latido de Hermione se hacía más débil y espaciado

-Severus, te amo- dijo Hermione llorando para luego mirar a Harry

– Te quiero mucho mi niño- dijo ella estirando la mano para poder acariciar a Harry

-No hables- le dijo Harry poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica

-Pero que paso aquí?- preguntó una joven mujer tenía un uniforme de enfermera y se acercaba a ellos con prisa

- A un lado dijo ella- apartando a Draco y a Harry

-Señorita Granger- dijo ella hincándose al lado de Hermione y buscado entre su maletín hasta que encontró un pequeño frasco, con ayuda de un gotero la enfermera empezó a esparcir la esencia de díctamo sobre la escandalosa herida de Hermione

-Va a estar bien?- preguntó Severus de inmediato cuando esta se cerro

-Debemos llevarla a san Mungo, perdió mucha sangre- aviso la mujer levantándose, detrás de ella venían un par de camilleros que levantaron a la chica en cuanto llegaron

-Severus- dijo ella estirando la mano hacia el profesor –No me dejes- dijo ella –

-Jamás- le respondió Severus caminando con ella a una de las chimeneas, Harry y los demás lo siguieron de cerca hasta que los vieron desaparecer entre las llamas verdes

-Hermione- dijo en un tono de preocupación Harry

-Va a estar bien- dijo Pao abrazándolo, el chico asintió y se giro a donde estaba el cadáver de Bellatrix

-Por fin nos decidimos de ella- dijo Draco viendo a su tía, Harry y Pao asintieron

-Como te sientes Draco?- le pregunto Pao

-Mejor, deseaba ser yo el que le diera muerte- dijo el chico pateando a bella

-No hables así- le dijo Harry

-No podía hablar de otra forma, pero creo que ya no siento rencor hacia ella, logre vengar la muerte de mi Luna creo que al fin puedo dejarla ir- dijo Draco sonriendo por vez primera desde la batalla

-Eso está muy bien, debes dejarla ir- dijo Pao agarrándolo de la mano

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Como esta Hermione?- preguntó Harry a Severus cuando llegaron al hospital Severus lo vio y lo único que hizo fue ponerse a llorar Harry sintió como si toda la sangre se le hubiese ido a los pies

-Casi la perdemos- dijo en un susurro Severus calmando al chico que dio un respiro de alivio

-Familiares de la señorita Hermione Granger- dijo una chica

-Somos nosotros- dijo Harry de inmediato

-Ya pueden verla- dijo la muchacha guiándolos hasta la habitación que ocupaba Hermione, cuando entraron la pudieron ver plácidamente dormida

-No tardara en despertar imagino que será una grata sorpresa verlos aquí - dijo la chica

-Se repondrá?- preguntó Harry

- En sus condiciones creo que tardara un poco mas pudo haber muerto por fortuna la puñalada no afecto ninguna arteria importante-

-a qué condiciones se refiere?- preguntó Severus tomando la mano de la castaña

-Es que no lo saben?- preguntó la señorita

-saber qué?- preguntó Severus

- La señorita está embarazada- dijo ella, Severus se fue hacia atrás de la impresión Harry emitió una pequeño gemido mientras que Paola y Draco sonreían

-Voy…. Voy a ….-

-Va a ser papa- dijo la chica asintiendo

-De nuevo!- exclamo Severus muy emocionado

-Se supone que era una sorpresa dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos lentamente

-Oh Hermione, Gracias, gracias- decía Severus besando la frente de la Gryffindor la enfermera salió dejando a los cinco

-Te lo iba a decir hoy- dijo la chica acariciando la mejilla de Severus

-Un hermanito- susurro Harry, era lo que siempre había soñado tener además de a sus padres, al igual que Severus el chico no oculto su emoción y abrazo a Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione salió del hospital dos semanas después y pese a la insistencia de Severus que se quedara unos días más para checar la salud del bebe, los medimagos decidieron que ella estaría mejor en casa.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti feliz cumpleaños a ti- cantaban los presentes a Paola la festejada, su fiesta de cumpleaños se llevaba a cabo en la mansión Malfoy

-Sopla las velas Pao- dijo Harry animando a su novia todos aplaudieron cuando las velas se extinguieron

-Felicidades Pao- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga y futura esposa de su hijo

-Gracias- respondió ella dándole un pedazo de pastel la chica ya contaba con cuatro meses de embarazo y lucia una tierna aunque diminuta barriguita

-se ven tan bien juntos- dijo Hermione cuando vio a Harry abrazado de Paola

-Sí, me alegro mucho por ellos dos- dijo Severus

- Harry la le puso fecha a la boda- le informo Hermione

-Lo sé, el 16 de junio- dijo Severus

- sabes algo?- le pregunto a la chica – Estuve pensando mucho y creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz- le dijo a ella – Te tengo a ti, a nuestro hijos, a Paola y a Draco, soy afortunado, pero…-

-Pero…?- preguntó Hermione

-Hay algo que me falta para ser completamente feliz- le dijo a ella, Hermione se llevo otro bocado del pastel Severus sonrió cuando vio lo que ella había hecho

-Auch- se quejo Hermione llevando su mano a la boca, había mordido algo duro , no podía creerlo cuando vio un pequeño anillo que tenía un diamante en el centro, la chica volteo a ver a Severus incrédula

-Hermione te casarías conmigo?- le preguntó el ella sonrió y comenzó a llorar

-Si, por supuesto que sí- dijo ella, Severus tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo de la castaña los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, Severus y Hermione no les hicieron caso, ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso que los alejo de todo.

_-Se podía morir de felicidad?-_ se pregunto Hermione y al ver ante ella a su hijo, sus amigos, la persona que amaba y sentir a su bebe supo que si, nunca se sintió más agradecida de haber subido aquella noche a la torre de astronomía , lo volvería a hacer definitivamente aunque tuviese que pasar por todo de nueva cuenta.

-Te amo- le dijo a Severus abrazándolo

FIN

**HOLA ESTE ES EL FINAL, NO LO PUEDE SUBIR AYER DEPUES DEL OTRO EPILOGO POR QUE SE ME FUE LA LUZ, Y DONDE SALGO A INTERNET A MEDIANOCHE?, LES JURO QUE NO PUDE DORMIR DE PENSAR QUE SI LO LEIAN SE FUERAN A QUEDAR CON ESA IDEA DE FINAL( LE VOY A MANDAR UN CRUCIO A LOS DE LA COMPAÑÍA DE LUZ GRRR) AFORTUNADAMENTE PUDE SUBIRLO YA EN DEFINITIVA A MI ME GUSTA MAS ESTE FINAL POR QUE EL AMOR TRIUNFA DESPUES DE VER LO QUE SUFRIERON DEFINITIVAMENTE TENIAN QUE SER FELICES, BUENO DE NUEVA CUENTA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y TODOS SUS CONSEJOS, SU APOYO.**

**AMIA COMO TE DIJE ESTAN LOS DOS EPILOGOS, LEELOS Y DIME CUAL TE GUSTA MAS, GARCIAS NENA POR TODO MUCHOS BESOS CUIDATE **

**BESOS A TODOS NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO **

**PATY BENED: Hola bien como ya viste si fueron felices, y atraparon a Bellatrix, eso fue lo mejor, espero seguirte leyendo besos **

**LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD: Hola si vivo en el Df y te digo estoy toda paranoia por los temblores pero estoy bien gracias, elige el final que más te guste, saludos cuídate mucho**

**AMIA SNAPE: hola nena al fin Draco pudo vengar la muerte de los suyos matando a mi querida madre, pero era necesario, como te dije están los dos epílogos que malvada soy … jiji espero estés bien chica, gracias de nueva cuenta por pensar en mi para seguir tu historia, besotes nos estemos leyendo en la otra historia vale, besos **

**MAMA SHMI: Hola en verdad lamento que se quedaran así, pero esta vez no tuve nada que ver, fue una accidente con la luz y por eso no pude subir bien todo si no hubieses leído ambos finales, estoy completamente segura que te gustara más este, pero como también me habían pedido final triste por eso lo escribí, espero estés bien, nos estamos leyendo, por cierto estoy leyendo tu fic de los placeres de Severus, está muy padre, y prometo dejar Review, saludos**

**JORGIDG: Hola que bien que te gusto la historia espero este final te ponga mejor gracias por todo xoxo **

**JISI SNAPE: Hola no como crees que iba a ser el verdadero final, estoy consciente de que está embarazada y no podía dejar que muriera así, bueno de hecho si deje que muriera, pero digamos que en otra dimensión hay ya estoy delirando, como sea espero que no te decepcione este final, besos =)**

**GRACIAS POR TODO MUCHOS SALUDOS LES DESEO LO MEJOR FELICES VACACIONES ESPERO LEERLOS EN TUS CARICIAS ME MATAN, =)**


End file.
